


猎安西

by tiaolu



Category: Chinese History, Real Person Fiction, Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: Multi, 唐朝, 西域
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 131,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiaolu/pseuds/tiaolu
Summary: 作者：调露
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

从大唐的瓜州到西州，必须向西穿越莫贺延碛。  
这片沙漠千里无人，被称作死亡之域。烈日将远近黄沙照成一片惨白，风热如焚。  
有一行近千人的队伍，正在这片绝域中行进。  
其中有七百人是大唐的关中府兵，人困马乏，饥渴难耐。  
有人突然喊起来：“看！汉长城！”  
果然，前方远处，出现了大片废墟，千百年来不断被风沙侵蚀，沙砾、碎石四散，仍然十分雄壮。文士望之一定要大发思古之幽情，可是，此刻大唐的军人们可没有这个兴致。他们从长安走了六千余里，进入沙漠也已经九天，早就精疲力竭，还要继续跋涉下去。  
队伍中，有人望着那汉长城，却暗叫了一声：不好。  
此人名叫裴行俭。  
他骑在一匹漆黑的骏马上，身穿紫袍，系金玉带，脚踏黑色的六合靴，头上原本还戴着一顶帏帽，用藤编织而成，四周下垂网以便遮挡风沙，这是西北人日常戴的。这帽子此刻被他摘在手里，露出一双定而静的眼睛。  
裴行俭看见汉长城后天际线一片灰色，犹如浓烟腾起，再望望烈日，不知何时边缘生出了一圈紫色。他神色越发晦暗了，再次低声自语：“不好！”  
他定而静的眼睛显得惊疑不定，就连漆黑骏马仿佛也感应到了主人心中所思，竟突然往后倒退了几步。  
队伍中似乎还有人觉察出情况不对。一个骑白马的男子大喝一声，追到裴行俭马前。  
这男子约莫二十多岁，相貌英俊奇崛，只见他高鼻蓝眼，一头褐色卷发，与中原人大不相同。他是波斯国王子，名叫泥涅师。波斯王子和他不远处的四个随从，全都穿着一模一样的红色锦袍，白领子，暗蓝裤子，腰系长短弯刀、挎着长弓——这是裴行俭特意安排的，以避免旁人轻易分辨出到底哪个人才是王子。  
泥涅师王子是咸亨元年随他的父亲波斯国王卑路斯来到长安的，被安排在崇文馆学习。他在长安住了几年，会说一些汉语，可是只要一着急，就会挥舞着胳膊大喊波斯话。幸而裴行俭也会说一些波斯语，因此二人交谈无碍。  
波斯王子连声诘问，裴行俭告诉了他什么，王子很惊讶气愤，大声叫嚷了起来。裴行俭不慌不忙地又说了几句话，王子看起来似信非信。王子越是着急，裴行俭越显得镇定自若、从容不迫。再交谈片刻，王子点头，似乎终于被说服了，还向裴行俭拱了拱手。  
在这两人身后，还有一胡一汉。胡人是波斯王子的翻译，汉人是裴行俭的亲卫吕休璟。  
翻译自然能听得懂唐朝大官和王子在说什么，越听越怕，大惊失色。  
吕休璟可就完全听不懂了，等波斯王子纵马离开，裴行俭这才告诉他：走错路了。

西域人常说：“一百个人穿越莫贺延碛，最终一个都走不出去。”  
昨天中午，沙漠上刮起大风，天昏地暗的时候，三个向导都指错了方向。  
于是，整支队伍错把北边当成了西边，远远偏出了既定路线。莫贺延碛全是荒凉寂寥的风沙戈壁，根本无从分辨方向。直到看见突然钻出来的汉长城，波斯王子才觉出不对，连声质问向导。裴行俭对汉长城的位置非常熟悉，借着它重新辨明了前行方向。  
可是，眼下还有一件事，比走错了路更糟。  
裴行俭对吕休璟说：“你去传令全军，继续前行，到长城里扎营。”  
吕休璟以为自己听错了，连忙问：“还有两三个时辰才天黑，既然已经走错了方向，不是应该调转方向、加速赶路吗？”  
裴行俭手攥缰绳，长眉深蹙，说：“吕都尉，不必多问，速去传令。”  
汉长城绝不仅仅是一道城墙。它有烽燧堡垒、屯兵要塞，矗立在丘陵之上，最高处约有两丈，低处也有五六尺，石木支离，寂寂荒凉。唐朝军人们一进入其中，顿时觉得浑身寒战。沙土地上有不及掩埋的森然枯骨、锈蚀消磨的兵锋，石块与墙壁之间泥土斑驳、阴气森森，仿佛误入了古代帝王坟，随时有恶物要张口噬人。  
裴行俭一边巡视，一边亲自指挥军人们扎营，要所有营帐靠在南面高墙之下，务必紧扎牢实。他还命令将大批的马和骆驼都拴在堡垒与要塞里，用皮毛毯子将四面残破处堵死，所有辎重全部堆进营帐。波斯王子也不甘示弱地在一旁发号施令，不过他口音很重，唐朝军人们大多听不懂他在说什么，只听得一阵几里哇啦。  
军人们都觉得莫名其妙：为什么非要栖身在这个地方？  
他们刚搭好帐子，毫无半分征兆地，天色突然暗了下去。  
接着，他们就听见了一阵怪响，仿佛什么上古莽荒巨兽在远方狂啸。  
啸声越来越近，震耳欲聋，所有躲在边墙下、帐子里的士兵都变得面如土色，他们两腿瑟瑟发抖，不明白发生了什么，只觉得天灾将至、大难临头。地底也在震响、在应和，犹如潜藏在沙土之下的鬼魅纷纷狂笑。有胆子最大的人朝帐外探了探脑袋，只见原本煊赫灿烂的烈日已经不见了，仿佛被突降的冰雪浇灭了，只剩漆黑的炭团。  
狂啸声近了，天色也彻底黑了。狂风怒卷，黄沙如同暴雨一般轰然浇下。营帐像巨帆一样鼓胀，有一两个突然被掀起，在空中碎裂，像被无形兽爪撕烂。风暴如山崩海啸，瞬间曝露在怒风沙雨里的军人们呼喊嘶叫，到处乱跑，挣扎着，被狂风吹得滚倒在地，手足并用爬进别的帐子里。风暴之中，所有人都觉得自己像巨浪中的一片苇草，躲在断壁残垣中，大气也不敢出。

这一年是唐高宗仪凤四年，正值春五月，若在长安，定然四处繁花似锦。然而大漠之中，昼夜都只有劣风飞沙相伴。没人想到，在长安身居高位的裴行俭，会突然带着一千人到西域吃沙子。  
裴行俭任吏部侍郎已经有十年了，政绩十分显赫。国家选官需要典章制度，他就做了长名、姓历、榜引、铨注等法，量官资以授位。不过，他虽然制定了这些选官制度，自己却并不拘泥于此，很喜欢破格提拔人才，选贤求士慧眼独具，很多人赞扬他识人之明有如诸葛武侯，故而长安人称“裴吏部”。自上元以来，唐朝于西域、北疆战事不断，高宗皇帝又对裴行俭说：“卿有文武兼资，当为朕分忧”，因此时常召他商议军机，吐蕃进犯边境，又任命他为洮州道行军总管。  
不久前，突厥可汗攻打安西都护府，西域动荡，各州连连向朝廷告急，高宗皇帝便再次召见了裴行俭。也不知裴行俭奏对了些什么，过了几天，皇帝忽然颁下诏书，任命裴行俭为安抚大食使，领兵送波斯王子回国，册封为波斯王。  
波斯与长安，相距一万八千里！  
这惊人的消息传出，朝野都在议论纷纷，不知意图何在。  
裴行俭倒是对这些议论充耳不闻，他亲自挑选随行的关中府兵，又向高宗皇帝提出，要肃州刺史王方翼做自己的副使。王方翼出身将门，懂得兵法，武艺高强。裴行俭要他与波斯王子同行同宿，一路上随身保护王子安全。  
吕休璟也是裴行俭亲自拣选在身边的，裴行俭在凉州举行了三天围猎，见吕休璟指挥若定、获猎甚多，便当场拿出一张高宗皇帝钦赐的空名告身，封他为果毅都尉。  
吕休璟是世家子弟，在关中折冲府服役几年了，还曾在南衙护卫天子。临行之前，长安城中与他素相友爱的一帮子府兵们都来践行，这些人多是勋贵人家儿郎，仗没打过两次，喝多了酒，就口无遮拦起来。  
席间有人提起，西突厥王族阿史那都支在千泉建牙，自号“十姓可汗”，勾结吐蕃，阻绝商道，劫掠安西，想要驱除唐军，强占整个西域。此行波斯，要经过其领地，恐怕十分凶险。  
吕休璟的一个好友名叫荆镝，生性激扬跳脱，也入选了波斯道行军，听见此言，便豪气冲天地拍案说：“怕什么？那突厥可汗若敢阻拦天朝使臣，朝廷正好从凉州发数万兵马，踏平他牙帐！取那贼王头颅，来当酒壶！”  
这豪语引得一片叫好，不过也有年轻人自觉富于智计，便摇头说：“你们想差了。朝廷此举，正是要仿效大汉联合大月氏共击匈奴之策，待将王子送回波斯重登王位，两国从东边、西边一起发兵，才好共灭突厥。”  
也有经常与胡商来往、消息特别灵通的子弟，便说：“波斯被大食灭国快二十年了，国王和王子一直在吐火罗一带征战，然而最终残部逐渐被大食剿灭，只能向我朝求援。如今国王已逝，王子泥涅师哪怕真的回到故土，要重登王位又谈何容易？只怕还未入境，便被大食人杀死。依我看，这支队伍最远只能走到疾陵城。裴吏部此行，只是顺道探查西域中突厥与吐蕃军情，奏报皇上，日后再徐徐图之。”  
还有人了解朝廷党争内幕，便绘声绘色讲起来，称裴行俭此行是为宰相李敬玄所害，迫不得已才去绝域干这苦差使。  
吕休璟的同乡穆春圭也受了征召，他一直坐在角落里独酌独饮，这时也有七分醉意了，便在一旁冷笑。  
“你又在怪笑什么？”  
“你们懂什么？”穆春圭冷笑说，“裴吏部文武全才，堪比诸葛武侯。他此番西进，定然是要立不世之功，荡平安西，攻打千泉碎叶，活捉突厥可汗，献予皇上！”  
带七百府兵？杀进千泉牙帐，活捉突厥可汗？  
这话太过荒唐，引得哄堂大笑，就连吕休璟也毫不客气地大笑起来。  
穆春圭生了一张“小白脸”面孔，性情却很是孤僻，见人笑他，脸都紫胀了，跳起来说：“竖子不足与论！你们尽情笑吧！”  
吕休璟见这位好友拔腿就往外面走，连忙去温言劝慰，这才继续坐下喝酒。  
……这不过是一个月的事，吕休璟回忆起来竟觉恍如隔世了。

到了第二天，莫贺延碛仍是风暴大作，白天也必须点蜡烛才能视物。  
裴行俭将一张羊皮靶子挂在大帐另一头，反复地练习射箭。羊皮靶是人的上半身形状，眉心位置有一点红痕，裴行俭便朝那红点射去。  
他的手能写一笔绝佳草隶，此刻捻起弓弦手指也宛如苍鹰擒物。他越射越快，起初一箭要瞄准片刻再射，后来连珠般放箭。第一箭尚未中靶，第二箭已飞掠而至，须臾之间，九支箭已经全部射完。真正上了战场，射得快有时比射得准还重要。  
吕休璟忍不住说：“吏部真是好箭术！”  
他早听说裴行俭是爱好风雅之士，在长安时王勃、骆宾王等文人都争着向他献诗文酬答，却没想到他弓箭也如此娴熟。  
裴行俭见自己接连九箭全中靶心，不由高兴起来，告诉吕休璟：“我的箭术是苏定方大将军亲自教的，大将军曾经还夸赞过我骑射比他强。可惜我在长安住久了，几年没有打猎，已经荒疏了。”  
他正夸口，一阵狂风扑进帐来，将烛火和靶子都吹歪，他又射几箭，便射偏了。裴行俭射得累了，就叫吕休璟：“你来射给我看。”他靠在一张矮几上，一边看吕休璟射箭，一边叫了一员文吏，为他处理文书。  
约莫过了一个时辰，风沙更大，蜡烛全灭，帐篷里昏暗得什么也看不见了。在沙漠中行军固然疲累不堪，此刻被风暴困在帐子里，却更是令人愁苦气闷。  
吕休璟一喝水便吃了一嘴沙子，两眼流泪，忍不住哀叹：“这大风都快把眼睛吹瞎了。”  
裴行俭取了一支琵琶，说：“既然身陷困厄，不如苦中作乐。你会唱歌吗？”  
吕休璟哪儿会这个！他听歌女唱曲都觉得聒噪，为此还被长辈们称赞“品性端方”，却不知他根本是不解风情。  
裴行俭却兴致很高，仿佛想起了往昔的很多事情。他说：“永徽六年时，我被贬到西域去当西州都督府长史，辅佐西州都督麹智湛。那麹智湛原本是高昌国王子，最喜玩乐，他见我闷闷不乐，就召集了一群乐工舞姬，演奏了几首曲子。我第一次见识高昌乐舞，只觉得如同天女散花、神仙飞降，令人全然沉醉！那些远离京城、万里跋涉的苦恼，瞬间就被抛到脑后了！这儿要是有人会唱就好了。”裴行俭回忆了一阵，突然拨起了琵琶。“你听，就是这个曲调！”  
裴行俭对琵琶显然远不如弓箭熟悉，时常弹错调，但是他仿佛弹得很高兴，将那《善善摩尼》、《苏莫遮》反复弹了好几遍。  
吕休璟明白了：裴吏部总要找事情做，他就是片刻也不能闲着。

到了这天下午，日头终于好了一些。王方翼派遣一个都尉来问：“能不能上路了？”  
裴行俭叫人趁这会儿赶紧去喂一喂骆驼和马匹，然后，他站在帐外，朝那太阳又看了一会儿，摇头说：“不能走，继续等着吧。”  
果然，不一会儿重又风沙大作，军人们哀叹不已，只好又重新钻回帐子里躲着。  
到了第三天早晨，远处天色晦暗，很多人都说，今天肯定还是走不成，恐怕过不多久，沙漠上又要起大风了。可是，裴行俭爬到废墟顶上，顶着风在高处张望了好一阵，突然叫人去传令，说：“即刻准备上路！”  
于是，千人队伍冒着风沙上路，极目远望，远处大风削平沙丘，层层滚滚。再走出去两个时辰，居然风和日丽了。  
这场大风暴将很多极富经验的商人旅客也残杀殆尽了，地上残留了不少人、马匹和骆驼的尸体，都是这两天死在风暴中的。裴行俭命令军人们摘去他们的水袋、粮米、贵重财物，再将尸体简单掩埋。  
可是，由于走错了路，又被风暴耽误，路上多走了几天，军中开始缺水了。水囊中盛满的水也因储存太久，有的已经发臭了。除了杀骆驼取水，裴行俭自己也只能用已经见底的随身水囊里的水润润咽喉。  
有人受不了烈日曝晒，从马上栽下去，倒毙在了戈壁之中。军人们满眼红丝，遍身泥沙。见他们绝望得像行尸走肉，裴行俭大声喊道：“前方不远处，就是沙漠尽头！”众人精神一振，都知道只要不想死，就得跟着他忍渴前行。  
就在所有人难以忍耐、气息奄奄时，裴行俭看见，不远处戈壁滩上有殷红巨石，宛如卧佛，不由一喜。他突然命令所有人勒马，自己也跳下马来。军人们惊醒了似的议论纷纷。  
“遇到不长眼的盗贼了？”“老天爷，又要刮妖风了吗？”  
众人不知道为何停下，都十分困惑地望向裴行俭，可裴行俭却突然不见了。等他再次出现，已经变了一副样子。他脱掉了紫色常服和玉带，穿起了跟其他士兵一样的皂衣抹额，外面罩着轻便的皮质软甲。  
吕休璟愕然，不明白他为何突然去换衣服，但是同行十余天，他已经看出，裴行俭做事总是有原因的。  
接下来，裴行俭做了一件更叫人诧异的事。  
他要所有人都在沙石地上跪下，真心诚意地祈告上天，求神明赐水解渴。  
众人面面相觑，却无人敢询问或者抗声。且不论裴行俭一路令行禁止、说一不二，数十天来，人人皆知他精通天文地理、算历星象，此刻他叫叩拜苍天，说不定也是得了什么神明指引，岂敢不从？哪怕大家再错愕，还是老实听命。于是，七百府兵跪趴在滚烫的沙地上，已经说不出话了，只是讷讷地嘶哑嘀咕，求一口水喝。  
裴行俭跪在地上，叩首轻念，求告神明护佑，顺利走出沙漠。就连波斯王子和他的随从们也都颇为茫然地跪下了，似乎都还没弄明白怎么回事，就合掌跪拜起来。  
裴行俭祝祷已毕，众人还在念念有词，他又叫过吕休璟，说：“前方约莫一里之外，有一汪泉水，你们速去查看，四周可有身份不明的人，再验水中可有被人下毒。”  
吕休璟十分纳闷，不知此举用意何在。沙漠中的泉水边，时常有强盗盘踞，专门劫杀过往商旅，可是，再强横的盗贼，也不至于敢劫唐军吧？若要下毒，又为何偏在此处？  
他心中这样想，却只自行思索，并不询问了。他叫上荆镝与穆春圭，一起骑马狂奔，翻过一座矮丘，果然看见一弯碧绿蜿蜒的静水，四周遍生了芦苇，郁郁葱茏。这泉水仿佛神明清泪所化，感于行人苦难，遗落在此，三人不由啧啧称奇。  
这里没有丝毫人迹，四下张望也看不见任何人马踪影。  
荆镝说：“你们看！那儿有一大群雀儿在喝水，水肯定是干净的！”  
话虽这么说，吕休璟却不敢轻忽，将两颗空心银球沉进水里。好一阵，才确定水里确实没有被人下毒，连忙赶回去报告。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些废话：  
1、史书上只讲了苏定方教过裴行俭兵法，是在他刚刚考取明经出仕的时候，当时任职左屯卫仓曹参军。不过兵法都教了再教教箭术也挺正常吧，哈哈哈。苏定方攻打阿史那贺鲁的时候，裴行俭正好被贬到西州当都督府长史，所以肯定以某种形式也参与了这次战争。  
2、骆宾王最有名的一首长诗就是写给裴行俭的，叫《上吏部侍郎帝京篇》，他还写过一首《咏怀古意上裴侍郎》，其中内容非常值得深究。另外他和王勃写给裴行俭的信也都有传世，骆宾王那篇很多人称其堪比李密《陈情表》，关于这个问题后面再说一说。


	2. Chapter 2

军人们来到水边，轰然欢呼，连滚带爬冲上前去，狂喝滥饮，仿佛逃出生天。  
裴行俭喝够了水，坐着吃了一个胡饼。吃完饼，他袖子上留下了一些干面屑。一只鸟雀跳来他袖子上啄食，裴行俭看它轻叫着跳来跳去，不禁微笑，他逗着鸟雀玩了片刻，直到一阵风将鸟儿惊走了。  
裴行俭见周围的人差不多都恢复了元气，就又叫过吕休璟，正色说：“现在是最危险的时候。我们今晚不能歇在这里，须继续赶路，再走大半个时辰，才能安营。你去传令。”  
吕休璟依然不明白，为何现在才最危险，但也立刻应了，正要领命而行，突然，裴行俭面色微变，从地上站了起来。  
吕休璟顺着他目光望去，说：“一个商队。”  
“举起令旗，全军列阵，拿起弓箭！”裴行俭如临大敌一般说，接着又转头向吕休璟说：“你带二十骑去命令他们离开，不许靠近我们一里之内，否则我便要下令朝他们放箭。”  
“万一他们急需取水，该当如何？”  
“此泉名为卧佛泉，到了这里，便已经快到沙漠边缘，一出沙漠便是西州。这些人从西州来，不过半天功夫就能走到这儿，怎会急需取水？”裴行俭沉下脸，“不要再对我说话，他们会窥视出究竟。你去吧。”  
此行府兵只有七百人，但行进时裴行俭还是将他们分成了前、中、后三军，中军又设了左右两翼，便如随时要打仗一般。他一声令下，吕休璟立刻领着二十骑离开，其余的府兵也已经挽弓在手。  
吕休璟仔细思索前因后果，揣测裴行俭用意，有些明白了：裴行俭担心的不是盗贼，当然更不是商旅。  
他想：自己生长在关中，没有真正打过仗，对西域所知甚少，所以未曾深思。而裴行俭曾在西域十年，累任西州都督府长史、金山副都护、安西大都护，对西域局势了如指掌，自然考虑周详。  
大唐此次波斯道行军，长安朝野尚且惊疑不定，更何况盘踞西域的突厥、吐蕃、大食诸势力？恐怕各方都巴不得此行不到半途便失败而归，最好根本不要进入西域。  
近年，吐蕃国相、大将军禄钦陵不仅战功彪炳，还训练了一些死士以阴谋、毒药灭敌。这些死士被称为“镇魔十二士”，其中有人神不知鬼不觉地毒死了吐谷浑大臣，因此名声大噪。西突厥在千泉有“狼牙附离”，极为勇烈嗜杀，不仅担任可汗的贴身侍卫，也常被派出刺杀不肯服从可汗的人。而经常出没于吐火罗一带的“霍拉桑”杀手组织更是闻名遐迩，泥涅师的祖父、萨珊波斯国王伊嗣侯，便是被他们暗杀的。  
莫贺延碛方圆数千里，无人管辖，杀了人各方势力都能轻易撇清干系。可是，跑到千里荒芜的莫贺延碛之内去寻找一支军队，又是根本不可能的。埋伏在沙漠边缘的卧佛泉边，等待疲惫饥渴的猎物自己送上门，再伪装成商人靠近，正是最妙的做法。  
当然，仅仅杀掉一些府兵甚至将领，也没有任何用处。大唐在西域也有折冲府，可以随时征调补充兵员。要让此行彻底失败，只有一个办法：刺其首脑，杀掉波斯王子，或者杀掉裴行俭。裴行俭绝不希望自己被人认出，快走到沙漠边缘，便立刻换了衣服。

远处逶迤而来的商队有十七八个人，全都骑着马，扎椎髻，穿各色长身小袖袍，大部分戴了纬帽。吕休璟特别留意观察，却看不出这些人到底是不是真的商人。  
单是一眼看去，根本不会想到要怀疑这些人身份。商队中并不全是精壮男子，其中有两位精神爽朗的老者，一个半大孩子，为首者是一个胡人胖子，白面短须。  
吕休璟刻意看了看他们骑马姿势，觉得的确与中原普通商人不同，但是西域人大多生在马背上，精于骑马。商队的人都在马背上挂了毛毡，身上携有兵器，队伍末尾还牵了骆驼。要带着财货穿越西域，没有身强力壮的勇士守护，便是自寻死路，因此很多胡人都雇佣突厥人当作保镖，商队里有骁勇的突厥男子也很常见。  
吕休璟对那为首者说：“我等奉皇命办事，诸位须得退避。天色已晚，你们若要取水，等明日我们离开再来。”  
这话出口，似乎情势突变。纬帽之后有几双寒光闪闪的眼睛抬了起来，只看了吕休璟一眼，便望向远处唐军。吕休璟顿觉芒刺在背，心跳加速，不禁将手按在了剑柄上。  
就在这剑拔弩张的一刻，为首的胖子胡人突然笑了一笑，恭敬地弓了弓身，用很流利的汉语说：“既然官爷们这么说了，咱们只好照办。”  
于是，商队慢慢地退开了。  
吕休璟盯着他们走得远了，才重新返回队伍。他看着依然列阵举弓的唐军，觉得这根本就是故意恐吓图谋不轨的人，不由想：即便这些人真是刺客，见我军如此戒备森严，恐怕也只能知难而退吧。  
裴行俭问：“那些人是胡商吗？”  
“有胡人，但大部分是突厥人。”  
裴行俭缓缓点头。  
吕休璟问：“还要行军吗？”  
“不，我们已经被发现了，没必要再换地方。就近休息，点起火把，明天继续赶路。”  
“点起火把，不是正好给突厥人当靶子？”  
“突厥人眼睛就像狼一样，能在夜晚视物。即便不点火把，照样拿我们当作靶子。今天晚上务必打起精神守夜，到了明天，我们就在西州了。”   
裴行俭说着，亲自安排了夜晚巡防，唐军各自听令。

待唐军安顿好，野外青紫色的磷火已经开始忽闪。  
半夜，风沙如雨。吕休璟突然从梦境惊起，自语说：“我明明吃了碗茶，精神还好着，怎么就睡着了呢？”   
他见帐内有人守夜，便准备借着小解，去巡视一番军营。  
硕硕寒风从北而来，冷彻骨髓，沙子被掀入半空。吕休璟目痛不已，连忙背过身挡住眼睛，忽然听见有人问：“老弟这是往哪里去？”  
吕休璟一扭头，说：“张大哥守夜辛苦。我见北面风大，营火被吹熄了，便要去看看。”  
对方名叫张玄澜，是裴行俭任命的前军副统领。  
吕休璟与张玄澜同是果毅都尉，人生际遇却大不相同。  
唐朝沿袭北周与隋朝的府兵制，在全国设有六百多个折冲府，每府各有一千左右兵员。依唐律，府兵须自备武器与粮米，主要职责是轮番到京城为皇帝宿卫，打仗时也会受到征召。成为“天子侍从”对于贵族与富有之家来说是一种荣誉，可是对贫民来说，若不能获取战功和晋升，便完全是沉重负担了。  
吕休璟是将门子弟，进入折冲府不久便晋升校尉。而张玄澜出身贫苦多子之家，为求军功已经几次浴血沙场。去年，宰相李敬玄领兵十八万，与吐蕃大战于青海，又因怯懦畏敌，被禄钦陵杀得大败，围困在承风岭。多亏将军黑齿常之带领五百人冒死夜袭敌营，才为李敬玄解围。张玄澜便是夜袭勇士之一，他浑身多处受伤，回长安休养，论功被封为果毅都尉。  
近年国家战事频繁，能征惯战的将士大多在青海与新罗。张玄澜刚刚伤愈，便被征召参加波斯道行军，是此行中少有的久经战阵、立有大功之人。众军士都对他颇为敬重，吕休璟也不例外。  
张玄澜说：“风沙这么大，我们难受，突厥人只会更难受，怕是已经躲远了。话虽如此，裴吏部一向谨慎，我们去看看倒也不妨。”  
七百府兵被分成五轮守夜，每轮一个时辰。有一半守在营地四周，其余的人在帐子间走动。营内除了风沙大些，还算井然有序。  
突然，半空有星点火光坠下。  
接着，只听西面号角响起，有人飞跑了起来。  
张、吕二人齐声低语：“火箭。”

近年，西域人使用的火箭技术是从拂菻国学来，射得非常远非常快，火焰也不会熄灭。  
沙海中约莫有二十人向唐军营地接连不断施放火箭，不少落入营中。  
可是，这种火箭效用实在有限，点燃帐子趁风起火，唐兵捞起沙子一盖，就把火扑灭了。  
裴行俭闻报，迅速穿起铁甲，戴上凤翅盔。有火箭落在他营帐前方，坠入沙中。他听人传报状况，心里却觉十分诧异。  
这时，有军士奔入禀告，波斯王子要亲自持弓射敌，王方翼赶去阻拦了。  
裴行俭苦笑一声，命那军士嘱咐王方翼，务必看好王子，不可为敌所伤。  
张玄澜指挥一批弓弩手朝沙海上放箭，夜空一阵箭雨飞去。唐军强弩最远能射两百步，一旦回击，对方便招架不住，须臾之间，已经射倒几人。  
唐军也有人中箭，不过，对面射来的箭眼见越来越稀疏。  
裴行俭抬头观望了片刻，说：“不对，这其中必然有诈。”  
突厥人此举，根本漫无目的。风沙这么大，远射箭无准头。火箭也没什么效用，倒像是故意吸引唐军注意。裴行俭心念电转，脸色微变。  
他正要下令，突闻帐外一片惊呼。  
原来，就在火箭刚落下不久，一个巡营的士兵猛然看见，有三匹马在营内小步跑着，似乎是无人照管，意外走脱。他准备上前去将它们拴住，然而，刚走出两步，夜色中一声轻响，这唐兵掩住喉咙，一手滚热鲜血，圆睁双眼，未发一声便倒下了。  
远处有人见了十分诧异，走上前两步来探看，也被无声无息地射倒。  
唐兵们都在注视半空火箭，等再有人注意到这三匹马，它们已经又在营里走了几十步。  
这三匹马犹如携了鬼魅，但凡有人看见它们，觉出异样，便立刻被暗箭射死。又被接连射死几人之后，唐军终于发现：马腹之下，竟躲了人！  
马下之人皆着黑衣，蒙着面，想必是松开马匹腹带钻入，用腿勾住两侧蹀躞带，以挂在马腹上。他们的弓箭也极为特异，是波斯的螃蟹弓，弓身较小，形制奇怪，马上用非常便利。  
被发现之后，三个黑衣人便踢马侧腹，直冲裴行俭营帐。  
唐兵们一见，都惊讶莫名。不知九十多个军帐里，他们是怎么找准这个帐子的？  
裴行俭却明白，这三个人恐怕观察了一刻，见这顶帐子多有传令传报的唐兵出入，便当即认定了。二十多个唐兵瞬间从四面围来，要阻止这三骑刺杀。有的射人，有的射马。  
吕休璟看出，三骑之中，左右两骑是为中间那人扫清障碍，助他奇袭的。  
很快，左边这蒙面黑衣人的马匹连中几箭，悲嘶着倒在地上。这人被压住了腿，坐在地上疯狂朝唐兵放箭，直到自己也中了十余箭被射死。  
中间这人冲得最快，已到帐前十余步开外。他跳下马来，那马带箭逃走。  
吕休璟一箭射向他面门，他一闪身避过了。吕休璟再射，他一边躲闪一边挺弓回击，却不防荆镝也已经站在帐外射他，三人顿成犄角之形。吕、荆连射几箭，不断交叉成十字，越凑越紧，最后犹如网状令人避无可避。只听“噗”一声，这人被射中了一箭，身形一顿，吕休璟便如早已预料般再补射一箭，正中胸口，这人扑在地上，也被射死了。  
这是吕、荆二人演练多时的射法，第一次用来对付活人。  
荆镝松了口气，刚要再射最后一骑，却在突如其来的剧痛中扔了弓，  
一支箭夹着厉风，正中他右臂，正是右边马下那蒙面黑衣人突施冷箭。  
吕休璟挺弓再射右边那人，却因用力太猛，竟将弓弦扯断了，忙扔了弓抽出佩刀。

三骑瞬间只剩下一骑。右侧这蒙面黑衣人原本只是辅佐，此刻依然藏身马下。  
他似乎发箭奇快，且射无不中。  
穆春圭面色阴沉，提剑而来。  
他箭术不如吕、荆二人，却能使得一手好剑，早想大显身手。此时，他见黑衣人伏在马下接连向左边射箭，便已经拿定主意，要俯身从右方袭击他。箭手在马上向右射箭不便，除了左撇子，都会尽量保持自己在目标右边。  
穆春圭长剑舞动，剑发龙吟，然而未等对方中招，轻巧一箭，已正中他左肩。  
穆春圭隐隐听见马腹下那人冷笑，似乎在得意地告诉他，自己本就左手射箭更强。  
穆春圭大怒，不顾肩上血流如注，又提剑追来。  
最后这名蒙面黑衣的刺客未入营帐，便已抢先发箭连杀帐内二人，有几支箭射中他的马，他却已扯开马腹带，一翻身稳稳立在地上。马匹倒地毙命，而他抬弓向吕休璟连发两箭，一快一慢，逼得他挥刀抵挡。接着，蒙面黑衣人踏过马尸轻轻一跃，冲进帐中，逢人便射，锐不可当，顷刻间又是两尸陈地。  
适才中箭的荆镝，突然伤口奇痒，大叫：“箭头有毒！”  
此时，蒙面黑衣人已不顾其他任何人，紧紧盯住了裴行俭。裴行俭与这黑衣刺客相隔只有十步，正是匹夫一怒、颈血飞溅的距离。  
两人略一照面，裴行俭只能看见他双眼，不由悚然。这双眼睛虎豹般精光盛放，被风吹得血红，四周覆了沙土，有种极蒙昧惨怖的杀气，其中似乎还有某种狂迷悖乱的意味。只对视一刹，裴行俭便觉被腥臭冲鼻、鲜血泼面了一般，只想扭头避开。  
吕休璟急转身扑到身后，那黑衣人却恍若不觉，决然挺起螃蟹弓，直直射向裴行俭，只想取他性命。穆春圭这时也冲了进来，挥剑挡箭，那箭去得奇快，剑尖只略微拂箭尾。  
裴行俭急忙闪避，毒箭擦着他脸颊飞过，箭头正击中盔上凤翅，一声金铁振响！  
此箭虽小，劲力却极大，裴行俭只被射中头盔，便已被振得头痛耳鸣，眼冒金星，极为狼狈。霎时间，吕休璟已一刀斩下，黑衣人也已举弓格挡。  
只听“铿”一声，那螃蟹弓被劈断了。  
黑衣人拼死一击，却没有射中，似乎知道行刺已失败。  
他已被帐中几人包围，却并不甘心死于此地。他左手一伸，指间短刀寒光闪闪，作势又向裴行俭扑去，穆春圭等人连忙以身相护，他却极为轻巧地一转身，足尖一点向帐外掠去。  
裴行俭本以为这蒙面黑衣人是死士，存了必死之心来杀人，此刻见他竟还想要保命，不由更惊讶了。他被激起了怒意，立刻掀了头盔，捞起压在枕侧的宝弓，搭上羽箭，瞄准那黑衣刺客背影便射。  
裴行俭的宝弓是高宗皇帝御赐，号曰“射月”，能轻易射出一百五十步。  
他这一箭极有劲力，可那黑衣人竟似脑后有眼，闻得急劲风声，半空中倏地又伸足尖一点，身形电闪，用一个不可思议的角度疾掠向帐外，堪堪避过。裴行俭从未见过这么惊人的腾跃，若非对方刚才还要杀他，几乎忍不住喝一声彩了。  
裴行俭的漆黑骏马就拴在营帐边，黑衣刺客短刀一投，已将一旁的唐兵切喉，刀刃旋转着飞落，斩断拴马绳索。黑衣人一跃又上了马，掷出两柄飞刀杀死追兵，接着用一个猿猴般轻灵的动作躲去了马下，牢牢坠在马腹上。  
裴行俭已经追出帐外，举弓再射马下，那人身形一滞，似乎受了伤，却没有掉下来。裴行俭这才隐约看见，黑衣人这次来不及解马腹带，似乎是用一手一足分别弯上去挂在骏马的钩臆带和蹀躞带上，这岂但看起来难以置信，讲给别人听恐怕都是耸人听闻。  
裴行俭的漆黑骏马极为神俊，飞驰而走。裴行俭连忙呼哨一声，骏马听见悠长哨音，竖了竖双耳，顿了一下步子。可是，偏偏这时，有唐兵想要射那马腹下刺客，却射中了马腿，骏马吃痛，顿时拔腿飞奔，跑得更快了。  
裴行俭待要再射，却发现骏马跑得很远了，时而被风沙、营帐遮蔽，难以瞄准。  
他很久没有亲自射敌过了，只觉热血奔涌、心跳如鼓，暗叹一声，恨自己夜里眼力远不如过去了。

这惊心动魄的夜袭终于结束，营地北面发现了刚刚毙命的军人。看来，那三个黑衣人肯定是乘着风沙而来，悄没声息射死守夜的唐兵，再取了马匹、潜入营中。  
随军医官赶紧为荆、穆等人吮出毒血，包扎伤口。  
死去的两个黑衣人被脱掉蒙脸的面罩，果然是突厥人，左胸都有一串纹身，裴行俭一见便说：“这是狼牙附离。”  
那么，最后逃走的那个蒙面黑衣人，想必也是可汗的附离？  
裴行俭回想这场夜袭，沉吟思索，依然觉得有哪里不对。  
最后那个黑衣人，显然比另外两人可怕得多，本该由那两人助他主攻，为什么他却要给别人做帮手？难道是突厥人特意安排的策略？  
裴行俭左思右想，最后认为：大概那个黑衣人还欠缺经验，才会为他人佐助；一击不中立刻逃走，想必是自知身怀绝世神技，要留待来日施展，不可轻易殒身？今晚会不会是他第一次出来杀人呢？等他再多两次杀人的经验，又该会有多可怕呢？

大唐的府兵们第一次见识到西突厥勇士的凶残险诈，都觉得大开眼界。昨晚他们虽然射死对方多人，但最后那一个黑衣人杀死多人，射了裴行俭一箭，还能趁乱逃走，实在匪夷所思。有的人窃窃私议起来，狼牙附离凶暴叵测，突厥可汗雄兵在握，唐军要如何经过西突厥领地？是绕远道去吐火罗，还是必须要开战？  
因为昨夜变故，裴行俭心中很是不快，第二天，他一整天都陷于深思。  
在激动不安的情绪里，唐军又行进了大半天，终于来到莫贺延碛沙漠的尽头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、史书称唐高宗很喜欢裴行俭的书法，曾经赐他白绢要他抄写《昭明文选》，并且为此赏了他很多东西，假定“射月弓”就是这时候赐的吧，后面这柄弓会有挺重的戏份的...


	3. Chapter 3

唐朝人时常将西域称作“碛西”，意为一出莫贺延碛，便是西域之地。  
唐朝经营西域，是以“三州“为咽喉，以“四镇“为腹心的。  
在仪凤四年这一年，安西四镇包括龟兹、于阗、疏勒、碎叶，是大唐辖域的最西边。其中龟兹设立了安西都护府，是安西四镇、乃至整个西域的的军政中心。  
伊州、西州、庭州这三州在安西四镇的东面，既是由中原深入西域的第一道门户，又是大唐苦心经营、着力控制的后方军政基地。它们是坐落于高山之间的谷地和绿洲，既是最重要的贸易通道，也是兵家必争之地。  
其中，西州是高昌国故地。大约四十年前，高昌国王麹文泰勾结西突厥，阻绝商道，拦截唐朝使臣，杀掠焉耆人口，西域怨声载道。太宗皇帝命大军征讨，灭高昌国，设置西州，统辖五县。西州曾经是旧安西都护府所在地，是统领伊、西、庭三州的核心。一州之内可以看见沙漠、森林、草原和耕地。  
太阳在沙漠上升起，夜色被曙光破开，寒风里终于有了些微热意。  
金黑两色的黎明里，有一个少年跨着漆黑骏马，一直驰向沙漠之外的树林之中。  
树林中一个胡商正拉着驴车，他名叫阿伦遮，是被称为“昭武九姓”之一的康国人。  
他这名字在粟特语中的意思是“小小的人”。阿伦遮现在的确是个小小的商人，可是，如果能完成主人交给他使命，他就会变成一个大大的要人了。他想到在那座奢豪如皇宫的帐篷里，主人许诺给他的荣华富贵，心里像有朵小小的火焰在烧燎着。  
然而，这心火在他看见来人时，一下子泡进了冰水里。  
“其他人呢？”阿伦遮惊慌地左看右看，只有一个人，最后难以置信地问：“全死了？”  
“全死了。”跳下马的少年满不在乎地说。  
没有裴行俭带血的头颅，没有任何好消息，阿伦遮知道刺杀失败了。他用手扯着发髻，慌得快要吐了：这要怎样向主人禀报呢？一切都完了！  
少年将黑衣脱得干干净净，裸着身体穿起一套普通猎装，问：“我的东西呢？”  
阿伦遮又恼恨又惊慌，却发觉少年对任务的失败毫不在意，不禁更怒了。他低声自语：“啊，我告诫过‘长者’，不能让这个人参加！一定是他三心二意，破坏了行动！说不定就是他出卖我们，害死那些勇士们的！”  
阿伦遮望向少年的目光满含了愤恨与杀意。距他几步之遥的少年不过十六、七岁年纪，身材极是英伟，行动宛如野兽，眼珠犹如炭火，回望阿伦遮时，阴暗又灼灼地燃着，有说不尽的蒙昧狂暴。阿伦遮猛然觉得，对方单用手臂就能轻松扼死自己，仇杀之心化为了惊惧冷汗，说：“在车子里。”   
驴车中有一些饮食和衣物，还有几张狼皮，很大，非常完整，皮面非常柔软。另外有几张更名贵的貂鼠皮和狐狸皮，毛面蓬松光亮，色泽美丽，裁得齐齐整整。除此之外，还有几只野鸡和兔子。  
少年吃喝一番，露出一种近乎微笑的表情，宛如虎豹餍足后咂嘴一般。他在树林里烧掉了染血的黑衣，将狼皮等物挂在一头毛驴背上，野鸡、兔子被他背在肩上。  
载他逃出沙漠的漆黑骏马突然发出一声嘶鸣，昨夜它腿上被射了一箭，早已被少年拔出箭头、用蒙面黑巾包扎好了。阿伦遮见它额头上坠着一片金叶子，便拔出腰刀，想拿走金叶子，再将骏马斩杀。一柄雪亮的短刀突然横在阿伦遮脖子上，激得他寒毛直竖。  
原来，少年一矮身抽出靴子里的短刀，悄无声息扑了上来。他蒙昧狂暴的眼睛定定看着阿伦遮，说：“放它走。”  
阿伦遮毛骨悚然，扔了腰刀。漆黑骏马嗅了嗅少年的脸，通人性一般跑走了。  
少年骑着毛驴，背着猎物扬长而去。  
阿伦遮呆立片刻，也驾着另外两头毛驴飞跑起来。  
这少年简直凶暴非人！根本无法管束驯服的野兽，最好还是除掉，免得坏了大事。不过，眼下也顾不上处置这个顽凶，只有赶紧先去西州城里向那位“长者”报信。那位“长者”曾说，裴行俭若要攻打可汗牙帐，必然在西州牵延一、两个月。“长者”一定能抓住机会、想出奇策，反败为胜。

傍晚风沙又起，天空再一次化为黑金两色时，裴行俭一行人来到了西州城门外。  
西州都督崔怀旦亲自到城门口迎接波斯王子与安抚使，与王子互相鞠躬，行主宾之礼。  
随后，崔怀旦一边与波斯王子交谈，一边引着千余人的队伍走上了西州最宽阔的一条街道。此时还未开始宵禁，但所有百姓都回避了，街道两旁二、三层的木制阁楼都点了灯，很多居民隔窗张望，人影绰绰。吕休璟第一天置身西州，觉得此地既庞大、华美、神秘，又贫瘠、荒凉、破败。  
吕休璟见了许多碧眼紫髯的胡人，边疆胡化的汉人，衣饰风俗各不相同，此时又见西州的官吏、兵员也多有异族人士，忍不住问裴行俭：“卑职愚昧，到底该如何与西域人打交道，还望吏部赐教。”  
裴行俭反问：“你与人相交，最讨厌哪种人？”  
吕休璟想了想，说：“最讨厌的就是那笑脸迎人、暗藏邪心的人，又或者精于算计、睚眦必报的。”  
裴行俭便笑了笑说：“那你和西域人打交道的时候，就别当这种人。”  
见吕休璟一副追根寻底的神情，裴行俭又说：“太宗皇帝尝言道，‘自古皆贵中华贱夷狄，朕独爱之如一’，四夷宾服，奉之为‘天可汗’。夷狄之人不沐王化，不闻礼义之教，与我朝有异，这是很正常的。”他见吕休璟仍是一脸迷惑，便又说：“腐儒说夷狄人面兽心，那是胡说八道。我朝远有阿史那社尔、契苾何力，近有黑齿常之、李瑾行，皆出自外族，受朝廷优抚善待，转而为我朝征战，立功无数，都是忠勇仁义的大将。倒是有些从小读圣贤书的人，狼心狗肺，祸国殃民的事做了不少。侯君集、薛万彻这些人累受皇恩，却叛君作乱，他们是夷人还是汉人？夷夏之别，岂能一概而论？人就是人，各有本性。圣人云‘子所不欲，勿施于人’。我再告诉你一句，不妨设身处地、以己度人。”  
吕休璟觉得豁然开朗，点头说：“吏部的教诲我都记住了。”话刚出口，他心头却又升起了一个疑问，不过，没等他再询问，突然听见铜钟巨响，震耳欲聋。  
见波斯王子十分讶异，西州都督崔怀旦解释说：“这是佛寺钟鸣。”  
原来，西州人历来崇信佛法，大唐玄奘法师去天竺取经路过高昌，便曾与高昌国王麹文泰结为兄弟，礼敬备至。也正是由于麹文泰的慷慨资助，玄奘法师得以顺利通过西域各国。  
伴着这悠然苍凉的钟声，一行人来到了都督府附近。  
裴行俭突然“咦”了一声，他发现自己的漆黑骏马正被一员小吏牵在路边，十分委屈地朝他甩着尾巴。原来，这漆黑骏马中午就跑到了城门口，守城士兵见它神俊非凡，额上还挂了一片黄金叶饰，便知道是哪位达官贵人跑丢的，赶紧牵入城里。  
裴行俭骤见爱马，十分高兴，连连抚摸它的脖子以示安慰，命令赏赐获马士兵。然而，等他看见包扎在马腿上的黑色面巾，脸色渐渐沉了下去，定而静的双目中浮起了寒光。  
吕休璟见了不禁咬牙：那突厥杀手欺人太甚，如果再敢露面，一定要在他身上穿几个血窟窿，方消心头之恨！  
众唐兵见了这马，也都想起那黑衣刺客杀人后安然逃跑、居然要裴行俭亲自射敌，个个神色不忿。裴行俭见自己身后的荆、穆二人满脸愤然，便说：“你们先去突厥人行馆，将那哥利附离给我拿下！”  
他说的这哥利，是“十姓可汗”阿史那都支派驻在西州的使者。虽然近几年突厥与大唐互相攻伐，但是打打和和也是常事。在西州和龟兹这两地，可汗还是要派使者以便直接对话。  
荆、穆这二人一听，齐声大喝： “遵令！”  
崔怀旦还不知道沙漠行刺的事，见裴行俭要抓人，立刻派兵带路，十余人抢着便去了。

突厥行馆离都督府很近，是个民宅改建的，门内、门外共有三个西州兵把守，他们的任务主要不是保护突厥使者、而是监视他的。  
荆、穆等人大喊着：“奉命捉拿奸细！”  
把守的西州兵忙不迭让开，十几个唐兵潮水般冲进宅内。荆、穆这两人一个伤了右臂，一个伤了左肩，指挥起士兵们来却是得心应手。这会儿一个气势汹汹地喝令将宅内每一个活口抓获；一个阴冷冷地叫搜检一切物品，不能落下一样，很快将行馆掀了一个底朝天。  
哥利被派到西域各地当传话使者十余年，早已不是个武士了。他脸瘦而身胖，灰色的眼睛和须发，眼角全是皱纹，仿佛生了鼹鼠脸的肥胖狐狸。他正喝得半醉，浑身酒气，发现变故想要爬窗而出，却卡在了窗格上，正被拿获。  
哥利胳膊被荆镝亲自拧在掌中，动弹不得。他的两个随从逃出门去，也被抓回。穆春圭还不满意，又亲自去搜查了一遍，在一处夹壁里翻出一柄腰刀、一叠纸张，纸上写着一些突厥文字。他冷笑着望着哥利，哥利脸都绿了，问：“我有何罪？”  
“你谋刺王子和大使，罪在不赦！”  
“什么？有谁行刺？大都护已经到西州了？我要见大都护！”哥利大惊失色地喊完，突然发现喊错了，便改口叫：“我要见裴吏部！”

晚上，崔怀旦大设宴席款待波斯王子、裴行俭和王方翼，还为在沙漠里苦苦挣扎了十多天的关中府兵们送上了胡麻饭、烹黄羊，西州最有名的葡萄美酒。  
崔怀旦的宴会是在都督府官衙内举办的，不光西州都督府的上佐、长史、五曹参军都来了，四个折冲府的折冲都尉也都赶来了。清脆的琵琶声一阵嘈嘈切切，接着，一道道美味佳肴端了上来，孔雀羹、野驼酥、羊奶酪、鹿肉脯，石榴酒、五云浆盛在纹银八棱杯中。  
波斯王子向西州各级官吏赠送从长安带来的笔墨纸砚，崔怀旦则将一套玉杯和一条玉带送给王子。西州众官见波斯王子英俊不羁，裴行俭儒雅从容，王方翼雄毅刚厉，不禁颇为心折。不过，席间裴行俭说起自己曾在西州打猎的事，称此次重来故地，想要再去玩一番，大家便暗地里犯了嘀咕。  
武官们不由想：早听说皇上每次一打猎，就有文臣拼命劝谏，说是荒废政务，耽误农事。可是等这些文臣自己有了机会，不也玩得不亦乐乎吗？文官们则想得更多些：原本以为裴吏部只是去波斯时路过西州，稍作休整便要上路。看这样子，恐怕还要牵延一阵呢。  
“这有何不可？”崔怀旦笑道。他当即下令，明天召集府兵、猎户，为吏部作游猎准备。  
西州军政要地，有前庭、天山、岸头、蒲昌四个折冲府，四千多府兵，一半用于戍防。裴行俭告诉四位折冲都尉，他准备游猎三天，每个折冲府调两百兵员，要武艺最好的。  
波斯王子听了，在一旁摩拳擦掌、跃跃欲试，裴行俭便又悄悄对王方翼说：“过两天我去游猎时，你要想个法子哄住王子，千万别让他跟去。”  
王方翼面有难色，仿佛突然牙疼了。裴行俭做事总是突如其来，难以预料；而那波斯王子一路上像出笼的狮子精力旺盛、拼命闹腾，两个人实在都让他疲于招架。不过裴行俭这么说了，他也只能苦着脸去想主意。  
众官忙着互相敬酒时，荆、穆二人押来了面如土色、不停喊冤的突厥人哥利，等候发落。  
裴行俭对西州众官讲了行刺的事，又说：“且将这人关上一晚，明天再慢慢审他。”崔怀旦大怒，说：“关起来算便宜了他！前日有人送来一个三尺高的铁柜，正好将他锁进去！”  
崔怀旦口中怒斥，脸色却变得惨白了，一个巨石突然压上他心头，让他喘不过气。  
穆春圭又将叠纸和刀交给裴行俭，说是夹壁里发现的。  
裴行俭朝那写满突厥文字的纸瞥了一眼，接着非常讶异地瞪大了眼睛。他沉吟片刻，将其笼进袖子里。裴行俭原本觉得，哥利本人对行刺之事恐怕知道得不多，更不指望真的抄出些什么与之有关的东西。不过，这叠纸倒是个意外收获了。  
裴行俭察言观色，暗想：哥利的事等到明天再说。自己今晚首先要对付的人，是西州都督崔怀旦。

宴席结束之后，裴行俭和波斯王子就在都督府内下榻。  
裴行俭告诉崔怀旦，自己有高宗皇帝的密旨要宣。  
崔怀旦立刻肃容而起，振了振官服，跪在地上。  
裴行俭拿出诏书，朗声念起来。崔怀旦越听越惊，最后几乎忘了叩头接旨。裴行俭将那明黄色绢帛递到他头上，他才忙不迭下拜，双手接过，喊：“臣领旨！”  
若论职官官阶，西州都督是正三品，吏部侍郎是正四品上，裴行俭比崔怀旦其实还低了半级。可是若论实权与官场地位，就完全是另一回事了。有唐一代，六部尚书并不直接处理本部事务，只作高官权臣的荣衔。因此，裴行俭实际上是以侍郎之职掌管六部之首的吏部。他是天子近臣，深蒙圣眷，崔怀旦早就听说，高宗皇帝寝宫里还挂着他的书法。若非某个很特别的缘由，他升任宰相只怕也旬日可待。  
崔怀旦不得不先把最大的疑问提了出来：“圣上诏书要我全力襄赞吏部、以取成功，可是，吏部此行波斯，究竟是要干什么，还望赐教？”  
裴行俭定而静的漆黑眼睛深深地望着对方，斩钉截铁地说：“我要去安西平乱，攻打碎叶，再攻千泉牙帐，无论是‘十姓可汗‘阿史那都支还是李遮匐，既与我朝为敌，我便要将他们一举拿下！”  
崔怀旦不光声音发颤，捧着圣旨的手也抖了起来：“这怎么可能呢？”  
他猜测过裴行俭真实目的可能是这个，但此刻亲耳听见，依然觉得难以置信，忍不住又问：“且不说突厥能战之士有十万之众，我朝在西域仅有府兵两万。他们来如飞鸟、去如绝弦，可汗若是自忖不敌，立刻远逃森林荒野，这怎么办？”   
“我自有办法。”  
“突厥与吐蕃勾结，可汗若请吐蕃发兵相救，该当如何？”  
“我自有办法。”  
“可汗阻绝商路，但西边有豪强胡商正靠垄断获取了亿万家财，这些人一定不会坐视。”  
“我自有办法。”  
“此事如此艰难重大，吏部却只带来了七百府兵，这怎么够呢？”  
“这便是我要仰仗都督之处了。”  
崔怀旦心头巨石砸下，脸色愈发惨白了。“真的非战不可吗？”  
他问出这话，自己也觉得很荒谬。裴行俭刚到莫贺延碛，便遭到刺杀，显然各方都已经认识到，此行意味着剑拔弩张。崔怀旦席上听说行刺，立刻便觉得大事不好。  
裴行俭对崔怀旦担任西州都督，其实并不满意。  
他觉得，若在中原太平州县，崔怀旦能当个不错的长官，但是西域动荡、年年战乱的时候，崔怀旦这个西州都督，未免太过优柔怕事了。眼下虽有密旨，但真要让他出钱出兵、担责任、下血本，完全站在自己这边，还得再下一番功夫才行。  
裴行俭说：“西州苦寒凶险之地，不比长安。都督经营此地，人丁匮乏，累被兵乱，这其中艰辛困难，圣上岂能不知？”  
崔怀旦听裴行俭扯到长安与西域之别，便也胆子大了起来，说：“既食朝廷俸禄，为国捐躯本是分内之事。我唯一担心的是老母卧病长安，每获家信百般忧虑，却身在万里之遥，不能奉养，实在枉为人子！”  
裴行俭故意提到长安，是想知道崔怀旦到底在边陲干腻了没有，听他说想回关中，正中下怀，说：“圣上只写了两封密旨，一封给崔都督，一封给安西都护杜怀宝。都督的才略与功绩，‘二圣’尽皆知道。我回朝之后便要表奏圣上，务使都督得以尽孝。”  
崔怀旦明白了：裴行俭这是告诉自己，只要他全力配合，就帮他回关中。  
裴行俭提及“二圣“，更令崔怀旦心头一凛。众所周知，十多年来，高宗皇帝苦于疾病，时常风眩头重、目不能视，由武氏皇后垂帘听政。二人并称“天皇”、“天后”，海内呼之为“二圣”。崔怀旦虽在边陲，却一向对朝中政局消息最为关注，此刻他突然想起了一个长安传来的奇怪流言，便又想：裴行俭此时特意提及武氏皇后，是不是想表明他已经重新得到武氏皇后的信任了呢？  
裴行俭最后说：“都督只管按圣上密旨行事。此行若败，自有行俭一力承担；若胜，朝廷必有封赏。”  
崔怀旦想：这后半句恐怕是真话，前半句却根本不可能。此次行军如若失败，高宗皇帝倒未必会怪罪裴行俭，但是肯定免不了拿自己和杜怀宝问罪。他不禁叹了口气，知道即使再困难也要帮裴行俭攻伐西突厥，否则自己只怕这辈子都别想再回关中了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、为了找仪凤四年西州都督的姓名，翻了一大堆资料，最后在吐鲁番出土文书里发现一个近似的，就是仪凤三年一张判词上有“怀旦”二字署名，被认为是西州最高长官。因为有名无姓，崔这个姓是随便起的了，西州有个挺有名的都督叫崔智辩，暂时借用。如果后面能找到准确的真实姓名，再做修改吧。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天，裴行俭一大早被哄笑闹嚷声吵醒，向窗户外望去，只见波斯王子和他的随从们正在玩蹴鞠，王方翼竟然也在其中，一群人个个身手矫健，踢得不亦乐乎。  
裴行俭不禁笑起来，看来王方翼找了个不错的法子让王子消磨时间。他见王子这么喜欢蹴鞠，突然又有了个主意，派人去告诉王方翼，如果王子玩腻了蹴鞠，还可以去打马球。  
可是，等他抬头向更远处张望时，微笑便消失了。  
西州城白天看来，越发显得陈破灰败，民生凋敝，物力耗竭。十多年来西域战乱不断，不论怎样恢复，都无法重现繁华旧观。  
自古知兵者不好战，是因为深知其中代价。  
或许，若此行波斯的使臣不是自己，而是别的什么人，西突厥也不会紧张到立刻派人来行刺。他想：可是，我若不来，又该让谁来呢？将来还有改变西域局势的机会吗？或许很久都不会再有了。去年宰相李敬玄兵败吐蕃，已经使西北战局恶化到极点，若再丢了西域，吐蕃与西突厥不久便会侵逼关中，甚至在几年后直接打到长安城下。  
眼下内忧更甚于外患，不仅国运莫测，连同他自己的命运，也充满了诡谲之感。他想起临行前高宗皇帝的话，“卿务必一役以收全功”。这的确是唯一的办法。  
裴行俭端坐于坐榻上，先召见了看守突厥行馆的三个西州兵。他问及昨天有没有可疑的人进入行馆，哥利和他的随从们有没有出过门，西州兵们告诉他，哥利出去过，但是没人来过行馆。  
接着，吕休璟将哥利押了过来。  
哥利在三尺铁柜里蜷缩了一夜，一跪就瘫倒在地上。裴行俭厉声说：“咸亨元年，吾皇诏封西突厥处木昆部的阿史那氏为左骁卫大将军、匐延都督，恩赏不断，礼遇有加。阿史那氏也立下重誓，说要忠谨事君，抚民向化。如今他却背信弃义，在西域惩肆凶残，竟然还敢谋刺王子和唐使，到底是何居心？”  
哥利摆着双手大叫：“大都护莫受奸人离间！行刺之事，可汗绝不知晓！”  
裴行俭怒问：“你叫我什么？”  
“吏部恕我口误！”哥利可怜巴巴又颇为狡猾地说，“杜怀宝虽然当了快十年安西都护，但是西域人说起‘大都护’，人人皆知说的是吏部你。”  
裴行俭被这鬼话气笑了，指着两具狼牙附离的尸体要他辨认。  
哥利见了却说：“这实在冤枉！我族族人为了生计，有不少给胡商当保镖。他们假造狼牙附离的纹身，好抬高自己身价，多收财物。若真是可汗所派，怎么可能留下这种标记？最近几年吐蕃入寇西域，十八州沦陷，可汗迫不得已才虚与委蛇，从来没有反唐之心。吏部此行波斯，只管一路向西，可汗定然亲自护送王子与吏部过境！”  
裴行俭想：这哥利真是罕有的伶牙俐齿、能说会道，只可惜，这些口舌毫无实际用处。  
他见哥利，是想看看他到底有没有参与行刺。既然没有参与，也不清楚内情，说明此人在可汗眼里地位甚低。裴行俭想，自己的谋算若要实现，必须要换一个更得突厥可汗信任的人才行，于是说：“你不必留在西州了，回千泉牙帐，叫可汗把阿史那默啜派到西州来。”  
裴行俭说的这位默啜，是可汗的堂叔，此时正被派驻在龟兹的安西都护府当使者。默啜曾经劝止过吐蕃劫掠安西，深得民众爱戴，西突厥可汗根本不担心他在安西会有危险。  
哥利装出一副天真无邪的模样，问：“吏部此去龟兹，快不过几天便到，何必非要把默啜叫到西州来？”  
“谁告诉你我要去龟兹？”裴行俭说：“我在西州冗事繁多，至少要住两、三个月。你快回去告诉可汗，我相信此事与他无关，叫他不必多心，赶紧把默啜派过来！”  
哥利十分哀怨地问：“我十多年前就曾在安西都护府为吏部奔走驱驰，现在吏部为何非要撵我呢？”  
裴行俭顿时变了脸色，将那叠写着突厥文字的纸张拍在案上，反问：“这是什么，你以为我不知道吗？”  
哥利慌了手脚，连忙拜了两拜，说：“鄙人这就回千泉去见可汗，吏部只管等待好消息。”

等哥利被押走了，裴行俭又去与崔怀旦密议军务了。  
离开前，他要吕休璟去西州城里转一转。  
远处佛寺铜钟又响了起来，吕休璟发现裴行俭正望着钟声传来的方向，便想：我且去逛逛，看西州城里有什么值得注意的事，好回来禀报。  
他想邀张玄澜同去，却发现对方正和荆镝、还有一个名叫张团儿的西州兵玩双陆，吆五喝六，骰子翻飞，好不快活。听说要去城里闲逛，张团儿立刻说自己能领路，于是四个人一起出了都督府，向城里最热闹的地方寻去了。  
西州五县只有四万多人口，这天人潮却如上巳节的长安曲江池边一般，到处人头攒动，很多人鞋子都被踩掉了。吕休璟问那西州兵张团儿：“西州城里怎么还有突厥人？”  
张团儿笑了，说：“都尉你看，他们腰间全挂着牌证，否则不能进城。”  
原来，突厥人腰间全都挂了一块黑色木片，里面是掏空的，塞进了户曹文书。  
吕休璟又问：“若是这东西被人抢去，岂不是谁都能混进来？”  
张团儿告诉他，自从“十姓可汗”阿史那都支劫掠大唐州县，西州城里早就没几个突厥人了。现在还能进出城门的，是早就定居西州、家小全在此地的。即便这样，也要本地两家联保，才能得到牌证。经常进出的那十几张脸，西州兵早就认熟了，想混进来是不可能的。  
“今天街上人怎么这么多？”  
“双林寺里有高僧讲经。”  
吕休璟等人顺着钟声和人流，也寻去双林寺。只见寺庙外全是从乡下赶来的善男信女，他们憔悴瘦弱，情绪亢奋，哭叫下跪，有的光着脚，衣衫褴褛，却捧着大把铜钱在草棚里买香花蜡烛，准备供奉金身。  
不远处的酒肆中酒香醉人，张玄澜说：“咱们何不也进去坐坐？”  
吕休璟等人都被挤得一头是汗、心烦意乱，不由连声称是。  
进了酒肆，只见美貌胡姬穿梭来去，不论汉人胡人，人人衣饰光鲜，面前都大杯大盏盛着酒菜。一个四十岁年纪的胡商从外面进来，店里立刻有人笑着问：“阿伦遮，你不在城外守着你那小旅馆，进城来干什么？拜佛吗？”阿伦遮刚找了个座位，有人便嘲笑说：“拜什么佛？是来拜他那相好的！”  
一群人哄笑起来，看来是经常拿他说笑惯了。  
走南闯北的商人们吵吵嚷嚷，互相打招呼、说买卖、谈见闻，有人还讲起了故事。  
“且说龟兹曾有一个胡女，和母亲靠缝制狼皮袄子为生，长到十七岁时，成了天仙般的美人。有一天，她被一个大官看见了。那大官说她貌若朝霞、目有清光，乃是贵相，竟然想要聘作儿媳妇。旁人劝说全部不听，第二天就命人去说媒。大官世家贵胄，妻子已逝，儿子刚入仕途，嫁入他家不仅可以去天下最繁华的长安享尽荣华富贵，还是父母之命明媒正娶的少夫人。自古只有不愿出塞的中原公主，怎么会有不愿嫁去帝都的边陲贫女呢？媒人以为那胡女闻言必定欣喜若狂，满口答应，谁知，等她说完，竟被对方一口回绝。”  
这倒真是奇事。酒肆里众人都竖起了耳朵，只听那人又说：“媒人再三劝说，胡女坚决不肯，此事只好作罢。那大官讨了好大一个没趣，便不许任何人再提这事了。第二年，没等大官另外找好儿媳妇，突然噩耗传来，说他儿子暴病去世了。大官大哭一场，好不伤心。然而过了几天，他突然又把媒人叫来，要媒人再去向那个胡女提亲。”  
吕休璟对这些婚嫁纠葛的事本来不感兴趣，这时也忍不住好奇起来，想：好歹是个大官，被拒绝一次还不够吗？而且儿子都死了，还提什么亲？  
“这一次是大官替自己求亲。”  
众商人诧异问：“那胡女难道能答应？”  
“立刻就答应了。”  
酒肆里众人都被这故事惊住了，却猛听一声大喊：“你们脑袋舌头都不想要了？”  
有人嬉笑问：“掌柜的，你老婆呢？”  
掌柜的生气了，连声斥骂，商人们不仅不发火，反而笑得更凶了。原来，这掌柜有个凶顽跋扈的老婆，是个母老虎。大家都忙着拿他惧内嘲笑他，倒也不再谈什么大官了。  
谁也没注意到，阿伦遮与这掌柜交谈了两句，接着在一片喧闹中离开了。  
这时，外面又进来了一个帮闲模样的白衫汉人。这白衫汉人径直坐到一伙胡商中间，低声说了什么，还暗中朝吕休璟四人指了一指。听了这人的话，正在喝酒的几个胡商都脸色微变，他们看见吕休璟等人付钱离开，立刻转头低声商议了起来。

吕休璟等人进入双林寺时，高僧已经讲完经离开了，大批信徒还在嚎啕大哭，撕扯衣服和头发，在地上爬滚着磕头流血。吕休璟在关中见过很多虔诚佛教徒，无非是饭僧坐禅、抄经学法，这么多人狂迷疯癫、自伤自残的景象还是第一次看见。  
有钱的教徒还可以去后殿瞻仰，若能拿出一把拂菻金币、萨珊银币、各种珠玉之物，便能被知客僧迎进去。吕休璟掏出铜钱，立刻便被僧人双手捧回来，毕恭毕敬地请他们止步。  
荆镝愤愤地问：“六根清净之地，为何瞻仰佛像还要给钱？”  
知客僧合掌说：“屋舍狭窄容不下太多人，一点香火钱是定规，施主莫要为难我们。”  
吕休璟也不高兴了，明明是对方贪婪，说得倒像是自己欺负出家人似的。忽然，他发现张团儿在身后扯自己衣服。  
一位灰衣僧人从旁走来，说：“几位施主请随我来。”  
灰衣僧人引着几个人进了一间僧房，张团儿介绍说：“这位是我弟弟。”  
这灰衣僧人名叫张愿儿，他为四人奉了茶，吕休璟问双林寺为何如此香火鼎盛。  
张愿儿告诉他，寺主鸠耶什七十二岁了，是西域闻名的得道高僧，他目生白翳，两腿残病不能行走，除了研读佛经，见见信徒，做不了别的事了，平时全靠一胡一汉两个僧人照顾起居。寺主不理庶务，就将寺庙全部托付给一个名叫李洵的僧人照管，这人十分有能耐，将寺庙经营得极为兴盛，四方信徒都来敬拜。  
张愿儿问：“兄长今天怎么来寺里了，可有公干？”  
张团儿告诉他，自己身边这三位是裴吏部的亲信，想知道双林寺的情况。  
张愿儿闻言，四周看了看，低声说：“实不相瞒，双林寺里信徒太多，往来极是繁杂，崔都督担心生出事端，专门找我等几个僧人盯着，若有什么大动静，便要立刻报他知道。”  
吕休璟不禁点头想，崔怀旦考虑很周到。他又问这佛寺可有什么蹊跷不明的事，张愿儿说：“倒也没什么特别的，就是那李洵太能捞钱了。赚到的香火钱说是寺产，其实大部分进了他自己的腰包，他还派人把钱带去凉州买田买地，说将来要回去养老享福呢。”  
僧房内点了熏香，吕休璟闻着香味，恍惚起来。  
隔着窗格，他隐约看见，对面的僧舍的房顶上，似有一道灰色影子掠过。  
吕休璟惊诧之下站了起来，可电光火石的瞬间，那灰色影子已经看不见了。  
他立刻追出门去，向远处屋顶张望，荆镝等人也追出来问发生了什么，吕休璟摇头，以为自己是眼花了。

午后，高僧鸠耶什和几个沙弥在菩提树下看视病人。沙弥们将符纸送给病人们，告诉他们如何挂在家里。鸠耶什则宽慰病人，念诵佛法，甚至用手轻抚对方满是脓血的创口。据说只要被他干枯瘦弱的手掌摸过，疾病就能自愈。  
不过，从吕休璟等人所站的地方看，大部分穷人仍然被挡在很远的地方，只能眼巴巴望着，被拒的病人们放声大哭，迅速被架了出去。  
张玄澜笑问：“小老弟，你的胳膊不去让他摸摸吗？”  
荆镝不屑地说：“小爷怎么会在这里看病！”  
眼看这么多虔诚的教徒哭着被劝走，吕休璟觉得很气愤，再望四周种种金碧辉煌、宝相庄严，也变得狰狞势力起来。  
他们寻着僻静之地向寺外走去，几个胡人突然出现在走廊里，围了上来，吕休璟吃了一惊。接着，这几个胡人齐齐向他弓身拜了下去。  
“吕都尉，我们都是西域的商人，突厥可汗阻断商路，待我们如同牲畜奴隶一般。你让我们见见裴吏部吧，这天大苦楚我们一定要面诉。”  
吕休璟猛然发现，这几个胡商他方才在酒肆里就遇到过。看来，自己才入城半天，这些胡商就已经摸清了他的身份，弄明白了他在裴行俭那里的职位。  
吕休璟想了想说：“你们的处境吏部全都知道，他这次来西州，正要处理商道不畅的事。你们且先回去，等他召见便是。”  
几个胡商央求了一阵，又拿出金玉之物说要酬谢。吕休璟答应替他们说情，却拒绝收他们财物。  
离开双林寺之后，张玄澜等人都觉得意犹未尽，张团儿便说，再绕几条街，就是那红袖奉酒、翠衫依人的花柳之地。张、荆二人顿时兴冲冲地要他带路，张团儿问：“吕都尉不去吗？”吕休璟摆着手说自己还得赶回去。

吕休璟回到都督府，将一天见闻禀报裴行俭。  
谈及疯狂崇佛的景象，裴行俭说：“西州战乱频繁，贫苦百姓只觉生死飘忽，命运不定，活着也没有乐趣。富贵之人想要保有身家财富，更要谄事神佛了，这是无可奈何的事。”  
吕休璟提到胡商们的请求，裴行俭说：“这些胡人都是替‘昭武九姓’的富商们运送货物、跟官府打交道的，常年在西州办事，都督府内外一定都有他们的耳目。”他思索了一会儿，又说：“长安城多有权贵靠僧道传递消息，我看这双林寺里多半也有什么蹊跷。”  
“大人要见见崔都督暗地里差派的那几个沙弥吗？”  
裴行俭摇头说：“暂且不必。让我们此行带的两位医博士、五位医学生去给西州百姓看病，让他们在寺庙对面开个诊铺，被寺庙拒绝的穷人都可以去看病，等他们有空了还可以去县乡里巡疗。”  
吕休璟问：“光是看病吗？”  
裴行俭笑而不语。吕休璟明白了：这诊铺里也要安插耳目，专门负责打探和交换消息。  
裴行俭最后问：“城里还有什么流言吗？”  
吕休璟突然想起龟兹大官和胡女的传闻，便告诉裴行俭，好奇地问：“这说的是谁啊？”  
裴行俭很惊诧地看着他，说：“这种十多年前的闲碎流言还管它干什么？不要再提了。”  
吕休璟纳闷地退了出去。

西域娼家又称为女肆。荆镝饮着葡萄酒，将最美的少女邀在身边唱曲，得意洋洋。  
日暮时分，华灯初上，举座欢颜，只有一个绿衣胡女向隅独坐，愁眉不展。姐妹们说：“莫要理她，她心里惦记老相好呢！”这绿衣胡女气得一甩袖子，向外面跑去。  
张玄澜一直与一位丰艳妇人攀谈，吃喝已毕，便揽着那妇人想要上楼。  
正在此时，突然，外面传来一声惨叫，尖锐刺耳。  
众人都冲出来，只见那绿衣胡女跌坐在地，吓得瑟瑟发抖，仿佛看见了极为可怖的事。  
众人一看，不远处有一具死尸，趴在地上。  
张玄澜上前将尸体翻了过来，一看他脸，“咦”了一声，说：“这人怎么瞧着眼熟呢？”  
荆镝灵光一闪，猛然想起，酒肆里那个被胡商们拿他“老相好”取笑的胡人，一拍大腿，说：“是那个在酒肆里被叫阿伦遮的！”  
张玄澜说：“血又湿又热，一定是刚死，凶手恐怕都没跑远。”他问绿衣胡女：“你可曾看清杀人者样貌？”绿衣胡女大哭着摇头。他又指着尸体问绿衣胡女：“这是你在等的人？”绿衣胡女迟疑了一下，抹着眼泪低头称是。  
这时快要开始宵禁了，街上行人很少。张玄澜命张团儿立刻去追凶手，遇上巡城的西州兵就喊他们四面搜查可疑行人。张玄澜与荆镝也追了出来，遇上两条岔路便各走一边。  
张玄澜跑过两条街巷，发现西州兵比行人还要多。他对追上凶手已经不存多少指望了，谁知，两个西州兵刚刚从前方经过，一条灰影突然从远处墙角隐蔽处钻出来。张玄澜喝问：“什么人？站住！”  
那灰影头也不回地向前跑，张玄澜连声喝令对方止步，可那人越跑越快了。张玄澜忍不住想：难道这人就是凶手？  
他拼命追赶，钻进一片民宅，又跑过两条巷子，竟然与那人越离越远了。  
张玄澜只顾狂追，又跑了一阵，突然发现前方三面都是高墙。  
灰影早已消失在夜色里。  
难道他逃去了别的方向？还是从高墙上翻进去了？这么高的墙怎么翻入呢？  
张玄澜看见高墙内有一棵大树，仔细一看，树上果然有踩踏的痕迹。  
他气喘吁吁，想绕到正门，让宅子主人放他进去搜人，可是，真进去恐怕对方也早逃走了。他十分失望地往回走，突然，又有人影从一旁窜出，张玄澜吃了一惊，使劲拽住，定睛一看，却是荆镝。两人都惊魂不定，追不到凶手，只好也悻悻然回都督府去了。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天一早，裴行俭就听说了杀人的事，不由想：怎么唐军刚一进城，就有凶杀？  
他随口问：“被杀的是什么人？”  
吕休璟说：“是个开旅店的胡人，来城里女肆中找他相好的。”  
他还告诉裴行俭，西州是军镇重地，崔怀旦对这种罪案颇为看重，下令要西州都督府法曹参军卢彬礼亲自主持查探，限十日之内一定要捉住凶手。  
因为裴行俭对此事有几分兴趣，中午，荆镝和张玄澜也来向他禀报详情。  
原来，那阿伦遮尸体一整晚都留在女肆院内，仵作验过之后，说他昨夜是被人从右后侧干脆利落地割了喉，全身只有一个伤口，看起来手法极其娴熟。“就跟割鸡脖子似的。”  
至于杀人的地方，从溅血的痕迹看，就是在尸体倒下的位置。死者身上藏有一些银币，未被翻动过。凶手应该是在死者喉间一抹，便迅速逃走了。  
裴行俭说：“这凶手听起来倒像个行家里手。不过，他是怎么进入女肆中的呢？”  
女肆四周有很高的砖墙，靠近西面廊屋的一棵树上有蹬踏痕迹，除此之外，还有铁器留下的拉痕，找了营造军械的人来问，才知道是一种钩索。有些军人、猎户们在攀树爬墙时会用到它，匠人建造房屋时也会使用。凶手一定是从墙外用钩索套住树干，再借力爬进去的。张玄澜又说：“奇就奇在，那树枝干细弱，恐怕身体太重或者用力稍猛，就要将树压断呢。”  
裴行俭又问：“卢参军怎么看？”张玄澜回答：“女肆中没人看见过形迹可疑者。卢参军说凶犯多半是一路跟踪阿伦遮、潜进女肆的，要把那阿伦遮去过的地方全查问一遍。”  
裴行俭疑惑地说：“凶手如果一路跟踪而来，在女肆外面杀人明明更方便，为什么要进去之后才动手？”张玄澜说：“或许是院子外面有人，不便下手？卢参军也派人去查问昨晚在女肆附近的人了，说不定有人看见过凶犯。”  
裴行俭想：这不对。女肆之内人只会更多。  
不过，没等他提出这疑问，张玄澜已经又说起昨夜他追踪凶犯的事。  
“你怎么肯定那个灰衣人就是凶犯？”  
张玄澜讲了对方逃进高墙内的情形。今天早上，他又亲自带了西州兵去那座大宅子。发现那是一个胡商的家宅，张玄澜问起昨夜凶犯逃进来的事，无论主人、姬妾、子女、仆僮，全都惊慌失措，坚称不知，生怕跟凶杀扯上一点干联。张玄澜又去了宅后庭院，果然也在一棵树上找到了同样的踩踏和钩索痕迹。凶手一定是故技重施，用钩索翻墙进去再逃走的。  
裴行俭诧异说：“久闻张都尉能徒步追鹿，连你都追不上，这人难道比鹿还跑得快？”  
张玄澜笑了，说：“吏部谬赞，卑职十多年前的确有些脚力，现在可不行了。”  
正说着，崔怀旦派人来请裴行俭去蹴鞠场，说西州的猎户们都来了。

西州都督府没有士曹，一切津梁、舟车、百工众艺、杂物之事，都由仓曹和兵曹掌管。兵曹参军王慎便负责召集猎户，等待裴行俭拣选。  
西州有三十多家猎户，聚集在都督府的蹴鞠场上，牵着猎犬，挽着猎鹰，引着良驹，听说要陪长安来的大官打猎，个个喜形于色。  
裴行俭选了二十多人参加游猎。猎户中有一个形貌壮伟的汉子，没有中选，一脸失望。裴行俭问兵曹参军：“这位壮士明明已经受伤，为什么还要来应选？”  
王慎忙说：“兵曹并未召他，是他自己要来的。”  
裴行俭问：“你叫什么名字？”  
“回吏部，小人叫刘炳。”汉子一挺身，朗声说：“一点小伤又打什么紧？小人家贫，却能与虎豹搏斗，正想要施展身手，博些奖赏。”  
众人哄笑，裴行俭见他气宇轩昂，口齿清朗，就说其心可嘉，叫人拿了一匹绢帛赏他。  
接着，裴行俭又去看了军械和马匹。  
西州的军马多是西域名种，从西方各个国家引进。当年裴行俭任西州都督府长史时，就曾说服麹智湛在西州西北的原野上圈大片草场，派专人养马。等到他去庭州任金山副都护，又在庭州以南蓄养战马。此刻他见群马高大矫健，腾跃灵活，有游龙之姿，便夸赞西州战马雄壮。王慎说：“马者，国之武备，天去其备，国将危亡。驯养战马之事崔都督最是关注，卑职等片刻也不敢轻忽。”  
裴行俭想起自己的漆黑骏马就在不远处的马厩里养伤，便要去看一看。  
西州都督府是原高昌王宫改建的，裴行俭对这里十分熟悉，他没有走回廊，却领着吕休璟从一处夹墙穿过，在一个偏门外停住，伸手推门。  
木门纹丝不动，门锁都锈蚀了，裴行俭对吕休璟说：“高昌王宫地下有几个酒窖，还有通往宫外的密道。不知崔怀旦是把它们全封死了，还是另作它用了，改天要问一问他。”

走出荒僻夹墙，白杨掩映一片衙署。  
裴行俭听见廊屋外有人吵嚷。一眼望去，只见一个小吏正和一个小猎户争吵。那小猎户不知说了什么，小吏大怒，一挥马鞭抽在他脸上。小猎户抬起头时，脸已经被抽得皮开肉绽，鲜血迸流。小吏用力太猛，将鞭柄都打断了，又殴打了对方两拳。  
吕休璟准备上前喝止，却突然看现那小猎户眼中凶光怒绽，猛地暴起，按住小吏脑袋便向墙上撞去。他似乎被彻底激怒了，劲力甚大，只听“吭”一声闷响，将那小吏撞得晕死过去。小猎户一不做二不休，又抓住那撞晕的小吏脑袋向墙上掷去，动作蛮横凶暴，再撞一下，怕是要当场将人打死了。  
吕休璟想不到一介小民竟如此凶戾，一言不合就敢对官吏起了杀心。他拔出佩刀，准备去拿人，然而这轻微声响似惊动了那小猎户，他扔下小吏想要逃走。  
裴行俭喝令： “去追！”  
吕休璟提刀边追，小猎户跑得飞快，眼看窜到廊屋另一侧了，却迎面撞上了一群西州兵和法曹官吏。  
来人正是赶来拜见裴行俭的法曹参军卢彬礼，他喊：“给我拿下！”  
西州兵一拥而上，吕休璟走过来时，小猎户已经被捆得结结实实，一身尘土、满脸污血，呼呼地喘着气，身上原本就破旧褴褛的猎装已经撕烂了，露出遍体鳞伤，背上更是有很多鞭痕和杖痕，看来早就受过不少刑罚。吕休璟正对上他的眼睛，一下子便呆住了。这小猎户不过十几岁年纪，却有一种极其苦痛的神情，如同野兽活在人类中间，被斩断了爪牙、勒住了咽喉，正被一刀一刀削去皮肉。  
裴行俭瞧见这小猎户被押过来，也在暗地里惊异不已。  
小猎户半张脸都被打烂了，仍能看出五官很俊美，不过令裴行俭大为吃惊的是他奇特的身形和动作。他和裴行俭约莫一样高，可是手臂和小腿都特别长，肩背宽而结实，肌肉流畅分明，腰细得像猎豹。最引人注意的是他的动作，遒劲又灵巧，有种书法般的韵律，走路时脚步宛如狸猫般轻软、绵细，似警戒又似随时要一击扑杀。  
京里的武师、剑客若见了这样的少年，一定会迫不及待地将毕生本领全教给他。  
裴行俭这几天总是想起沙漠行刺的事，突然想：那突厥刺客是天纵之才，令人艳羡，然而，我朝又何尝没有奇才呢？西域争战不休，正是英雄一竞长短之时。这少年一看便是浑金璞玉，若能善加锤炼，谁说就一定没有那个突厥刺客的本领呢？  
卢彬礼气得紫胀了脸，大喝起来：“氓庶之人，竟敢殴打官吏！先杖八十，关进死牢！”  
小猎户一边挣扎一边吼：“我没有打他！”  
吕休璟低声对裴行俭说：“都被我们看见了，竟然还要耍无赖。”  
裴行俭摇头，想：依唐律，殴打官吏是大罪，无论情由，殴伤者流二千里，折伤者绞。想要活命，只能抵死不认。这少年的确凶暴残忍，有虎狼之性。然而，边陲之地贫苦野蛮，小民素无教养，稍有触犯便行笞杖，怎能苛责一个孩子懂得礼义？我朝大将军李勣在这个岁数时，不也是个逢人便杀的“无赖贼”吗？如果有真豪杰而不能为我所用，那才是天下最大的憾事。  
他对这小猎户起了袒护之心，便觉得被打的不过是个惩虐肆威的小吏罢了，算得了什么“以下犯上”？这少年落在这位卢参军手里，必死无疑，未免有些可惜。何不令他投军杀敌，将功折罪？  
裴行俭阻止了西州兵们杖打，见小猎户一脸卑屈绝望的傲慢凶戾，突然忆及了古史上的荆轲、豫让之辈，那些游侠刺客穷途末路之时，是何等激烈悲壮。  
他隐隐觉得自己这想法有哪里不对，正沉思间，突然听见自己的骏马嘶鸣了一声。  
原来，有小吏将他的漆黑骏马牵了过来，刚进中门，骏马居然挣脱缰绳跑了过来。  
裴行俭有些诧异，以为它是见了主人欢喜。谁知骏马竟一直跑到小猎户身侧，如同撒欢一般冲着他脖子嗅了嗅，还舔了舔他脸上的血。  
裴行俭望着这一幕，猛然惊呆了：马通人性，这马为何像是识得这少年？  
他想起了那条绑在马腿上的黑布，一个黑蒙蒙的念头渐渐冒出，接着，在头脑中雷电般炸裂开——没有任何凭据证明，那天晚上最后逃走的刺客，是一个突厥人。那人可以是任何人，可能就在西州城内，甚至有可能此刻就站在自己眼前！  
这念头让裴行俭两手微颤、头发直竖，仿佛面对着什么恶怖惊人的异象。  
半晌，他镇静下来，再次打量眼前少年。  
裴行俭对见过的人过目不忘，然而，那天夜里刺客蒙着脸，且须臾就消失了，根本无从辨认。而单看身形，的确约略有几分相似。他又猛地望向少年的眼睛，想找到那黑布之下唯一能看清的、血腥蒙昧又狂迷悖乱的目光。可是小猎户眸中怒火一收，便看不出任何悲喜之色，反倒有些呆愣愣的。  
裴行俭若有所思的注视似乎也让小猎户觉察到了，他不安地抬眼偷望。  
两人对视一瞬，都在暗中揣测起来。  
裴行俭疑心大盛，杀意渐生，神色却更温和了，问：“你叫什么名字？”  
“小民姓党，叫党九。”他嘴里自称小民，却十足桀骜，似乎根本不屑同裴行俭说话。  
裴行俭想：这算什么名字？  
“你为何打人？”  
可巧这时，那被打得晕死的小吏醒了过来，便一边痛呼一边哭诉经过，称自己只不过责问小猎户为何受到征召却躲避在此，不去蹴鞠场应选，便被他暴打至晕厥。  
党九怒问：“小民受了伤，为什么还要陪官老爷打猎？”  
“你喜欢这匹马吗？我把它送给你如何？”  
“小民只会骑驴。”  
众人见这小畜生凶顽傲慢，裴行俭居然还如此和气地同他说话，不禁都惊诧莫名。卢彬礼尤其莫名其妙，甚至显得十分惊慌。  
裴行俭觉得少年渐渐警惕了起来，还想继续试探，却不能为人所觉察。他想起，那天夜里自己曾经射中过那个黑衣刺客，便问：“你说受过伤，所以不愿去参加游猎？伤在何处？”  
党九撩起裤子，说：“小民在河边被尖石头磕伤了腿。”  
他大腿处果然有一道新伤，伤口一片乌紫之色。裴行俭命人去传医博士，医博士诧异地问：“怎么搞成这个样子？”  
“夏天热，怕感染，浇了烈酒，擦了草药。”  
医博士毫不客气地说他胡来，取了药箱为他重新上药。党九起初疼得轻轻抽气，擦上的疮药甚是清凉，他紧皱的眉松开，嘀咕了一声：“谢老伯。”这畜生大概从未对人说过谢字，说完脸已经涨得通红了。  
裴行俭暗地里举起一支箭，指了指箭头，带着疑问向医博士示意。医博士轻轻摇头，表示伤口是什么造成的，已经看不出来了。  
裴行俭左思右想，一堆疑问横梗心头：这人到底是不通事理的顽愚孩子，还是亡命之徒？眼下应该如何处置呢？  
如果将人下狱拷问，并无意义。亡命之徒眼见必死，是无论如何不会开口的。最好的法子，是把他放在身边观察，寻找端倪。但是，这或许就像枕着一柄极其锋利的无鞘宝剑睡觉，一不小心就把自己脑袋切下来了。  
正思忖间，只听卢彬礼壮起胆子，问要不要将党九押入牢狱。  
裴行俭有些诧异：法曹是故意要找这小猎户麻烦吗？为什么呢？  
此时，又有另一个念头涌上：如果党九就是那名刺客，绝不可能孤身在西州城内。这里多半还有突厥的细作与他的同伙。  
为了攻打千泉，裴行俭需要在西州做许多准备，他告诉哥利他会在此地牵延两、三个月，并不全是谎话。如果城内有奸细，说不定会给他带来大麻烦。  
裴行俭觉得，党九可以当一个绝佳的诱饵，不妨以“打草惊蛇”之策，让他的同伙以为已经暴露，这样他们说不定会忍不住动起手来，正好安排围捕，将他们一网打尽。  
裴行俭思索已定，便说：“明天游猎，你不必动手，就为我们带路好了。”  
“我家婆婆病了，我不能去。”  
他越是拒绝，裴行俭越觉得有蹊跷，说：“既然如此，也让医博士为她看看，现在就去。”  
党九十分焦躁烦乱，很勉强地同意了。  
吕休璟越看越觉得惊奇，暗想：裴行俭到底为何对这小猎户如此关注呢？

裴行俭骑马出都督府时，张玄澜赶上来禀报，说已经抓住了在女肆杀人的凶犯。  
“哦？是什么人？”  
“是个屠户，经常出入女肆寻欢作乐。阿伦遮那相好的胡女管他借钱，牵延了几日没还，就被他恐吓谩骂，死乞白赖，一定要三倍偿还。那胡女十分害怕，正巧阿伦遮有了钱，她便要一个小厮叫那屠户来，赶紧把帐清了。这屠户叫郑麻子，一脸凶戾之相，被抓时身上还揣着剥皮尖刀，仵作一看便说是凶器。一定是这郑麻子在女肆外遇上了阿伦遮，发生口角，气愤不过，便跳进去杀人。”  
这倒是说得通，不过裴行俭又问：“屠户既然经常出入娼家，大可以直接走正门而入，为何要翻墙进去杀人？”  
张玄澜苦笑说：“这屠户在女肆外被好几个人看见指认了，可是他现在就一口咬定他根本没有进过墙内，不肯承认杀了人。”  
“钩索找到了吗？”  
张玄澜摇头：“还没有，卢参军正在拷问凶犯，过两天便有定论。  
裴行俭听说是普通情杀，兴趣大减。  
可是，他转过头时，无意间发现，党九脸上有一种很奇特的神情。  
小猎户对这桩凶杀案似乎很有兴趣，瞪大眼睛，屏息倾听。  
裴行俭盯着他看了一会儿，似有所思。  
吕休璟叫了一声“吏部”，裴行俭才回过神，突然对吕休璟说：“虎豹从未食人之前，是不知道自己有何等本事，也不知道人肉滋味的。而等它扑食过之后，就知道自己猛不可当，也知道血肉滋味甜美了。”  
吕休璟觉得，裴行俭此时神色也很奇怪，似乎正要下什么令他烦恼甚至痛苦的决断。

这小猎户衣衫褴褛，家里房子也是蓬草木石，进去一看，倒确实是地地道道的猎户之家。四壁挂了野鸡、兔子，还有一条野羊腿。歪歪斜斜的茅草顶下，弓、弩、投石之类最简单的器具挂得乱七八糟。  
他家的刘婆婆并不知道“吏部”是什么东西，见了大官也不行礼。  
不一会儿，门后又钻出一个小姑娘，她身材瘦小，黄褐的脸，五官毫不起眼，冲党九喊：“哥哥，你来帮我啊。”  
这小姑娘把梳子递给党九，端端正正地在小凳子上坐好。她头发像脸色一样枯黄，党九很认真地编了起来，不一会儿，九条辫子垂在小姑娘身后，她满心欢喜地笑了。刘婆婆责怪说：“就知道缠着你哥哥。”小姑娘说：“我自己编不好。”  
吕休璟见了这小姑娘撒娇的样子也忍不住笑了，想起了自己的妹妹们，说：“我还从没见过女孩子不会自己编头发。”刘婆婆颤巍巍地坐下，说：“她眼睛不好。”  
裴行俭一直暗中观察党九，没仔细看过这瘦弱不起眼的小姑娘，听了这话才注意到，小姑娘右眼眼珠发灰，看人时会将左脸侧过来，大概是右眼已经瞎了。他再扭头看党九，只见党九皱紧了眉毛，看来刘婆婆说小姑娘 “眼睛不好”让他不高兴了。  
裴行俭想：这是他亲妹妹吗？长得根本不像。  
医博士为刘婆婆号脉，她哀苦地叹气，对党九说：“都是快死的人了，何必管我呢。官府要差遣你，你还躲得过吗？”  
她要党九明天出去打猎，党九答应了。

裴行俭来到西州数天，第一次出都督府，居然是大张旗鼓地带着随从们去一个小猎户家里。原本就对长安大官十分好奇的西州百姓，不得围睹，兴趣更增，纷纷传说起中原大官的出行排场何等煊赫奢华，与众不同。  
这天晚上，裴行俭让医博士以看病为名住在党九家里，还借故让穆春圭也住在这儿。裴行俭觉得穆春圭能发现突厥行馆的夹壁，是个十分细心的人，不仅现在用他当眼线，将来还准备委以别的任务。  
荆镝受伤未愈，却也心浮气躁想去打猎。裴行俭将他叫到一边，叮嘱了一番话。荆镝听了颇有些惊讶，知道十分紧要，连忙牢记下来，准备去办。  
这天夜里，张玄澜带着唐军精锐悄悄埋伏，将党九家的蓬草房子围了起来。只待有人出入，便要相机行事。  
可是，等了整整一夜，此地什么也没有发生。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天，西州都督府的晨鼓敲响时，裴行俭待要登鞍，却见波斯王子泥涅师一身戎装，骑马拦在楼下，诧异地问：“王子为何在此？”  
波斯王子声音甚是洪亮坚执。“本王要去打猎！”  
裴行俭见他精神振奋、整装待发，显然有备而来，暗叫不好，只得说：“王子万金之体，身负复国重任。若去与畜生搏斗，遇上危险有什么不测，岂不是辜负了万民期待？”  
波斯王子抽出腰刀，用波斯话大声说：“吏部这番话莫非是说本王怯懦胆小，武艺不精？快派个高手来与本王打一场，若是本王输了，立刻躲回屋子里。”  
这简直是耍赖了。裴行俭无奈，只好扭头命令张玄澜保护王子安全，接着又要王方翼留在西州城内，有事当即处置。  
二人领命而去，波斯王子与他的随从们加入队伍。

波斯王子纵马奔驰，弓箭和佩刀发出有韵律的撞击声，令他热血腾腾。  
泥涅师执意要参加游猎，因为对波斯人来说，打猎不光是玩乐，更是王者之风的象征，代表了波斯君主的荣光。  
萨珊波斯王朝的创建者阿尔达希尔，就以每天外出狩猎、打马球著称，勇武与冷静举世罕见。在波斯广为流传的赞颂歌谣中，国君巴赫兰五世夺取王位都是靠打猎。他用锤矛刺死了两头狮子，夺下被它们守护的王袍，这神一般的技巧与勇气征服了民众甚至他的敌人，迫使他们服从他的统治。  
泥涅师在长安参加过几次射礼和田猎，发现波斯人与中原人打猎的习俗差别很大，对其中很多关节饶有兴趣。在中原，年年要举行射礼，这不光是比试武艺的场合，还是历史悠久的仪式，平民每年要参加乡射，天子则要主持大射。射礼处处讲究的是礼仪，要经过入场、饮酒、奏乐、射箭、设宴慰劳等几个步骤，才算完毕。  
而田猎很多时候是一种练兵式，核心内容是“讲武”。  
裴行俭一行千余人纵马两个时辰，来到没有人烟的原野上。  
他命令就地休息，操演“坐作进退”，然后演习“五阵”。  
唐军对这种练兵式异常熟悉，不管有没有真上过战场，在各地折冲府，这些都是府兵们农闲时便要演练的。  
只见千余名关中兵和西州兵迅速分成东西两阵，几位将领聚在一起商议了片刻，接着，宁远将军窦隗、西州前庭折冲府的折冲都尉张天山一起前来，向裴行俭朗声禀报。裴行俭命令举起令旗，敲响战鼓，随着第一通鼓声，关中、西州的府兵们各就其位，鼓声一息，便全坐在草地上。  
接着，四个府兵执起大鼓、铎镯，摆到阵前。  
第二通鼓点响起，原本整整齐齐坐在地上的七百名关中府兵全部站起，持起武器，向前方冲刺。他们的步伐紧随大鼓、铎镯节奏，冲锋越来越快，鼓铎声突然一停，他们立刻止住脚步，收起武器静立。这种有节奏的冲击反复五遍，每一次距离、速度都有变化。  
西州府兵在张天山指挥之下，也如此演练一遍“坐作进退”。  
接着，吕休璟指挥操演“五阵”。  
他举起青旗，一百名关中兵瞬间列成直阵。  
再举白旗，这一百人人齐声呼喝着奔跑起来，须臾变成一个方阵。  
再举黄旗，变成圆阵，所有人的兵器都突向外围。  
再举赤旗，变成锐阵，这是锥形冲锋之阵。  
吕休璟最后骑马突入阵中，将一面黑旗掣在手中，黑旗被风吹得猎猎飞舞。一见这面旗子，府兵们齐声呼喝，变成曲阵。  
直方圆锐曲，阵型毫无瑕疵，可见府兵平时操演用心，很有默契。  
裴行俭命令举起西军令旗，只听鼓点又响，张天山也指挥百名西州兵组成战阵。  
东西两军交替着先攻、后攻，根据先攻方的阵型，后攻方按照“五行相克”说布阵以应。  
东军摆出锐阵，呈尖锥之形，直突向前。西军立刻令旗一挥，转成曲阵相抗。为避免伤亡，所有攻战都是一触便走，刀尖、矛尖也用茅草裹住了。  
波斯王子与裴行俭都骑马立于丘上，对阵列看得清清楚楚，见五种阵型运转无碍，严丝合缝。虽然双方都只有一百人，但指挥得这般行云流水，也十分不易。他们一个拊掌喝彩起来，一个点头以示嘉许。  
如此重复五次，大鼓、铎镯声都停歇了，令旗撤下。  
两位都尉各自赐酒一杯，二人饮完之后，又命搬上酒坛杯盏，招呼同袍们共饮。  
裴行俭命重整军容，申明军令，仪式完毕，众军士大声鼓噪。这练兵式虽然只是演习，却也能管中窥豹，观其一隅。大唐民气奋发，每战常胜，故而唐朝天子内称皇帝，外称天可汗，蛮荒之王非得册封，不能君临其国。  
波斯王子还未就复国之事与裴行俭有过深谈，此时见唐军气势之盛，也不禁颇为心折。他看吕休璟身为裴行俭亲卫，还能抽空演练队伍，便称赞说：“吕都尉真是英雄豪杰，竟然还有人说他年少无知，是个狗腿子、马屁精。”  
裴行俭说：“吕都尉有大将之才、凌云之志，心无旁骛，只求功名事业，将来必是国之栋梁。说他谄媚长官，那是有眼无珠。真正谄事上司的人，恨不能奴颜婢膝，处处伺候周到。吕都尉对长官私事根本毫无兴趣、一无所知，这怎么能说是狗腿子、马屁精？”  
波斯王子见裴行俭对吕休璟期许如此深，不禁微觉惊讶，便又朝他多看了几眼，好奇地问：“吏部又怎么知道他对长官私事一无所知，毫无兴趣？”  
裴行俭笑而不答。

从这片草原再往西去，不到一天时间，便能来到一片密林，是曾经的高昌国王游猎的地方。此地遗留不少木桩、石墙，不远处还有山丘、森林、草地，绿树苍翠，流水潺潺，猎场中甚至建有休憩的阁楼与凉亭，不过大部分已经毁败了。  
此时已经到了申时，趁着渐渐西下的落日，裴行俭命令全军进行“驱逆”。  
“驱逆”又叫“三驱”，是指利用围栏、助猎者，将猎物三面合围，再由君王、贵族、武将依次进狩猎圈进行捕杀，。  
如果说“讲武”主要是仪式，那么驱赶野兽、进行围猎便是实战了。  
裴行俭首先命令猎户和斥候搜寻猎物最多、最便于合围的林地，接着，挑选了一百名骑射最强的武士，编成五队进行猎杀。  
一千名军人担任助猎者，负责将猎物从隐蔽处惊起，手举火把，驱赶鹿、羊。他们必须在林地中围成巨大的狩猎圈，不让猎物逃逸，如果有人破坏了队形，便要受罚，长官领笞二十，士兵当晚充作仆役。射手每人只配了五支箭，如果毫无收获，也要受罚。  
裴行俭亲自持弓上马，当先入场。  
波斯王子兴致高昂，与裴行俭打赌，要看看谁能射中更多更大的猎物。  
他大声宣布，自己五支箭要射死五头野兽，任何人都不许补箭。  
裴行俭大笑，持弓纵马，小试身手，一箭将一只野兔钉在地上。波斯王子不甘示弱，转身射下一只野鸡。  
他们两人动手之后，其余射手们也如收到命令一般，正式持弓开始了狩猎。  
裴行俭追着一只狐狸，一箭射去，却让它带箭逃走了。这时，倏地一箭从他身后射来，擦衣而过，他的马受了惊，他连忙勒住缰绳。  
他转头，只见一员部将满面惶恐，跳下马跪着请罪。  
吕休璟正拉满了弓，纹丝不动对准这人背心。  
裴行俭知道是失手，要这名部将不必挂怀，继续去狩猎。  
他调转马头，望向远处的党九。  
方才那一箭射来时，裴行俭第一反应，竟以为是党九行刺。  
昨天张玄澜枯守了一夜，什么也没发生，已经让裴行俭非常失望，甚至怀疑自己是不是猜忌太过了。裴行俭并不相信会有汉人投靠突厥人，谋杀唐朝官吏，因为这是得不偿失的。可是，党九真的是汉人吗？裴行俭想起他微翘的发梢和浓黑的眼睫，觉得他看起来不像普通汉人。他声称自己只会骑驴，但今天他骑在马上也十分稳健，绝不是从没骑过马的样子。  
党九看似闷声不语，实则傲气十足，无论唐军的“五阵”、“三驱”，在他眼里都不值一提，甚至有些可笑。  
裴行俭想：不管杀不杀他，都要尽快决定才行！  
他握紧手中弓箭，要吕休璟把党九叫来。  
党九原本站在狩猎圈外，见裴行俭叫他，还主动给他一副弓箭，很是惊讶。  
裴行俭暗哂：若真是那刺客，要夺周围任何人的兵器，还不是手到擒来？  
他骑在马上，望着党九，目光洞悉，仿佛能烛照人心，语重心长地说：“宝马利剑，不中农夫之用；英雄豪杰，也须有人赏识。我看你虽有小伤，却不妨碍骑马射箭？”  
党九看着裴行俭，惊疑不定。  
“我初一见你，觉得你虽然年少，却勇烈刚健，必是英雄豪杰之属，可惜旁人并不相信。西域正是用人之时，不如你来与我的人比试一场，你箭术若能胜过吕都尉他们，我便提拔你做我的亲卫。不知你意下如何？”  
党九看了看吕休璟等人，突然低下头，眼底渐渐浮现出轻蔑与愤懑之色。  
裴行俭亲自将弓箭递过去，党九紧紧盯着这副弓箭，像是恨不能劈手夺下，又像见了毒蛇避之不及，他咬着牙说：“小民没有这个本事。“  
裴行俭劝诱说：“即便做不到，也不妨试试。”  
“小民不会。”  
裴行俭暗想：他是猎户，怎么可能不会？若要诓骗，就该佯作答应，再假装不敌，才能不引起怀疑。  
他转念又觉得，自己这个想法是完全错误的。像党九这样凶暴桀骜的人，如果真是那亡命之徒，恐怕宁可是死，也不能容忍自己被看作武艺低劣、技不如人。  
这念头让裴行俭也焦躁起来，一踢马腹，说：“那你就去充当仆役，捡拾猎物吧。”

日落将近，围猎正酣。充当助猎者的千名唐军手持盾、矛、剑，听从长官指挥，四下驱赶受伤的猎物，将它们锁在狩猎圈内。  
吕休璟见一只受伤的狐狸蹿过，一箭射去，却突然被另一支箭撞飞。  
他扭头一看，只见果毅都尉高韦德正骑在马上，冲他冷笑。  
吕休璟不知对方是故意与自己作对，还是正巧要射同一个猎物。他调转马头，看见一只獐子从树间蹿过，便又搭箭去射。  
“咄”一声，又是一支利箭将他的箭撞飞。  
身后竟然又是那个高都尉，吕休璟顿时明白了：裴行俭对自己青眼有加，刻意提拔，这姓高的定是颇为嫉恨。他仗着箭术超群，今天想在猎场中让自己出丑。  
吕休璟箭袋中还剩三支箭，他虽然年轻气盛，却深知职责，决定不再追射猎物，哪怕因此受罚，也要留着箭保护裴行俭安全。  
狩猎场中有几头发情的雄鹿正用巨角互顶互撞，有一头鹿被远处火把惊起，惊叫一声，拔腿便跑。几头雄鹿这才觉察不妙，向着围猎者冲去。  
波斯王子连忙策马去追，他举弓一射，将末尾一头小鹿射倒。  
几头雄鹿发狂一般向唐军猛冲，士兵畏惧军令，怕放跑猎物不敢退避，有的高举火把，有的挺起长枪，眼看有人要被鹿群踏死。  
这时，林中突然响起了呦呦鹿鸣。  
听得母鹿叫声，几头雄鹿都乱了阵脚，有的也仰头长鸣，有的慌忙回奔。  
众人扭头一看，竟然是那党九在学母鹿叫。  
这呦呦叫声重新将雄鹿们引回来，也引得猎手们乱箭齐发。  
几头鹿都被射倒，最后一头雄鹿最是高大健壮，带箭狂冲。  
裴行俭有心考较众将射术，喊道：“射中此鹿左眼者，赏黄金一锭！”  
几支利箭射中鹿身，波斯王子也只射中雄鹿脸颊。  
那头雄鹿终于不支，倒地抽搐，高韦德一箭射出，正中左眼。  
他得意洋洋地呼叫，四周却无人喝彩，众人都觉得猎物倒地才射，无甚稀奇。  
高韦德十分愠怒，正巧看见党九提着只兔子站在一旁呆望，便呵斥一声，挥弓砸党九脑袋，喝令党九去拖那头死鹿。党九被这一打，脸上伤口又裂开了，他低下头一声不吭地去搬鹿，听任众人拿他当仆役使唤来去。  
裴行俭冷眼旁观，心中无法平静。  
他想要抓住党九破绽，再将他拿下，可是，此刻一个更大的疑虑阴云般笼罩起来：假如党九真是那个刺客，那到底该不该把他当即杀掉呢？  
不知为什么，裴行俭对“杀死党九”这想法非常抵触，那令他陷入难以言喻的沮丧情绪。  
裴行俭宦海浮沉几十年，什么都经历过，什么都见过，对口腹、钱财、情爱甚至名望、权位的欲望都已经消淡得差不多了。人说无欲则刚，他感到真正的自在快意，就连政敌的攻讦与仕途的停顿也不觉得多么令人恼恨了。他对人越来越充满了一种暖融兴趣，每当发现别人有一技所长，他总是觉得十分欣赏赞许的。  
对可能刺杀过他的党九，他只感到痛惜。  
他觉得党九至情至性，不知哪里出了差错，将要坠入无尽黑暗的深渊。

黄昏时分，唐军在河边扎营，裴行俭端坐帐中，听取各方汇报。  
吕休璟发现，裴行俭进行狩猎活动，不光为训练军人武艺与纪律，其中更涉及关中兵与西州兵的组织与配合，乃至行军、侦查、勘探、粮草、医药。  
裴行俭一边询问情况，一边对众将下令。吕休璟则一边观察，一边心里默记。  
月升之时，风吹长草，四野荒凉。关中兵与西州兵们混坐一起，在营帐外烤起了鹿肉和羊肉，大肆斟酒痛饮，甚至趁醉舞剑高歌。  
裴行俭也在帐中聚众畅饮，不一会儿，波斯王子的翻译送来一块鹿脯。  
“这是王子赏给学鹿叫的孩子的。”  
众人都诧异地看党九，没想到这种鸡鸣狗盗之术还能获得嘉赏。  
火把渐暗，欢声渐收，等众人走得差不多了，裴行俭叫住猎户刘炳，询问党九情况。  
刘炳受了伤，也和党九一样充当向导，他与党九是邻居，对其身世了解不少。  
原来，党九生于陇右羌汉杂居之地，十年前唐藩大战时，有吐蕃部将驻扎村里，全村以资助敌将被问罪，男人充军的充军，问斩的问斩，女人和孩子被罚徙边。党九和他哥哥都只有几岁，流放到了西州。两个孩子衣食无着，沿街乞讨，有一天，遇到一个善人，便是刘猎户。那刘猎户妻子早死，家贫无法续娶，老母和幼女又病弱。他看中党九的哥哥质朴英气，便将兄弟俩接进家里继承生业，要党九的哥哥娶自己小女儿，照料母亲后事。这样过了三、五年，刘猎户病死了，家里靠党九兄弟两人出去打猎，也还能活下去。谁知，党九的哥哥有一天打猎时竟也出了意外死了。万幸的是，党九打猎很厉害，总能猎到最好的狼皮和鼠皮，三口人全靠他打猎维持生计。  
裴行俭问：“他家不是病弱老人就是无知孩子，官府就算不行抚恤，也该减轻赋税徭役，为何竟使一贫至此？”  
“小人怎么敢打听官府的事？”  
刘炳离开之后，帐中一个西州兵突然问：“吏部可是对那党九有什么怀疑？“  
裴行俭不愿告诉对方实情，便说：“我命人去抄突厥行馆时，听说他就躲在行馆附近，鬼鬼祟祟，不知在干什么。”  
“这人我认识。他虽然是个畜生，却绝不可能给突厥人当奸细。”  
“哦？”  
“他哥哥就是被突厥人杀掉的。据说他们兄弟打猎遇上了突厥人，意外射伤了对方，突厥人为了报复，就将他哥哥抓住杀掉，再分尸成几块，挂在树上炫耀。这党九性情本就凶狠暴戾，出了这事，更加心智失常了。”  
裴行俭点了点头，说：“那想必是府兵们看错了。”又问：“你何以说他是个畜生呢？”  
西州兵听他突发此问，有几分尴尬，说：“粗鲁暴戾又不识文字，可不是个畜生吗？”  
一个猎户讲什么粗暴不文？裴行俭觉得其中有什么蹊跷，但那西州兵显然不愿再说，立刻溜了。  
裴行俭想：难道真的是我疑心太过，完全猜错了？  
他和衣躺下，只听营帐外最后一首歌也已近尾声，唯余慷慨苍凉。  
“此地别燕丹，壮士发冲冠。昔时人已没，今日水犹寒。”  
这是骆宾王的《于易水送人》，因为悲壮激烈，朗朗上口，中原人人能颂。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天一早，裴行俭下令全军比试骑射。  
这一回比试，不是追逐猎物，而是全军射靶。  
树立起十面靶子，每位射手十支箭，一边纵马奔跑，一边提弓射靶。  
关中和西州的府兵们担当助猎者、协助骑兵作战没有问题，对骑射就颇为畏难。关中府兵大多历代务农，朝廷禁止民间养马，根本没多少游猎机会。他们会操演，会射箭，对真正的战场骑射却所知甚少，偶有高手，也不过百里挑一。  
西州府兵大多善骑马，不少也打过仗，但平时根本没有功夫练习，很多人骑射尚不及胡人行商。不过，这也实在无法指责府兵或者长官。伊、西、庭三州不比长安、洛阳，百姓要维持生计、戍守城池都非常艰难了，如果经常训练，耽误生计，就更无法活下去了。  
裴行俭将一千多人分成二十片场地，轮流巡视。  
场中一时洋相百出，有人骑马从十面靶子前跑过，只来得及射出两箭，还全脱靶了；有人举弓射箭时根本无法控制重心，竟从马上摔了下来，四仰八叉。猎户们忙着收集和捡拾箭矢，有人明明躲得离靶子很远，无奈府兵马上射术太差，竟也将他们射伤了。  
一个关中兵正要向靶子奔驰，被波斯王子拦住了，王子冲他比划了半天，这关中兵才明白，自己骑马和举弓的姿势都不对。众将官都去亲自指点府兵骑射诀窍，有人学得很快，十箭能中靶三次；也有人无论怎样教都射不中一箭。  
就在这时，场中突然爆出一阵喝彩，原来果毅都尉高韦德与几名校尉、队正轮番骑马奔驰，每个人流星般射出十箭，全都中靶。高韦德又耀武扬威般纵马反向驰回，以左手拧弦射靶，也能射中五次，引得府兵们都来围观。  
裴行俭父兄都是名将，早早没于隋乱，他从小春冬读书，秋夏打猎。  
在刚出仕任左屯卫仓曹参军时，他曾听卫国公李靖说，汉人与蛮人最初并无差别，但是蛮人四、五岁开始便要挂小弓、短箭，靠箭术与狩猎在野外求生，出生到死亡一直在战斗，汉人就远远不及了。  
那时他想：纵然如此，李卫公也能帅耕种之民北向长驱，灭突厥，擒可汗，何其勇哉！只要穷心剧力，世间无事不可为。  
他静观众人骑射，昔日壮志依稀在目。  
两个时辰之后，府兵们全都疲惫不堪地坐在地上。

午后，裴行俭看见一群关中兵在比试射箭，领头的正是那高韦德。  
这十多个玩闹的人显然箭术甚好，他们放马吃草，却要党九拿着靶子从远处跑过，然后轮番朝那靶子射。  
党九将靶子扛在肩上，一阵簌簌乱箭射来，有的偏靶而过，看起来十分危险，可是，乱箭飞完，也没有哪支擦着党九一片衣角。党九跑得远了，又被喝令扛靶跑回来，有个队正起了坏心，便假装失手，故意去射党九两腿，党九向前轻轻一跳，避过了那一箭。  
裴行俭见他跳得很轻却游刃有余，似乎不肯也不必多使半分力气，不禁想：这就是天生的本事吧，所谓‘奏刀中音，舞合《桑林》’。若是骑马射箭，他的动作恐怕更容易辨认，这是他决不肯以武艺示人的原因吗？  
他这时已经认定，党九就是那个刺客。  
波斯王子注目远方，似乎也隐约看出，党九形貌、动作都异于常人。  
泥涅师像他的祖先国王们一样，天生热爱权位，喜欢狩猎，喜欢骏马和美女，奴隶、侍卫、昂贵富丽的衣装。他知道，波斯王者不但要拥有璎珞、金珠、宝石，还必须是娴熟的猎手，最要紧的是要善于笼络人心，像锁定猎物一样锁定人，将他们俘虏并纳入麾下。  
这么想着，王子嘴里却说：“这小贼一脸乖戾，招人讨厌。”  
裴行俭问：“那王子为何送他鹿脯呢？”  
波斯王子哈哈一笑，说：“我要讲实话了，吏部莫笑。我们波斯人认为相貌丑陋的人是不吉利的，我看他长得魁秀，一定是有福气的人。”  
裴行俭也笑起来，说：“王子这话有趣，我朝英贞武公也不喜欢长得丑陋怯弱的人，斥之不用，说‘面带薄命，不可与谋’。”  
“吏部说的英贞武公，可是灭高丽的大英雄李勣？”  
“正是。”裴行俭说，“英贞武公出生乱世，曾对人说，他十二三岁时是个无赖贼，逢人便杀；十四五岁时是个难当贼，只要心里不痛快便要杀人；到十七八岁成了个好贼，只在战场上杀人；二十岁当了大将，从此用兵以救人性命。”  
波斯王子听了，摇头用一句汉语感叹说：“真豪杰也！”

休息停当，裴行俭命令继续骑射，这一次他派人计算中靶之数，有能射中的五次的，单独选出编成两队。对于骑兵来说，无论打猎还是作战，左右两翼都最为紧要，必须用最精锐的将士编组。裴行俭明天要去更远也更危险的原野打猎，此时重新整编队伍，命高韦德率领左翼，张天山率领右翼。  
最后他又下令，依然不能中靶两箭的府兵，一人去扛一把陌刀。  
陌刀对一些府兵来说，又是个新鲜东西，有的人甚至从没见过。陌刀柄长，刀身极重，前朝有猛将能扛刀马战，威力极大，劈向敌将时能令人马俱碎。裴行俭思索如何对付蛮夷骑兵时，便觉得陌刀是个绝佳兵器。他想，普通士兵固然不能扛着它骑马作战，但如果应用于步兵，或许能有奇效。  
裴行俭在珧州时曾在军中试练过陌刀，这一次更准备要大肆应用，以抗突厥骑兵。他要高韦德去再训练这些人一个时辰，都学会基本动作了，才能休息。  
他看了一会儿训练，说：“高韦德骁勇善骑射，使用陌刀却实非所长。”  
吕休璟问：“那吏部为何要他去教呢？”  
裴行俭说：“谁也不能什么都会，你既然能用陌刀，就该去帮他。”  
吕休璟明白了，他和高韦德斗气，早就被裴行俭看在眼里了。他世家子弟的脾气一来，也不高兴了，说：“卑职并没有做错什么，为何反要讨好他？”  
“他是你同袍，因为你升迁快而嫉恨你，如果这样你还能让他转变态度、承你的情，那就是你的本事了。你有没有这个本事呢？”  
吕休璟想：裴吏部不愧是久经官场……  
他立刻低头去了。

傍晚，裴行俭回到河边扎营地，就听被派出去查探四周的刘炳说，远处河里有十多只野鸭子。裴行俭心念一动，便问周围的人，谁能将那群野鸭子一只不剩全部捉住。  
波斯王子连连摇头，说野鸭最是机灵警惕，无论用箭远射，还是放出猎鹰，都只能抓住两三只，其它的立刻就飞走啦。  
吕休璟说：“用木筏从水上渡过去，人藏在筏子下面，上岸靠近，再撒网捕捉。没有入网的，用箭射死。”  
“如果是一个人出去打猎，急切之间又没有木筏，该怎么办呢？”这是猎户才会遇到的问题，众人都摇头，裴行俭问党九：“你肯定会抓鸭子，有什么法子吗？”  
党九说：“去河边打猎要带小羊皮筏子，把它吹到半鼓，从有芦苇的地方飘过去，扔下饵食，再等时机用渔网捕捉。”  
“那如果不是鸭子，是十几个人呢？”  
“全部用弓箭射死。”  
他答得不假思索，周围人听了，不知为何都心头一凛。  
吕休璟忍不住说：“一个人怎么能射杀十几个人？”  
众人都笑了，只有党九脸上毫无笑意，裴行俭甚至觉得他眼睛里又泛起了蒙昧杀气。  
等到党九被人叫去给将官们刷马擦靴了，裴行俭才若有所思地说：“他那么说，或许因为他就是能做到吧。”  
波斯王子笑着对翻译说了几句话，翻译便来找吕休璟，说：“王子问，这小猎户到底有什么能耐？裴吏部对他说话时，好像他是什么皇亲国戚似的，他却根本不识抬举。”  
这问题吕休璟哪儿能回答，听了只觉得心里暗流般的焦虑涌动更厉害了。他看出党九与众不同，而且本能就感到危险，只要党九在他身周两丈之内，哪怕看不见对方，也觉得芒刺在背，仿佛正被伏在草丛里的一头怪兽猩红双目暗中凝视。  
裴行俭坐在帐中写字，帐外几百人正生火造饭，将猎来的鹿与羊开肠破肚、洗涮干净，架在火堆上烤。  
吕休璟走进帐中，裴行俭问：“荆队副他们来了吗？”  
吕休璟回禀没有，他见裴行俭纸上勾画的好似阵图，便问：“吏部难道是在写兵书？”  
裴行俭笑了，吕休璟想了想，说：“卑职在南衙时曾经听吏部说过一句话，从此铭记在心，叫做‘受降如受敌’。这究竟是什么意思，还请吏部解惑？”  
“投降者往往迫于无奈，因此受降之时万万不可轻心，要如临大敌一般。”  
“先皇能降服各路敌将、引为己用、托以生死，苻坚之流却为降臣反噬，何也？”  
“度己之力，度人之心。先皇神武盖世，四海之内无人不服，故而可以用降将而不疑。”  
“如果其心莫测，又凶悍难敌，该怎么办呢？”  
“只好找机会杀掉。”  
裴行俭说得很是笃定，吕休璟听了，终于觉得悬起的心放下一些。

又过了半个时辰，荆镝骑着马，引着二十多位胡商前来营中。  
裴行俭命吕休璟将他们迎入自己帐内。  
众胡商满腹狐疑地骑马一天，此时进帐，定睛一看，只见裴行俭打猎三天，没有分毫疲累之意，正坐在几案之后，被帐内火把照得神采奕奕，因为入夜寒冷，披了一件裘毛大氅，地上铺了虎皮，他像是对塞外起居生活很熟悉，在青幕帐里也十分自在。  
胡商们跪拜之后都受邀坐下，他们是今天早上受到传召，赶来见裴行俭的。西域“昭武九姓”的大商人，颇似战国时的豪商巨贾，积累万金，富可敌国，“以财养士，与雄桀交”，乃至与国君分庭抗礼。这些人有了钱便想要权力，要名望，因此广蓄武士、土地，乃至在西域雄踞一方。裴行俭召入帐中的，只是他们派在西州的属下而已。  
裴行俭命人烤了一头羊端来分食。  
“昭武九姓”指的是西域石、康、曹、米、安等国的粟特胡人，除了胡名，他们行商时还有汉名。帐中这二十余人里，有个虬髯胡商汉名叫做安重岚，看起来精明狡狯又粗率，他显然是众胡商推举的头领，他一准备开口，众人都眼巴巴安静听着。  
“大都护可还记得小人吗？”  
裴行俭说：“怎么会不记得呢？十多年前本官在安西打猎，傍晚遇上了近百人的胡人队伍，被了拦下来，还以为遇上了强盗。谁知竟是无意间到了安悉延的庄园附近，你们主人非要邀请本官去家里做客。当时领人拦住我们的，不正是尊驾吗？你既然已经在龟兹为官，怎么又跑到西州来了？”  
裴行俭对见过的人过目不忘，听过名字的隔上数年仍能叫出来。很多人对此十分感动，可这里的胡商多不知道，此刻亲眼见了，都啧啧称奇。  
安重岚说：“在下蒙大都护错爱，曾拣选在安西都护府充一小吏，岂敢以官身自居？如今老了不能颠簸跑路，就到西州做一点闲杂事情，聊以糊口。”  
裴行俭笑道：“堂堂参军，与吐蕃作战时还曾冲锋陷阵，怎能说是小吏？”  
众人大笑，又有一个石姓胡商问：“大都护在西州时，曾说中原虽植有葡萄，却生长缓慢，枝叶幼弱容易冻死，特命优选各良种以移植关中。小人也曾献马乳葡萄插条，不知这些葡萄在中原生长如何了？”  
葡萄与葡萄酒在西域绝不是什么稀罕物事，然而在中原却很是珍贵。几十年前，高祖皇帝大宴群臣，侍中陈叔达见桌上有葡萄，便笼起来藏在袖中。高祖问陈侍中为何不吃，陈叔达答道母亲有口渴症，想吃葡萄却吃不到，因此他要带回家送给母亲。  
到了太宗朝，中原不断从西域尤其是高昌引入各种葡萄，近年葡萄在关中一带也能生长得不错，不再像过去那么珍奇了。  
说完这些旧事，已经酒过一巡，裴行俭说：“今天召各位前来，是别有要事相商。”  
他说着，将从突厥行馆里搜出来的纸放在几案上。  
原来，自从“十姓可汗”势力大涨，侵逼安西，胡商们经过西域都要仰突厥鼻息。“十姓可汗”下令，“昭武九姓”之中唯有康、米二姓可以带货物从突厥境内通过，其余的胡商只能从他们手中获取货物。靠这法子，突厥人垄断贸易，越来越跋扈，胡商们利润越来越薄，颇有朝不保夕的忧虑。在西州城里，哥利索要钱财等物，胡商们都不敢拒绝，这几张纸正是哥利收受贿赂的记账。  
众胡商一见这东西，先是骚动不安，接着就怒火高涨，一时破口大骂。如果换做“昭武九姓”的豪商头子，此刻恐怕要仔细思量再说话，不过他们都只是豪商部下，哪有什么不敢直说的？于是他们纷纷讲起“十姓可汗”如何大肆聚敛，称在千泉牙帐之中，有数不尽的明珠美玉、金银宝石，堆积成山，全是突厥近年搜刮掠取的。  
等他们骂得差不多，安重岚说：“小民曾是大都护旧部，别人不敢说的得罪的话，小民要冒死替他们禀告。我们都盼着大都护能统兵二十万击破突厥，将西域乱局彻底做个了结，不知朝廷有没有这个打算？”  
这话就颇为严重了。  
胡商们都想要“十姓可汗”被打跑，然而看看裴行俭根本没带多少兵，又都有些失望。没有几十万唐军，商道之事该怎么解决？  
裴行俭当然不可能和这些胡商们讨论军戎，示意他们稍安勿躁，说：“眼下我先为各位解决燃眉之急。这几年商道不畅，长安的外邦货物价格疯涨。我此行有少府监官吏随行，要为宫中置办货物。你们手里有什么宝贝，可以全都拿出来。”  
胡商们面面相觑，一时不敢接话，只听寒风厉厉，吹过原野，也将篝火吹得狂舞。  
半晌，安重岚顺着这话头问：“敢问大都护，皇上想要什么？”  
“西域最珍奇的器具，最锋利的刀剑，最骏美的马匹，只要你们拿得出来，少府监自然能付钱。难道你们担心皇上会亏待你们吗？”  
“带着这些奇珍异宝到西州来，恐怕不是容易的事。”  
“下个月是佛节，西州要召开五年一度的无遮大会，你们明天就启程，去禀报各自族长，我在西州等他们，要他们把好东西全都运来。”  
裴行俭竟然想要“昭武九姓”的豪商头子们齐聚西州！  
胡商们还有犹疑，担心此举激怒突厥，安重岚说：“康国和米国恐怕不会来人吧。”  
裴行俭笑了，说：“会来的，我已经派哥利向‘十姓可汗’致书，他们肯定会来。”

正事说完，裴行俭下令再添美酒，重新开宴。  
吕休璟在一旁听得心驰神往，胡商中有在双林寺里就拜会过他的，来向他劝酒。安重岚见他神采英毅，便拿来取笑，说要将侄女嫁给他。吕休璟老老实实地说自己已有婚约在身，此行回家便要成婚。胡商们见党九虽然充当仆役，却十分魁秀，于是也拿他说笑起来。  
党九不愿被开玩笑，说：“我已经定过亲了。”  
胡商们都问：“是哪家闺女？”  
“是刘婆婆的孙女。等我到了二十岁，就要娶她为妻。”  
“只怕见了更美的姑娘，就要变心了。”  
党九很倨傲地说：“大丈夫言而有信，定了亲就一定要娶她。别的人就算是公主，我也不要。”  
裴行俭愣住了。他知道党九说的是刘猎户的女儿。刘猎户原本要将女儿嫁给党九哥哥，他哥哥既然死了，婚约也就作罢，党九为何还要娶她呢？他魁伟俊秀，居然心甘情愿要娶那样瘦小难看、还瞎了一只眼睛的小姑娘。裴行俭不禁想：都说屠狗辈多义士，这少年粗鲁无知，却懂得信义，可见其本性。  
与吕休璟谈论“受降”话题时，裴行俭已经打定主意要杀了党九，可是，此时他却突然又转变了想法。他见的人多了，觉得对待强者不卑怯、对待弱者不骄横的，万里无一。  
待酒宴结束，裴行俭问党九，婚娶之事可缺财物。  
党九忍不住说：“我虽然是个草民，却知道无功不受禄。我这点蚊蝇似的能耐，对你们能有什么用处呢？”  
“这很简单。我在山里见了一只虎，就想看它怎么扑食；在水里见了一条鱼，就想看看它怎么游动。”  
“就不能任它们在山里水里，不要去理睬它们吗？”  
“不能。要么为我所用，要么杀掉，没有别的办法。”  
这话让党九也受到了震动，他觉得裴行俭已经弄明白了他的身份。方才他偷了案上一柄割肉的短刀藏在身上，此刻突然想要拼个鱼死网破。可是裴行俭低头写字，没有再朝他看一眼。党九屏住呼吸，最终也没有动弹。  
等他出了营帐，在野外孑然而立，脸上神气更是复杂。


	8. Chapter 8

第二天一早，裴行俭命人给众胡商发放马匹行礼、过所文书，让他们立刻启程，回去找各自主人，把来西州买卖货物一事禀报清楚。  
众胡商都已经明白，裴行俭特意要他们出城到打猎的营帐来商谈此事，正因为西州城里奸细和眼线众多，担心生出什么枝节。他们也知道干系重大，不敢耽搁牵延，立刻就离开营地去赶路了。  
裴行俭命人给党九一套唐军的黑衣，一副弓箭，党九不再拒绝，背在身上。裴行俭知道党九偷了把刀，此刻就藏在右脚靴子里，一个弓身就能拔出来。他也做了准备，叫吕休璟拿出十几支毒箭，并且把一样东西装在酒坛里。  
裴行俭询问党九更西边的地理与风物，党九告诉他再跑上一天就会走到野牛、野鹿、野羊最多的地方，还会有狼、熊之类的猛兽，甚至能遇到虎豹。刘炳肩膀上一直栖着他的一头猎鹰，羽毛翕张，想要扑走。刘炳禀告说，这头鹰异常聪明，能自己搜寻猎物，只要放走它，它会飞去绕着有大群猎物的地方盘旋。  
唐军策马奔走，两个时辰后，经过一片已经荒芜的田地，不知农民已经逃散了多久，田埂内外遍是野草。  
田地尽头有一座很小的村落，废弃的小破屋子仿佛阴森空洞的眼睛，地上还有蚊蝇围绕的残肢断体。有府兵突然发现，一个小棚子里，还蜷着一个半死的病弱老人。他衣不蔽体，肮脏枯瘦，让人以为是干柴上支着破布，连豺狼都不屑去吃。  
裴行俭说：“给他端一碗水。“  
党九将水一半浇在老人脸上，令他睁开眼睛，另一半喂进他嘴里。  
吕休璟看见老人右腿断了，地上却没什么血，似乎整个人早已干枯了。他问：“老伯，这里发生了什么？”  
老人神智不清地摇头，似乎辨不清眼前是人间还是地狱。  
“有恶狼。恶狼……我的孩子……“他哭了起来，却有声无泪。  
党九说：“他活不了了。“  
裴行俭见他抬腿摸了摸靴子，不由想：他是打算干脆用刀将这老人杀了吗？  
西州兵里有不少是中原流放在此的罪人和罪人家属，有口齿伶俐的被叫上来禀报，说：“这个村子的人全是流放犯人，当年西州都督下令，愿意来这里垦荒的农户减免六年税赋劳役，一下子来了不少人。到现在恐怕都没有六年，村子就没了。”  
唐军继续前行，日色暗淡了，林地荒凉阴森，不远的路边还有两头狼在争食一条人腿。  
向西而去的路上还有好几处荒弃田园，巨大的树木被焚得只剩根基。  
途经一处烽火台，裴行俭命令下马休息，自己带着几个随从登台去看。  
烽火台上只有七、八个守军，兵员太少，眼看村子焚毁也只能干瞪眼。  
其中有个队正告诉裴行俭：“此地不光有大群豺狼出没，还有一伙盗贼，专门在夜里用火把驱赶豺狼，招呼着它们在村里肆虐，再进村打劫。”  
他还说，这些盗贼大部分是从庭州以北过来的突厥人，也有西边逃过来的突厥和杂胡。  
吕休璟很生气地问：“为什么官府不派兵把他们剿了，把他们的山寨捣毁了？”  
“这些盗匪根本没有山寨，就躲在林子深处，随时迁徙。他们特别奸猾，只要情况不对，立刻逃走，咱们根本找不到人。”  
裴行俭望着远方山林，想：难道这些盗贼还过茹毛饮血的生活？

这天晚上，唐军在平原上扎营，远处是高山与湖泊，能听见群鸟齐鸣与猛兽嘶吼。  
第二天，裴行俭留了三百人看守营地，自己带一千骑兵去追猎野兽。  
猎鹰飞向远方一处原野，开始盘旋。  
一群黄羊在河边休憩食草，被马蹄声惊动，奔逃起来。  
裴行俭命令前军与左右两翼分三路包抄，将狂奔的黄羊群圈住。精锐骑兵冲击很快，可是，由于三路指挥互不熟悉，冲过去之后露出了很大缺口，立刻有几十头羊从缺口逃逸。张天山与高韦德互打令旗，双方率军闭合缺口，又各令一队人马冲去追射逃走的羊群。  
大片羊群被包围，中军也已经杀到，开始四面放箭。受惊的黄羊到处乱冲，全被射倒。不一会儿，只见满地羊尸，鲜血溢满了草野。剩下一半哀叫不动的羊被绳索捆住，蹦跳挣扎的羊被横刀杀死。  
这种狩猎方式可以训练协同作战，消灭剩余的伤残敌军，抓捕俘虏，甚至救援同伴。  
要猎野牛群与野鹿群，就更困难许多。  
有几头野牛逃逸时落在牛群之后，被唐军围住，它们蛮力十足，横冲乱撞，吕休璟问裴行俭要不要试试陌刀威力，裴行俭见野牛劲力太猛，摇头说只能射箭。有野牛身中十箭还在乱跳，浑身淌血，最后力气耗尽，全倒地而亡。牛群中只剩下几头被保护在垓心的小牛，它们见母牛被杀，有的哀叫着舔舐尸体，被箭射倒，有的惊慌逃散，被步兵手持陌刀阻挡，片刻之后，小牛也全被陌刀劈死，遍地猩红恶臭。  
刘炳的鹰发现了十多头麋鹿，它们跑得飞快，裴行俭命令吕休璟率领中军几十人纵马去追，在马上将鹿射倒。唐军追到精疲力竭，射死几头，但还是有四头鹿逃进树林不见了。  
这天午后，大家都一身热汗血污，躺着休息，仿佛刚经历了真正的战争。  
波斯王子还未尽兴，又领着随从们进了密林，射死一头黑熊。  
波斯王子在林子里随手开弓，拿兔子练箭，觉得有些无趣了。在他眼里，用弓箭射击猎物是下人干的事，要展示非同寻常的英勇气概，与野兽近身搏斗，这才是英雄狩猎的行径。  
申时刚到，歇息停当的唐军再次整装，裴行俭命令继续享受田池射猎之乐，演练突袭、掠夺、撤退。这里大片野兽已经被扫荡完了，军队很快分成了几股各自追猎，裴行俭要刘炳跟着波斯王子，为他带路。  
波斯王子带着他的随从们去了河边，张玄澜领几十关中兵跟着，又是抓鱼，又是捕鸟。

傍晚，天色将暗，下起了小雨。  
风越来越大，远处山林怪啸，雨点和沙砾在脸上打得生疼。  
裴行俭回到营地，清点人员，发现还有一百人未到，便问：“王子呢？”  
众人四处张望，只见远处一人一马从细雨中跑来。  
来人是猎户刘炳。他惊慌万分地向裴行俭禀告，王子催马跑得太快，与张都督失散了。张都督拼命去追，等发现王子时，他不知带人从哪里过了河，已经在对岸跟一伙强盗打了起来。水流湍急，张都督根本找不到渡河的地方，只好带着一些关中兵跳下河拼命游过去，可没有马，派不上什么用场，反倒被杀了几个。刘炳骑的是匹劣马，也不敢渡河，在岸边只见强盗接连射死人，立刻赶回来禀报。  
裴行俭越听脸色越严峻，他一边命令吕休璟召集五十人的队伍，一边望向了党九。  
他似乎认为，这时纵有千军万马，也抵不上党九一个人。  
党九也正望着他，略有迟疑，然后拿定了主意。  
两人彼此话都说得很明白了，一个眼神的交换就清楚对方念头。  
裴行俭渴望网罗天下之才的激切之心，正如他想要打败突厥可汗。而这两件事或许本来就是一件事。从很早的时候起，他就认定，如果最杰出的豪杰不能支持大唐，说明大唐正失掉天命。与只会溜须拍马的无能之辈为伍，会给自己招来灾祸。  
如果能收服党九引为己用，比得到世间任何珍奇之物都更令他高兴。

就在他们都整装待发时，营地里突然有西州兵传报，西州官府派人来了。  
裴行俭不耐烦地想：难道西州城里也出事了？  
来人是法曹的文吏，跪下说：“卑职奉命来拿杀害胡商阿伦遮的凶手，恳请吏部派兵押送。”他抬头正见党九一袭唐军装束，惊愕莫名，指着他说：“吏部，凶手……凶手就是他！”  
文吏话音未落，党九朝他蹿了过去，然后又跳了回来。  
帐中绝大多数人都没反应过来是怎么回事，只见几滴血从刀尖滑下。  
文吏惊愕地睁着两眼，捂着呲呲溅血的喉咙，一声未发，滚在地上。  
裴行俭猛然想起张玄澜那句形容，“就像割鸡脖子一样”。  
党九杀人之后向后退去，接着倒跃两步，荆镝正在牵马，被他一把夺去横刀，抢走了马匹。终于有几个关中兵反应过来，持弓去射，裴行俭立刻喝令众人全都住手。  
吕休璟瞠视党九行动，终于发现了什么，浑身发抖，急忙张弓搭箭，裴行俭冲他高喊一声：“放下弓箭！”党九拍马便走，吕休璟恍若未闻，侧面一箭射出。  
党九倏地伏在马背上，利箭擦着他背飞出很远。  
吕休璟满腔惊怒，一转头，高声叫道：“这人就是那天夜里……”  
裴行俭厉声喝道：“住口！”然后又低声说：“你以为我不知道吗？”  
这一来，吕休璟更是震惊得呆立不动，好一会儿才问：“这是为什么？”  
裴行俭声音严峻地对周围的人说：“诸位谨记，法曹文吏是被强盗杀死的。”  
唐军面面相觑，只听冷雨飘落，裴行俭又说了一遍，他们才连忙齐声回答：“遵命。”  
裴行俭跨上马，神色阴沉好似风暴聚集，过了好一阵，他声音非常沉稳地说：“王子惹上了大麻烦，只有他能把人救回来！”

半空里传来灰鹤与乌林鸮的哀哀长叫，雨时而大时而小，阴云滚滚。  
党九一边纵马狂奔，一边观察何处能渡河。  
河边杂草丛生，湍急的水流中遍布礁石，突然对岸出现了一匹黑马，它在冷雨中乱跑，看鞍辔是唐军的马，只是主人尸体早不知掉落在哪里了。  
党九立刻跳下马，跃进水中，冰冷的激流中有石头将他擦伤了，但他手脚并用避开了最危险的尖角和急流。他气喘吁吁地爬上对岸，被射中过的大腿伤口隐隐作痛，但他知道那里伤势较轻，也并不要紧。  
黑马似被吓着了，还在狂跑，他便呼哨几声，马匹顿住步子，乖乖转身朝他跑来。党九一跃上马，狂冲向前方。渐渐地，他看清了天上盘旋的猎鹰，也看见了远方的人。  
突厥强盗们正和波斯王子打成一团，他们杀死了王子的两个随从，将尸体身上的锦衣宝刀玉带全剥去了，还牵走了马。唐军还骑在马上的只剩下五个人，又有一个被砍倒，波斯王子被强盗包围在中间，万分危急。  
突厥强盗们杀得兴起，见远方党九冲来，匪首叫手下去解决他。  
两个强盗一起纵马朝党九奔来。  
他们身穿皮甲，发出骇人的震耳狂吼，党九则一身湿衣，毫无声息地跨马直冲。  
右边的强盗先到一瞬，挺刀直刺，党九侧身后仰，让他刺了个空，接着伸手抓他胳膊。强盗惊讶间被一股极大劲力拖了过来，立刻被另一侧挥刀的强盗砍中肩膀，鲜血淋了党九一身。党九刀往他腹部一戳，将他扔下马去。党九满面血污，却如沐春风般自在，他直起身朝左侧强盗挥起横刀时，突厥人已经被吓得魂飞魄散，只顾伏在马背上想逃，党九掷刀洞穿他后背，再纵马而前拔出长刀，任尸体坠马。  
匪首不明白派去的二人为何瞬间被杀灭，惊讶起来，又命两骑出击。这两个强盗显然精于骑射，都朝党九放箭，然而风雨交加，不利远射，两个强盗冲来时接连射了几箭，都被轻松避开了。  
党九估算对方强弓劲力，等两个强盗再次放箭，他挥刀格挡，将箭切开。然而他的马被箭雨连飞惊住，突然掀蹄，党九控制住它时，两个强盗已经扑到近前了。党九看见方才失了主人的强盗之马在身侧飞奔，立刻跳起来站到马鞍上，纵身一跃，跳上了强盗的马。  
他这动作一气呵成，仿佛毫不费力，两个冲来的强盗都看得呆了。  
强盗的马比党九方才胯下那匹更好，党九一踢马腹，已经挽弓在手，一捻弦射死一人。另一个强盗尚不及发箭，也被射中咽喉，跌落马下。  
他连杀四人，不过须臾。  
这时，在河的另一边，裴行俭与吕休璟等人也已经赶到了。  
裴行俭眼看党九杀人之状，心中连称英雄。  
他又见党九背了弓箭，但碍于风疾无法远射，立刻拿出自己的“射月”，要吕休璟掷向河对岸。吕休璟担心宝弓落水，扔得略高了一些，党九一伸手臂，轻巧接住了。  
党九立刻挽弓搭箭，又转头望了一眼裴行俭。  
吕休璟原本就不明白党九为何突然会去杀强盗，更不懂裴行俭玩的什么玄机，此时不禁想：这小贼还是想杀裴吏部吗？万一他就用这柄宝弓射过来，该怎么办？  
没等他转完念头，党九已经一箭将百步开外的一个强盗射落马下。  
射月弓较一般的弓长、大，而党九手臂原本就长过旁人，吕休璟见他射箭的样子，双臂舒张，仿佛天生是为了“射月”弓而生。他长而柔韧结实的手臂能将这柄弓完全拉满，且拉弓的动作非常快，上肢、肩背和弓箭完全融为一体，像绘在壁画里的舞蹈姿势。  
党九这一箭也远超群盗预想，没等盗贼们回过神应对，他接连三箭，又射落三人，强盗们慌张骚动起来。  
党九离这伙强盗越来越近，已经能看清前方局势，波斯王子和他剩下两个随从都被强盗捆住了扔在马上。张玄澜肩上中箭，只能左手挥刀，也被强盗砍伤。有强盗跳下马要将他斩首，被党九放箭射死。  
党九的箭囊中有二十支箭，已经用去七支，剩下的即使一箭杀一人还是不够。这时只见突厥强盗兵分两路，匪首带着抢来的财物与马匹直驱向前，另外几个强盗裹挟着波斯王子，向右侧林间冲去。可是党九不去追王子，却直冲匪首而去，连发两箭，将两个抢了锦袍金带的强盗射死。其他突厥强盗们贪财，也唯恐匪首有失，又重新合为一队。  
裴行俭在对岸见了，赞赏说：“兵法云，攻其所必救。他很聪明。”  
党九又射杀两人，自己马匹也中了两箭，马匹吃痛，狂跑向前。党九跳下马，冲了两步，拽住一个强盗马尾，用弓勾住马鞍，一跃而上。坐在鞍上的强盗反手一刀，被他劈手夺下了刀，再将强盗割喉。  
有强盗一箭射来，党九以尸身挡箭，将刀抡掷而出，只见半空里飞转了十几次，正砍在对方颈上。  
党九扔了尸体，再取“射月”，见右前方正是一个黑帽强盗掳了波斯王子，便挺弓朝对方瞄准。那黑帽强盗冲他喊突厥话，党九理也不理，强盗只得一边用王子牢牢挡在身前，一边用汉语喊：“赎金！赎金！”党九一箭射去，强盗后仰，党九立刻再发一箭，洞穿他眼窝。  
强盗中终于有人怒而回马，来杀党九。  
这人头缠金貂，身裹鼠皮，面容狞恶，正是那匪首。党九朝他放箭，被他格挡，便挂了弓，手握横刀背在身后。匪首持刀冲来，猜不到党九的刀来路，便抢先挥刀。只见寒光闪动，两骑一交，党九的马嘶鸣一声，匪首被劈去了半边脑袋，尸体兀自挺立。  
波斯王子摔在马下，被红白之物溅了一身，也惊得面如土色了。  
剩下的强盗还有十人，早已无心鏖战，只想逃命。  
他们还想抓波斯王子来要挟，但王子已经挣脱绳索跑开，其中有一个强盗被党九射中，临死之前突然嘶声喊了一句突厥语，意思是“黑鬼魅”。  
听见这个词，党九原本就阴戾脸色变得凶暴，他圆睁双目，蒙昧血腥的眸光令强盗们都吓破了胆。党九俯身从地上捡起匪首的箭袋，转而跳上波斯王子的骏马，操起射月弓。不用开口，他意思很明确，这群强盗一个也不能活。  
此时，裴行俭已经遣人游过河救走了张玄澜，王子的两个随从也想拉他过河，波斯王子却喊：“跟他走！”  
于是三个人都骑马持弓跟着党九去追击，惊慌失措的强盗们四散狂奔。  
党九不断放箭，一个个将他们射落。  
这群强盗最终只剩一人，慌乱间撞到一棵灌木上，倒栽马下。  
脱缰的马匹跑走了，强盗倒地后还在连滚带爬想要逃命，身后一箭射穿了他背心。  
血流如注，混入雨水泥土，不知去向何处。

党九跨马回来，游过河来，被冷雨淋了，似乎这才感觉到寒冷与疲累，浑身一个激灵。  
裴行俭跳下马，亲自拿起自己的裘皮大氅，披在党九身上，还要他乘自己的马匹。  
张玄澜以为裴行俭会拿自己问罪，可是裴行俭温言慰劳了他几句，接着开始厉声斥责波斯王子，说他轻身涉险，害别人丧命。  
波斯王子老老实实听了，等裴行俭不骂他了，他立刻就提出要党九当他的侍从。  
裴行俭毫不犹豫地说：“不行。”  
泥涅师不高兴了，问：“吏部为何这般小气，一名侍从也不肯割爱？”  
裴行俭没有回答，只是摇头。波斯王子看裴行俭直望他的目光颇有深意，绝不像是开玩笑的样子，顿时知道事情另有玄机，只好不提了。

党九杀死一群强盗，自己除了射箭时用力太猛、虎口震裂，毫无损伤。  
亲眼见了的人都觉得他勇猛冠绝三军，只是大家都看出有蹊跷，回了营地都不敢谈论。  
裴行俭命人搬出酒坛，自己斟了一杯，又叫吕休璟递给党九一杯。  
吕休璟对眼前状况依然一头雾水，虽见党九能救王子，却更觉得如芒在背。仿佛一头凶残的豹子绕着他转来转去，怎么都觉得可怕。  
党九接过酒杯，一饮而尽，大概早已渴得厉害了。  
酒一入口，他便觉不对，猛然摔了杯子，捂着喉咙，似乎想呕出来，似乎还想朝裴行俭扑过去，然而挣扎了两下，两眼一合，倒在地上。  
周围的唐兵都惊呆了，以为党九是被毒死了。吕休璟也惊住了，连忙去抢裴行俭的杯子，唯恐他中毒，却见裴行俭已经将杯子掷了，整杯酒浇了一地。原来，裴行俭命人在酒里掺了极浓烈的“豪麻汁”。  
裴行俭命人将党九捆起来抬进马车，接着命令全军休整，准备明天开拔回西州。


	9. Chapter 9

夜雨之后，遍地泥泞。  
唐军一路赶回西州城，已经又到了傍晚，人人又冷又累。  
此时，漆黑城墙下，矗立着十多个铁灰色的人影。  
一群波斯和粟特的武士，穿锦袍，配长刀，焦急地在城门外等待王子泥涅师。王子已经得到通报，十分激动，下马快步走到他们面前。武士队伍一阵骚动，他们纷纷奔向王子，一起跪在他脚下的泥水中。  
泥涅师搀扶他们起身，接着，他突然抽出腰刀，众人惊诧间，只见他刀一挥，把自己一头卷曲的褐色长发削去，发丝被随手抛到地上。  
王子告诉愕然的波斯众人，自己曾在长安发愿，要在西域见到故人之后，才会恢复波斯人短发。然后，他紧紧抱着武士们肩膀，一一招呼询问。波斯武士们围着王子，热泪盈眶，有人哭了起来。他们都还记得送国王与王子远去长安时的情形，多年不见，王子比从前英俊健壮多了。  
波斯武士们是从吐火罗与怛罗斯、呼罗珊这些地方赶来的，他们的任务是迎接王子，禀告大食消息。  
不过此刻，相比大食，眼下吕休璟等人更关心的显然是西突厥。“十姓可汗”的牙帐所在地是千泉，距离怛罗斯和呼罗珊非常近，如今境况怎样？武士们又是如何通过其领地的呢？  
武士中的首领，被称为“萨宝”的，是部落的首长。  
他讲到“十姓可汗”，众人都屏息倾听。原来，西突厥可汗已经开始备战，取下了牙帐中的十支长箭，召集十姓部落的头领与部众，让军队聚拢在千泉，并严密封锁碎叶城以西的道路，不准人通行。波斯人和“昭武九姓”胡人想要从吐火罗一带来到安西四镇，都要小心翼翼绕行偏僻小道，躲避突厥人的四处搜查。  
吕休璟惊疑不安，转头去看裴行俭，却发现他看起来很满意。  
“如果可汗不立刻召集部众，我倒要急了。”  
吕休璟问为什么，裴行俭笑着说：“吕都尉对突厥人知道得不够多，你再去想想吧。”  
等武士们离开了，裴行俭告诉吕休璟，大佛会和西州交易的事，还要跟西州都督崔怀旦再商议细节。届时，西州接连一个月人潮翻涌，热闹喧天，一定是乱成一团。为了维持秩序，必须把伊州、庭州的府兵调拨一半，也即是三千多人，到西州来戍卫。  
崔怀旦作为三州最高军政长官，要为此做全盘布置，裴行俭要吕休璟跟着王方翼去听听他具体如何安排。

众人离开了，只有波斯王子特意留坐在案侧。  
唐廷此前一直向他保证，会对他复国予以援手，可是具体举措却未曾言明。自从大食攻陷波斯国都泰西封，盛兵数十万，几乎战无不胜，未来想要将其打败，又谈何容易。  
唐朝皇帝会派什么人镇守西域，会给多少兵马，能不能遏制突厥、吐蕃，防止他们与大食勾结，这些对波斯复国来说，都是至关紧要的问题。  
王子想问问裴行俭这个“安抚大食使”，对萨珊波斯与大食的王位之争，究竟有何打算。  
他问：“吏部送我到吐火罗之后，会立刻回长安吗？”  
“我会一路护送王子殿下到吐火罗，之后会在安西羁留一段时间。”裴行俭知道他在忧虑什么，“即便我要离开西域，也要等碎叶城修筑完毕，西域局势平稳之后。”  
波斯王子知道裴行俭此行想要收复被西突厥占领的碎叶城，作为最西边的关口，这表明唐廷在西域很有进取之心，无疑是对波斯有利的。他不禁微微颔首。  
裴行俭又说：“即便我回长安了也不要紧，副使王方翼会留在西域指挥军队，任职至少三年。他是我朝大将，能统领千军，王子以后与他互为援引，必然大有裨益。”  
波斯王子恭维说：“吏部是皇帝最信任的人，当然不能离开长安太久。可是，王方翼也是一方刺史，他就愿意一直呆在西边荒凉之地吗？”  
裴行俭说：“这自然是有他的缘由的。”  
波斯王子猛然想起了王方翼身世，心头一惊，知道这其中涉及政斗党争，便不问了。  
王子不知道的是，他的奉承话，其实正戳中了裴行俭伤疤。  
月色如梦，裴行俭对着西州深沉的夜色，沉浸在浩渺的思索之中，他想起自己最初被贬官到这里时，有人曾对他说：“这里是被帝国遗弃的地方，是荒凉绝望的，长安的繁荣强盛与这里无关。我们的命运就是化为血渣和肉泥。”  
裴行俭突然着魔般生出一种奇异的预感。他觉得自己会一直留在西域。或许是再次回到这儿，或许是死在这里。

党九从昏睡中醒来，骨骼酸痛，头疼欲裂。  
他想起那杯酒，本以为是下了毒，看来是装了极烈的迷药。不知那是什么迷药？  
四周暗得出奇，但他知道自己被关在牢房里，不禁捏拳捶地，骂了句脏话。  
这一骂，更觉得饥火中烧。  
监狱铁栏外，有人正盯着他，见他醒来，便递来一个盘子，上面有只羊小腿。党九扑上去用手抓着，正要张嘴大嚼，突然放下来。  
他猛然想起，现在想毒死他的人恐怕不少，说不定有好几拨呢。他转而抬头打量端盘子的人，发现这人他认识。  
党九记得此人姓荆，是个队副，是裴行俭的亲卫之一。他之前抢过这人的横刀和马，不止如此，而在更早的那个夜里，他还射伤了对方手臂。  
他见荆姓队副怒瞪自己，就也怒瞪了回去。他觉得这人也是想毒死自己的，但这人不过是裴行俭的狗腿子罢了。  
党九想：自己一定是被裴行俭关起来的。他能把自己抓住，是趁自己毫不防备的时候抢先下手。对付这种阴险的人，自己本该更果断。  
他习惯性地拧拳头，这才发现裂开的伤口被包扎起来了，裘皮大氅还披在身上。  
看来裴行俭现在还不打算杀人。  
党九抓起羊腿大啃起来，油涂了一脸。  
吃饱之后他又喝了一杯葡萄酒，心满意足了。  
党九平躺在地上，猛然发觉，这里是西州都督府的地牢。他曾经被关进过其中某一个特别窄小恶臭房间，跟一大堆囚犯锁在一起，那里墙壁跟这儿一模一样。那次经历可真是倒霉透了。这一次，他一定要想法子摆脱困境，阻拦他的人，有一个杀一个。  
他想了一会儿，不禁又气恼起来，就干脆又打起了盹。

第二天一早，裴行俭叫来法曹参军卢彬礼，向他询问阿伦遮被杀一事。  
他思来想去，总觉得法曹派一个文吏跑很远到军营里拿人很奇怪，其中恐怕有什么缘由。卢彬礼说，他认定党九才是凶手，有几个原因。第一，绿衣胡女说她曾亲眼看见有人翻墙进了女肆，那人正是党九。第二，屠户郑麻子受了刑依然呼喊冤枉，不肯承认杀死阿伦遮，对杀人细节也讲不明白。第三，党九家里搜出了一条钩索，跟树上痕迹完全能对上。  
裴行俭想：这三条看起来罪证确凿，难怪法曹直接就遣人到军中捉拿党九。可是，再稍一细看，其实又每条都有问题。  
裴行俭告诉卢彬礼，党九刚杀了一伙强盗，救了波斯王子，王子很关注他的事，因此案子会由他本人亲自处理。  
裴行俭关心的并不是党九有没有杀胡商。党九杀的人不是一个两个，真要算起来，杀没杀阿伦遮都不值一提了。裴行俭认为阿伦遮的死与党九的行为都有内幕，他决定要把来龙去脉全部弄明白。  
他这么说了，卢彬礼也不便异议，就询问起文吏之死。裴行俭说是被强盗杀掉的，要抚恤家属。文吏被党九杀死，只有裴行俭的几个随身亲卫看见，这些人都是他从关中带来的，嘴巴是很牢靠的。  
裴行俭决定亲自去一趟女肆，正在此时，穆春圭突然赶来求见。  
穆春圭说：“卑职正要禀告一事。”  
裴行俭示意他说下去，穆春圭又说：“吏部一定已经听说了从党九家里搜出钩索的事。那个钩索并不是党九放在家里的，而是有人趁卑职与医博士没注意的时候，偷偷把它塞进党九家的后院角落。”  
这话令裴行俭大为惊讶，问：“你怎么知道？”  
“卑职奉吏部之命在党九家住了几天，那小房子里哪怕一颗灰尘，卑职都看得一清二楚。用那根钩索嫁祸的人，一定以为那种乱七八糟堆着杂物的角落不会有人去仔细看，即便看了也记不住，可是卑职却记住了。起初两天，那里根本没有那条钩索。”   
这倒是个意想不到的收获。裴行俭问：“你没有记错？”  
“绝不会错！”穆春圭对自己观察细致极是自信。  
“你发现那钩索之后，告诉过别的人吗？”  
“没有，卑职听张玄澜说起过犯人用钩索逃跑的事，知道干系重大。为何有人栽赃那小猎户，这不是很奇怪的事吗？”  
裴行俭微微点头，这是个谜团。如果阿伦遮真是党九杀的，那他为何要杀人？如果不是他杀的，为何他又被栽赃？栽赃他的人，才是真正的凶手吗？  
“你觉得是什么人把钩索放进去的？”  
穆春圭直截了当地说：“卑职以为就是西州法曹的人干的，他们迫于时限，抓不住真凶，就全推到党九头上，反正他家只有孤老孩子。”  
“那为何不干脆将屠户郑麻子屈打成招呢？”  
裴行俭话一出口，心念一动，猛然惊觉一事。  
只听穆春圭说：“这个卑职也不知道。只是法曹的人来搜查时，看起来很清楚要找什么，而且没翻一会儿就找到了，卑职觉得奇怪。或许是卑职太多疑了。”他想了想，又说：“难道法曹早就有人知道党九杀人，却没有证据？”  
裴行俭摇头，说：“若法曹早知道党九杀人，当天晚上、最迟第二天就已经把他抓了，不会放任他乱跑，隔了好几天才跑到军营里抓人。”他最后问：“你在党九家里还发现了什么不寻常的物事吗？”  
这一次，穆春圭显出困惑受挫的神情，说：“卑职失责。卑职曾想，如果那党九是一个普通猎户，吏部怎么可能专门作如此安排，然而看来看去，什么也没发现。”  
裴行俭笑了，说：“这没什么。我正要去那家女肆，你也跟我来。”

阿伦遮相好的绿衣胡女作为人证，扣押在监牢里几天。直到卢彬礼遣人去抓党九，才又将她放回女肆中。  
裴行俭对她突然改口最为不解，问：“你看见的翻墙人什么模样？”  
“穿着灰衣，样貌是个十六、七岁的少年。”  
“什么时候看见的？”  
“在发现阿伦遮被杀之前，约莫两盏茶功夫，那会儿奴出去过一次，张都尉他们知道的。”  
这话令裴行俭微微点头。  
此前他猜测过，为何杀人者要进人多眼杂的女肆之后再杀阿伦遮？答案是杀人者并非尾随阿伦遮进去，而是预先埋伏在那里，等着阿伦遮进来，再将他杀掉。这就说明，杀人者对阿伦遮相当了解，知道他一定会来此地。  
他问：“你见人翻墙，也不声张？”  
“奴心里有事，一眼看去便没多想。”  
“为什么没有立刻禀报官府？”  
绿衣胡女大哭说：“吓糊涂了，就忘了。”  
她一滴眼泪也没哭出来，但一副惊恐万状的神气，却并不像装出来的。  
“你认识党九？”  
绿衣胡女点了点头，慌慌张张地说：“从前在集市上见过他跟人打架，被官府抓了，奴当时就记住了，奴觉得翻墙的人就是他。”  
“那你是什么时候想起这件事，告诉法曹的人的？”  
绿衣胡女想了一会儿，说：“是三天前的中午那会儿，奴在牢里突然想起来的。”  
裴行俭将穆春圭叫到一旁，低声问他：“你觉得那条钩索是何时被塞进党九家里的？”  
穆春圭也仔细思索了一下，说：“卑职三天前的早上巡视院子时，突然发现那条钩索，头一天晚上还没有那东西，应该是夜里从墙上塞进来的。”  
话一出口，他眼睛一亮，也明白过来了——不管何人栽赃，仿佛都是预先知道绿衣胡女会告发，才提前将钩索放在那儿。  
裴行俭也不禁想：胡女被关在法曹牢里，照理是无法接触外人的。难道穆春圭猜对了，真的是法曹的人干的？  
他又问：“法曹来搜查党九家，又是什么时候呢？”  
“第三天午后。”  
这时间倒是没有问题。  
裴行俭指了指绿衣胡女，命令穆春圭：“去检查一下她有没有被动刑。”  
穆春圭去了片刻，回来说：“她身上没有动过刑的痕迹。”  
裴行俭又命人指出党九翻墙的位置，他站着看了一会儿那段墙和树，又来到发现尸体的地方，问穆春圭：“假如有人要在这里杀人，事先躲在哪里最好？”  
穆春圭到处看了看，突然一指，说：“那儿？”  
廊屋尽头一侧，正巧有个小杂物柜，非常隐蔽，一侧的确可以看清楚从中门进来的人。  
“太小了，能藏得进人吗？”  
“蜷缩起来应该可以。”  
“你从树那里走过来，钻到杂物柜里去。”  
穆春圭明白他的意思，特意选了不容易被看见的路走，可是裴行俭见了不禁摇头，他觉得这还是容易被屋内屋外的人看见。  
穆春圭从杂物柜里钻出来，一边咳嗽一边说：“里面全是灰，不像藏过人。”  
裴行俭想：那唯一一种可能性，就是凶手爬到房顶躲着，这样阿伦遮进来，一眼便能望见。这里廊屋不高，窗户也敞着，别人或许很难悄无声息爬到屋顶，但对党九来说，蹿上去应该是很容易的吧。  
裴行俭低声嘱咐穆春圭：“你去查一查，法曹都有哪些人见过那胡女，审过她。”  
穆春圭点头，去法曹取审问犯人和证人的勾薄。  
裴行俭又命人将绿衣胡女带回西州都督府关押，他想看看法曹会不会有人再去找她。

等穆春圭拿着勾薄回来，裴行俭询问他阿伦遮被杀之前的行踪。  
这个法曹已经查过了。原来，阿伦遮在被杀前一天已经进过城，有人在双林寺外的酒馆里看见他吃喝，午后他挨个去找了几个胡商，要欠付的帐。裴行俭说：“那是我军在沙漠里遇袭之后一天吧？”  
“正是。”  
裴行俭示意接着说。穆春圭便说，第二天阿伦遮又去找胡商要账了，中午在双林寺外吃饭，还遇见了吕休璟一行。下午有人看见他进了寺庙内，还花钱进了后殿，不过溜达了一阵就走了。此后有人在马市上见过他，再之后，便到了女肆附近。  
穆春圭还特意说：“没有人在突厥行馆周围见过阿伦遮，也没有人在西州都督府附近见过他，没有人看见党九跟踪他。”  
裴行俭微微颔首。他觉得，法曹把注意力都放在探究凶手上，很可能是找错了方向。这桩案子到了现在，了解阿伦遮本人或许才是关键。  
他把这想法告诉了穆春圭，要他再去查访一下。穆春圭是个行动特别利落的人，没一会儿就找到两个和阿伦遮相熟的胡商，叫来询问究竟。  
裴行俭一边听这两个胡商讲阿伦遮的身世背景，一边亲自去了阿伦遮家里。  
原来，作为“昭武九姓”的康国人，阿伦遮跟其他粟特胡人一样，也是二十岁开始就远离故土，在各地经商。他早年在碎叶城做小买卖，积蓄了一点资本，七、八年前来到西州城外开客栈。他并非哪个豪商的手下，只能勉强糊口。  
“那怎么还有钱进出女肆？”  
两个胡商对望一眼，笑着说：“他嘛，就这点爱好，又不贪酒赌博。但凡进城，要么去佛寺拜一拜，要么就去找相好了。”  
“他难道没有夫人吗？”  
“他说他没有。”  
“他是康国人，城里有没有什么他经常来往的康国故旧呢？”  
“康国和米国的商人近年依附西突厥，赚钱最容易，日子过得特别舒服，很多原本在西州做买卖的，都回碎叶城西边去了。阿伦遮兴许是没人投靠，又有客栈，故而留在这儿。”  
裴行俭又问胡商们：“你们认识党九吗？有没有见过他？”  
两个胡商一个说：“前两天城里都在传说他杀了阿伦遮，才第一次听说这么一个人。”  
另一个说：“是个凶巴巴的十几岁孩子吧？他给阿伦遮的客栈送过羊，我还听见他们发生了口角。”  
“多久前的事？”  
胡商挠了挠长髯，说：“约莫一个月前。”  
裴行俭思忖：党九是不是因为买卖猎物认识阿伦遮的呢？就在阿伦遮被杀之前，他刚袭击了唐军，还被射了一箭，照理该老实一阵，埋头藏好，是什么理由让他在这么危险的时候还要杀掉阿伦遮呢？是某个很特别的缘由，还是一时动怒了呢？


	10. Chapter 10

等赶到阿伦遮的客栈，裴行俭发现这里连看守的人都没有，东西被偷走了不少，一片狼藉。他觉得很生气，想：西州法曹是故意的，还是就是笨呢？  
裴行俭对穆春圭说：“投降的人不带家小都会被看作是诈降，阿伦遮身为康国人，在此地这么多年都没有家小，我是不相信他的。再者，他的客栈只有两个胡人帮手，一出事就都跑了，法曹居然没有通告缉拿，这也是失责。”  
他命穆春圭搜检，自己在一旁看着。  
墙上有一张已经破损的符纸。  
穆春圭那天没有跟张玄澜等人去西州城里乱逛，但他早就听荆镝说起过，在双林寺外的酒肆里遇见阿伦遮。他说：“这一定是在双林寺里求来的吧。”  
裴行俭又听见这名字，不禁皱眉，想起吕休璟曾说的话，打定主意要尽快去一趟。  
客栈有两层，共十间房，其中七间是客房，外面还有马厩。穆春圭细致地寻找着，最后搜出一堆破损杂物，一个人慢慢翻看。  
他在破旧衣衫里翻出几枚钱，裴行俭说：“这是高昌吉利币，现在市面上很少见了。”  
整理那些日常杂物很耗时间，穆春圭翻检到最后，只剩下一个破了洞的马鞍。  
他拧着甩了甩，什么也没甩出来。  
裴行俭已经准备离开了，穆春圭还不死心，又伸手进马鞍的破开的口子里掏，突然，他眼睛一亮，不禁“咦”了一声。原来，他从里面摸出一张有刻字的小竹片。  
“这是什么？”  
穆春圭看了看说：“一张当票。”  
裴行俭想起，阿伦遮曾说要替绿衣胡女还债，才特意约郑麻子在女肆见面。既然如此，为什么反倒不把自己东西赎回呢？这是根本不值得赎回的东西吗？不对，如果不重要，就不会特意藏在马鞍里。不过，这到底是特意藏起来的，还是随手一扔就忘了，一时也未可知。  
裴行俭要穆春圭拿着当票和钱去取东西，自己则回都督府提审郑麻子。

穆春圭进了西州城后，觉得有人在跟踪自己。  
他丝毫也不慌张，先绕进了都督府，再故意放慢脚步，看后面有没有人跟来。  
接着，他跟一个西州兵攀谈了两句，以为对方已经被甩掉了，就打算从另一道门出去。可是过了一会儿，他再次感觉到远处墙后有人窥探。  
这人居然能跟进都督府？  
穆春圭这么想着，也不回头，径直上了楼，然后藏在窗后，悄悄向下窥视。  
一个西州兵走来，正要开口，被穆春圭一转身掩住嘴巴，示意噤声。穆春圭知道去抓跟踪者容易失手，就想先看清楚对方样貌。  
可是，他窥探了一会儿，却不见有人出现。  
又等了一会儿，他只好下楼，四周望了望，确定那个跟踪者已经逃跑了。  
穆春圭想：这人真是见机得快，好本事！  
他出了都督府，在离双林寺不远的一条街坊里找到了当铺，把那枚小竹片递了过去。  
掌柜正在看账本，不耐烦地瞅了一眼，朝恹恹的伙计喊了一声。等东西拿来，掌柜一抬头，才发现眼前站着的是个关中兵，阴郁尖刻，似乎还颇有身份，立刻毕恭毕敬起来：“军爷，只要二十文铜钱。”  
他见穆春圭依然冷沉着脸，以为这军爷是生气了，立刻将伙计手里的东西抢过来，看也不看就捧到穆春圭眼前，说：“实在不是什么值钱东西，军爷拿走就好！拿走就好！”  
穆春圭把铜钱摆在案上，又问：“这是什么时候送来当掉的？”  
掌柜的对这问题很迷茫，好在伙计知道，连忙说：“约莫两个月前。”  
最后穆春圭被当铺送瘟神一般送走了。  
他低头看了看，手里拿的是个竹筒。

裴行俭到牢里去看屠户郑麻子，见他受了酷刑，满脸青紫，手臂都被打折了，连声喊冤枉。裴行俭询问经过，郑麻子很激动地说：“那天草民在女肆外遇见阿伦遮，问他哪里弄到钱替婊子还账，莫不是偷了哪个旅客。本是开个玩笑，谁想他一拳就打在小民脸上，这谁能忍得了呢？不过是打了两下，吵了几句，我也不想理会他和他那女人啦，当场就走了。谁想会遇上这等冤屈！天恩浩荡，再打小人就要没命了！”  
裴行俭命人把他提出来，指着一处低矮的房屋说：“你现在爬到这个屋顶上去。”  
郑麻子不敢多问，手脚并用，可是连窗户都爬不上去，引得法曹兵们偷乐。  
他一脸不明所以又羞愧难当的样子，让裴行俭也忍不住笑了。这时，穆春圭带着竹筒回来，站在一旁看了一会儿，说：“吏部，这人被打成这样，自然爬不上去了。可没受伤的时候，兴许能爬得上去呢。”  
“倒不为这个。”裴行俭说，“如果真是他爬到女肆屋顶上杀人的，突然听我喊他爬屋顶，一定会恐慌畏惧吧。”  
穆春圭想：郑麻子方才的确没有任何神态不自然之处。而且，能爬到屋顶上，和能悄无声息爬到屋顶上，难度是完全不同的。郑麻子恐怕没有这个本事。  
为了再确定凶手到底是不是这屠户，裴行俭又去看望张玄澜。  
张玄澜肩上中了一箭，胸口被拉了老长一道伤口，流血很多，但万幸只伤了皮肉。  
他昏昏沉沉躺在床上休息，听说裴行俭来了，连忙挣扎着坐起来。裴行俭询问了他的伤势，然后又问他：“你见过党九，对他一定有印象。你觉得他的背影，看起来像是那天杀掉阿伦遮的灰衣人吗？”  
张玄澜显然从未有过这种想法，震惊地咳起来了，以为这是什么故意吓唬人的笑话。等他发现裴行俭是很严肃地在问他，完全不是开玩笑，才不得已承认说：“这个……这个卑职委实记不得了。”  
裴行俭不禁想：张玄澜已经是个精细人了，但是比起穆春圭，就粗枝大叶不少。  
“那你等会儿去见见郑麻子，看他的背影像不像那个凶手。”  
张玄澜忙说：“卑职腿脚都还能动呢，这会儿立刻就去！”  
他挣扎着扶在一个关中兵肩上，跟裴行俭去牢狱中看郑麻子。他朝郑麻子背影看了一会儿，摇头说：“不是他，身形不同。”  
裴行俭想：看来阿伦遮真不是这屠户杀的。不过，若是党九杀人，为何他不去跟踪阿伦遮，而是躲在女肆里，有些可怪，或许能从屠户这儿找到答案。  
他对郑麻子说：“你最后回答我一个问题，我就放你回家。”  
郑麻子惊疑不定地跪在地上连连磕头。  
裴行俭说：“你再仔细回忆一下，在女肆外遇见阿伦遮时，他行为举止，有没有什么奇怪的地方。”  
这问题令郑麻子脸色变了两、三次，他一边拼命回想，一边揣摩着大官想要的回答，磕磕巴巴地说：“狗胡人那天的确鬼鬼祟祟，东张西望，小人跟他说话，他也魂不守舍的。”  
“这是实话吗？”  
郑麻子胆怯地抬头看了一眼，好像生怕大官翻脸了又把自己痛打一顿，可是猛然间，他电光火石一般想起了什么，顿时壮起胆子，大声说：“小民想起来啦！那天阿伦遮暴怒，不光因为小民讥笑他。是小民在他身后拍了一下他肩膀，吓了他一跳，他才发怒打人的。小民觉得，他好像在躲着什么人。”  
这话就不像是编出来的了。裴行俭说：“你安稳睡一觉吧，明天本官就放你出去。”

等离开监牢，穆春圭拿出那枚竹筒，说：“当铺掌柜是汉人，是个不晓事的，见了竹片没什么反应。那家当铺跟阿伦遮的死之间，多半也没什么关联。伙计说东西是两个月前送到当铺的，那不是我们准备从长安出发的时间吗？”  
裴行俭回到屋内，打开竹筒，发现里面是个锦囊。  
锦囊里有一张麻质手帕，上面绣着九个小黑点，排布得很怪异，而且大小不一。  
裴行俭和穆春圭再三细看，瞧不明白其中含义，于是又探究起锦囊。  
锦囊上绣的是佛教的图案。  
一面绣着一个青面獠牙的鬼怪，另一面绣着一位宝相庄严的菩萨。  
两边都缀有几颗珍珠，或许因为这个原因，才能当到一点钱吧。  
裴行俭说：“这些小黑点是什么意思，鬼怪和菩萨是随便绣的吗，阿伦遮为什么要把东西放进当铺？他被杀的原因，和这个锦囊有关吗？”  
穆春圭突然说：“阿伦遮被杀，或许还和西州都督府的人有关联。”  
为了解释这猜测的由来，穆春圭又对裴行俭讲了被跟踪的事。同时他也觉得，法曹在这桩命案中，所作所为有些奇怪。  
裴行俭说：“如果要查西州都督府里的人，就必须小心。”  
他望了望外面天色，又说：“我记得阿伦遮被杀，正好是暮色降下，快要宵禁之时。这会儿离宵禁还有一个时辰，你再去女肆看看，薄暮之中，那胡女到底能不能看清楚党九翻墙。”  
穆春圭领命，最后，裴行俭告诉他，准备将他升为队正，并且要开一个医铺由他负责，连其中暗探消息的人员也由他去选择。  
穆春圭也不禁面露喜色，称自己一定谨慎周备，不辱使命。

这天晚上，穆春圭从女肆回来，去向裴行俭复命。  
之后，他在灯下来回翻看起阿伦遮那个锦囊。他一边翻一本厚重的佛教图册，一边找着锦囊上的画像。翻完整本图册，他都没找到，正纳闷呢，就见张团儿从屋外走过去。  
穆春圭叫住他，拿出锦囊向他请教，问为何找不到这尊菩萨。  
张团儿笑了，耐心解释说：“队副，这根本就不是菩萨。”  
“那是什么？”  
“是雪山下王。”  
“什么叫作雪山下王？”  
张团儿见穆春圭一脸惊异迷茫，明白他对佛教一无所知，就很详细给他讲解起来。  
原来，西域传说中，有个特别精彩惊险的佛教故事。  
几百年前，贵霜王朝的迦腻色迦王崇信佛法，把健陀罗国建成了一个伟大的佛国。可是在他去世之后，王国却被讫利多种姓占据，新王驱逐僧人，毁坏佛像，铲灭佛法。  
此时，邻国吐火罗的国王是释迦族子孙，被称为雪山下王。他倾心向佛，礼敬僧人，听说健陀罗国新王昏庸无道，便召集国内勇士三千人，假扮为商贩，携带大批宝物，暗藏武器，来到健陀罗国。  
新王重利，很客气地接待了他们，不久，雪山下王提出，他要亲自向新王献宝，新王欣喜接受了。雪山下王便特意挑选了最勇武多谋的五百武士，跟在他身后进入了王宫。在献宝时，雪山下王突然摘去帽子，手持利刃冲向王座，新王毫无防备，惊慌失措，立刻被砍下了脑袋。五百勇士也一起杀来，将卫兵们制住。  
待宫内外局势平定，雪山下王对健陀罗臣民下令，贱种窃取王位有罪，平民百姓无辜。接着，他驱逐了辅弼大臣，重新建筑佛寺，召回僧人，使百姓安居乐业。  
眼前这锦囊上，双手合十、头戴宝冠的人，就是故事里潜入敌国、手刃国君的雪山下王。  
穆春圭将锦囊翻了一面，问：“这又是什么？”  
张团儿告诉他，这个鬼怪是“旷野鬼”，十六大夜叉将之一。据说它能凭借巨大的魔力，吃人肉，喝人血，残害生灵，肆无忌惮地行恶作祟。如来佛怜悯众生，于是运用神通降服恶鬼，令它服从佛法，不再杀生。  
这个鬼怪在西突厥很出名，突厥人很怕它，叫它“黑鬼魅”。  
穆春圭想：雪山下王和黑鬼魅，都有什么特别含义呢？  
张团儿告辞之后，穆春圭又对着烛火查看囊中手帕。  
这枚手帕不是方形的，而是个长条，横宽约有竖长的两倍。  
他照着那张手帕上的小黑点，将它们描到一张同样大小的纸上，再把手帕藏好。  
他试图用线把这些小黑点连接起来，可是连了几次，画出来的图形都找不出任何含义。  
他又在纸上描了格子，犹如棋盘一般给每个黑点记了横竖的数字，可是这些数字也理不出任何含义。他想了半天黑点大小是何含义，甚至思索起他听说过的所有谍报之法。譬如，唐军将领传递消息，经常会命随军主薄写一首诗，将消息暗藏在诗中，这种诗叫做离合诗。即便这种诗被敌军截获，也无法拆解含义。而吐蕃、波斯、突厥、粟特胡人，也各有不同的消息传递方法。  
穆春圭思索了一个时辰都不得要领，最后暂时将它放下了。

荆镝一整天困在地牢里，早已分不清白天黑夜。他颇恼恨地望着吃完就睡、睡醒又吃的党九，隐约觉得党九是来这儿享清福的，自己才是囚犯。  
地牢在西州都督府的地下，原本是高昌王宫用来关押最重要的犯人的。这地牢也是王宫地下世界的一部分，由迷宫一样的地道组成，以前很多充作冰窖和酒窖。这些地道大部分在过去二十年中已经废弃了，被堵起来了，或者被锁死了。  
有脚步声从黑暗中传来，荆镝站起来，一手按剑。  
来的是两个西州兵，押着一个衣衫褴褛的囚犯，说要将人关进牢里。  
荆镝听他们说要把囚犯和党九关在一起，摇头拒绝，转而打开隔壁另一间牢房。  
党九听见响动，伸脖子朝外面瞪了一眼，就又趴回去睡觉了。  
第二天，天色蒙蒙亮时，荆镝和看守地牢的两个关中兵出去洗漱透气。  
这片刻功夫，党九和囚犯迅速贴着墙，背对背坐下，用极低的声音开始说话。  
“你是谁？”  
囚犯露出一个诡异的笑容，说：“我是谁不要紧，你一定知道是谁派我来的。”

穆春圭一大早就又等在门外等待传唤了，裴行俭命人叫他进来，问有何进展。  
穆春圭将锦囊和手帕的事说了一遍，裴行俭说：“既然暂时弄不明白，那就先追别的线索。阿伦遮行动诡异，说不定就是个奸细。他若不是郑麻子杀的，很有可能就是党九杀的。他被杀那天小心翼翼，躲避的很可能也正是党九。”  
穆春圭立刻点头说：“党九到底是不是凶手，卑职以为还一条线索可以去追查。”  
“你是说那条钩索吗？”  
“正是！卑职一直在想，半夜扔进党九家的钩索，究竟是不是凶手使用的那条呢？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“卑职以为，假如人真是党九杀的，他应该会把钩索藏好。这样的话，用来栽赃的钩索就是假的。”  
裴行俭点头：“那你觉得，党九杀人之后，会把自己的钩索藏到哪里？”  
“这正是卑职还没想明白的。”  
裴行俭笑了，说：“这个现在我倒是可以告诉你了。”  
他叫了一声，关中兵引着一个人进来。  
穆春圭定睛一看，疑惑起来，来人是个猎户，他记得是党九的邻居，姓刘。  
来人正是那猎户刘炳，裴行俭找他询问，党九家附近有没有什么可疑的人来往。  
穆春圭不禁想：原来吏部时时遣人盯着他家。  
刘炳仔细回忆了一阵，禀告一番。裴行俭又问：“你就住在党九家隔壁，你跟我们去打猎之前的一两天，他家有没有什么敲击声吵到过你们。”  
刘炳似乎很诧异大官会问起这种鸡毛蒜皮的事情，想了想，说：“有，有天傍晚击铁的声音敲了好几下，家里人正要抱怨呢，就没声了。”  
穆春圭隐隐明白了什么，裴行俭挥手让刘炳回去，然后说：“党九如果想让钩索消失，该怎么做最好呢？半夜偷偷摸摸出去扔掉？不行，阿伦遮被杀了，那天晚上巡夜的西州兵非常多，万一被逮住就糟了。挖个坑埋在院子里？也容易被发现。如果第二天带出去扔掉，还得担心被什么人捡到。实际上，钩索的绳子是很容易处理的，麻线编的，在家里烧掉就可以了。也就是说，真正难处理的，只有那个铁钩。”  
穆春圭这一下如梦初醒：的确！党九家墙壁上挂着山鸡、兔子、野羊腿，用的正是铁钩！混在其中的哪一个，很可能就是钩索上的铁钩改造的！

党九家挂在墙壁上的猎物，已经吃得没剩多少了。  
穆春圭全部检查了一遍，喝问：“还有别的钩子呢？”  
刘婆婆躺在床上装死，那个瞎了一只眼睛的小姑娘躲在角落里盯着一个煮肉的锅。  
穆春圭仔细思索、找寻，突然问：“这里原本挂了一支猎弓，怎么不见了？”  
“弦坏了，拿去修了。”小姑娘说。  
穆春圭搜寻良久，最后终于想到什么，一把掀开小姑娘，将锅也踢得翻到在地。  
从滚水和熟肉中，一个被砸直了很多的铁钩也掉落在地上。  
穆春圭喝问那个小姑娘：“这是什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
这个病弱不起眼的小姑娘真的什么也不知道吗？  
穆春圭捡起铁钩，心里阴火直蹿，他突然想到，此前自己从未搜索过小姑娘的床榻，这或许是个错误。他进了小姑娘房间，到处乱翻，最后在垫子下面搜出一个灰色小布包，一打开，忍不住捂住鼻子。  
穆春圭阴冷冷地喝问：“这又是什么？”小姑娘的灰色眼珠一动不动，仿佛死人。接着她用没有瞎掉的那只眼睛直直望向这很吓人的关中兵，又说了一遍：“我不知道。”  
穆春圭大怒，想将她抓来狠抽几巴掌。  
他还想把这丑丫头逮回去刑讯一番，可是想起裴行俭叮嘱过他，不要对党九家一老一小两个女人无礼，便吞下怒气走了。  
裴行俭拿着砸坏的铁钩看了一会儿，又拿起小灰布包里的东西，说：“这瞧着像是一根人手指。”穆春圭说：“是女人的手指，要么就是男人小手指。”  
“这肯定不是阿伦遮的手指吧？”  
“阿伦遮尸体完整，没有被割掉手指。而且，吏部你看，这手指皮肉已经烂的差不多了，骨头都露出来，恐怕砍下有几个月了。”  
裴行俭想了想，说：“我当年在刑部时，曾见过这么一桩奇怪案子。有个凶犯接连杀了七个女孩，每次都会砍下一支手指或者脚趾，偷偷藏在家里，时时赏玩。这手指是不是党九从某个被他杀死的人身上砍的呢？他杀了不少人，为什么只割了这一支呢？被杀的人有什么特殊身份，令他恨之入骨吗？”  
穆春圭还来不及回答，裴行俭又问：“你之前怎么没发现这手指？”  
“卑职此前没有去搜那小姑娘床榻。”  
裴行俭脸色微变，自语：“是藏在小姑娘那里的？”  
这时，亲卫进来通报：卢彬礼在外求见。  
裴行俭说：“我马上要去法曹，请卢参军先回去吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

听说裴行俭要来，法曹上下的官吏们整整齐齐恭候在厅堂里。  
二十多个关中兵冲进来，环立四周，身穿重甲，手按横刀。  
裴行俭步履生风，昂然而入，坐到几案前，身后墙上是鲁哀公问政于孔子的壁画。  
裴行俭对卢彬礼说：“我听说党九以前就被抓过，他到底犯的是什么事，把卷宗拿出来给我看。”  
卢彬礼见这排场已经知道大事不妙，连忙命书办去把旧卷宗找出来。书办去了一会儿，取回一本字迹模糊的册子，说：“前两个月法曹卷宗被雨浇了，淋湿透了。”  
卢彬礼见裴行俭神色严厉、目泛冷光，吓得面如土色，谢罪说：“卑职失责！”  
裴行俭冷笑说：“你失责的事不止这一件。”他将一条钩索扔在地上，问：“这是什么人半夜放进党九家的？”  
这话一出，法曹官吏们都觉得背脊生寒。  
“没人开口，那我来说吧。”裴行俭站了起来，“不光钩索是你们放进党九家的，就连胡女指认党九翻墙，也是你们当中有人指使的。本官专门派人查过，那样的天色和距离，或许能看见有人翻墙，但根本看不清翻墙者的脸。”  
他又拿出那本勾薄，扔在案上，说：“法曹总共有三个人审问过那胡女，第一位是卢参军，一位是齐判官，还有一位是张主事。到底是谁逼她做了伪证？”他见官吏们都惊慌失措，不敢答话，厉声说：“除了卢参军，另外两个人都给我抓去地牢！”  
卢彬礼跪在地上，冷汗涔涔地说：“事出蹊跷，卑职绝不敢推卸责任！卑职情愿也被押在牢里，待吏部查明真相！”  
裴行俭笑了笑，说：“既然卢参军这么说了，那就按你的法子办。”关中兵将三个官员都押住，裴行俭说：“究竟怎么处置，本官要与崔都督商议再办。明夜亥时我会再来法曹，全部审个明白。”  
说完，他望了望厅里剩下的官吏，只见他们大气也不敢出。  
裴行俭突然指着其中一个人，喝令：“把他拿下！”  
关中兵们一拥而上，将那法曹书办按倒捆住。  
裴行俭命其余官吏退出厅外，然后问这惊恐万状的书办：“除了那三个官员，只有你在审问胡女时一直都在，勾薄也全是由你书写。你说，是不是你威逼她说谎的？”  
“卑职冤枉！卑职怎敢干出这等奸事！”书办惊慌失措地喊起来。  
“那是谁干的？“  
书办突然眼珠子一转，说：“……卑职这里有样东西，正要献上，吏部一见便知！”  
书办对穆春圭说了两句话，穆春圭走了出去，过了一会儿，取回一本册子给裴行俭。  
裴行俭有些疑虑地翻开，原来正是他要的那本卷宗的誊写。书办说，这是他为防卷宗遗失，特意抄留的副本。  
陡然遇上这种事，裴行俭的第一反应是有人造了假卷宗来骗人。不过，等他稍微细看，就发现其中内容非常详实，全是一人手抄，笔迹与勾薄完全相同，不像是临时造假。他翻了几页，大致明白了书办偷抄这个的用意。接着，他就看见了党九的案子。  
裴行俭翻阅了片刻，合上了册子。  
书办见他神色阴晴不定，磕头说：“卑职对长官只有恭敬，此举是担忧文书被水火毁掉。”  
“你做得很好。”裴行俭说，“不过，我若现在嘉奖你，都督府里岂不是人人都觉得你在当官的背后捣鬼？不如你也到牢里呆上一天，明晚自有分晓。”  
书办扑在地上，拜了两拜。  
裴行俭点了一下头，关中兵们押着这书办退了出去。  
裴行俭这一番霹雳雷霆，把穆春圭吓了一跳。他有些疑惑不解：裴行俭此前特意说过，如果要查西州都督府里的人，就必须小心谨慎，那他为什么突然又把法曹的人下狱了？  
裴行俭叫过穆春圭，向他交代了几件事，要他和荆镝一起去办。

到了午后，裴行俭准备去双林寺。  
吕休璟终于有空来向裴行俭汇报西州大佛会的安排，裴行俭便要他随自己同去。  
崔怀旦作为西州都督，督管伊、西、庭三州军事。吕休璟说，他已经命令三州府兵在十日之内来到西州，届时城内会有府兵五千五百人。  
各州兵员抽调，也有讲究。吕休璟说：“伊州一向安定，因此崔都督征调了两千五百兵员。庭州北面时常有突厥人南下劫掠，不可不防，要留下至少两千兵员守卫，只征调了一千人。加上西州两千兵员，足以应对下个月的佛会和交易了。”  
他们谈了一会儿军戎，就来到了双林寺门前。  
沙弥们早已恭候在寺外，就连不能走路的老迈寺主，也被抬在双林寺门口迎接。  
李洵四十多岁、一脸乖觉样，是个胡汉混血。裴行俭一眼看去，觉得此人贪婪凶悍。他虽披着袈裟，但换身衣服立刻就能当个抽人马鞭的府吏家臣。李洵身后还跟着一个胡僧，名叫浮咖潘，意思是“佛之荣光”。  
裴行俭被迎进了一处极为宏丽的佛殿，这里是寺庙迎接贵客的地方。据说，玄奘法师就曾在这里为高昌国王、王太后讲经，还曾接连三天于此地为高昌百姓讲授佛法。  
裴行俭觉得此地比过去更恢弘亮丽。殿中两尊塑像重用金粉与宝石装饰过，分别是东方持国天王与南方增长天王，赤足立于莲花上，头戴花冠，身穿铠甲，腰束战裙。殿内还有几大幅艳丽的壁画，一群青色和蓝色的灵鸟，围绕着四头拉车的凤凰，载着菩萨与天女在空中遨游，妖娆婀娜，飘然翩然。  
裴行俭不禁欣赏了好一会儿，说：“这是新画的图。是什么人画的？”  
李洵说：“是几年前从龟兹请来的画师。”  
“这凤车可有什么来历吗？”  
浮伽潘双手合十，口诵佛号，讲了一番绘画的道理和故事。他神色严肃，看起来是个饱学之士。除了李洵之外，殿内的僧人们都不是凡夫俗子。看来李洵虽靠寺庙捞钱，却也招揽了一些人才。  
裴行俭不好佛、道，不过他夫人库狄氏崇信佛教，他外出见了名寺，有时会替夫人求一尊佛像供奉。这一次来双林寺，他自己准备了一本佛经，称要送给寺庙。  
这本佛经大有来历，是二十年前他到西州后不久，麹智湛送给他的。经书是一位吐蕃高僧亲手书写，颇为罕见，且很有特异之处。出于某个缘由，裴行俭一直将它带在身边，直到回了长安，才将其束之高阁。  
裴行俭说：“这本佛经是十多年前我在西域所得，送回西州，也算物归原主。”  
双林寺寺主毕恭毕敬地接过经书，递给了身后的胡僧。  
这胡僧名叫羯槎，意思是“神奇之人”。裴行俭见寺主老病，身体不支，便要另一位侍奉寺主的汉僧将他扶回去休息。寺主告罪而去。  
羯槎见经书纸色泛青，十分悦目，印制极其华美，连忙跪谢，称要当作宝物供奉起来。  
李洵听了，立刻对羯槎说：“快去将我寺所藏的释迦菩萨像取来，献予吏部！”  
这话一出，举座皆惊。释迦菩萨像在双林寺中只有一尊，本是高昌王宫所藏，几十年前由国王麹文泰的母亲张太妃送到寺中供奉，雕刻极美，嵌有七宝，居然就被这李洵随便拿出来送人！真是为了博得权贵欢心，无所不用其极。  
浮咖潘面有怒色，正要出声反对，却听裴行俭笑了，说：“释迦菩萨像乃贵寺镇寺之宝，岂敢取要？我送了贵寺一本佛经，宝寺不妨也回赠一本佛经，等我回京，送去长安大慈恩寺供高僧们参详。”  
“如此甚好，”李洵喜形于色，“不知吏部要哪本经书？”  
“听说宝寺藏有一本《弥勒大云经》，我就要这本。”  
李洵怔住了，看来他对稍微生僻一点的经书都一无所知，忙扭头问羯槎：“这是什么书？”  
“这……这本经书……这是……”羯槎尴尬嗫嚅，连连摇头，费力地把溢到唇边的话咽下去。原来，那《弥勒大云经》是一本胡编滥造的伪经，根本无法卒读，内容不值一哂。可是眼下裴行俭指明要它，谁敢明说呢？  
羯槎到底胆小，站起身，有些慌张地说： “贫僧这就去取经。”  
等羯槎慌慌张张地取书回来，浮咖潘按住他递书的手，神情严肃地望着裴行俭说：“吏部，这是一部伪经，不该传去中原。请恕贫僧等死罪，伪经不能胡乱送人。”  
裴行俭好奇地看着对方，李洵在一旁急得恨不得抢了书献给他了，浮咖潘却不躲不避瞪了回去。裴行俭说：“我自有用处。”  
浮咖潘显然很认死理，还想追问有什么用处，可是裴行俭不想多做解释，说：“不观谬误，无以鉴真知。若是一本荒谬伪经，长安高僧们见了，自然能够去伪存真，批谬驳误，这也是一件功德。”  
浮伽潘和羯槎对望一眼，都觉得达官贵人这话太强词夺理，且执着于一本伪经，实在莫名其妙。不过，话说到这个份上，显然无法拒绝了，他们只好将经书双手奉上。  
吕休璟本以为裴行俭到双林寺是要暗查奸细，正想，没想到他跟寺里沙弥聊起了佛经，似乎还相谈甚欢，不禁非常纳闷。  
只有李洵自以为对大官投其所好，双手合十，颂了一声佛号。这声佛号念得格外洋洋得意、腌臜油污，吕休璟听了忍不住想堵耳朵。

裴行俭出了佛寺，问吕休璟：“阿伦遮出入过的酒馆在哪里？”  
吕休璟连忙指给他看。  
之后，裴行俭骑着马，一直摆弄那本伪经。他正沉思时，却听吕休璟说：“卑职听说，吏部近来都忙于探究党九杀人的事。”  
裴行俭听出吕休璟不以为然的意思，不禁问：“以你之见，该当如何？”  
“若吏部问如何处置党九，卑职以为早应该杀掉。”  
裴行俭愕然，问：“何出此言？”  
“不光我这么以为，昨晚卑职还与张都尉谈论过此事，他也说应该尽快杀掉。”  
裴行俭完全没料到他会这样回答，他以为吕休璟这样的年轻俊杰会钦佩党九的武艺与勇力，不由十分惊讶地问：“你两次见过党九身手，凶烈勇武，举世罕见。他还救过王子和张玄澜性命，你们却都觉得应该直接将他杀掉？”  
吕休璟正色说：“野兽虽威猛有勇力，却不能驯化，不能教养，徒然害人命而已。况且吏部也曾说过，为将之道，靠的是谋略智术，而不是靠武艺。养由基能射穿七甲，楚军尚且在鄢陵惨败于晋军。党九正是那等恃武犯禁的亡命之徒，留他何用？当然杀掉为妥。”  
裴行俭想：吕休璟看来完全不明白自己用意，不过敢劝谏长官，这却是好事。于是，他非常耐心地说：“吕都尉，你是将门子弟，尊父吕志本是右金吾卫将军，尊祖父乃是林黄县开国伯，再往上数几代，都是大将。就连你的兄长，也在北门禁军为官。你家学渊源，志存千里，将来必要封狼居胥。”  
吕休璟被他说得两颊通红了，像被叫破心事的姑娘，忙说：“吏部谬赞，家父家祖久在营旅，以尺功而沐皇恩。小辈无能，唯恐损伤家声。”他似乎也觉得自己批驳长官意愿有些过分了，就红着脸说：“若论世家大族，天下有谁及得上闻喜裴氏，声震海内，世代公卿？”  
他这强行吹捧实在慌张又尴尬，叫裴行俭笑了一声，说：“是啊，河东闻喜裴氏，天下谁不知闻？我父兄都是名将，皆亡于隋末王世充之乱。我是遗腹子，少年时特蒙皇恩，入弘文馆就学。弘文馆内全是第一等的权贵子弟，老师也尽是名家，没过几年我就考取明经出仕。此后虽然仕途多有波折，但也能支应下去。”  
吕休璟听他越扯越远了，不禁纳闷，裴行俭又说：“有人说我善识人，其实不然。就像吕都尉你，本就是将门虎子，稍有机会便能脱颖而出，别人岂敢以提拔自居？我朝婚姻靠阀阅，取士靠家世，无此二者，举步维艰。朝廷如今用人专取将门子弟和死事之家，这是施恩，是好事，可是也使很多庸碌之辈占据要津。骄矜无能，祸及三军！出身贫贱、聪明勇烈的人没有晋身之阶，反要为这种人让路，难道是有益于国的吗？圣人尚且说有教无类，斥责不教而诛。你说党九是恃武犯禁的亡命之徒，却不知英雄遗野，是国家憾事，更是长官失责！”  
大凡天下英雄才子，在有权势的人眼中，正如美女脂膏，取之不尽，用之不竭，可以随意糟践，毫不顾惜。可是，裴行俭却并不能这么想。他这番话推心置腹，也至诚至公，吕休璟听得呆住，依然心有不甘，最后却只说出一句：“卑职懂了。”  
他们说话间，就到了西州都督府外，荆镝和穆春圭骑马而来，向裴行俭禀告了几件事。  
看来，裴行俭为党九杀人的事，已经大动了一番干戈。不知为什么，吕休璟有种很不好的预感，仿佛远方乌云压到了城墙上。

西州人口，以汉人为多。除了曾经的高昌王族麹氏，最有势力的大族是张氏。  
昔日高昌，麹氏国君时常依靠张家大族势力支持统治，且两姓时常通婚。在高昌灭国之后，麹氏与张氏也经常被唐廷任命为西州要职。裴行俭上午刚刚将法曹的张姓主事下狱，下午西州城里的张氏族长已经听说此事，连忙命人打听消息。  
狱中看守甚严，张家无法见到张主事本人，于是先找人探探口风。张团儿军阶虽低，却与关中来的几位都尉都攀上了交情，因此首当其冲，被委托去问明原委。  
张团儿直接去找了穆春圭。穆春圭见他十分着急，想了想，决定直接带他去见裴行俭。  
裴行俭对张团儿颇客气，命赐座倒茶慢慢说。  
张团儿小心地说明了来意，一抬头，便被裴行俭定而静的目光一望，顿时不敢耍任何花样，老老实实，有问必答。他很快发现，裴行俭感兴趣的并不只是张主事，很快问起西州法曹上下官吏。  
“齐判官粗心大意，是个马虎人。一次有个犯人经审无罪，该立刻将人释放，结果他竟全忘了，不仅把人丢在牢里，还险些将人饿死。卢参军知道了，将他一顿痛骂。”  
“犯了这种大错，怎么还能在法曹当官？”  
“他是卢参军的侄儿。”  
“党九犯的事你可知道吗？”  
“吏部说的是哪一桩？”  
“我是说他从龟兹被押送回西州的事。”  
“哦，这事西州都督府上下都知道，当时闹得挺厉害。”张团儿略有不安了，似乎担心说错了话。“党九无故跑到龟兹附近，也没有过所文书，就被那边官府抓住送回来。龟兹与西州之间有好几伙突厥强盗，齐判官以为党九是私通强盗的奸人，审问了几天，还打了他。后来细说清楚，才知道是他哥哥被突厥人杀了，他去寻仇，法曹问明原委，也就把人放了。”  
“这是怎么突然弄清原委的？”裴行俭问，“有人替党九说情了吗？”  
张团儿摇头说：“这个小人委实不知。”  
裴行俭又问起被党九割喉的那个法曹文吏，张团儿说：“他姓丁，人称‘丁送终’，谁知却被强盗送终了？他跟齐判官是酒肉朋友，很亲近的，是个精细人，歹毒，势利眼儿，据说时常会提点齐判官。”  
“他跟党九可有什么恩怨？”  
张团儿连连摇头，说没听说过。  
“兵曹的申元虎，你可认识吗？”  
这突然蹦出来的名字叫张团儿十分迷惑，说：“知道这个人，但没听说过什么。”  
裴行俭想了想，最后说：“我听说你交游甚广，最近半年，你有没有见过或者听说过一个被割掉了一根手指的人？”  
这可越问越奇怪了，叫张团儿完全摸不着头脑，他摇头说：“没听说过，更没见过。”  
张团儿被问完话，然后被送走了。他也从问话中大致明白了，裴行俭想要找出徇私渎职的人，族人被卷了进去。事情有多严重，暂且还不清楚。  
张团儿想：张主事虽说是自己远房叔叔，实际上比自己还小一岁。平日里贪酒好色、谄媚上司，谁知道他能干出什么？不会真的惹上大麻烦了吧？

第二天，西州都督崔怀旦在兵曹看西州各折冲府检点名藉。  
接连几天西州兵曹从上到下都在忙这件事，进进出出，乱成一团。吕休璟借着帮忙抄写文书，把几个折冲府的人员情况都弄清楚了。  
直到傍晚，事情才算结束，崔怀旦邀请众官吏用了酒饭。饭后，兵曹众人正要各自回家，张玄澜突然来了，说：“裴吏部请申元虎校尉点十个兵去法曹，有一点小差事要办。”  
被叫到名字的申元虎，是一个毫不起眼的兵曹武职，他一脸错愕，问：“这……这没弄错吗？”张玄澜笑着说：“卑职只是个传话的，一切都听崔都督定夺。”  
申元虎还愣着，似乎摸不着头脑。崔怀旦叫他立刻带人去见裴行俭，自己也领着亲信去法曹看裴行俭审案。  
一行人来到法曹，正是二更鼓响之时。  
法曹灯火通明，卢彬礼等四人被押在堂下。  
除了站在四周的关中兵，只有穆春圭一人侍立在侧。  
穆春圭此前已经将自己的疑问提出，问为何要将法曹官吏下狱？  
裴行俭告诉他：“法曹栽赃党九，这必然有原因。”  
这一番栽赃陷害，是因为法曹中有人是西突厥内奸，因而知道党九参与沙漠行刺的事，见裴行俭突然对他极为关注，担心暴露，才想要灭口吗？——裴行俭想知道的，一直是这一点。等他突然想明白了这个问题，一切也就迎刃而解了。  
“栽赃之事虽然是法曹的人干的，可他们未见得是突厥人内奸。我要找的奸人，根本不是法曹那几个人。”  
穆春圭忙问：“吏部的意思是，栽赃党九的人是法曹的，但他们与突厥人在西州都督府的内奸，其实是两伙人？”  
“对，先把法曹那几个人下狱，真正的内奸就会松一口气。然后，他们就会活动起来。”  
这回答叫穆春圭隐约明白了，此刻堂内其他人却仍是满腹疑问。


	12. Chapter 12

裴行俭正襟危坐，烛火照着他的脸，目如深海，明暗不定。  
他想：法曹乃至整个西州都督府内，有权位的官吏，应该都不知道党九参与沙漠刺杀的事，因而也就都不是西突厥的内奸。否则只要提前去兵曹说句情，打声招呼，党九就根本不用受到征召去打猎，也就不会遇见裴行俭，没有了暴露之虞。  
张团儿也说，法曹上下的官吏都是贪酒懒惰的糊涂虫，哪里像是能当内奸的样子呢？  
真正的内奸，包括跟踪穆春圭的人，应该是某个藏得很好的小角色。  
这个小角色，只是个棋子，知道的并不多。  
那么，法曹官吏究竟为何栽赃陷害党九呢？  
审讯绿衣胡女的整个过程，只有书办一人一直在侧。裴行俭单独拿下他，原本是想逼问审讯前后状况，以得到答案。可是，很快就用不着了，那本关于党九的卷宗已经解答了他的大部分疑问。  
此刻，裴行俭问：“要胡女指认党九翻墙而入，是谁想出来的？”  
能猜到凶手事先藏在女肆中，一定是个聪明人的主意。  
卢彬礼在狱中苦思已久，早就决定了要将一切都推到死人头上，立刻说：“卑职不敢有分毫欺瞒，声称党九杀阿伦遮的，一直都是那个法曹文吏丁某人。他说胡女看见了党九从女肆翻墙而入，却不肯出面指认，便威胁了她，取到她口供。至于那条钩索，想必也是他为了坐实证据，塞进党九家里的。他还自告奋勇要去吏部军营中把党九抓回来细审，谁知道一去就被强盗杀了呢！”  
他这么说了，其余三人也众口一词，拼命磕头谢罪，说是误信了蠹吏。  
裴行俭微微冷笑。  
他想：法曹可真是蛇鼠一窝，可是自己终究远道而来，也不便往里面浇开水。  
崔怀旦忙了一整天，被烛火的暖意一熏，实在撑不住眼皮打架，悄悄用袖子掩着嘴打了呵欠，说：“本官近日忙于军戎，这件事实在疏于查证，吏部以为该如何处置？”  
裴行俭知道他不想多生事端，说：“阿伦遮是突厥奸细，我以为他是被与他同伙的内奸杀掉的。”这话一出，厅内一片低呼，就连崔怀旦也猛然精神了。  
众人都以为裴行俭要大肆查问一番，他却话音一转，说：“此案十分诡谲，期限之内确实难以缉拿凶犯归案，也算情有可原。法曹诸官吏误信谣言，不加查验，以假作真，应当罚俸半年以示惩戒。真凶至今在逃，就由我继续追查，尽快令其伏法，不知崔都督意下如何？”  
这正中崔怀旦下怀，他连连颔首。  
裴行俭一转头，声音冷厉，向卢彬礼等人说：“我虽体谅你们办案不易，却终究于法有亏。这件事，以后不准任何人再提起了！”  
众官吏连声答应。  
吕休璟不禁想：吏部说这话，到底是为了袒护法曹官吏，还是为了袒护党九？他特意选这么晚的时候，是想悄无声息地解决此事吗？事情真的解决了吗？  
裴行俭离开法曹时，满面忧悒之色，仿佛困在莫贺延碛之中、卧佛泉边的那个傍晚。  
吕休璟四周一望，又想：申元虎被他叫来，这会儿在哪儿？

地牢里暗无天日，听不见更鼓。  
几天来，党九已能根据看守换班的动静分辨时间。二更一到，荆镝会离开，换来另一个关中兵，今天也不例外。换班之后，只见牢门外一支火把恹恹地燃着，两个关中兵困倦地打着瞌睡。  
党九从牢里地上站起来，暗中活动了一下手脚。今晚他特意没有吃任何东西，就是为了行动便捷。轻微的饥饿像一团小火苗，在他心口燎烧。  
那个被阿伦遮称作“长者”的人，已经安排好了一切。  
今天，假囚犯隔着墙告诉党九：“二更一到，会有人来给你武器，连同那两个看守，也会一并替你解决掉。”  
党九当时有些诧异：那几个关中兵都不好对付，要怎么才能解决掉？“长者”如果能在西州都督府里安插那么多奸细，怎么不早点去把狗官们都杀了呢？  
这时，他听见脚步声，便又抱着膝盖蹲坐，从手臂上方偷望。  
来人是兵曹的一个军士，此前从未见过。  
这人拿出牌证，要看守牢房的关中兵为他打开隔壁那间牢门，以便查看那名假囚犯。进去之后，他却突然惊慌地大叫起来，说假囚犯晕死了。  
两个关中兵连忙都凑上前去查看，这时，原本昏睡在地上的假囚犯突然从地上暴起，掐住一个关中兵脖子，使劲推往墙上，只听“砰”一声，这关中兵被撞得晕死过去。另一个关中兵见势不妙，转身要跑，被兵曹来人和假囚犯一起打倒抱住，两人将关中兵堵住嘴捆好，再从他们身上搜出钥匙。  
原本是看守的关中兵反被锁在牢房里，即便拼命吼叫，声音也根本传不出去。  
党九看着假囚犯将锁打开，心跳得更激切，他已经迫不及待要闯出这个鬼地方了。  
兵曹军士递给他一柄短刀、一袋子箭，还有一柄弓，说：“这是申校尉给你的。没错吧？”  
这是党九挂在家里墙壁上的弓，是他打猎时用的。他接过来，点了一下头，眼里渐渐地腾起凶光。  
兵曹军士用钥匙打开了一条尘封的密道门，并给他指了方向，最后说：“你去杀掉裴行俭，申校尉会接应你逃出都督府。”  
党九对这话将信将疑。他觉得自己真的杀了裴行俭，“长者”也不会留下自己，说不定还安排了人要将自己也杀掉。不过，这也没关系。  
只要有武器在手里，他就谁也不怕。

党九顺着漆黑地道一路向前走，转了两次弯，走到尽头，是一截木制楼梯。  
从楼梯往上走，就到了一个出口。党九将手举过头顶，摸索了一会儿，找到了被栓死的木门，用刀挑开，接着使劲一推。  
一些灰尘坠下，党九早已闭住口鼻，蜷伏在黑暗中。  
等了一会儿，没有任何动静，他便狸猫般蹿出去，返身重新将门掩上，然后四面张望。  
如假囚犯所言，这里是一处荒僻杨树林，四周没有任何守卫。党九一边观察，一边往树林另一侧跑去，月色下，他看见一堵墙。党九跑到墙下，纵身一跃，两手攀住樯顶，再揉身一翻，就跳到了墙的另一面。这里是一道夹墙，早已荒弃。  
“今夜乃是天赐良机。兵曹和法曹的守兵，要么忙了一天回去休息了，要么去送崔都督离开。此地荒僻已久，周围没有守卫。裴行俭亥时才去法曹审案，之后他回歇宿之地，必然要经过这里。他身边随从不多，且毫无防备。你只要埋伏在夹墙另一侧，就可以悄无声息将他射死。”兵曹那人如此说。  
党九双手攀住墙头，翻了上去。他蜷伏在墙头上，将脸紧紧贴住砖石，仔细观察四周。  
远远有火把光亮，除此之外，的确毫无人迹。  
现在，只要等着裴行俭出现就行了。  
月色下树木的影子随风摇动，发出簌簌声响，静谧又狂乱。  
在党九脑中，杀掉裴行俭，是一个乌黑模糊的念头，犹如迷离鬼影，时而隐，时而现。过去他觉得那很简单，只要去做就行了。眼下他好像才恍觉，这是一件很复杂的、需要仔细思索的事。可是，现在也再没有思索的时间和余地，只要杀掉那个狗官，一切就可以结束。  
黑夜中，的确有人从庭院经过，越来越近，但是隔着回廊，分不清哪一个是裴行俭。  
党九在风声树声中辨别着裴行俭一行人的脚步声，再不动，就更看不清对方了。  
党九深吸一口气，从墙上跳下，轻如一片落叶，掉在回廊暗面一侧。  
他脚步轻巧，朝着有光亮的方向挪了几步，藏在廊柱之后，偷偷瞥去。只见十几个人逶迤而来，被拥在中间的人峨冠博带，一望即知是个大官。党九盯了片刻，却没有轻举妄动，心想：那真的是裴行俭吗？他可是诡计多端……  
他正要再偷望，一行人已经近了，火把和月色猛然照在那人脸上。  
那确实是裴行俭。  
党九一伸臂，肩上的弓落在掌心。  
他的动作没有发出任何声音，可是，某种野兽般的直觉，令他突然警觉起来。没等他举弓捻箭，他发现裴行俭已经转过头，正直直望着他，高声喝令：“放下弓箭！”  
党九惊觉不妙，一咬牙，不仅不后退逃跑，反而从廊柱后转出来。  
刹那，十多支箭已经对准了他，箭尖在火把下闪着锐光。  
裴行俭身后穿官吏长袍的人，其实全是身藏武器的关中兵。党九一下就看出，他们袍下都穿了细甲，一个个如临大敌，只等号令便要放箭，显然早有准备。

党九很冷静地估摸局势，一点也不像被诱入了陷阱的濒死之人。他与裴行俭之间只隔了十步，几乎与上一次刺杀一模一样。  
党九最熟悉的，就是杀戮之地。在这种场合，一个人所能依仗的，就是谋略、勇力、胆量，与之相比，门第、权势、诡计，那一切桎梏他、将他捆缚、虐害的东西，全都不起作用了。这距离令他感到心安。他估算着杀人之后的行动，却猛然发现，裴行俭神气与上次截然不同。沙漠那夜，裴行俭很失措，这一次却不闪不避，显得好整以暇。  
这态度激怒了党九，暗骂：狗官好大的胆子！上一次没能杀掉他，是时运不济。他以为这次能逃过吗？  
党九目光如火，神色好似恶鬼。裴行俭清清楚楚地明白了其中含义：杀了大官再逃。  
党九抽箭搭弓，突然抬起，动作奇快，倏地拉弓，他自恃臂力惊人，满以为不费什么力气，可是弓竟然没拉开。党九惊怒交集，又拉一次，还是拉不动。  
他终于发现，手中拿的是一柄大膂力弓，是用来练臂力的，而不是用来射箭的。  
奇就奇在，这柄弓外形和他自己的猎弓像极了，必须在光亮之下仔细看，才看出不同。  
党九又惊又怒，再次举弓强行去射，突然伤口迸裂，一手鲜血。  
他虎口一阵剧痛，再要拔刀扑上，也失却了气势与先机。  
遍身甲胄的关中兵们拦在前面，裴行俭的确安如泰山。  
明明只有十步之距，却再一次失败了，何其可恨！  
恼怒、懊丧、痛恨一齐涌上心头，党九眸光变得猩红狂迷，扔了弓，左手抽了短刀，拔腿就跑。再要翻墙已经不可能了，如果能活着跑出前方中门外，说不定能有办法逃走。  
他以为身后必是箭落如雨一片簌簌声，却没有听见，他一路飞奔，刚抢出中门，突然间几支火把在前方廊屋上亮起来，离他一丈之地，有一队西州兵弯弓搭箭，挡住他去路。  
党九无路可逃，索性站住了。他转过头，只见身后裴行俭的人也追了上来。  
前方十来个兵曹西州兵中，为首者正是申元虎。  
党九见是他，心里一动，又想要逃走，申元虎却一箭朝他射去。  
党九惊怒之下，几乎避让不及，强行侧闪，那箭擦着他肩膀飞过。  
裴行俭高声喝令，要申元虎放下弓，他却不管不顾，接连几箭射向党九，不将他除掉誓不肯罢休。党九连滚带爬地躲避，两次堪堪避过。  
申元虎也急躁起来，还要再射，裴行俭一挥手，关中兵们早就得到命令一般，簌簌箭去如雨，瞬间将申元虎射死在地。  
等箭雨止息，党九惊魂未定从地上爬起，他拔刀挡在身前，却发现关中兵们的箭不是冲自己来的，十分诧异。  
再要逃跑，又已经被唐军围在垓心。党九也不禁绝望起来，这绝望犹如突如其来黑翳，一时之间将他击倒。遭受过的种种侮辱和苦痛、困厄与阻塞都扑上心头，要想不被压垮，杀人就是唯一的解决办法。到了杀人也无济于事时，他也无可奈何了。  
裴行俭亲自抽出剑，架在党九脖子上，目光深静对上他蒙昧狂乱的眼睛，像仔细端详费尽力气擒获的凶暴猛兽，冷然问：“你是要降，还是要死？”  
党九脸色煞白，一动不动。裴行俭喝令：“扔刀！”  
党九万般不愿地扔开了刀，接着，立刻被扑上来的唐兵按倒缚住。

裴行俭下榻之处灯火通明，从楼梯到走道再到厅内，全是擐甲持戈的关中兵。  
党九一脸戒备，穆春圭将一柄猎弓扔在他脚下时，他眼睑跳了一跳。  
裴行俭说：“假囚犯去牢里跟你接头，你们以为事情计划得很周密，其实荆镝他们当天晚上就来禀告我了。我派人去查了那两个押送假囚犯的人，发现他们是兵曹军士，却并未见他们有什么异状。我便又遣人去打探，到底是谁下令把假囚犯押进牢里，这才听说，那是个叫申元虎的校尉。穆队正去搜查了那申校尉的值所，兵曹忙乱，那儿一个人也没有，穆队正居然在墙上看见了一件根本不该出现在那里的东西——你的猎弓。假囚犯去牢里联络你，当然是为了想要再次刺杀我。可是，为什么非要取来那柄猎弓呢？那是你自己要求的吗？我想了很久，总算明白了你的意思。于是，我特意命人挑了一柄大膂力弓，略加改造，重新挂在申元虎的值房内。地牢昏暗无比，你心里急切，不会细看，当然就着了道。我让整个都督府都知道，今天夜里何时何地审讯法曹官吏，也是故意引你们来埋伏袭击。仅凭一柄猎弓就抓申元虎，当然不能服众，他的党羽还藏在都督府中，必须一起抓出来。我陪你们演下去，原因就在于此。”  
党九紧抿双唇，看起来傲慢凶戾、冥顽不灵，裴行俭厉声问：“究竟是谁指使你刺杀我的？你们在沙漠里无功而返，这一次更是枉费心机！几次三番，如同跳梁小丑，自己不觉得可笑吗？”  
党九闷声不语，裴行俭冷笑说：“你要内奸取你家墙上的猎弓给你，才肯来刺杀我，是想知道你妹妹到底在谁手里。能从你家里取到猎弓，说明能控制得了你妹妹。没想到，你干着罪不容诛的勾当，却还会护着自己家人。你看看你家人现在到底在谁手里？”  
他朝身侧招一下手，穆春圭揪着刘家小姑娘头发，将她推进厅来。他本以为小姑娘会怯弱大哭，可是她被按着脑袋，却撇着嘴一声不吭。  
党九扭头望了望她，然后恶狠狠地盯着裴行俭。  
党九知道，自己如果再闭口不答，裴行俭也准备要杀人了。幸而，出卖所谓“长者”，对他来说倒不是难事。  
党九不躲不避地直视裴行俭，说：“双林寺门前有个酒馆，那家掌柜来西州就是为了替突厥人打探消息。两次刺杀，都是他安排的。”  
裴行俭皱眉，这答案大出他意料，他满以为“长者”是潜藏在双林寺里的人。  
裴行俭心觉有异，但也知道此刻党九没有撒谎。于是，他要穆春圭将党九妹妹押下去，又叫过吕休璟，要他和荆镝立刻带兵去拿人，酒馆里无论掌柜伙计，一个不留，全部抓来。  
“你杀阿伦遮，也是‘长者’指使的？”裴行俭见党九不置可否，知道他是默认了，便继续说：“他为什么要杀阿伦遮？阿伦遮已经当了很久奸细，如今‘长者’正需要人手，没有特别缘由，不会命令你去杀他。是因为沙漠刺杀失败吗？不对，阿伦遮根本没有参与沙漠刺杀，他在沙漠边缘开旅店，想必是给你们做接应。是因为他无意间知道了什么不该知道的事吗？是不是他去向‘长者’复命时，突然说漏了什么嘴，所以‘长者’要你杀了他？”  
裴行俭拿出锦囊和手帕，又问： “这两件东西都有什么含义？波斯王子说，他听见突厥人喊你‘黑鬼魅’，锦囊背面这个鬼怪，指的难道是你？‘雪山下王’又是谁？手帕上黑点是什么意思？阿伦遮是因为这件东西被杀的吗？”  
他接连几个猜测，有些切中要害，党九不禁面色微变，接着冷笑起来。  
“沙漠刺杀的第二天，我去酒馆里假装送猎物，见了掌柜，也就是‘长者’。他告诉我，阿伦遮劝说他杀掉我，因为刺杀失败全都是我的错。‘长者’还说，阿伦遮的话是胡说八道，不过他留着是个祸患，要我去杀了他。这背后当然是有极紧要的缘由，你再想想便能猜出来。”党九又傲然说，“你猜的没错，阿伦遮就是我杀的。‘长者’下令之后，第二天我便开始跟踪阿伦遮。他先去了酒馆，接着进了双林寺。他也觉察到我在跟踪他，便专往人多的地方挤，我无法下手，就进他常去的女肆中等候，待他进来，再将他杀掉。至于这锦囊和手帕，我不知道是什么东西。”  
裴行俭想：这小贼果真聪明过人。


	13. Chapter 13

裴行俭还要再问，穆春圭进来了，在他耳边低声禀告了几句。  
党九站得近，耳朵灵敏，全听见了。  
原来，他刚一离开地牢，荆镝就带人去抓假囚犯和他那兵曹同伙。然而，假囚犯眼疾手快，一见要落网，竟然一刀将同伙喉管切开了。他自己逃不掉，也想自戕，却被按倒缚住，眼下正关在牢里，要拷打审问。  
裴行俭命人给党九解绑，党九傲然问：“你要怎么处置我呢？”  
这桀骜不驯叫裴行俭也头疼起来。  
他命人端上酒肉，还要党九坐在案后，同他一起吃喝。  
一整套酒盏瓷碗食箸被摆在案上，牛羊肉热气腾腾。  
党九还没忘记上次被裴行俭灌豪麻汁的事，闻着酒饭香气诱人，满脸警觉，一动不动。  
裴行俭一边自斟自饮，一边问：“那天你为什么要去救波斯王子？”  
党九没想到他突然问起这个，说：“人在屋檐下，不得不低头。你看出我是刺客，对我动了杀心，如果我不去，你肯定会杀了我。”  
裴行俭微微颔首，知道这话说出了一半事实。而另一半的缘由是，党九想要裴行俭知道他的能为，他想表明：你没想错，我就是那个刺客，我就是有那样的本事。  
这心性既是孩子，也是豪杰。  
裴行俭虽恼恨这桀骜，却也不禁暗地叹赏。  
“你杀掉那伙强盗之后，本来是有一个机会逃跑的。你骑马在河对岸，即便逃了，我也没法派人去追你。况且，你救回了王子，我没有理由责罚你家人。可是你却没有趁机逃跑，反而游过河回来了，这是为什么呢？”  
党九愣着没有答话，仿佛无言以对了，过了半晌，他说：“你还是杀了我吧。”  
他眼睛红了，眼泪突然流了一脸。这简直像老虎或者鳄鱼突然哭了一样不可思议。  
党九桀骜凶暴的神气全消失了，两眼圆睁全是悲伤。他知道裴行俭留下他的唯一原因是想要收为己用，而他是真的不愿意为裴行俭卖命。  
“难道我比虎豹还可怕吗？”  
党九点点头。  
“养鹰的人会把鹰的眼睛缝起来，慢慢地熬它。驯马的人会用马鞭笼头，让它忍受百般折磨。我不能当你的爪牙，太屈辱。我忍受不了，我早晚会杀了你，或者别的狗官。”他想要说服自己似的，又补了一句：“替你杀人，只会死得更快。”  
说完，他已将裴行俭视同无物，转而伸手抓着盘子里的肉大吃起来，仿佛马上要被狗官杀掉了，最后一顿绝不能亏待自己。

党九吃完，大剌剌地舔着手指和嘴巴。  
裴行俭打开那个灰色的小布包，露出那枚可见骨头的手指。  
“这是你哥哥的手指。”  
裴行俭说得非常笃定，党九愕然地望着他，一时连喝酒都忘了。接着，他血红的眼里怒意满溢，凶光爆射，明明刚才都想等死了，这会儿一怒之下又想杀人了。  
裴行俭曾仔细思索，党九为何要为突厥人杀人？他曾做过一个猜测：或许党九哥哥并没有死，反而投靠了突厥人。但后来他发现，这猜测是错的。  
“你第一次杀人是什么时候？“  
党九又惊又怒，瞪着裴行俭，忘了说话。  
“大约一年前，你跟你哥哥去打猎，遇上了突厥强盗。这些强盗本来是专门劫杀商人和农民的，可是不知为什么，你们跟他们起了冲突，打了起来。那就是你第一次杀人吧？你们只有两个人，你哥哥很快被掳走了，突厥人本来要把他杀掉分尸泄恨，可是你一路追袭，一定杀了不少强盗，给他们留下了很深的印象。他们不敢轻易杀你哥哥，就杀了一个农民，或者旅客，切成几块挂在树上，以此警告你，如果再要去追，就把你哥哥也如法炮制。“  
“过了两个月，你发现那帮强盗在龟兹附近出没，便一路风餐露宿，想去抢人。然而，你撞上了那边的官兵，没有过所文书，当成是流民，押送回来交给西州。法曹将你下狱杖打，你性情本就暴戾，气急败坏，照脸给齐判官一拳，险些打瞎了他眼睛。你还大发脾气，把那文吏‘丁送终’也殴打了一顿。卢参军大怒，说你通匪，将你扔进死牢要杀掉。可巧‘长者’知道了你的事，托人替你说情，花了很多钱，保下了你性命。你若还想救回你哥哥，就得老老实实听‘长者’的话。这枚手指就是那时候被切下来送给你吧？他是不是还告诉你，只要能在沙漠里杀掉我，就放了你哥哥？”裴行俭最后说，“法曹官吏早已与你深结仇怨，以为你得了高官的青睐，会对他们不利，所以一番商量，一定要把杀人的死罪扣在你头上。”  
党九沉默了一会儿，说：“你说得不错，可是那又怎样呢？你的确有高高在上的官位，这不是因为你比别人讲仁义道德，也不是你有什么强过别人的地方。自古以来，杀人越多，官位就越高。突厥人和唐人，又有什么差别？你们凶残狡诈，全都该死。你能两次骗过我，那是你的本事，如果要杀我，我也毫无怨言。”  
这话实在大逆不道，令人侧目。裴行俭却不以为忤，反而笑了，说：“人和人当然有差别。你为突厥人当刺客，原该是他们的宝刀利剑。然而沙漠刺杀之时，他们却要你当狼牙附离的助手，这是识人不明，愚蠢庸懦。换成是我，一定会让别的勇士都辅佐你行刺，若是这样，被刺者已经死了，你也早就安全了。”  
党九愣着没说话，似乎被他这套说辞唬住了，裴行俭又说：“那天打猎时，你能杀死那么多强盗，难道就只是因为你自己神勇无敌吗？我见你的弓不敌风雨，立刻就把射月弓给了你，若非如此，你怎么可能成功救出王子？你自恃神勇，然而只要我想下手，便能用‘豪麻汁’将你迷倒，令你毫无还手之力。良禽尚知择木而栖，你年少无知，为蠢人卖命，不觉得羞耻，却觉得为我卖命是耻辱，这简直是天大的笑话！”  
不知是被裴行俭的话刺痛了，还是酒意上涌，党九突然满脸通红。  
他浑身发抖，生命蓬勃的热意在心里蒸腾。  
他突然恐惧起死亡，望向裴行俭的目光里竟也有了几分畏惧之意。  
裴行俭朝党九看了一会儿，知道这头野兽已经被降伏了。至少今晚，它暂时被降伏了。用兵之道，抚士贵诚，制敌尚诈。如今正是推诚之时，裴行俭笑了一笑，说：“你去陪着你妹妹吧。”

第二天天明，吕休璟和荆镝才回到都督府中。  
他们赶去那酒馆时，已经有一大半伙计都跑了，百般搜查都没找到掌柜在哪儿。  
裴行俭说：“我昨天早上就下令封住城门口，不准任何人出城，无论掌柜在哪儿，一定都还没逃出城去。”  
这时，穆春圭来报，有百姓在一条沟渠中，发现了掌柜尸体。  
经查验，他是被人杀死的，不是自杀。  
穆春圭说：“如果这人就是主谋，怎么会被人杀了？”  
裴行俭说：“掌柜根本不是幕后主使，只是个传话的。真正的主谋潜藏得极好，绝不会轻易露面。阿伦遮就是发现了这一点，还说了出来，才被杀掉的。”  
穆春圭不禁恼恨，费了好大力气，只抓住了壁虎尾巴，壁虎却逃走了。  
“那吏部觉得，真正的主谋是谁？”  
“那人恐怕就藏在双林寺中。阿伦遮去双林寺，就是想去找找他吧。党九跟踪进去，恐怕也早就看出来了。传说中的‘雪山下王’既然潜伏敌国、手刃国君，想必指的正是那幕后主使？”裴行俭想了想，又说：“酒馆与寺庙极近，且人来人往、耳目繁杂，正是打探消息的好地方。说不定两处之间还有地道，要再遣人去酒馆看看。”  
裴行俭要穆春圭立刻在双林寺外开起诊铺，以便监视。  
最后，他又对吕休璟说：“这里有一件差事，你立刻去办。随军的宣诏使要去龟兹，由你带兵护送，见到了杜怀宝再回来。”  
龟兹城乃是安西大都护府所在地，距西州七百余里。  
吕休璟见裴行俭只调拨给他二十名兵员，便想：去龟兹，沿途会不会遇上突厥军队呢？万一遇上，又该怎么办呢？  
裴行俭像是看出了他想法，说：“到了碎叶城，才是突厥人领地。碎叶城以东，都是唐域。你们一路小心，便不会遇上麻烦。”  
为了给吕休璟说明情况，他还指着都督府墙上挂的西域地图，又叮嘱了几句。  
吕休璟离开之后，裴行俭朝这地图又望了一会儿，某个不可捉摸的念头蹿出来，一时却想不清楚是什么。

从西州到碎叶，路途有千里之遥，到处是沙漠盐泽、荒弃城池。  
就在吕休璟出发这天，一个突厥人进了碎叶城中，对留守的达干说：“我要赶去见可汗。”这人正是哥利，他气喘吁吁，满头是汗，马匹也累得口吐白沫。  
达干知道军机紧急，连忙送上快马，让他赶往千泉。  
哥利又奔驰了四百里，来到热海附近，时值夏日，草色青青。  
草野上有丘陵，丘陵顶端立有一块黑碑。这是杀人石，但凡有不服从“十姓可汗”的小部落，被可汗杀灭之后，都会立上记功的黑色巨石，犹如一只黑色眼睛俯瞰四方行人。  
哥利牵着马，被两名狼牙附离引着，经过丘陵之下，往热海边的千泉行去。  
前方便是阿史那都支的牙帐，也正是可汗汗庭所在。

可汗与可敦率武士们外出狩猎了，哥利只好等待。  
大纛上血色的巨大狼头迎空飞舞，是可汗的王旗。  
突厥人为匈奴别种，乘毡车，制鱼胶，穿蒿制成的粗布，名叫勃布，逐水草而牧牛羊。  
他们自称狼的后代。  
据说在几百年前，西域一个小部落被邻国所破，尽灭其族。部落中有一个姓阿史那的男孩，只有十岁。邻国军人将他双足砍断，抛弃在草泽中。有一头母狼见了，用肉喂养他，等他长大，与母狼交媾，使母狼怀孕。  
某日，邻国国王听说男孩还活着，派兵去将他杀死了。怀孕的母狼逃去高昌国之北山，藏匿其中，生下了十个男孩。他们长大之后，各去娶妻生子，各有一姓，故称“突厥十姓”。阿史那姓为十姓之首，也即是突厥王族。  
如今的阿史那都支自封西突厥之王，故称“十姓可汗”。

午后，千泉日色突暗，细细的白雪突然从天上飘散，被热海一蒸，在半空里消融，化为晶莹水滴落在花草上，也落在橐驼、牛、羊身上。不一会儿，雪停日出，光芒照射，风舞千万花朵，仿佛无数璀璨剔透的宝石散满天地间。  
几百匹油亮的骏马在草海中驰走，为首者的大氅上也缀满了细碎水滴。  
他便是“十姓可汗”阿史那都支。这位四十多岁的可汗头戴貂帽，身披波斯锦的袍子，骑马姿势如端坐宝座。  
都支生了黑色浓密须发，紫铜肤色，身为王者之尊，他眸光也异于常人。在强光照耀下，那对眼珠是浅蓝的，待天色转暗，又变成了深黄了。有人说是天命所归的异征，这也令都支更为自傲。  
千泉是突厥可汗夏季避暑之地，南面是大雪山，其余三面都是平原。水源丰沛，土地肥沃，草木葱茏，就连各种树木都比别处繁茂。鹿群翩跹来去，在林间原野中蹦跳，脖子上也系了铃铛。历代可汗都禁止杀这些鹿，猎取它们的人要被斩首示众，它们是可汗的宠物。  
一个女人伸手逗弄小鹿，她穿着茜色的短袄和长裙，头戴鹿角形的金冠，骑马跟在可汗身后。她是可敦阿史德氏，也即是突厥王后。  
与她并辔而行的，是可敦的舅舅，年过五十，脸颊清瘦，发色灰白，名叫阿史德苏禄。他精通汉语和胡风，被突厥人称为笑面豺狼。他和侄女可敦都以聪明博学、足智多谋著称，他是可汗最为信任和倚重的人，也是部族首领。  
跟随可汗游猎的队伍有几百人，都骑着骏马，其中有个二十多岁武士最为引人瞩目。  
武士叫达漫，英伟凶顽，粗暴残忍，很小就杀死过几头狼。他左颊有一道很深的伤疤，据说是打猎时他的刀砍折了，别无武器，便用牙咬狼颈子，咬出满口狼血，野狼拼命挣扎，利爪抓裂了他的脸，却也被他活活咬死。  
达漫十八岁时已经是西域威名赫赫的勇士，他脸上有种极傲慢、又极卑下的神气，眼睛忽明忽暗，犹如鬼火。  
可汗夸赞他悍如头狼，要他当狼牙附离们的统领。

突厥人崇拜日出，可汗清晨去热海边打猎要敬拜朝阳，大帐向东方敞开，也是为了迎接日出。可汗弃马入帐时，各部落首领们全跪在地上。  
牙帐外摆着战鼓、大纛。  
帐内有两只孔雀椅，嵌满宝石，金碧交织。可汗与可敦在孔雀椅上坐下。  
所有部落首领进帐后全部跪下，将头低埋在双手之间。  
其余的人跪在四周，众人齐声拜颂，半唱半念：“向东方，向日出之方向；向南方，向日中之方向；向西方，向日落之方向；向北方，向半夜之方向——在此范围内之一切民众，莫不悉用王命，悉听王言！”  
汗廷礼仪虽然不比中原皇廷朝仪三呼舞拜，却也庄严尊贵。  
可汗威仪不可逼视。  
在突厥人的世界里，上有光明之国，下有黑暗之地，其间都属可汗统辖。  
阿史那都支目光逡巡，紧握住孔雀椅扶手，问：“‘十杀’当中，还有哪位没来？”  
原来，贞观年间，西突厥势力强盛，可汗开始设立十部，每部首领各赐一箭。汗廷的王座之后也挂了十支箭，如唐人的符令，用来征召首领，意思是“凡有征召，如箭之疾”。这十个部落，又分左右两厢，十部落首领是可汗之下最有权势的贵族，也被称为“杀”。  
此时汗廷之中，除了左厢的苏禄、伏念、婆实、夷男之外，还有右厢的歌楞、斛瑟罗、忠节、泥孰。  
“十杀”之一的李遮匐拥兵数万，在怛罗斯东北方独立盘踞，与阿史那都支只有名义上的君臣关系。几天前可汗送箭到他帐中，他便派了他的弟弟染干来到王廷。  
汗廷已经开始议事，最后一位部落首领才急急忙忙地赶到。  
他便是镇守碎叶城的阿史德思摩，被可汗封为吐屯，他管苏禄叫叔父。

思摩来到千泉后，心神不定，抬眼只见卫队林立，兵戈森严。  
苏禄出帐来迎接，望了望他带来的近百名随从，笑着说：“汗帐哪儿挤得下这么多人，叫达漫带他们去歇息。”他拉住思摩袖子，低声告诉他：“康国和米国的酋长都来了，他们献给汗王几名美女，几匹宝马，‘十杀’里有人正盘算着要向汗王索要呢。”  
思摩想：怎么这当口还有人心心念念想着美女？  
大帐内果然有几位美姬，其中最美的一位捧着一只直径两尺的玛瑙盘子，被日光一照，宛如一大汪龙血，思摩被这龙血盘晃得更头晕恶心了。  
行跪礼之后，可汗要他坐在离自己最近的毯子上。  
苏禄继续方才被打断的话，说：“唐人奸诈，他们的皇帝派在西域的官员各有所长，要么仁而爱人，要么深沉有谋，要么骁武善战，其实都不足为虑。可是裴行俭兼有此三者，那就不能不防备了。他如今明取波斯，暗图千泉，汗王召见大家要商议的，正是这件事。”  
苏禄的阿史德氏部落，在“十姓”之中是仅次于王族的强大部落，若说汗廷也有宰辅，阿史那都支的宰辅便是苏禄。  
苏禄言必称唐人之美善，实际上却是突厥部族之中最反唐的势力。  
思摩管理碎叶城时，曾建议汗王将此地筑作王城以统领四方，苏禄立刻反对，说唐人才筑城而居，突厥人就应该游牧四野。他甚至不允许自己部族的人穿唐人丝绸。  
思摩见可汗望着自己，似是要听他的意见，便说：“叔父这话不对！虎豹怎么会惧怕狐狸呢？裴行俭若敢西进，我在碎叶城就能挡住他去路！”  
众首领有的面面相觑，有的暗中皱眉，都觉得思摩的话未免轻率了。可汗闻言，与苏禄对望一眼，苏禄嘴角掠过一丝哂笑。  
这时，帐外传来异样的声响，思摩恍觉不安，抬头探看究竟。  
王座上的可敦却笑吟吟对他说了几句话，还要亲自给他斟酒，思摩连忙肃立，恭恭敬敬地回答王后的话。  
片刻，帐幕一掀，达漫走了进来。很多人朝这位野兽般的勇士望去，为他猛虎般的形貌和恶鬼般的面容感到敬畏不已，可是只有目光非常锐利的人，才能看见他锦衣下摆上溅了几个血点子。达漫坐下，很缓慢地朝可汗做了个手势。十姓可汗见了，向他颔了一下首。  
此时，思摩正跪在地上，从可敦手里接过金杯。  
他刚低头，便有人来到了他身侧，一道寒光闪过，只听一声很轻的奇异响动。  
思摩头颅滚在地上，手里兀自还捧着杯子，保持着跪姿。接着，“噗”一声，颈血喷洒了一地，猩红的鲜血混着绛红的酒液，溅上了可敦的茜色裙摆，犹如可怖的图画。她已经从宝座上站起来，张开双臂，迅速用身体蔽住可汗，唯恐有人趁机发难。


	14. Chapter 14

挥刀之后又立刻收刀的人，正是达漫。  
他已经一个箭步退回可汗座下，一转身将长刀挺在身前。他刚杀了人，神色却极冷静，鬼火般的眼睛移动着，在帐内众人间逡巡。  
帐内众人有的大惊失色，有的惶恐不安地乱跑，有的抽刀喊叫，大帐内一时间轰隆隆乱成一团。直到可敦大声喝令，要众人原地站住、不必动弹、不要着慌，喧嚣才停了下来。  
美姬拾起那颗鲜血淋漓的头颅，嘀嗒嘀嗒的滴血声清晰可闻。  
她将头颅端端正正摆在玛瑙盘子中间，托到可汗和可敦宝座下。  
阿史那都支却没有去看眼皮底下这颗热乎乎的脑袋，他聆听着帐外的声音。  
片刻，可汗的狼牙附离们进帐来了，他们拧着十几颗滴着血的突厥人首级，献于可汗脚下。为首的勇士名叫科罗，是达漫之下的狼牙附离第二首领，他一只手犹如铁箍般押着思摩的亲信也里，将对方按在地上，又一脚踏上他背上，说：“其余的人全投降了！”  
可汗这才笑了，对说：“大家不要慌乱，这是处置叛徒。“  
帐内一片轰然，汗廷的威严也止不住大家惊疑愤怒的吼叫。思摩方才摆出一副赤胆忠心、无所畏惧的样子，原来背地里早就私通唐人了！看来是在碎叶城久了，学透了唐人的奸猾。  
被押进来的亲信也里瑟瑟发抖，可汗一挥手，议论和咒骂声才低下去。  
可汗龙睛虎目注视也里，问：“你受思摩指使，悄悄跑去联络安西都护杜怀宝，想要把碎叶城献给唐人，这事我早就知道了。”他指着可敦的舅舅说：“苏禄派出了很多‘耳朵’，到龟兹附近的小城周围，装作是小商贩，到处售卖吃食杂用，你刚到龟兹边境，就被他们盯上了。你同杜怀宝说的每一句话，我也都亲耳听了一遍！”  
也里一边一边叫喊：“没有献城的事！根本没有！那是思摩干的！我不知道！我不知道！”  
可汗面色铁青，目光骇人。他下令将也里推出去处死。  
也里哭着哀求饶命，称愿将家产和女儿献给可汗抵罪，还拽住思摩的表弟车薄，恳求他为自己求情，可是没人理睬他。他被拖走砍下了脑袋，魂灵飘去了黑暗之域。

思摩等人尸体全部被放在木柴上，堆起来烧掉。这是可汗格外开恩，按照突厥惯例，叛徒的尸体只能扔在荒野中，让野犬豺狼分食。  
车薄绕着火堆行走，见兄长的尸体被大火吞没，一边哀嚎一边用刀割脸，缕缕鲜血顺着耳侧往下淌。可汗温言劝慰他，说他的兄弟之情令人感动。  
车薄痛哭说：“汗王杀得对，哥哥一定是被巫术疯迷了心窍，变成了一个失魂鬼，否则怎么可能跟唐人勾结呢？”  
等可汗离开了，苏禄拍了拍还在痛哭的车薄肩膀，说：“你很好。要不是你，我们都被思摩骗啦！”苏禄轻声嘱咐，“碎叶城的吐屯之位，还有思摩的部众，汗王就全交给你了！”  
离火堆不远的地方，站着左厢的首领斛瑟罗和忠节，他们虽然都没有看向车薄，却正在小心谈论他。  
斛瑟罗低声说：“苏禄可以赞赏唐人，别人却万万不能。我们唯一能为汗王做的，就是勇敢地战斗，再荣耀地去死。”这番话很是有气魄，语气却颇有几分讥讽，忠节在其中感觉到了疑虑的火苗，便说：“小心你的舌头，千万不要让汗王知道你的忧惧之心。即便你把忧惧之心告诉亲戚，也有可能被出卖，然后被砍掉脑袋。”  
两位首领都在对方眼中，看到了深深的猜忌。

可汗回牙帐时，有一个突厥人奔到路边，浑身尘土，重重跪下。  
苏禄说：“裴行俭遣哥利向可汗致书，他也已经来啦。”  
于是，哥利被可汗召入帐中，禀告了西州情况。听他讲起裴行俭追查沙漠行刺一事，阿史那都支沉默了半晌。  
接着，可汗拆了信，要可敦念给他听。  
可敦念到裴行俭邀请康、米二姓酋长携带最好的货物去参加西州大佛会，以便与唐廷交易，也不禁停顿一下，惊异起来。可汗听完，从孔雀宝座上站起来，两根手指在椅背上抚摸，这是可汗感到烦恼、犹豫时的动作。  
近年大唐的很多事，即使在数千里外的异国，也不是什么秘密。  
仪凤四年，高宗皇帝卧病难起，武皇后大权在握，太子李贤岌岌可危，随时可能被废被杀。中原天灾不断，洪水、瘟疫泛滥，牲畜死亡，菽粟不稔，饿殍相望。四夷交侵，兵车岁驾，太阳现出血红之色，彗星时常划过夜空。高宗皇帝与武氏皇后还要在嵩山附近修建奉天宫，劳役不休。  
裴行俭没有带多少兵来西域，是因为关中根本已经没有足够兵员了。比兵员匮乏更可怕的是没粮，且不提近年兵乱、灾异，数千里转输运粮何其困难！即便在最好的年景，征发二十万大军，集举国之力，恐怕最多也只能支持西域三个月战事。  
大唐在西域府兵不足，伊、西、庭三州能召集一万，安西都护府能召集一万，可是如果这些地方没有了府兵戍守，那就好比把弓箭都带出去猎狼，家里婴儿却放在狼窝边。十多年前，的确出过这样的事。  
唐将苏海政带兵南下去打吐蕃，却不防庭州空虚，被当时还是处木昆部部落首领的阿史那都支攻破，庭州刺史来济战死。  
正因为这场惨败，唐廷下诏调裴行俭任金山副都护，要他在庭州建立一支能战的军队，以防突厥人侵犯。对阿史那都支来说，庭州一战，是崛起成为可汗的第一步；而对裴行俭来说，既然深知苏海政的做法会吃大亏，应该不会重蹈覆辙吧。  
或许裴行俭此行，自己心里也清楚，跟突厥硬战是没有希望的，只能用别的手段进犯。  
像思摩这样的叛徒奸细，还不知道有多少呢。

这些回忆和念头，已经在“十姓可汗”脑中转了无数遍，他拿过那封信，转头问苏禄：“裴行俭要‘昭武九姓’的豪商酋长齐聚西州，究竟是想干什么？这些胡商个个财大气粗，有钱有兵，奸猾贪婪，万一起了贼心，还真不好对付。”  
苏禄失笑了，说：“汗王，胡商们能支持唐官什么？他们又不傻。他们好比鱼虾，若被海潮掀起，海潮退了，鱼虾无法退回，就全部死在岸上。况且，他们虽有无数家丁、武夫，可这些人全是散沙，连打强盗都未必能赢，真打起仗来，谁知道要闹出多大笑话。裴行俭要是指望胡商们参战，那他可真是疯了。”  
苏禄说完这些，自然也知道可汗最担心什么，又说：“可汗不必忧虑。除了思摩，没有首领会反叛了。裴行俭想勾结我族中有异心的人，是根本做不到的。倒是他自己，已经走到悬崖边上，就差我们再踹上一脚了。”  
这话一出，可汗与可敦都暗觉讶异，不禁对望一眼。  
可敦忙问：“舅舅为何这么说？”  
苏禄反问：“裴行俭当吏部侍郎已经很多年了，至今没有升迁，原因何在？”  
“因为武皇后很讨厌他。”  
苏禄摇了摇头：“讨厌一个人很容易改变，对政客来说，个人好恶并不算什么；一旦涉及到权势、利益之争，才是真正水火不容，哪怕至亲之间也要杀个你死我活。裴行俭出仕不久就任长安令，可真是青云直上。然而，永徽六年的一个夜里，他却做了一件不可挽回的蠢事。因为这件事，他被贬至西域，十年都在边陲，几次遇险，差点丧命。幸而他家世不凡，也有亲友为他疏通关系，才能重回中原为官。”  
苏禄精通唐廷各种内幕、掌故，他说的事传扬很广，可汗也很早就知道。  
永徽六年可谓多事之秋，唐廷腥风血雨，高宗皇帝想要废掉王皇后，改立武氏为皇后。长孙无忌、褚遂南等权臣坚决反对，还邀裴行俭夜会，悄悄议论如何才能使皇帝改变决定。显然，他们低估了高宗皇帝与武氏的雄猜与意志，两位顾命大臣此后满门被屠。  
“事情已经过去二十年了，武皇后还牢记在心吗？”  
苏禄冷笑，说：“裴行俭此行西域，副使是王方翼。这人正是被废掉的王皇后的堂兄。王皇后被废牵连很广，王家被残杀殆尽，王方翼的朋友赵持满也牵连被杀，弃尸在街边，王方翼痛哭着去收尸，更令武皇后对他仇恨不已。眼下唐人的皇帝病了很久，听说就快死了。唐廷的官儿们假如以为，武皇后只想在深宫里当一个幽居的太后，那他们就错了！这种时候，她难道还想让过去反对过她的人掌握兵权吗？绝不会！裴行俭想为自己谋后路，心怀不轨，他在军队里威望越高，对武皇后来说就越危险。武皇后当然想把裴行俭召回去，她只需要一个借口和契机而已。”  
“那我们要怎么才能踹这一脚呢？”  
苏禄提起嘴角，笑了一笑，颇似狐狸品味着猎物之甜美。“当年，裴行俭与长孙无忌、褚遂南等人夜会，议论废王立武，这本是私密之事，却被一位官员揭发，这才获罪。这位官员是最早支持武氏封后的人，此后也算飞黄腾达了几年，然而，等武皇后位置稳固，他就因故被贬到了西域。更倒霉的是，如今裴行俭都已经东山再起，他却还在西域苦熬。汗王你说，现在他会怎么想？”  
“你说的是安西副都护袁公瑜。”  
苏禄点头：“袁公瑜出生世族大家，是武皇后旧人，在京中广有人脉。以他和裴行俭的旧怨，只要对他许以重利，他一定忍不住要报私仇。我们有人在长安，正可以利用他的门生故旧结交北门学士，这些人都是武皇后的心腹，是为她掌权做准备的。只要有其中一位，能在武皇后那里弹劾裴行俭，说他在西州牵延不进，别有用心，武皇后一定会将他召回。”  
可汗停止敲击宝座扶手，笑了起来。  
“汗王！舅舅！”可敦一手扶着一人肩膀，“这事最快也要四十天才能有结果，如果决意要做，今天就要派人去见袁公瑜。”

于是，苏禄立刻叫过哥利，将此事告知，问：“去龟兹见袁公瑜，你能办好吗？”  
哥利与袁公瑜非常熟悉，可是这事实在干系太大，十分危险，哥利听得满头冷汗，迟疑说：“这……”  
阿史那都支怒问：“这点小事，有什么难办？”  
苏禄对愁眉苦脸的哥利说：“你知道安悉延吧？”  
安悉延是“昭武九姓”中的安国大酋长，他常年居住在龟兹城外，方圆近百里都是他的庄园。裴行俭当年任安西大都护时，也立刻就去了安悉延的庄园拜访，谁会没听过他大名呢？  
哥利使劲点头。  
苏禄说：“你以可汗使者的身份去找安悉延，他会见你的。你告诉他你要立刻见袁公瑜，要办非常机密的事，他会帮你办好。”他说着，脱下手上戒指戴到哥利手上，并把宝石的一面反转到哥利掌内。“如果安悉延或者袁公瑜不信，你就把这枚戒指给他们看。”  
哥利十分纳闷，暗想：原来安国大酋长已经为可汗效力，不惜与唐廷为敌了？  
裴行俭在书信中还请可汗将默啜派往西州，以便双方联络，“十姓可汗”虽然猜不透他为何这么干，却觉得这对自己是好事。默啜是可汗堂叔，对唐廷也很了解，说不定能在西州探知一些消息，想办法传给可汗。于是，苏禄又写了个很简短的手信，命哥利带去给默啜。  
哥利磕头之后急匆匆出帐，险些撞到一个人身上。  
抬眼一看，这胡人衣着朴素，身材矮瘦，鹰鼻鹞眼，栗色椎髻，白脸上满是爱说爱笑的皱纹，不说笑时皮肉便垮着，有种寡言厉色的阴鸷。  
哥利赶紧又跪在一边，等这人离开。  
原来，来人是康国的豪商、大酋长康艳典。

康艳典带领的骑队中午到达千泉，经过黑烟阵阵的尸堆。  
康艳典父亲是康国王子，母亲是突厥贵族。他对突厥人习性极为熟悉，也用羊脂涂抹头发，用芦苇当吸管喝酒，吃羊酪马酪。  
他的夫人米野那是米国大酋长之女，跟在他身后，一脸愁苦之相，仿佛生了病一般掩着胸口，低着头不愿见人。  
康、米二姓本就是“昭武九姓”当中势力最强大的，富过国君。近年靠与西突厥的密切关系，占据了碎叶以西全部贸易之路，堪称是坐拥了金山银海，对可汗自然奉若神明。  
夫妻二人一进帐，可敦便亲手搀着米野那，要她同去看可敦的儿女们踢毽子、骑马。  
苏禄毕竟老了，忙碌一天已经疲累，喝了一会儿酒，脸色才又恢复。  
他说：“裴行俭在西州召集‘昭武九姓’各族豪强酋长，怎么可能只为买卖货物？他特意向可汗致书，邀请康、米二姓去西州，是为了试探汗王。如果我们不派人去，就不会知道他在搞什么鬼花样，一定要去了，才能看穿他的阴谋诡计。”  
“让谁去？”可汗问，“康艳典？”  
“不能让康艳典去，他去了肯定会被裴行俭借故扣押，挟为人质。既要能随机应对，又不会被裴行俭抓起来，这很难办。我有个主意，让夫人去。”  
“哪个夫人？”  
“自然是米野那夫人。她身份尊贵，很适合去做这件事。”  
“你觉得她是女人，就不会被裴行俭扣下了？”  
“夫人是个极有头脑的女人，即便遇到麻烦，也能出想法子脱困。”  
米野那最初嫁给康艳典时，两家势力相当，可是随着米野那父亲去世，康艳典的势力已经远远超过了米家。米野那还曾为此和她亲弟弟起过冲突，据说姐弟俩扯着头发大打出手。直到近年，两家才又缓和了关系。  
可汗还有犹豫：“胡人多妻。康艳典宠爱二夫人，据说还想要二夫人的儿子继承家业，他们夫妻日渐不和，会不会弄出麻烦？”  
这一次苏禄思索了一会儿，最后问：“汗王真的要阙特勤娶米野那的女儿吗？”  
阙特勤是可汗的小儿子，阿史那都支点头，可是苏禄却在其中看出了迟疑。他知道，米野那女儿的价值，取决于米野那的价值。如果她被丈夫抛弃，完全失势，可汗是不会同意她的女儿嫁给特勤的。  
如此一来，怎么保证这个极有头脑的女人毫无保留地把她在西州所见全告诉可汗？  
更糟的是，米野那心狠手辣，万一她起了歹心，暗中使点绊子，那可怎么办？  
“康艳典的堂弟也来了，正好让他和米野那一起去西州。”  
“我知道这个年轻人，总觉得他不够机灵？”  
康艳典这个弟弟喜欢音乐，正在帐外吹奏一支笛子。他双眼迷蒙，脸上经常露出一种呆滞、心不在焉的神气，仿佛对世间一切都不感兴趣。  
“用不着太机灵的人，只要提醒米野那别太过分，并跟‘雪山下王’通上消息就行。”  
听到那几个字，可汗神色一凛，轻声说：“‘雪山下王’久久没有任何回信，他曾经向我保证，一定会让裴行俭命丧沙漠，如今却根本没做到。我还能信任他吗？”  
说起这个，就连苏禄也不禁叹气：“他还会再出手的，汗王眼下也只有信任他啦。”

龟兹这天起了大风，安西大都护府的旗帜狂卷了一阵，被吹落了。  
安西都护杜怀宝早已得到传报，说宣诏使来了，他特地出城迎接，险些被旗帜砸中。  
高宗皇帝写给杜怀宝的密旨，与裴行俭读给崔怀旦听过的，并无多大区别。领完旨，杜怀宝恭恭敬敬将将宣诏使送了出去，然后请吕休璟来见。  
吕休璟把裴行俭的话转述了一遍，杜怀宝沉吟片刻，在屋子里转来转去走了几圈，叫过一个亲信，起草了一封给裴行俭的书信。  
接着，杜怀宝叫过亲信赵元玖，要他领着二十人的队伍，以参加大佛会为名，去西州见裴行俭。临行之时，他也对赵元玖详细交待了一番。  
杜怀宝在听说朝廷要遣使送波斯王子回国时，也已经隐隐猜到裴行俭用意，皇帝的密旨不过印证了他的猜测。要调集安西四镇的府兵并不难，难的是眼下吐蕃也在南边集结军队，恐怕准备要趁虚而入呢。为此，杜怀宝与副都护袁公瑜商议过好几天。  
袁公瑜当时怎么说的？  
杜怀宝想到这儿，便问左右：“袁都护呢？”  
有人告诉他，袁公瑜出了城，似乎是去乡下了。杜怀宝皱起眉毛，叹了口气，嘀咕说：“这乱糟糟的时候出城，万一遇上匪人可怎么办？”

几天后，吕休璟回西州时，半路正遇上一支游猎的队伍。  
原来，伊州和庭州的几千府兵已经全部齐聚西州城，裴行俭再次选了两千精兵，出西州城打猎。伊吾城在隋朝时曾依附中原为一郡县，到了隋末天下大乱时，又臣服于突厥。贞观四年李靖灭西突厥，擒颉利可汗，太宗皇帝遂以伊吾城为伊州。而庭州过去的名字是可汗浮图城，也为突厥占据，如今是北面军事重镇。  
裴行俭见了赵元玖和吕休璟，十分高兴，要他们加入狩猎队伍。吕休璟也看出，裴行俭是刻意要借狩猎之机，选出伊、西、庭三州最有实力的将领，这毫无疑问是战争准备。  
吕休璟以为这种场合，党九必然要大显一番身手，谁知却听说，党九右手受伤未愈，裴行俭不准他动兵器，反倒要他去学认字，见他左手十分灵巧，还要他练习左手写字。  
这天休息时，吕休璟被安排了新差事，教党九用毛笔。  
党九没写两个字，弄得一手全是黑黢黢的，他腻烦了，就开始在纸上乱涂。  
吕休璟看了说：“这哪里叫写字呢？分明是拿棍子往纸上戳。”  
裴行俭说：“他写不好，就是你不会教。”  
吕休璟明白了，他越讨厌党九，裴行俭就越是要他去教，这就是故意叫他不痛快。  
党九年少无知，有时也引人发笑。有一天，裴行俭说到长安与塞外的不同，党九立刻说：“我知道，长安的雪是紫色和蓝色的，泥土是粉色和黄色的。”  
裴行俭愕然，问：“你这是听谁说的？”  
“我妹妹说的。”  
原来是他的小未婚妻。这把裴行俭逗乐了，他大笑起来。  
吕休璟也忍不住一直笑，党九见旁人都在笑他，却不明白怎么回事，就气哼哼地咬起毛笔尖，咬得整张嘴都变成黑黢黢的了。


	15. Chapter 15

临到回西州前夜，众人都去卧倒了，党九还在对着什么东西出神。  
吕休璟对党九始终不能放心。他听说了党九哥哥的事，些微同情就像一粒小石子投进河水里，刹那不见了。党九与他仿佛是两个世界的人。党九也没有再提过他哥哥，大概知道是必死无疑，只能接受这个结果。  
裴行俭以为能从假囚犯嘴里掏出些秘密，尤其是关于阿伦遮那个锦囊的秘密，他知道酷刑之下没有不开口的人。那个假囚犯被打得皮开肉绽，眼见要撑不住了，却趁人不注意，偷了柄刀子，割开手腕自杀了。吕休璟听说后也有些惊讶，想：此人心志坚忍，绝不是寻常贪财作乱的奸人。  
这会儿，吕休璟偷看党九在做什么。  
党九正在偷看裴行俭的地图。  
他看得目不转睛，裴行俭问：“你觉得这地图有什么独特之处吗？”  
党九没头没脑地说了一句：“锦囊里那张手帕！”  
裴行俭将手帕递给他，党九两手比划了一下两件东西的形状，摇头说：“不对。这张西州的地图与吏部的地图不一样。”  
裴行俭此前看地图时，心中便觉有异，只是一时没抓住那一根游丝般的念头。党九这一提起，仿佛又将那根游丝交还到他手里。他猛然惊觉什么，立刻拿出自己的地图，将两幅图放在一起。西州都督府的地图非常简陋，只标出了三州、四镇等冲要，是方形的。而裴行俭的地图是长方形的，长是宽的两倍，东起莫贺延碛，西至波斯，山川关隘，全部标注清楚。  
裴行俭的地图是从皇宫取出的，为龙朔元年的吐火罗置州县使王名远所献。唐廷一直使用这份《西域图志》，它本身便是极重大的国家机密，在西州都督府中是绝不敢悬挂这么详尽的地图的。  
党九将手帕摆在《西域图志》旁边，大略一比，裴行俭立刻说：“拿张纸来，把手帕连同黑点在纸上原样放大，再叠上去。”  
三人发现，将纸与地图叠上之后，那九个黑点的分布一下子清晰明了，与《西域图志》上某几个冲要位置几乎完全重合。  
最大的一个黑点，便正好落在西州。  
这一来，吕休璟惊得半晌说不出话，裴行俭也沉默了。

穆春圭在医铺里守了几天，并未发生什么异样的事。  
但是，就在裴行俭回城这天，医铺里突然来了一个人。  
这人自称是中原的郎中，随商贩队伍来西州的，水土不服，胃中疼痛，却并不想要看病，只想买药。说着，他拿出两枚高昌吉利币、两枚开元通宝、两枚萨珊银币，一起摆在案上。  
伙计见了这极其怪异凑到一起的六枚钱，立刻将这人请进内室去。  
穆春圭问他从何处来，到西州做什么。  
“我是从吐蕃来的，要见吏部。”  
穆春圭不敢怠慢，等裴行俭一回城，便领这郎中去都督府。  
裴行俭见了这人，立刻屏退左右，问：“你可见到了赞普和公主？”  
这人连连点头。裴行俭说的赞普，是吐蕃国君。而公主，便是普天之下无人不知、却又极其神秘的文成公主。  
李唐起于关陇，重心在西北，定都长安。然而，自太宗朝始，吐蕃国力日盛，有强将精兵，不断扩展疆域，对长安威胁极大。此后，由于文成公主入藏、吐蕃贵族子弟来长安就学，双方关系大为缓和。可是到了高宗朝，吐蕃国相禄钦陵灭土谷浑，占大非川，兵出西域，四面进击，几乎战无不胜。唐廷左支右绌，唯有竭全国之武力、财力，遏制吐蕃，开拓西方边境，才能保护关陇。  
在仪凤四年这一年年初，发生了一件大事，吐蕃赞普去世了。  
赞普长子年方八岁，名叫器弩悉弄，当即被他的舅舅立为新赞普。  
此时吐蕃精兵几乎全部掌握在国相禄钦陵手中，有数十万之多，他本人与赞普六岁的幼子，都在青海军营之中。禄钦陵的很多部下都劝国相干脆另立新君，可是禄钦陵担心引起内乱，决定还是与其他贵族一同拥立器弩悉弄。  
吐蕃国丧，君臣生疑，高宗皇帝便想要趁此机会收复被吐蕃夺走的疆域，特地召裴行俭询问计策。裴行俭认为禄钦陵兵强马壮、势大难敌，且唐军去年惨败已伤元气，不能发兵。但是，眼下机会也不能坐视它溜走。  
于是，裴行俭想了个主意，唐廷以文成公主卧病为由，派使者和医官去逻些城探望。几个唐使到吐蕃边境，被再三检查，没有任何问题，才被放行，此后也受到严密监视。  
没过几天，一个医官因为冒犯了公主，被公主斥责，下令驱逐出境。这名医官一路抱头鼠窜，出了边境，却没有直奔长安，而是一路向西域奔去。他到了瓜州地界，便加入一支胡商队伍，穿过莫贺延碛沙漠，直奔西州城。  
这医官便是此刻站在裴行俭面前、自称郎中的人，他叫孙朴。  
裴行俭想要知道吐蕃首都的情况。新赞普与他周围的权臣们，对国相禄钦陵是不是深怀猜忌？吐蕃的贵族与平民，又是如何看待禄钦陵连年出兵征战的？这些关系到禄钦陵的军队能获得多少支持，如果能进一步离间新赞普与国相的关系，就能从内部瓦解吐蕃。  
孙朴没有让他失望，讲了一些吐蕃内斗的秘辛。令人意外的是，孙朴还说，禄钦陵要人为他往于阗以南运送军粮，这是近期要入西域的准备。  
裴行俭闻言一惊，准备叫来杜怀宝的亲信赵元玖，可是转念一想，又改了主意。  
他转而拿出地图，打量了一阵，然后叫过孙朴，叮嘱了一番。裴行俭要孙朴在西州休息三天，做足准备，再向于阗方向去。

裴行俭打猎回城之后，“昭武九姓”的大酋长们也陆续进入西州。  
这些豪商们都带了很多武士、奴婢，携带的宝物更是招人觊觎，崔怀旦专门派了军队出城去接引。入城后，他们便居住在各姓的豪宅中。  
胡商们的到来，使西州城一下子熙熙攘攘、热热闹闹，大街上人人都在议论“胡姆丹”，这是粟特语中的长安城。  
在大佛会召开之前三天，裴行俭将豪商们全部邀进西州都督府。  
都督府最宽阔的庭院中，众人一一坐定。  
唐人将突厥等游牧民族称为“马主之国”，因为突厥人从小在马背上求生；将天竺等地称为“象主之国”，因为国人笃信佛教。而“昭武九姓”胡人、波斯人、拂菻人，因为极其富有，多与中原有生意往来，被称为“宝主之国”。唐人则自称“人主之国”，自言以仁义礼信为安生立命之本。  
豪商们居住的“宝主之国”，也就是被称为“昭武九姓”国的几个粟特国家，在西域的乌浒水和药杀水两条大河周围。如果从这里再向西穿过铁门，就来到波斯王子要去的吐火罗一带了。西域农民和商人各占人口一半，汉人务农，胡人行商，都是几岁开始做的生计。  
首先来谒见的是安国的大酋长之子安槃陀。  
他长得矮小丑陋，是安悉延最小的小儿子，十多岁时为了走商路穿过冰川冻伤了腿。  
裴行俭叫来安重岚，问他的主人怎么没来。  
安重岚告诉他，大酋长突染重病不能行走。原来，安重岚的主人胡名得悉延，裴行俭当年与他颇为交好，听说他经商时没有汉名，亲自给他翻译了汉名“安悉延”，还用笔给他写了一遍，挂在一个厅中。  
染病的说法当然是托词，安重岚唯恐裴行俭再问，立刻叫先取马来看。  
安国用于交易的骏马，取自雪山脚下，养于龟兹附近的龙池城，与当地马匹交配。“龙池马”大有来历。相传在龟兹东面有一座荒城，其中有一个巨大的龙池。池中的游龙经常改变外形，趁雌马饮水时与其交配，生下龙驹极其俊美矫健，却乖戾难驯。  
后来龙又与来池边取水的妇女幽会，生下凶悍勇健的孩子，长大之后能骑烈马，善奔跑武力，不服国王统治，拒不听从号令。国王震怒，招来西突厥大军，将全城的人不分男女老幼，全部杀死，屠戮殆尽。这里被西域人称作龙池城，荒弃很久之后，大酋长安悉延来到这座荒城，一见倾心，便把自己的大庄园建在此地。  
安国人在“昭武九姓”当中最为魁梧凶悍，他们带来的马匹也最是凶顽。为了展示龙池马的雄壮，它们只拴了简单的缰绳，其中有一匹最野性难驯，进了院子里，便得意洋洋地甩开尾巴，乱跑乱撞，还想要闯出庭院。  
波斯王子与党九一起站在楼上栏杆后观看，王子问：“你能降住这畜生吗？”  
党九朝他望了一眼，跑了两步，突然蹿上栏杆，再纵身一跃。一片惊呼声中，他已经跨在马背上，俯身抓住马鬃。马匹虽是战争利器，却也极其危险，拖死人、跌死人、踩死人都是常事。龙池马很是灵性，两次掀起前蹄，党九纹丝不动，它觉察出骤然骑到身上的人不好惹，想要再跑，又几次被勒住缰绳，它发现挣扎不动了，就乖乖被牵回来了。  
雄健骏逸的马匹，往往凶猛暴烈。安重岚见骏马撒野，觉得十分自得。他已经看出，裴行俭也很高兴党九在豪商酋长们面前大展身手，立刻恭维说：“再强健的马儿见了老虎，也是要害怕的。”  
安槃陀哼了一声，说：“怎么比得过我们安国的勇士？”  
他随行的武士们闻言都挺起胸膛。安国除了骏马之外，武士也以凶暴健壮著称，从小习武，强盗们见了都要退避三舍。  
裴行俭见安槃陀残疾羸弱，却傲气霸道，不禁对他多看了两眼。

在安姓之后来谒见的，是曹国的大酋长，名叫曹波提。  
他把自己的侍从们打扮得像可汗的狼牙附离一般，还带来了一整车的名贵器具。  
来自波斯以及更远的西方的货物中，最受唐人青睐的是金银器和玻璃制品。  
曹波提亲自取出几件，邀请大家赏玩。粟特银器名扬四海，雕人刻物栩栩如生，工艺胜过大唐，是长安权贵们的珍玩。其中有几件引得少府监官员也注目称赞，只见一个巨大的银盘上描绘着激烈的攻城场面，无数头戴金盔的粟特战士骑马攻打一座金碧辉煌的城墙，守军们穿甲操戈抵抗。曹波提笑问：“大都护见过这样的器具吗？”  
裴行俭摇头，直言从未见过，拿起来欣赏了半晌，又递给少府监官员。  
另有一个萨珊波斯工匠做的宝盘。底面光洁无比，正面是黄金、水晶、石榴石、绿色琉璃镶嵌而成，直径足有一尺。裴行俭叫人端了碎冰块与几串葡萄堆在盘上，只见晶莹砌玉，满盏珠翠，娇艳欲滴。一名仆役将盘子托在肩头，捧到庭院之中，盘子还配有嵌满玻璃宝石的金杯，也被盛满了葡萄酒端来。裴行俭邀请众人在树下分食葡萄，众豪商齐声赞美起来。  
这些皇室珍玩都由少府监官员与曹波提一同议价，胡人并不耻于言利，大酋长也能地锱铢必较地亲自讨价还价。  
等葡萄吃得差不多了，石国大商人石象先和他的夫人命仆从取来一篮子东西。  
众人一瞧，都“咦”一声，好奇探头。  
原来，篮子里面是形形色色金银珠宝铸造的小盒子，其中所盛物件虽小，价格却极为昂贵。有波斯最珍贵的螺子黛，北面的焉支膏，各色蔷薇、朱槿、百合制的香粉。这是女人使用的，在座的官吏们大多不懂，却也知道这是很昂贵的宝物。石象先的夫人讲起其中细节门道，她言语甚是利落有趣，众人都听得入迷。  
裴行俭此前从未见过石象先，这会儿便朝他打量一阵。  
石象先绰号十分古怪，叫作“圣女”，这是说他年少时长得漂亮，但更是嘲讽他做生意不择手段。他今年三十岁，生得白净俊秀，女人见了他免不了多瞧几眼，但是特别聪明的女人看他一眼就会躲得远远的，裴行俭觉得他像只生了毒针的蝎子。  
脂粉香气扑面，久了有人便打起喷嚏。

眼看到了午时，都督府端来桌案，奉上各种珍馐佳肴。  
于是，众人在树下开宴，波斯王子也入了席。  
这时，何国酋长引着几位胡人男女上前，四面拜了一拜。  
何贵霜也是一位王爷，据说他的祖母是波斯的公主。他有一双凌厉高傲、骄矜明亮的眼睛，擅长各种乐器。他做的是艺妓生意，带来的是最能歌善舞的美女俊童。  
何贵霜久闻裴行俭喜欢高昌乐和龟兹乐，于是他亲自操起一柄琵琶，拨弦唱歌。他风仪堂堂，这一首十分俚俗的迎客之歌，竟然被他唱得一波三折，情意动人。裴行俭忆及往事，不禁眼眶湿润，说：“没有我朝诗人骚客在此，实乃憾事！”  
众人听歌喝酒，不觉醺然欲醉，何贵霜的一名家仆突然捧着一个碧眼紫髯、翠帽朱衫的胡人人偶，走上前来。  
裴行俭诧异问：“这是个什么？”  
这一次，吕休璟等唐人都笑了，纷纷说：“这个连我们都认识，它叫酒胡子，吏部难道没有玩过吗？”  
何贵霜一边笑，一边将这人偶摆在案上，问：“酒胡子，轮到咱们谁喝酒了？”说着将它一扭，只见它滴溜溜转了两圈，歪歪脑袋，正巧倒向了裴行俭。  
众人哄堂大笑，都说这酒胡子是个势利眼儿。  
党九在一旁微微冷笑，人偶无心，这王侯般的大酋长才是个真正的势利眼儿，不过瞧他转人偶的手法遒劲巧妙，一定是从小练武的人。  
待杯盘撤下，胡商们都围着一人取笑起来，问他这么大的肚子，吃几头牛才能填满？  
被围在中间的拔汗大酋长是个大胖子，只穿了极轻薄的棉衫，还是热得抹着汗，被取笑得急了，便嚷嚷着要随从们立刻把他的“宝货”拿来让穷酸们开开眼界。  
拔汗带来了各种宝石首饰，还带来了波斯国和拂菻国织的绒毯，都与中原制造的大不相同。首饰五彩莹然，艳光慑人，不可逼视。拔汗特地捡出一串红宝石项链，犹如几十枚石榴子缀成，说要献给裴夫人。绒毯是王室和贵族们的爱物，既可以挂起来，也可以铺在地上。  
看完这些华贵富丽的绒毯和首饰，众人又去看史国的大酋长史顺义带来的乳香、药品、香料。这一下不仅少府监的人要检看，就连医博士都挤过来了。  
裴行俭去看火寻国的大酋长乌息，他带来的是铠甲兵器和马匹鞍具。  
铠甲刀剑被日光一照，白如霜雪。马匹鞍具、额饰更是制作精美，缀了璎珞，甚至饰有象牙、黄金、红宝石和翡翠。  
安重岚十分得意地说：“唯有龙池马才配得上这样的好鞍。”  
裴行俭一笑，却望向康国和米国的人。  
康、米二国的人最后进城，他们从千泉赶来，其他几姓的大商人对他们十分不满，却也不敢得罪。康艳典的堂弟名叫康窣利，一拍手，侍从们牵着各色康国马来到庭院树下。  
康国马骨如锋棱，耳如竹批，肩高腿长，体如游龙，毛如锦缎。它们听见音乐，会用蹄子轻踢，是最聪明神俊的马种。康窣利拿了一支笛子，轻轻一吹，这些马匹便舞蹈般低头又昂颈，四蹄合着节奏左右踏地。  
米国商人卖的尼萨马，汉代时被称为西极马。他们还有更远贩来的萨珊波斯的宝马，波斯王子见了不由夸赞，继而念及故国，长叹了口气。  
众马之中还有两匹浅金毛的，最为高大健壮，被称作天马，汉时又称汗血宝马。裴行俭最喜欢马，立刻命人将它们牵到自己跟前，抚摸了好一会儿，说要骑它们跑两圈，算是为天子试马。  
这一下，就连少府监的人也忍不住说：“吏部分明就是自己想骑它，却找借口。”  
胡商们观马，都觉得自己最懂行，于是也开始争执不下，七嘴八舌地说要去城外比试比试，看到底谁的马最好。  
波斯王子一挥手，说：“光是跑马有什么乐趣，不如去打一场马球！”  
这话引得一片呼应喝彩，众人都说：“不错，不错！不光要看看马的能耐，还要看看骑手的能耐！”  
裴行俭大声说：“本官过几日正想要去打马球，你们谁敢来比试比试？”  
“理当奉陪！”  
“理当奉陪！”  
“女人也能参加吗？”  
“哪位夫人有这等高强本事？”  
有人朗声答道：“正是妾身。”  
一时间四周竟静了一静。一个妇人原本悄无声息站在后面，此时分开众人走上前，说：“妾身愿往！”  
这妇人盘着髻，头上裹着黑帛巾，发上饰了金花。她一身绿袍，脚踏褐靴，装扮并不出众，却自有一股骄矜气势，一望即知尊贵不凡。  
吕休璟此前看石象先的夫人言笑宴宴，侃侃而谈，已经有两分不自在，见这妇人如此放诞大胆，不禁想：都说胡女地位高，不识礼教，果真如此。  
裴行俭请她坐下，说：“夫人远来劳苦。”  
米野那也不辞让，大剌剌地问：“妾身所携之物，不知能不能入得了吏部法眼？”  
她带来的都是最好的马匹，却全未受过训练，短时间根本不可能上得了战场。  
裴行俭心知如此，却并不点破，只说：“夫人带来的马，自然都是最好的。”  
“那吏部要以何物来换？”  
裴行俭笑了，说：“我大唐怎会缺少财货，各位想要的东西，明日便能见到。”


	16. Chapter 16

第二天一早，众人又聚在庭院中。  
这一回，展示的全是来自长安的珍奇器物。  
有一件花卉纹螺钿镜，裴行俭命人打开匣子，特地拿出来赏玩。只见铜镜正面极光洁，亮如湖水。背面以玛瑙为花，珠贝雕叶，青金石与绿松石如星点般洒落在花叶间，色彩冶艳，璀璨华美。这件东西是中原形制，某些地方却又颇有胡风。  
还有十余套白玉雕具，是于阗玉运到敦煌，由那里的能工巧匠制造的，器型优雅端丽。  
少府监又命搬出许多茶叶和纸张，全部说了数量和价格。  
胡商们眼观耳听，虽感兴趣，却又心不在焉，仿佛都迫不及待地等着别的东西。裴行俭知道他们在心焦火燎地等什么，便笑着对少府监官员说：“搬出来吧。”  
只见几名仆役展开白布铺在地上，又立上木架。  
接着，几十名关中兵鱼贯而出，全都戴着丝质手套，捧着紫、红、绿、蓝等各色的丝绸，还有织成各种复杂多彩的图案的锦缎。见多识广的豪商们全都呼叫赞叹，“呼啦”一下子从坐榻上站起来，激动地伸着脑袋，唯恐看不真切。  
他们将各种货物拉到长安，绝不是为了换回什么金银铜钱，他们渴望得到的是大唐的丝绸锦缎，卖往西方各国。  
裴行俭带到西州的，全是最好的蜀锦。  
青紫丝绦，罗纨琦绣，蹙金锦缎，一匹可抵数乡之税。  
少府监官员用手一抖，只见一匹联珠戴胜鸾鸟纹锦在木架上铺展开。这件纹锦看起来又脆又薄，却又仿佛有很多层，每变换一下光线，都会有不同色彩透出来。  
蚕丝不耐艳阳，仆役们立刻举出长柄孔雀尾扇以遮去阳光。即便在阴翳之下，这些锦缎上的图案也熠熠生辉。  
最后登场的是两匹紫色绣帛，由少府监官员亲自捧来。  
紫色本就最受胡商们喜爱，这绣帛光泽犹如最盈润的珍珠，贵重华美一望即知。一时间满场鸦雀无声，针落可闻。  
紫色的绸缎在木架上展开，上有无数大小凤鸾，裴行俭上前用手一掀，只见金色与青色的凤鸾羽翼翩跹，引颈鸣叫，交相呼应，犹如立刻要飞到庭院中旋舞。它们翎毛支支，巨大的长尾色泽绮丽，艳光四射，绣线凸出缎面之上，既辉煌又娇媚，层层叠叠，错落有致。这匹绸缎使用的引箔缂丝技法是中原最新最巧的工艺，西域人从未见过甚至从未能想象过。  
又有一幅绢帛是深紫色，用银色的丝线绣作几头神兽奔跑、回首之状，它们眼睛点缀了黑色珍珠，身上嵌了细密的碧翠瑟瑟，从任何角度看，都仿佛被它们的眸光照射，也被它们浑身鳞甲耀花眼睛。神兽姿势神态卓绝不俗，是专门由文人、画师一头一头地构思绘成，并不是常规图案。裴行俭说：“这是麒麟瑞兽，见了它便如见了圣人之道，是天下最吉祥的事。”  
众胡商叹为观止，轰然鼓掌喝彩起来。  
至美之物令人叹赏钦慕，有豪商盘算着这珍奇的织物到了拂菻国以西能卖上多少钱，激动得脸都紫胀了，忙喝口酒压惊。  
就连最傲慢的安槃陀也说：“这两件东西只有真正的皇家才能享用，寻常人不敢消受。”  
这一次没人反对了，胡商们七嘴八舌地赞美着，争着问：“这个在长安还有多少？”  
少府监的官吏待要答话，却被裴行俭止住了，说：“只有这么多。”  
原来，这种绣帛即便在中原也价值千金，是由蜀中最好的织锦户、贡织户绣成的，刺绣活儿极其繁重艰难，织女们忙于劳作，从早到晚不得休息，很多人干上几年便双眼受损、泪流不止，民间苦不堪言。如果胡商们以为这些绣帛可以大批织造，朝廷也以为有利可图，那可就完了。  
装蜀锦、丝绸的大箱子被一个个地抬到庭院中，依次打开，无不展示着大唐的富庶与巧思，将有关长安的幻想变得无比真切，“胡姆丹”有着无尽财富与煊赫权势，是将西域人梦境变为现实的象征，那里有金银珠玉，也有千军万马。

整一天接下来的时间，双方都在忙着以货易货。  
到了第二天近晚，买卖才算逐渐办完。  
胡商们不必离开西域，就将这一年最贵重的货物卖掉了，还得到了中原最好的丝绸，一时高兴得手舞足蹈。酋长们不光饮酒为乐，还命乐伎们取出箜篌、横笛、阮咸、琵琶、拍板、檐鼓，歌舞助兴。  
裴行俭见肥胖的拔汗酋长若有所思，便问他在愁什么。拔汗说，最好的丝绸已经被买光了，他也买到了几百匹，不过少府监说还剩有最次等的一百匹，如果他要，也可以一并拿去。拔汗正在焦急考虑，到底要不要买下。  
裴行俭笑了笑，说：“我劝你买下来，最好全买下来。”  
拔汗不甘愿地问：“为何不等明年买更好的呢？”  
“将来的事，谁说得清楚呢。”  
这话说得飘忽不定，拔汗何等聪明，立刻听出裴行俭话有别音，牵扯到钱，没人比他更机灵警醒了。拔汗怔怔地呆望着，想起如今西域变局，浑身一激灵，一边命随从去筹措金银财物，一边起身去找少府监官员。不一会儿，买卖谈妥，拔汗略松了口气，准备重回宴席。  
刚走两步，迎面正撞见同样乖觉地溜出来的石象先，问他偷偷摸摸在做什么。拔汗把裴行俭的话重复一遍，两人面面相觑，都有种不妙的预感，石象先狐疑说：“这是什么意思呢？”  
他们四下一张望，就奔向了吕休璟，一边向他劝酒，一边套他话头。吕休璟只觉莫名其妙，却沉着脸、一本正经地说：“吏部这么说，自然是有他的理由的，你们再想想吧。”  
酒筵将终，何贵霜志得意满低声哼曲，喝着美酒，猛听身旁石国大酋长石象先问他，明不明白裴行俭的话是什么意思。何贵霜起先不以为意，接着愣了一下，一个念头像毒蛇冰冷粘腻地蹿上心头，一口酒喷在地上。  
西域三个最爱财的大酋长，都在对方两人脸上看到了惊恐万状和难以置信的神色，原本喜气洋洋的脸仿佛被冰霜砸懵了，喝下去的酒也全变成了冷汗。

安槃陀送了裴行俭一只白色的鹰，说是他父亲特意要送给老朋友的。它生得极美，却极凶猛，又叫矛隼，来自北方黑暗之国。这鹰是君主们最爱的玩物，暴烈难驯，翅膀犹如垂云，爪子和尖嘴轻轻用力，便能将人伤得血肉模糊。  
矛隼不习惯炎热天气，更不可能带去长安献给天子，恐怕赏玩不了多久，就要气息奄奄了。裴行俭随手交给党九，说送给他了。第二天，裴行俭发现矛隼不见了，就问党九鸟在哪儿？党九说：“它不喜欢我，我就把它放走了。”  
这理直气壮的回答叫裴行俭和吕休璟都愣了一会儿。  
不知那洁白如雪的矛隼有没有在夜色中逃离人们控制，飞回寒冷黑暗的地方。  
裴行俭让少府监官员去做买卖，自己并不插手，这天他终于抽出空闲，给他夫人写信。  
他也从家里带了一些金银绢帛，以换取西域的货物。除了红石榴洒落般宝石项链，此刻堆在室内的还有大如鸽卵的金色珍珠，银针如星的褐色貂皮，雕刻双峰骆驼的粟特银壶。裴夫人库狄氏是个胡女，却早已熟悉长安的生活。她交游甚广，这些东西过不了多久就会被她送给别的达官贵人家眷。  
写完之后，他亲自检查了一下清单上的东西。最后他叫来随行的家仆，叮嘱对方，所有物品里最要紧的是那本被称为伪经的《弥勒大云经》，一定要交到库狄氏手中。这本经书是她特意索要的，她有重要的用处。  
过几天，所有货物会由军队押送至长安，少府监官员也会回宫去复命。裴府的家仆也会跟着队伍回去，把东西带到裴府上。  
库狄氏的爱好是看佛戏、读经史。她近年越来越节俭朴素，任何外物都不在意，要令她满意或者愉快，是越来越困难的事了。裴行俭自己失却了物欲，却不明白他夫人为何以此自苦。临行前他与他夫人深谈过几次，内容多在西域和长安的政局。  
裴行俭在信中请他夫人把事情办好，可是他搁下笔之后，自己也猜不到会是什么样的结果。他深静的眼睛仿佛能透过经书、佛戏，看见杀人如麻，流血成泽，而这一切之后，还有武皇后方额广颐的脸。  
天子与士大夫共治天下，这不是一个谎言，其中含意却极为复杂。任何人想要在西域干出事业绝不容易。要有绝佳的运气，要智勇双全，还必须有最要紧的：天子的信任。  
只要失去一样，便必将败亡。

又过了一天，西州大佛会开始了。  
五年一次的无遮大会是整个西域最盛大热闹的节日。在这半个月的时间里，上自国君官吏，下至士人百姓，全部都要沐浴更衣，虔诚吃斋，以香花烛台供奉寺庙，聆听高僧讲经说法。西州的各个寺院倾心尽力装饰数百尊佛像，放在牛车上，缓缓驰过街道，供百姓观瞻，这仪式被称为“行像”。  
从双林寺到西州都督府，有很长的环形街道，几乎是绕着西州城走了一圈。这天清晨，最先从双林寺外行进的佛像极尽豪华，是最宏丽的一尊，发髻犹如黑色花朵，全身涂色用的是青金石、绿松石、金泥、银泥制成的颜料，阳光下闪着宝石的锐利光泽。佛像披珠缨戴宝冠，佛身还裹着彩色锦缎，与僧人们各色的朴素僧衣对比分明。金珠美玉、锦绣绫罗衬托出庄严宝相，百姓们人人顶礼而拜。  
尘烟混在雾气当中，被行进的队伍扬起，淡蓝雾色和灰褐颗粒浮在半空，阳光一照，犹如蝉翼般的披纱，不仅不脏，反倒像是菩萨身周氤氲与烟霞。  
裴行俭本来在都督府的顶楼观看，后来见城内越来越热闹，便叫亲卫们都换了便衣，一起到街上去。  
离开时，吕休璟特意望了望都督府，除了兵曹的官吏大多在城中维持秩序，其它四曹都在府内照常值勤。走到庭院中，只见波斯王子与几个胡商酋长都穿了一身白衣白帽，在看一名老者祝祷。  
原来，波斯人信仰祆教，又称拜火教，乃是波斯国教。王子与大部分“昭武九姓”胡人都是祆教徒，在大佛会这几天，他们都准备老老实实呆在都督府内，不去冲撞佛教徒。  
党九本来被裴行俭差去当王子的侍从，这会儿正好奇打量周围的人。他发现安槃陀带来的粟特武士中，有一个扮作祆教斗战神，戴狮虎皮帽子。女巫们围着他一边敲鼓，一边唱歌。  
裴行俭朝党九招了一下手，党九便跑来跟他们一同出去看热闹。  
几人走进小巷子里，找了一个临街的酒馆，坐到楼上。  
今天还能开店做生意的，都是“三夷教”的人，也就是祆教、摩尼教、景教。  
酒馆里人很少，老板亲自为客人端来各种饮食。  
凭栏而望，楼下也正一片喧闹，“行像”进行到最热烈时，人群越来越激动，沙门们的咏唱声响起，声震四方。金珠美玉、锦绣绫罗衬托出菩萨庄严宝相，跪拜的百姓们阻塞了道路。游街的佛像前摆了一些小果干，招来青雀云集，叽叽喳喳，飞舞不休。还有远道而来的沙门们牵着代表吉祥的小鹿，这些小鹿常年养在佛寺里，会向人鞠躬行礼。就连本地店铺中饱受殴打虐待的驴子也轻松得意了起来，嘶鸣不已。  
人群中有不少信佛的胡商。西域豪商们夸耀富贵的手段，就是在家里和佛窟中绘制豪华的大幅壁画，在佛会上有资助的佛像。只要来这里瞻仰了佛会，虔诚斋戒，认错悔过，五年来所犯下的所有罪孽都可以清洗干净了。  
裴行俭突然说：“你们看。”  
众人一起探头张望，都惊叹起来。  
在沙门队伍之后的，是一头白色的大象，驮着从天竺迎来的舍利子，一摇一晃地前行。  
白象身上罩着障泥，上面绣着菩提树，黄白树干，青翠树叶。象背上驮着一个小塔。  
白象身后还有两头灰象，端坐着两位僧人。  
吕休璟“咦”一声，发现这两人正是双林寺里见过的浮伽潘和羯槎。他扭头看裴行俭，见裴行俭也正目送那两人远去。  
白象一路走向双林寺，停在在双林寺外的大石槽旁，饮水歇息，沙门们纷纷为它擦拭身体，并举起甘蔗喂食。  
双林寺的大殿之后，就是安放舍利子的宝塔，华美严整。  
宝塔四周有三座精舍，装着轮相与铜铃，房屋与台阶嵌满了金、铜装饰。  
佛法是传灯与智舟，是火炬与钟声。

午后，裴行俭一行人也来到双林寺外。  
四周到处是杏黄的蜡烛，千朵橘色花瓣飘散，香乳香水犹如佛泽洒向四方。  
五千名沙门齐聚西州，代表各寺庙接受百姓奉献。  
时值西域野悉蜜盛开，遍野清香，采下制成花油，西域人沐浴之后用花油擦拭身体。除了这种花油，穷人还献上芝麻和麦粒，奶粥和蜂蜜。富人则供以七宝，包括金，银，水晶，琉璃，玛瑙，砗磲，珍珠。西州城里孤苦的流浪汉们都得到了炒面，坐在地上用手抓食。就连一身癞子的野狗也吃了几顿饱饭，心满意足地躺倒晒着太阳。  
由于没有宵禁，到了酉时，日向西去，风里已经有了冷意，但百姓们还在参拜高僧与佛像，一阵阵喊着：“高昌吉利！”夜色渐起时，灯树灯轮、灯笼火把，鲜花伞盖全举了起来。  
双林寺中有一个池子，清波漾漾，站了很多人。沙门将纸剪裁成莲花之形，再将其一片片点燃投撒进池中，清池里霎时间烈焰熊熊。  
原来，这池中洒了天竺油料，遇火即燃，覆水不灭。红色的莲花火猎猎燃烧，将一切焚尽，象征涤罪火海。  
一整天的欢庆达到了顶峰，光焰狂舞，诵经声，琵琶声，金铎声，羯鼓声，歌唱声，响彻全城。吕休璟听着看着，只觉头皮发麻，即便他不好佛道，也不禁深受震动。  
在双林寺后，有一片羯尼迦树，色如黄金，异香扑面。这种树是从天竺引进的，是菩萨的伞盖，十分珍异，特意用栏杆围起来。一个跋涉而来的贫苦老人，经过两天戒断饮食，赏花时哆哆嗦嗦，突然栽倒在地，悄没声息地死去了。  
沙门们上前安慰哭泣的老人子女：“他得见佛法，死得其所了，是吉利的。”  
这对悲哀恸哭的子女顿时不哭了，擦去了眼泪，相扶着去安葬老人。  
党九手里不知何时抱起了一只兔子，正摸它耳朵。  
张玄澜已经喝得半醉，悄悄对吕休璟笑说：“他玩到晚上，说不定就把人家烤了吃了。”  
吕休璟只觉得耳膜震痛，裴行俭对他说了什么，他也没听清楚，只好大声喊：“卑职实在被吵得头疼。”  
张玄澜笑着说：“吕都尉难道没参加过正月十五的灯会？”  
“倒是参加过，觉得并没什么趣味，就回去了。”  
“吕都尉觉得井然有序才是最好的，看见癫狂吵闹便头疼了。”裴行俭也笑了，“西域的神秘与博大，你根本没见识过，还一无所知呢。”  
吕休璟嘀咕说：“难道这里不该井然有序吗？”  
他正说着，有人被绊倒了，跌在他身上。等对方重又站好，吕休璟才发现那是个女子，胡女落落大方地行了个礼，走了。倒是吕休璟还愣在当地，越发涨红了脸。  
裴行俭笑着说：“癫狂之态不也很有趣吗？”  
西州这个“被遗弃之地”，此时仿佛天下最繁华美丽的地方。

继续往人多之处走去，只见一群百姓正围在树下看杂技。  
两棵树中间牵着绳子，少年僧人饰演老虎，小比丘尼饰演王子，两人都在绳索上跳来跳去，表演王子舍身饲虎的佛戏。  
一阵风吹来，绳子乱晃，少年僧人犹如栖在上面的鸟儿荡来荡去，一个没留神，竟从绳子上跌了下来。  
一片惊呼声中，党九早已扔了兔子，伸手将少年托了一下，让他平平稳稳落在地上。小比丘尼也着慌起来，党九跳上绳子，将那个小比丘尼也抱了下来。  
小比丘尼落地之后，高高兴兴送给党九一顶奇怪的帽子，也是用来演佛戏的道具。  
党九把帽子交给裴行俭，裴行俭却将它戴到党九头上。  
裴行俭说：“这是金毗罗兽的帽子。玄奘法师讲过，天竺有一座鹿野寺，寺内有清池供人盥洗。这里的水清澈甘甜，明净皎洁，不过水里潜伏着金毗罗兽，也就是鳄鱼。对佛法心怀简慢的人去洗浴，就有可能被它伤害，但如果心怀恭敬，金毗罗兽就不会攻击他。”  
众人都笑了，说：“这畜生很聪明啊！”  
党九一走路，帽子上布缝的鳄鱼大嘴巴一张一合，十分可爱。  
一路上，小孩子们戴着各式各样的面具，有线织的，有木雕的，画得艳丽多姿。他们扮成葡萄园里的奇特小动物，蛇，萤火虫，蜥蜴，蟋蟀，蝙蝠，一切生灵都沐浴在佛泽之中，。  
两个小乞丐吃饱了饭，看够了热闹，高高兴兴地走到一条陋巷尽头。不远处有个茅草棚子，他们想要卧倒睡一觉，一个小乞丐突然被绊了一下。他以为是块石头，准备踢一脚，却突然觉出不对。  
他朝脚下仔细一望，惊得坐在地上大哭大叫。  
原来，那是一颗人头，已经被野狗啃烂了。  
不过片刻，裴行俭等人都闻声赶到了茅草棚前。  
吕休璟按住了刀柄，党九面无表情地悄悄四顾，其余的人去驱走周围百姓。  
三颗头颅端端正正摆在地上。  
分别是卢彬礼、齐判官、法曹书办。


	17. Chapter 17

深夜，西州都督府内，崔怀旦对着三颗脑袋苦笑。  
“这下好了，案子也不用法曹去查了，都被一锅端了。”  
崔怀旦在城中巡视了一整天，原以为一切平安顺利，正心情大好，松一口气，谁想到了傍晚会出这么吓人的事。西州都督府内的官吏们惊慌不已，街头巷尾更是议论纷纷。  
吕休璟听见西州百姓都编了一整出贪官污吏被黑衣侠客白刃斩首的好戏，不禁也叹气，说：“卢彬礼这个法曹参军实在官声很差。”  
裴行俭忍不住看了一眼党九，今天若不是党九一整天都寸步不离左右，恐怕自己现在已经认定所谓“黑衣侠客”就是他了。  
那么，三人是谁杀的呢？  
今天整个西州城到处熙熙攘攘，能把三个官吏全切下脑袋，还做得这么干净，本事真是非同小可。凶手为什么要杀人，又为什么要将头颅整齐摆在茅草棚前？  
裴行俭想：此前不想插手西州事务，因此轻易放过法曹几个官吏，这看来是个错误。  
就在崔怀旦唉声叹气时，张团儿从厅外进来，说有人要见都督。  
“我不见！”崔怀旦一拍案，怒说：“管他是谁，本官通通不见！”  
他见张团儿一脸惊异错愕，却不肯退出去，猛然想起半夜来都督府找他的人，多半是有要事，只好又问：“到底是谁啊？”  
张团儿的回答叫厅里人脸上都微微变色。“是默啜。”  
原来，吕休璟离开龟兹后两天，哥利也来到了龟兹的安西都护府。哥利向杜怀宝说明了自己接替默啜之职，要默啜去西州的请求，杜怀宝立刻同意了。于是，默啜一路从龟兹来，今天下午就到了西州。他见大佛会第一天热闹喧腾，知道崔怀旦一定在忙于巡城维护治安，精疲力竭地在都督府内睡了一觉，现在才来求见。  
默啜是被裴行俭叫过来办事的，但名义上他是西突厥出使西州的使臣，因此崔怀旦必须要先见他。

崔怀旦离开之后，裴行俭继续思索凶案。  
方才查看现场时，吕休璟一直在追问惊慌失措的小乞丐们，裴行俭最在意的却是头颅摆放的位置。他发现，那条巷子虽然僻陋，但穿过去就是主街，这几个脑袋是容易被发现的。可是，至今无人看见三人尸身，说明尸身藏在更隐蔽的地方。  
裴行俭命令巡城士兵去城内的沟渠里搜索尸体。  
接着，他召见了法曹剩下的官吏。  
白天也在都督府内当值的张主事，听说法曹当值的四个人只剩自己一人还活着，顿时一脸青灰，哆哆嗦嗦。他这呆若木鸡的模样，让裴行俭也不耐烦了，叫来张团儿，张团儿劝慰安抚了好一阵，他这亲族才开了口。  
原来，卢彬礼和他侄儿一整天都在都督府内办公事，毫无异状，直到申时一起离开。  
书办走得稍晚，不过张主事没有留意他何时走的。  
裴行俭想，如果卢彬礼和他侄儿是归家之后才被什么人叫走的，那事情就简单多了。  
然而，正如他预料到的，凶犯并没有那么蠢。卢家和齐家的家眷哭得天昏地暗，都说参军和判官根本没回过家。如此说来，这两个人是从都督府离开之后，被人引走杀掉的。  
裴行俭想：街上人多，如果有人在都督府外见过他们，说不定会有线索。明天要挂出悬赏，找见过他们的人。  
再回头看时，三颗头颅已经被仵作捧回来了。仵作禀告说，三人都中了毒，舌头发黑，是毒发以后才用利刃砍头的。至于究竟怎么下的毒，要找到尸体才能知道。  
裴行俭不禁想：将法曹三人一起杀死，目的何在呢？  
他此前在翻阅书办偷偷誊写的卷宗时，便已经看出其中猫腻。法曹官吏昏聩，必有屈法妄断之事，书办偷抄案卷，多半是存了敲诈勒索之心。是不是这三人因此起了内讧？或者有外人为此杀人？但如果这样的话，特意将头颅放在街道上，似乎就毫无必要。  
裴行俭想到几种可能性：或许杀人者和摆放头颅者，不是同一拨人？或许凶手原本想杀的只有其中一个，出了意外？  
崔怀旦见了默啜回来，便对裴行俭提出，想要在明天关闭所有寺庙和街坊，禁止百姓出行。出了这么严重的命案，大佛会是不能继续下去了。  
裴行俭却说：“如果这样，恐怕就中了奸计了。奸人特意将三个官吏头颅割下来，还摆在一起，这到底是为什么？”  
崔怀旦望着裴行俭深静的漆黑眼睛，一时回答不出，只得摇了摇头，表示要听听裴行俭的意见。  
裴行俭正色说：“我以为，他们正是为了恐吓全城的百姓和信众，说不定还想恐吓住我们大唐官员和军人。我们停止大佛会，会让整个西域的人都以为西州出了大乱子，到时城里的人也一定都想要逃离此地，消息很快就传遍西域了，这岂非正中奸人下怀？只有尽快搜寻出尸体，暗中查出凶手，明日的大佛会则一切如常，说不定才可以让奸人自乱阵脚。”  
崔怀旦细思之下，觉得有理，便又重做了安排。  
眼看再过一个时辰就要天亮了，众人各自回去休息。  
裴行俭正要躺下，一个念头突然冒了出来，他叫过吕休璟，要他明天将穆春圭和张团儿都召来。

第二天，街上虽然还有“行像”，但规模远比昨天小。  
西州街头围观的百姓也少了很多，大多数人都去了双林寺附近。  
双林寺内有高僧讲经，还来了几位天竺的僧人，是极难得的交流机会。寺庙门口人头涌动，摆着各种卷轴、画册、药材、墨水，热闹非凡，不过百姓们光顾最多的是两种店铺。一种是算命的，另一种是卖符咒的。算命的全是沙弥，一次要十文钱。符纸叫作“挡万煞”，据说挂在家里能辟邪消灾。有几个关中兵，打扮成信众模样的人混在人群里，走来走去，探听情况，以防有什么异变。  
中午，吕休璟来找穆春圭时，他正在酒馆地窖里看挖墙。  
原来，潜伏在酒馆的掌柜被除掉后，裴行俭觉得，真正的“雪山下王”很可能就藏在双林寺中，那么为这二人联络方便，两边一定有密道连接。双林寺曾是高昌王家寺院，就如西州都督府曾是高昌王宫，有地道是很正常的。可是，花了很长时间在酒馆搜寻挖掘，也没找到那条密道，穆春圭气得在地窖里团团转，却也没办法。  
西州都督府内，裴行俭一整天都在等待搜寻三具尸体的情况。  
照理说，全城军人都在搜查，应该能很快找到尸体。可是翻遍了各条沟渠、各个角落，都没有人看见尸体，也没有人看见血迹拖动的痕迹。  
裴行俭苦思良久，猛然心念一动，叫来几十名关中兵，要他们去一段一段搜查都督府内的地下密道。  
他想：那三个法曹官吏，有没有可能是根本没能走出西州都督府，便已经被杀了？凶手只需要将三颗脑袋带出去，尸体弃在都督府内的地下密道中？这样就能解释将脑袋摆在街道上的做法——凶犯要伪装成三个人都死于都督府外的样子。

接着，裴行俭开始布置另一件要紧的事。  
他直截了当地告诉穆春圭：“默啜来西州了，要派个人去跟踪他。”  
穆春圭需要知道跟踪默啜目的，便问：“吏部对默啜的怀疑是什么？”  
“默啜是十姓可汗的亲信，他会想办法去跟‘雪山下王’见面的。如果我们能发现跟他会面的人，就能把这个真正的贼首揪出来。”  
穆春圭恍然大悟，裴行俭将默啜叫到西州，目的当然不止一个。  
“吏部仍然认为，‘雪山下王’是双林寺里的人吗？”  
裴行俭微微颔首，可是穆春圭发现，裴行俭眼里也有犹疑不确定的光。裴行俭是个很相信自己直觉且擅决断的人，但他也能随时念及别的可能性，可以随时承认自己此前想错了，这是令人钦佩的智者之为。  
穆春圭禀告说，他有个同乡，名叫徐光，也是太清府府兵，不妨就让这位同乡去跟踪默啜。裴行俭同意了，让他自行去安排。  
最后，裴行俭问起酒馆里的地道可曾找到。  
穆春圭十分惭愧，只得如实相告，挖了好几处，仍未找到。裴行俭倒不介意，说：“让将作监的人去找。”他说着，命吕休璟去王方翼那里把随军而来的将作监筑城师请来。  
原来，裴行俭此行西域，不仅有少府监官员随行做买卖，还带来了将作监最好的工匠。  
吕休璟去王方翼居所时，只见那名筑城师正在和副使王方翼研究修筑碎叶城的事宜。吕休璟听得心头一惊，愣在当地。裴行俭不说的军机，他并不会问，可是听到要修碎叶城，他也不禁浑身一颤。  
碎叶城如今在突厥可汗手中，唐军如何修筑新的碎叶城？看来是要将这座城池夺过来，大加修造，当作未来经略西域的一道隘口。那恐怕就要和西突厥大战一场了。  
吕休璟想到真要开战，居然顾不上担忧，反而心头雀跃。他从未经历过战场，这趟西域之行被他视为一个机遇，不仅仅是要送一个异国王子，不仅仅是要得到裴行俭青眼赏识，他还希望这是自己真正的军旅生涯起点，这才不负他远行万里的雄心壮志。  
筑城师听见裴吏部找他，连忙随吕休璟一起过来。  
要一个筑城师去寻找一条地道，听起来实在像用牛刀杀鸡，不过筑城师闻命不敢怠慢，立刻去了。

等这几个人都走了，裴行俭召见了张团儿。  
他找张团儿，是因为想起吕休璟曾经告诉他的话。张团儿有个弟弟，叫做张愿儿，就在双林寺里出家，还当了官府耳目，能探听寺内消息。  
张愿儿借探望父母兄长之名，请假出寺一天，也一并来了。  
裴行俭问了他一番关于李洵的事，张愿儿说李洵是约莫八年前来到西州的，此前在龟兹一座寺庙出家。  
“是哪座寺庙？”  
“蒲兰寺。”  
“他是怎么来西州的？”  
“据说是双林寺缺干练的人才，安国大酋长安悉延为他写了荐书，还给了他一些金银之物，就来这里，又得了寺主信任，便大加任用了。”  
“你知晓他身世吗？”  
张愿儿一笑，说：“贫僧不敢诳语，倒是听说过一些闲碎言语，说他父亲是个汉人羊倌，母亲是个胡人娼妓。或许旁人是嫉恨他，才这么说的呢。”  
“听说他靠双林寺捞了很多钱，都去哪里了呢？”  
“说是弄去东边买房买地啦，究竟是什么人经手去办的，贫僧要悄悄打听一番，才能知晓。吏部是要贫僧去监视此人吗？”  
裴行俭点头，于是张愿儿也领命离开了。  
到了这天傍晚，裴行俭等来了坏消息。关中兵前来禀报，西州都督府的地下密道里没有搜寻到尸体，一具也没有。

就在裴行俭等人忙于查案时，胡商酋长们也因为凶杀一事议论纷纷。  
除去康、米二国的豪商，其余七位酋长分成了两拨。  
拔汗、石象先、何贵霜这三个豪富，一直聚在一旁窃窃私议，看起来焦虑异常。瘸腿的年轻人安槃陀凑上去，想要探听他们在议论什么，却被三人开着玩笑推拒开。  
安槃陀已经觉察出，裴行俭对自己的父亲、安国大酋长安悉延怀有疑虑了。这是很正常的事。安槃陀会被父亲派到西州，正是因为他父亲不想亲自来见裴行俭，而这其中原因无非是，相比唐廷，安国大酋长更不敢得罪的人是西突厥“十姓可汗”阿史那都支。一旦真的发生战争，安姓一族要尽力置身事外。  
这是一个非常艰难却不得不做的选择。过去十多年，安姓被迫付出了很多鲜血人命的代价，让安槃陀的父亲做了这个决定。  
安槃陀十岁时，第一次在自家庄园中见到裴行俭。那时年纪尚小的他，已经听说过很多关于裴行俭的传说。  
那个西域传说中的裴行俭，是无所不能的圣贤和英雄，正是由于他在几次关键时刻力挽狂澜、明智果断，唐廷才能在极度混乱危险的局势下仍然控制住西域。西域无论粟特人、突厥人、波斯人，甚至吐蕃人，都知道“大都护”就是裴行俭。  
异族人在认定对方才智勇略远比自己高超时，往往是愿意承认的，即便是敌手，也多对裴行俭十分敬仰。  
二十年前，裴行俭初任西州长史之时，西州可谓萧条破败，在他百般经略之下，逐渐有了规模气象，成为唐廷在西域的第一重镇。裴行俭在西州清查人口，推行均田，整顿赋役，以使百姓勤事生业。唐朝将领苏定方、苏海政等人与突厥、吐蕃大战时，都要倚靠西州转输军粮、运送兵员，这一切都要靠裴行俭规划调配。  
过了几年，西突厥处木昆部落的阿史那都支崛起，杀掠庭州，庭州刺史来济在战斗中身死。于是，唐廷下旨，将裴行俭调往庭州任刺史，命他将此地建成军政重地，开创金山都护府，兼任金山副都护。裴行俭在庭州招募兵员，开拓马场，建一支能战之军，重修城池，完备防务，使庭州成为北面雄关，抵御突厥人南下。  
眼看这些事他办得差不多了，吐蕃又开始从龟兹以南进犯西域。唐廷又将裴行俭调往龟兹任安西大都护，要他主持治理整个支离破碎的西域十八州。  
裴行俭刚刚就任安西大都护，就借狩猎之机，来到龙池城中安悉延的庄园，与这位安姓大酋长见面。安槃陀那时为见到这位大人物激动不已，被他随口夸一句也能兴奋得睡不着。现在想来，裴行俭看上的当然是安姓一族的无数战马和强悍武士，也深知安悉延对大唐的财富与权势都垂涎不已。整个安西四镇之中，被他大加任用的不止安姓，还有很多当地豪强和四方酋长。  
靠着胡人和汉人精诚合作，裴行俭在龟兹与吐蕃势力周旋，并且成功遏制了西突厥的进犯，暂时缓解了危若累卵的局面。然而，过了两年，西域局势再一次大变。  
于阗发生变乱，吐蕃军队杀进城中，占领于阗。  
裴行俭闻讯，只花了三天时间，便征召了一万兵马，星夜发兵，抄了一条无人防备的隐蔽道路，突然杀到于阗城外，将于阗城团团围住。城中的吐蕃军队猝不及防，只能硬着头皮迎战。唐军猛攻了三天，城内死伤近半，就快要支持不住了。裴行俭想要在两天内破城，继续催促猛攻，然而，就在攻城之战如火如荼时，意外出现了。  
由龟兹兵与安姓武士组成的押送粮草的队伍，在行进途中，突然被吐蕃军队截住。吐蕃军将押送队伍尽数屠杀，粮草劫走、焚毁。幸而有龟兹兵趁乱纵马狂奔，逃到于阗报信，裴行俭当即决定退兵。  
这一次奇袭于阗失败，是裴行俭在西域的最大败绩。  
安悉延认为粮草被烧的事纯属意外，裴行俭却认为是有奸细密报了吐蕃，下令一定要彻查。可是，刚查了一个月，事情远未水落石出，高宗皇帝突然下旨，将裴行俭调回长安任职。  
最终，裴行俭与来龟兹送行的西域人洒泪而别，就此离去。  
此后，吐蕃不仅在青海大败薛仁贵，占领整个乌海和河源，在西域势力也越来越强，最终攻陷了安西四镇。而已经掌握整个西突厥十姓部落的阿史那都支，也抛弃了唐廷所封“匐延都督”之号，开始自封“十姓可汗”，并与吐蕃勾结，唇齿相依。  
在吐蕃大军退出西域之后，西突厥可汗仍牢牢掌握碎叶城以西的全部疆域，蔑视唐廷，阻绝商路，时不时攻打、骚扰安西四镇与伊、西、庭三州。  
这种局面一直持续到今天。现在，裴行俭回来了，可是他又能改变什么呢？

安槃陀眉头紧锁，回忆也变得越来越沉重。  
粟特“昭武九姓”胡人们，早已习惯了在夹缝中求生趋利，此后也都倒向了突厥与吐蕃。  
就在十年前，吐蕃攻陷龟兹时，还曾迫使唐廷取消西域十八州建置。安槃陀猛地想到那一次战争之后唐廷的举措，突然就变了脸色！  
难道……  
安槃陀激切之下想站起来，瘸着的腿却让他“啪”一声摔倒在地。  
安槃陀重新坐起来，已经面色惨白如纸，两手微颤，连手杖都握不住了。  
原来，当年唐廷发现安西四镇被攻陷，就连伊、西、庭三州也岌岌可危，随时可能被吐蕃攻下，便封锁了整个莫贺延碛以西，以胡商给吐蕃、突厥当奸细为理由，禁止任何西域商人再跨过莫贺延碛沙漠，来长安经商。  
一开始，胡商们还在期待战事结束，可是半年过去了，竟一点开禁的迹象也没有。安槃陀的父亲安悉延说：“不能再等下去了！我们昭武九姓哪怕卖儿卖女，流血折骨，也是要去做买卖的！”  
于是，安槃陀跟着他的兄长和家中武士一起上路了，他们打扮成僧侣，被迫向南翻过昆仑山，经过死亡谷，拼死求一条能到达长安的路。正是那一次翻越雪山时，他在夜里冻坏了腿，触目可及，只有又冷又滑的冰地和潮湿粘腻的苔原，风雪漫天，再乐观的人都会绝望疯狂。马匹接连不断死去，粮食也越来越少，安槃陀以为自己也会死在陡峭山崖中，万幸有一匹蹇马最后将他驮出了雪山。这一趟买卖没有赚到钱，安槃陀还失去了一条腿，但是这经历也让真正他成长起来，从此不惧怕任何困厄。他本想在长安见一次裴行俭，可是裴行俭却拒绝见这位故人之子。  
这场灾难后来结束了，三年后，唐廷重新允许胡人们从三州进入长安，可是“昭武九姓”全部损失惨重、元气大伤。  
难道，唐廷准备再次封锁边境？  
安槃陀抚着剧痛的瘸腿，惊恐万状地想：唐廷的确可以这么做，因为大唐辽阔富有，并不需要从丝绸交易中获利。他们也不缺马匹和奴隶，且不说此次少府监已经购去了很多西域最好的马匹，唐廷在北方也能获得大批骏马。  
拔汗、何贵霜、石象先这三人，是已经猜到唐廷有可能故技重施，才会那么着慌吧？  
是不是裴行俭给了他们暗示呢？  
安槃陀想到那些沙漠和雪山，心也冻硬在了寒夜里。  
他突然感到，父亲的想法太简单了。


	18. Chapter 18

就在安槃陀陷入沉思时，有人传报，波斯王子来了。  
只见波斯王子泥涅师一脸笑盈盈地进来，手里掂着一个木球。  
原来，胡商们举办了祆教仪式，议论了一阵杀人案，之后便要认真准备打马球的事。  
这场由裴行俭提出的马球比赛，胡、汉双方要各派十个人参加。  
“昭武九姓” 每姓一人，九人还需要一个领头者，自然就是王子。  
九位豪商酋长都是雄桀之辈，这种争胜逞强之时，哪里肯让手下代劳？他们兴致勃勃，各去牵马。就连瘸腿的安槃陀，也不甘示弱爬上了马背。他持着一支球杖，骑在马上动作倒是十分潇洒轻捷。  
波斯王子统领练习时，将这十人的队伍分成两组。  
拔汗、石象先、何贵霜一下子便站到了左边，安槃陀想了想，也站了过去。  
米野那、康窣利站到右边，史顺义、曹波提、乌息也跟了过去。  
王子见了，便率领左边出赛。  
双方都进了场地，每个人各发了一套红色和黑色的马球袍服，十个人衣上的图案都不一样，象征祆教斗战神的十个化身。这十个化身分别是疾风，牡牛，白马，骆驼，野猪，青年，隼雀，牡羊，牡鹿，男子。胡人在行商或打仗时，也会将队伍以此分开。  
王子讲了规则，然后球赛开始了。  
安槃陀这边的五人从未一起打过球，今天他们打得不紧不慢，并不急于炫耀球技，而是要彼此熟悉。安槃陀很快发现，拔汗打球喜欢使诈，他被肥肉挤成两团的小眼睛紧盯王子，却一反手挥杆，将球击向无人防守的安槃陀这边，这把戏把安槃陀也骗过去了，险些没有接到球。  
安槃陀见双方争球，忍不住想：“昭武九姓”虽都是粟特胡人，利益所系却绝不相同。拔汗那三人最是贪财重利，势力也很强，不与长安进行丝绸交易，他们是万万不能接受的。裴行俭这次特意把中原最好的丝绸全带来，何尝不是先让他们尝尝甜头，再加以威胁？那三个大酋长本就怨恨西突厥，与唐廷更为友善，在这种裹挟之下，多半会彻底倒向裴行俭那边。  
其他人呢？  
康、米二姓倚仗西突厥，绝不可能支持唐廷。  
至于史国的大酋长史顺义、还有曹国的曹波提，以及乌息，他们会如何选择？  
自己又该怎么办呢？  
正思索着，木球迎面而来，安槃陀赶忙纵马而出，挥杆拦下，又是拔汗打来的。  
安槃陀将球打给波斯王子，然后想：会不会有人像拔汗一样善骗，明面上投靠一方，实际上又为另一方卖命呢？

默啜来见裴行俭，转达可汗对波斯王子和裴吏部的致意。  
裴行俭与他叙了几句旧，也专门感谢他劝止吐蕃烧杀劫掠之事。  
两人十多年未见，可是，还没聊上几句话，便俨然重又熟识了。  
默啜五十岁了，是直爽温厚的人，与面相奸诈的哥利大不相同，但裴行俭深知他老好人的皮相之下是谨慎机敏，暗忖这种人有时更难对付。  
默啜很恳切地告诉裴行俭，可汗对他带唐兵来西域一事非常忧虑，这种忧虑若不消解，就有可能引发变乱，甚至战争。  
裴行俭说，自己只带了七百关中兵，除了送王子归国，没有任何别的意图。  
“那么，吏部是准备经碎叶去吐火罗吗？”  
这是询问裴行俭，此行到底要不要完全避开西突厥领土？想要从龟兹去吐火罗，当然可以绕行千里。然而，无论从南还是从北绕行，路途都会非常难走。更糟糕的是，这样的绕行并不能让可汗放心，反而会让他越发怀疑，唐军要暗度陈仓，从别的道路攻击突厥牙帐。这是过去的西域战争中，双方都经常玩弄的把戏，谁也骗不了谁。  
裴行俭反问：“如果必须途经碎叶，要如何才能使可汗打消疑虑呢？”  
默啜见他将问题推回给自己，便哈哈一笑，说：“这正是可汗派我来西州的原因了。可汗说，吏部万里而来，如果行经碎叶、千泉，汗廷绝不能失了待客之道。我们十姓部落一定要像当年护送玄奘法师一般，护送王子与吏部过境。不过，双方一定要多多联络，以免出现误会才行。”  
裴行俭点了点头，说：“你可以先告诉可汗，夏日炎热，我不会上路。等到十月秋凉之时，才会动身。”  
默啜答允去写信。  
裴行俭最后告诉默啜，昨天西州城发生了凶案。他想借此试探默啜的反应。  
默啜只说了些“加倍小心，尽快捉住凶手”之类的话。  
两人谈得热络客气，心里却殊无喜意。  
裴行俭觉得默啜说的全是废话，默啜觉得裴行俭说的多半是谎话。  
裴行俭邀请默啜住在都督府内，默啜不肯，坚持住在突厥行馆中。他走出都督府外，到街上闲逛了一阵，发现身后跟上了一条“尾巴”。这倒也毫不令他意外，默啜笑着摇了一下头，脚步更轻快地乱逛了起来。

裴行俭见过默啜之后，又开始思索那桩杀人案。  
看看日晷，此刻正值申时，按照张主事的说法，前天法曹三个官吏正是申时离开的。  
两个小乞丐发现头颅，是约莫酉时三刻，也就是说，那三个官吏是离开都督府之后一个半时辰之内被害的。前天街上那么热闹，总该有人看见他们。可是，张榜快两天了，也不见有人来报官。就连尸体，也像凭空消失了一般，哪里都找不到。整整三具尸体，在夏天会恶臭冲天，为什么竟会找不到呢？  
凶犯刻意将三颗头颅摆在街上，真的仅仅是为恐吓官府和百姓吗，会不会是凶犯有什么其它的、特别的理由要这么做呢？  
反过来思索，凶犯既然无比招摇地将头颅摆出来，又为何还要藏尸？  
这么一想，就有一个新奇的念头冒出来：如果那三颗头颅被藏得好好的，法曹或许要第二天中午才会发现有官吏失踪吧？等确定是三人被杀了，至少又要花上两三天时间。凶犯难道特意要人提早知道？这样割头摆好，又会不会与杀人或者藏尸的手段有关呢？  
他又回忆起大佛会当天所见所闻，有个念头犹如冥火在心间蹿了一下，却看不分明。  
裴行俭坐着沉思时，孙朴已经收拾好行装，前来辞行。  
于是，裴行俭叫来荆镝，要他陪同护卫孙朴去龟兹，再一路向南去于阗。  
荆镝愕然：到于阗去做什么？西州到于阗，走得快也需十五天，等办完事回来，裴行俭还在西州吗？自己会不会因此错过整个波斯道行军呢？  
他正纳闷着，只听裴行俭说：“你勇猛刚烈，却耐性不足。此行于阗，你需一路听从孙先生吩咐，小心谨慎，才能不辱使命。”  
荆镝颇诧异地打量孙朴，见他瘦弱不堪，相貌、气质也毫不起眼。  
裴行俭却说：“孙先生手无缚鸡之力，但有郦生、陆贾之能，三寸之舌可当千军。你好好瞧着吧。”  
荆镝越发惊奇地望向孙朴，当真想看看他有什么本事了。

裴行俭亲自送孙朴出都督府，一边对他低声嘱咐，一边将一个蜀锦囊袋塞进他手中。  
孙朴立刻将之揣进衣内，神色凝重，连连点头。  
等孙朴和荆镝都上了马，兵曹也送来了出城的牌证。原来，发现三颗头颅之后，西州立刻封锁了城门。凡是要出城的人，必须提前向兵曹报告，查验之后领取专门的牌证。  
几人站在街头，只听一片喧哗吵嚷，嘶喊惊呼随着人流四处涌动，仿佛发生了什么变乱一般。孙朴诧异地看向裴行俭，裴行俭示意他不必在意，尽快出城。孙朴二人离开之后，穆春圭带着灰衣僧人张愿儿赶来了。  
裴行俭问：“这是在闹什么？”  
穆春圭说：“今天早上街头巷尾都在传说，西州城内有‘无头鬼’流窜。众人口中这‘无头鬼’是一个被砍头的恶人，自己身首异处，寻不到脑袋，便四处摘活人脑袋取乐。只要被它看上的人，顷刻之间就没了脑袋。正巧大佛会那天发生了凶杀，百姓人心惶惶，觉得‘无头鬼’又来摘头了。卑职连忙叫了医铺的人去查问，流言最早就是双林寺内信众们议论起来的。”  
裴行俭不禁自语：“难道这就是凶手当街摆放头颅的原因了？”  
“吏部以为流言是杀人者放出来的？待卑职再去详查一番。”  
“流言哪里查得到最初源头，能追到双林寺已经不易了。”裴行俭问：“酒馆地道呢？”  
这正是穆春圭前来禀告的事，他说：“已经找到了，地道入口竟藏在了一处墙根下。”  
裴行俭还抱着一点希望，希望能在那条地道里发现尸体，然而穆春圭说，地道中只有死老鼠的臭气。  
原来，筑城师找到地道后，穆春圭举着火，通过被凿开的门，去了地道另一头。  
他先查看了地道内墙壁和土面，发现了几处黏湿，但挖出土来细看，那不过是潮湿的地下渗水，不是血迹。地道里也没有别的藏尸过的痕迹，或许经常有人进出，里面连蛛网都很少。他掀开地道尽头的木门，小心翼翼走上去。  
四周很暗，不过穆春圭能判断出自己进了一间柴房，木门正是柴房地板，只能从地道内打开。即便门窗紧闭，依然能嗅到隐约香火味，听不见人声，一定是荒僻之所。他向两侧望去，透过木制的窗户，发现右边一间屋子里摆着几尊佛像，想必是行像之后暂时搁置的。  
这时，只听“吱呀”一声，柴房门开了，一个灰衣僧人蹿进来。  
穆春圭吓了一大跳，昏暗中，他不由分说一把扭住对方胳膊将人钳制住，然后才发现来人是张愿儿，也吓得魂不附体，面无人色了。  
张愿儿见是他，忙说：“吏部要我查李洵钱财去向，我好容易趁李洵等人都走了，进他屋子去翻检，结果撞上浮伽潘来了。他发现房内有人，便喝问起来，我只好一路逃跑，想进这儿避一避。”  
于是，穆春圭到都督府见裴行俭，将张愿儿也领来。  
裴行俭问起李洵，张愿儿说，李洵那些钱恐怕并没有全转往凉州买房买地，有不少转去了龟兹。  
“贫僧曾向李洵身边服侍的僧人攀结交情，闲话打听，他说曾隐约听见李洵与浮伽潘争吵，浮伽潘怒斥李洵挪用寺产，李洵却说寺产用作在龟兹采买货物了，似乎还拿出了什么凭据来。”  
裴行俭对浮伽潘还有印象，那僧人对谁都不假辞色，还直言裴行俭索要的经书是伪经，难怪他也敢当面质问李洵。  
“为李洵经手钱财的是谁？”  
“据说李洵曾将几个壶藏在榻下，以为没人知晓。负责洒扫的侍者偷偷去看，里面竟藏有金银之物，过了几天再去看时，又变成空的了。贫僧今日见了那壶，猛然想起，它模样正与双林寺外那家酒馆中使用的银壶一模一样。贫僧以为，真正经手钱财之人，恐怕正是那酒馆掌柜呢。”  
裴行俭不禁想：掌柜一死，可真是中断了很多线索。不过，若真是他经手钱财，也便证明了这是在为双林寺里的贼首效力。否则，他已经身负重任，不会再接这种活。这个贼首真的是李洵吗？他会不会像掌柜一样，也是受人指使利用呢？  
“既然酒馆地道通往寺院柴房，掌管柴房钥匙的人又是谁？”  
“双林寺的日常用度，全部都归李洵和他的人管理，柴房钥匙自然也在他手中。”  
“你知道那‘无头鬼’的流言是怎么传出来的么？”  
张愿儿摇头，称还会继续打听消息，若不便常来都督府，就将消息告知医铺的人。  
等张愿儿走了，裴行俭突然想起一个疑问，说：“有什么寺庙用的东西，是西州、伊州买不到，却必须要向龟兹去买的？”

裴行俭回到府内，看见党九在院子里骑马。  
他驾着马不停转向，手里握着球杆，时不时挥出，原来在学打马球。  
裴行俭看了片刻，便叫来吕休璟，命他去请王方翼等人。  
于是，唐军十个人分成两队，寻了个场地，各自挑选了最好的马匹，也开始练习。被叫来的人有张玄澜、高韦德，西州折冲都尉张天山，龟兹大都护府派来的赵元玖，还有指挥庭州和伊州军队的两位折冲都尉。  
吕休璟想要一展身手，裴行俭却说：“你去看看众人打得怎么样，等比赛结束了，再告诉我。”  
吕休璟心里一跳，立即知道这是颇有深意的。他跳上马，开始观察。  
庭州、伊州的两位都尉球打得好，彼此很有默契。一位最擅长拦截别人的球，一位很擅长飞驰中接球。  
张玄澜不怎么会打马球，但是他很懂得配合别人，不求有功，但求无过。吕休璟一开始觉得他打得笨拙，后来发现他抢球救球都不遗余力，不禁想：久闻此人在战场上不避弓矢、身先士卒，难怪令长官下属都敬重。  
高韦德对自己打马球的本事就像对骑射一样自得，甚至呼喊张天山给他传球。他打得十分激猛，喝叫震耳。  
裴行俭率领一队五人，他球技很好，居中调度，每次挥杆击打，总能让对手难以接球，而己方的人接他的球就异常轻松。  
王方翼率领另一队五人，不仅指挥吕休璟等人跑好位置，自己也不断寻找更好的传接球路线。他不愧是帅才，在场上纵马来回，一个人仿佛变成了两个。即使裴行俭要接球，王方翼也毫不客气去抢，两人都在马上俯身勾球，手里球杆几乎撞在一起。  
真正对马球一窍不通的，是党九。  
可是，吕休璟发现，裴行俭抢了球之后，不击给离他更近的赵元玖，反而故意喂球给党九，即便他没接好，也还会再传给他。吕休璟一时惊奇极了，不过很快他也发现，党九的确天资过人。  
一些很难掌握的马球技巧，党九学起来仿佛很简单，接了几次球之后，他已经掌握了诀窍。不仅如此，他很善于判断接球和击球的轻重和路线，总能骑马跑到出人意料又最合适的位置，甚至能想出很多巧妙的花招。他会先纵马慢行，再突然勒转马头猛冲向另一个方向，令人防不胜防。很快，裴行俭便要他驱马去最靠近球门的地方，那里争夺最为激烈。  
比赛结束之后，吕休璟将自己所见讲了一番，裴行俭不置可否地听着，最后问：“你觉得如果跟胡人比试，这十人该如何排布？”  
这个问题吕休璟此前也想过，略一思索，便扯过一张纸，将十人姓氏都写了上去。  
裴行俭看了一眼，说：“等真到了比赛的时候，就按你的办法来吧。”


	19. Chapter 19

到比赛马球之日，一行五十人出了城门。  
扈从们身穿猎装，举着旄旌。  
荆镝和穆春圭都不在都督府，裴行俭将猎户刘炳和西州兵张团儿召到身边担任亲卫，这天两人都随行在后。  
打马球最早在萨珊波斯盛行，此后在唐与吐蕃都非常风靡。  
它不仅考验球手骑马与击球的本领，也很考较球手头脑意志。  
球手们骑的都是各国最好的马匹，只有米野那的马颇不起眼。裴行俭问：“夫人为何选了这样一匹马？”  
“一直骑它，骑得熟了。”   
米野那是米国最好的骑手，她骑的马虽矮小，却极是聪明灵巧，且最方便她俯身击球。  
米野那又说：“西域人骑劣马也能克敌制胜，就像吏部虽然骑了西域最好的马，却未必能驾驭好它。”  
她这话十分放诞，却又仿佛在开玩笑，米国、康国的人都微微而笑；唐军这边的人听了却颇为不忿，双方一时之间竟有了剑拔弩张的意味。  
马球杖击球的一端是半月形，一击便可将球弹起。  
木球则有小儿拳头大，内里剜空，涂成红色。  
马球场在一片密林外，非常广阔，用旗杆标出四角。二十位球手一一相对，驻马在中线两侧。刘炳从场外将红色木球高高抛入场内，比赛便开始了。  
吕休璟以为裴行俭说按他的办法是顺口一提，谁知唐军十人开场真按他说的位置排布。  
然后他便发现，胡商们打马球委实厉害，只传了五次球，便能穿过整个球场，由波斯王子一击入网。  
等米野那再进一球，吕休璟看出来，胡商们是靠马快和传球娴熟，尽力不与唐人纠缠，多选两侧无人之处传递，快速攻向前方，这样做很有效率。  
双方敌意甚浓，气氛热烈高涨。高韦德和乌息打球都高声呼喝，令人既心烦意乱，又热血沸腾，人人都急于争胜。马匹的鬃毛犹如狮子飞扬，口中喷着怒气，脖子互撞，仿佛也要撕咬起来。  
唐军一方终于有人发现诀窍，要先在两侧拦截。王方翼挥杆要挡波斯王子击球，却被王子就势一拨，球杆震得虎口发麻，险些打落。波斯王子勾走球，打给已经快跑到球门前的安槃陀。  
这时，党九毫不顾忌纵马横拦在前方，安槃陀急忙勒马，那马嘶鸣一声，立起前蹄，安槃陀险些倒栽马下。他赤红了脸，费尽力气勉强控住马。原来，党九在球门前根本接不到球，干脆冲到后方，见谁有球便去阻拦。只可惜，他挡得住一边，挡不住另一边。史顺义和何贵霜都已经冲到，这做生意颇为不睦的两人，此刻合作却极为精妙。史顺义一杆拦住党九，何贵霜就势夺走了球，挥杆一击，轻巧入网。  
胡商一队连进三球，波斯王子得意非常。  
裴行俭这时叫过众唐将，先对吕休璟说：“真打起来之后，战前安排很多时候都不奏效，要立即调整，你可有办法吗？”  
吕休璟有些懊恼地摇了一下头。  
于是，裴行俭亲自下令，众人各自领命，重新换了位置。

裴行俭一直在观察胡商们和王子的球技与打法。  
吕休璟的很多想法都没有错，不过一子之差、满盘皆输也是常有的事。  
胡商一队看起来是从两翼发起进攻，但实际上左翼的石象先只负责简单传递，他的马速度很快，适合奔袭，本人击球技巧却很普通，根本不敢真与赵元玖争球，总是躲闪着传给离他最近的人。  
米野那居中靠近球门，但也不过是佯攻捡漏。  
胡商们最有威胁的进攻，全靠波斯王子所在的右翼发起，往往是传递几次，就突然从右边破局。王子是十人中球技最好的，难度最高的传接球都靠他承担，只要将他钳制住，胡商们的攻势就会被掐断。  
于是，裴行俭要庭州和伊州来的两位折冲都尉一起去对付波斯王子。  
至于唐军的进攻完全不奏效，是因为后场得了球传不到前方。  
裴行俭将球技最差的张玄澜调去后侧，再将王方翼调到中间。  
胡商们既然向两翼攻击，他便向中路争夺；胡商们既然想要快速进攻，他便将他们速度拖慢下来。  
由于双方都缺乏配合训练，打法越简单越好。裴行俭将党九向后挪了一段距离，让吕休璟顶在最前面。不止如此，他将最好的马匹换给党九，想赌一赌速度、灵巧、冲撞兼备时，党九能不能一个人就给胡商造成大麻烦。  
这样，只略作调整，唐军攻守立刻流畅起来。  
波斯王子几次在侧面被阻挡，见双方全在中路纠缠绞杀，不由焦躁起来。  
米野那也被迫向后奔驰，她好容易夺了球，击给王子，王子却没有接好。他驱马追着球再俯身去打，一旁却突然伸出一支球杆，球一下子就被勾走了。  
王子扭头一看，只见党九一条腿挂在鞍上，探出大半身体，舒展右臂，用球杖将球勾走，再轻轻挥杆，将那红色小球高高挑向前方。他这全身侧横着的模样，让波斯王子瞠目结舌，接着，又见党九毫不费力般在马鞍上坐直，用力一击，将那被挑起的红球打向吕休璟。  
红球旋转着掠过大片场地，飞了一个很怪异的弧度，吕休璟位置太偏，根本没想到他会朝这边打来。四周无人防备，吕休璟眼疾手快，挥杖停球，正不知传向何处，突然看见党九已经调转马头疾驰，立刻回击给党九，党九挥起球杆，半空里一击，红球“呜”一声悠响，又快又猛直窜入球门。  
这球极是漂亮，引得两边球手都高声喝彩，唐军连进两球，越打越兴奋。  
胡商们也开始商量对策，米野那指挥来去，可是效果并不好。  
他们球技、马术都比唐军略佳，一直被压在下风，着实难忍。  
顷刻，裴行俭见唐军扳平比分，就向中线对面的米野那说：“夫人球打得好，却未必有指挥的才能，不如求教他人。”  
米野那闻言微讶，眯起绿眼睛，思量了起来。  
接着，她叫来曹波提。  
曹波提当仁不让，向众胡商拱拱手，开始用球杖四下指点。  
比赛重又开始，史顺义与何贵霜被安排回来针对党九，可是党九纵马来去，时而在侧面，时而在中路，时而在前，时而在后，一个人便能撑起一条攻击线，往来冲突如入无人之境。他与吕休璟搭档越来越默契，两人还会时不时互换位置。  
波斯王子还想故技重施，拨开党九球杆，党九反手一抽，王子球杆“啪”地断成两截。  
比分僵持一阵，两边又换马再战。

米野那已经看出，裴行俭观察之敏锐，应对之迅捷，可谓超群绝伦。  
他是不是故意要在豪商酋长面前逞能？  
不管是不是本来就有这打算，一众豪商酋长此刻都受到了震动，仿佛亲眼见了传说中的事，十分惊奇且钦佩。  
裴行俭注目于指挥胡商一队的曹波提，要看他有多少能耐。  
曹波提要众人趁着刚换马多多奔跑，前方三人互相策应，一直冲击张玄澜的位置。  
裴行俭把张玄澜调到中间，要高韦德保护他。  
胡商们纵马狂奔，确有奇效，却不可持久。拔汗和康窣利此时渐渐变成软肋，裴行俭又命唐军不断将这两人作为突破口。  
康窣利身体羸弱，马上一张口吸了好多冷风，咳嗽得脸都红了。拔汗肥胖，打了半个时辰球，又狂奔一阵，早已筋疲力尽、气喘吁吁，热汗滚了一脸。张天山轻而易举就抢了他的球，他便生气了，一发火，将球杆扔在地上。  
双方你来我往，胡商们虽然勇猛顽强，可是唐军纪律严明、计策得当，总能略占上风。  
打到终局，王方翼大声呼喝鼓舞士气。  
米野那一咬牙，狞笑一声，朝正在接球的裴行俭驰去。  
裴行俭击到了球，米野那横拦在前，裴行俭一边挑球给党九，一边挽起缰绳调转马头。  
米野那突然朝他伸手一弹。  
银光闪烁，扑面而来，裴行俭以为那是一片飞刀，惊讶之下急忙闪避。  
他的马尖声嘶鸣，险些失蹄。  
不远处正要击球的党九瞬间看见，以为有人行刺，立刻扔球杖格挡。那东西应声而落，竟只是一片银叶子头饰。  
周围的人都惊慌地跑过来，这一下，引起的骚乱再难平息。  
裴行俭所骑的金色米国马本就未受过多少训练，被惊吓了就要乱跳逃走，裴行俭使劲吆喝拉拽，才让它镇静下来。  
米野那又摘了一朵金花在手，谁来争球，她便再出手偷袭。裴行俭见这女人如此放肆，不禁勃然变色。  
双方情绪都越来越暴烈。  
米野那刚接了球，身后黑衣一闪，党九已经纵马来到她身侧，用力一挥球杖，快如电闪，却并非冲着球去的。米野那惊呼，伸出的球杖瞬间被击飞，飞旋着擦过她的脸，她拼命躲闪才堪堪避过，手掌被震出了血，衣服也撕破了。  
她的马匹受了惊，嘶声直立，接着转身飞奔，多亏她常年训练这匹马，紧紧用腿夹住马腹，才稳在鞍上没有跌落下来。她暗叫太险，如若落马，方才马匹转身时便很可能被踩死。即使她骑术绝佳，也已吓得面色惨白，双手颤抖。  
这时，场外金铎震响，马球比赛结束了。  
裴行俭冷然问：“你可输得心服口服了？”  
“输便输了。”米野那声音粗哑，傲然说，“米国人谁也不服。”  
听见的人都变了脸色，裴行俭也不禁拧眉。  
米野那平复了气息，又微笑起来，说：“妾身技不如人，还惊了吏部的马。妾身要献彩头赔罪，还望吏部笑纳。来人啊，把妾身的宝带献给吏部！”  
米野那的侍从从马球场外跑来，跪在地上将一条衣带托过头顶。这衣带上缀了很多彩色宝石，是萨珊波斯式样，非常华美贵重。  
裴行俭不知她又在玩什么把戏，盯了她半晌，才命吕休璟将衣带接过来。  
米野那又招呼一名侍从，说：“王子球技非凡，令人钦佩，将我的宝剑献给王子！”  
波斯王子接了剑，与裴行俭笑谈比赛。米野那骑马十分恭顺地跟在后面，仿佛刚才阴险偷袭的人根本不是她。  
旁人只觉得她霸道、放诞，裴行俭却已经隐约觉出不对了。  
他决定回去将宝带和剑都仔细检视一番。

众人回到西州城，已是午后。  
经过城门时，裴行俭看见守城的军官们在查验往来者牌证。  
出入的行人大多有公务在身，其中还有两辆牛车，横躺了几尊佛像。  
王子随口询问，驾车的沙弥合掌行礼，说：“行像时蹭掉了颜色，要运去外面让工匠重新鎏金漆色。”  
戍卫们先让裴行俭一行入城，再继续查验别的人。  
裴行俭骑在马上，嘴里与王子谈论，心里却想起了别的，长眉逐渐皱了起来。  
经过一座古庙时，只见很多信徒在庙门前跪拜敬香，随着青烟袅袅，裴行俭觉得那个冥火般的念头一窜一窜，就要扑到眼前……  
他猛然勒住缰绳。  
吕休璟和党九都惊讶地望着他，只见他一脸错愕，盯着百姓参拜的金碧辉煌的佛像。  
队伍里人人都觉出不对，诧异地看向颇为失态的裴行俭。  
裴行俭突然说：“我已经知道凶犯为什么要将尸体头颅割下来了！”  
这话一出，周围人人皆惊。  
吕休璟等人圆睁两眼，想要听个究竟。  
裴行俭命令吕休璟立刻带兵去城门口，截住两辆牛车，取回佛像，并将驾车的沙弥带回西州都督府，他要亲自审问。如果车辆已经出城，就立刻去追。  
刘炳、张团儿这两个跟随他的西州亲卫也惊呆了，运送佛像去城外整修、擦拭，是每次大佛会“行像”之后都会做的事。佛像不过是死物，驾车也只有两个做苦力的沙弥，裴行俭为何如临大敌？  
吕休璟等人纵马直冲，到了城门口，只见拉佛像的牛车正在检查牌证。  
吕休璟高喊一声：“押了！”  
几个关中兵一拥而上，将牛车拽住。其他人一窝蜂上去抓捕那两个莫名其妙的沙弥，一下子全按倒在地，用刀抵住后颈。沙弥哪里见过这等阵仗，吓得魂飞魄散，瑟瑟发抖。  
吕休璟喝问他们将佛像送去何处，两人忙不迭地回答，寺主要他们将佛像送到城外东北方五里外的一间作坊，别的什么也不知道。  
吕休璟立刻分了一半兵给张团儿，要他去作坊抓人。

佛像被运进了西州都督府，众人依然摸不着头脑。  
两个沙弥都被拽了上来，可裴行俭顾不上理会他们。  
他命人将五尊佛像都拖下牛车，摆在庭中，横放在地。  
波斯王子和王方翼都急切想要看个究竟，豪商酋长们更是挤成一团，唯恐落在后面。  
天气燥热难当，树木浓荫里站满了大小官吏和关中兵，将佛像围在垓心，个个伸着脖子一脸好奇，不知道裴行俭要拿它们摆弄出什么。  
一只苍蝇飞在佛头上。  
吕休璟见了，暴烈日光下，隐隐有股阴冷的感觉，从背脊升起。  
无论何等庄严绚丽的佛像，都是铜铁泥土铸就。这五尊佛像全是铜质的，打开第一尊佛像底座，里面是空的。  
裴行俭见了，片语未发，只示意他们继续拆下一尊。  
这一尊佛像更大，这一次底座盖子被揭开后，众人都觉出不对了。原本热闹的庭院里静了下来，人人不寒而栗，仿佛有几条冰冷的蛇蜿蜒在地上，就要爬上脚背。  
一股腐烂气味冒出，向铜制佛像内看，其中有一团漆黑的东西。  
两个关中兵戴上皮手套，拼命拽了好一会儿，将这东西扯了出来。黑色炭灰扑了一地，不知是浸透了血水，还是渗了尸液。关中兵们扫开炭灰，揭起包裹的麻布，所有人都惊呼着向后退去。恶臭萦绕，待人人掩住鼻子，定睛去看，皮肉腐烂，一片乌黑紫褐。  
不用说，这具无头尸体，正是法曹被杀的三人之一。  
不光在场的人吓得面无人色、大呼小叫，押在一旁还没被拖走的两个沙弥也惊恐万状，其中一人竟哭了起来。  
将五尊雕像都拆掉后，三具尸体全部露了出来，只见蚊蝇飞舞，尸水四溢。突如其来的变故惊动了整个西州都督府，五曹的官吏全都围来看了，就连都督崔怀旦也闻讯赶来。  
所有人都瞠目结舌，面面相觑。  
谁能想到遍寻不到的无头死尸，竟藏在佛像之中？  
裴行俭冷笑一声，说：“诸位看明白了吗？凶手砍掉尸体脑袋，是因为如果不这么干，就塞不进佛像里去！”  
吕休璟脑门、鼻尖上全是汗，他被恶臭熏得发懵，脑子里种种念头滚来滚去，他想：这下子一切都明白了！凶手杀人之后切去头颅，将尸体装进佛像，借口修复，想要运去城外悄悄处理掉。这么说，要么两个沙弥就要负责处理尸体，要么沙弥只负责运送，那城外接应的人就一定知道内情！  
正这般想着，张团儿回来了。可是出乎吕休璟所料，他只带回了一个哑巴伙计，原来作坊老板带人出门了，留了个哑巴亲戚看房子。  
哑巴比划了好一阵，咿咿呀呀的。有人能看懂，立刻被召来，解释说：“哑子说，老板昨天就离家了，离家之前告诉他，明天午后会有沙弥用牛车运送佛像来，放在院子里不要管。太阳落山时，还会有个穿白衣的胡人来铺子里，让他把车都拉走。”  
吕休璟忙不迭问：“是什么胡人？”  
哑巴摇头，他也不知道。  
“你家老板认识什么双林寺的人？作坊里近来可有和尚去过？”  
哑巴又比划了一阵，原来，几天前的确有和尚去过作坊，不过他没看清来人相貌，也不知道来干什么。别的事情他也不了解。  
这番话让吕休璟听呆了，看来杀人者在西州大佛会之前就计划好了整个抛尸过程。若非裴行俭灵光乍闪窥破究竟，这番计划可谓天衣无缝。  
裴行俭也着恼了：看来对手真的狡猾异常。  
他低声念了一声：“雪山下王”。  
眼看一向镇静的吕休璟气得胀红了脸，有话就要冲口而出，裴行俭笑问：“你想怎样？”  
“卑职恳请吏部示下！要不要现在就去双林寺里抓人！”  
“你要抓谁？”  
“堂堂朝廷官吏，竟被枭首藏在双林寺的佛像之中，还想要神不知鬼不觉运出城去，简直罪恶滔天！”吕休璟见崔怀旦在旁边瞪着他，又说：“都督，只抓两个沙弥又有多少用处？何不立刻将那寺主以下一干人等，全部捉来拷打审问？卑职等一定要叫这些秃驴供出主使！卑职不信，这一帮妖僧还能翻天了！”  
崔怀旦叹了口气。  
双林寺是整个西州大佛会的中心，除非先驱散信众，否则这样将僧侣们全抓了，马上就会引起骚乱。崔怀旦来这里之前，正在同兵曹的人商量如何处置“无头鬼”的流言呢。裴行俭当然想尽快抓到贼首，可是崔怀旦却首先要维持西州秩序。  
他瞧了一眼裴行俭，裴行俭也正望着他。两人各自有了主意，裴行俭说：“先拷问两个沙弥，我今晚再与崔都督详议此事。”


	20. Chapter 20

裴行俭将拷问的事交给高韦德和吕休璟，要张玄澜送豪商酋长们各回住所休息，只留下波斯王子在都督府内。  
他独自进屋，掩上了门，还要党九守在门口。  
接着，他拿起米野那所献的那条宝带，仔细查看起来。  
检视片刻，没发现什么异样，他又将衣带举到窗前，对着日光。  
宝石耀目，在那刺眼光芒之下，还有别的什么东西。  
裴行俭心中一惊，取来剪刀，很小心地将衣带外层撕开，只见里面的内衬上绣了很多字符，大小不一，看起来像是装饰图案。  
待要细读，却见上面全是波斯字符。裴行俭会讲一些波斯话，可是他完全不会读写，就连忙命党九去请波斯王子。  
波斯王子皱着眉，看了好一会儿，说：“这些字符是完全混乱的，读不出任何意思，看起来就是为了模样漂亮随便绣的。吏部是不是以为，米野那献这条衣带，是包藏了祸心？她有几个胆子啊，敢干这种事？”  
裴行俭想：难道绣字符是障眼法，关窍藏在别的地方？  
他问王子：“你的剑呢？”  
波斯王子取下米野那所赠宝剑，搁在案上。裴行俭端详片刻，抽出又按回，反复验看，也没觉出什么异常。  
这剑若说有什么特殊，就是剑鞘装饰很华美，跟宝带像是一对。  
波斯王子检看宝带半天，甚至将它缠在自己腰间，又脱下来琢磨了片刻，终于发现了一点异样，便说：“吏部你看，这些波斯字符向左边倾斜，角度都一样，波斯字符通常并不会这样写。”  
可是，裴行俭疑惑地看着衣带，也没想清楚这字符的倾斜又是什么意思。  
两人半天也想不明白，只得暂时放弃了。这时，外面有人送来酒饭，裴行俭便邀王子一起入座，等他们再回来，看见党九正百无聊赖在房间里玩。他用宝剑挑着那拆去一半、绣满字符的带子，随手乱晃，那衣带在剑鞘上急速缠绕十几圈，再缓缓脱落下来。他反手一晃，带子又重新缠绕上去，再落下来。  
波斯王子见他像猫抓线球似的玩得起劲，忍不住笑了。  
裴行俭却突然灵光一闪，伸手说：“给我！”  
党九把宝剑和衣带递过去，王子诧异看去，只见裴行俭就着字符倾斜角度，将腰带一圈一圈缠绕在剑柄上，递给王子，问：“这样能读了吗？”  
王子“咦”一声，似没想到还能这样摆弄。然而等他仔细看字，又失望地摇头，表示还是读不出来。裴行俭也略觉失望，他想了想，又问王子能不能竖着读出来，王子看了一眼，连连摇头。裴行俭思索片刻，又衣带向前挪了一个字符，王子还是摇头。  
裴行俭左思右想，也，便再将腰带前挪了一截。直到抽掉前五个字符，这一回，波斯王子目光大亮，说：“这就可以读出来了。”  
王子仔细辨认一番，说：“这上面似乎写了一些时间和地点。”他看着看着，神情越来越惊异。衣带上写的内容实在出人意料。  
他命翻译将字符竖着抄写下来。  
“衣带上说，两天之后，米氏会在巳时去双林寺东南角外、十字街口的酒馆楼上，有秘密想要告知。”  
说完，裴行俭和波斯王子面面相觑，都觉得匪夷所思。  
如果这就是米野那献宝带和宝剑的目的，那她是暗地里邀裴行俭去单独见面？  
这几天来，裴行俭已经发现，康、米两国来人中，康窣利看起来对一切漠不关心，无论康国人还是米国人，都唯米野那马首是瞻。这与她身份地位是相称的，看得出她深受信任。不过，米野那身边也永远跟着一帮侍从，这些人里，又有没有暗中监视她的人呢？  
裴行俭又看了看衣带，惊奇说：“这宝带绝不是三五天功夫就能绣成的，她如此大费周章，难道很早以前就准备私通敌人了？这是为什么呢？她是来西州之前多久命人绣好的？”  
“说不定是来西州路上制成的？”波斯王子转念又问：“这其中会不会有诈？”  
裴行俭略一思量，就说：“就算有诈，在我们的地盘上，她能干出什么？”  
如果她是故意要将裴行俭引去什么很危险的地方，或许要担心有诈，但西州城内的酒馆显然不是什么危险去处。而且，这件事裴行俭根本不打算自己露面。如果米野那的目的真是要将什么要紧的机密告诉裴行俭，且不能被她身边的人知道，那其实还有一个稳妥得多的法子，可以同她单独见面。  
裴行俭叫来吕休璟，布置了一番。  
最后，他要波斯王子两天之后去邀默啜喝酒，把他拴住，免得他横插一脚，破坏此事。

半个时辰之后，高韦德前来禀告裴行俭，那两个沙弥都说，他们只是寺里做苦力的，是那个叫羯槎的僧人命他们运送牛车，别的他们一无所知。拷问良久，也只得了这些话。  
裴行俭听着这陡然冒出来的名字，不禁苦笑。  
他还记得，羯槎是那个饱学而胆小、专门侍奉寺主的僧人，与浮伽潘的强硬直率大不相同。看来，他要么是装作畏怯怕事，要么另有隐情。  
他去同崔怀旦商议时，先将这事讲了，崔怀旦说：“那就先把这人抓了吧。”  
裴行俭叫来党九和穆春圭，要他们带上五个人，一起去双林寺抓人。只抓羯槎一个，不要惊动别的人。  
这两人走了，崔怀旦忍不住问：“吏部为何要在意这些虫豸？一旦攻下西突厥，杀了可汗，什么探子间谍，不都是丧家之犬、秋后蓬草吗？”  
裴行俭叹了口气，请崔都督坐下，说有一件往事要讲。  
裴行俭告诉崔怀旦，自己当年领兵救于阗时，曾被间谍探知粮草消息，破坏了整个攻城计划。如果这一次还不吸取教训，先把‘雪山下王’除掉，万一再因此损伤将士、功败垂成，那还有何颜面回长安去见天子呢？  
他这番话说得十分坦诚，崔怀旦也不好应对，只得说：“这一次吏部真的有把握吗？”  
裴行俭缓缓点头。

党九进入双林寺时，残阳正西落在飞檐与金塔上，一片血汪汪的朱红。  
党九知道，裴行俭叫穆春圭，是要他细心观察；叫自己，是不想给羯槎任何逃跑机会。  
大佛会那天，裴行俭曾将骑在灰象上的羯槎指给党九看过，刚才还告诉他，羯槎是寺主身边服侍的人。  
党九等人入寺之后，立刻称是奉了崔都督命令，要见寺主。  
接着，几人就闯进僧房。  
听说他们来意，寺主茫然不知，坐在寺主身侧的浮伽潘烦躁地说：“羯槎并不在这里。”  
穆春圭问：“那他在哪儿呢？”  
浮伽潘只好又说：“在藏书阁。”  
话音未落，他一扭头，竟发现党九已经不见踪迹了，不禁失色。  
原来，党九已经朝藏书阁飞跑而去。  
穆春圭离开时，隐约听见浮伽潘还在问水陆法会的事。  
寺主好像听不明白，半晌才回答：“你去跟李洵商量，看看他说怎么办。”  
寺主干瘪委顿，裹在袈裟里像一支风干的茄子。  
穆春圭想：这人风烛残年，恐怕活不了多久了。  
藏书阁是双林寺内最高的建筑，足有四层，舒张端整。  
等他们赶到，穆春圭要两个关中兵守在楼下，自己带人上楼。可是，他刚蹬了两级台阶，突然只听“砰”一声巨响，有什么重物落在身后。  
关中兵惊呼。  
从藏书阁顶层摔在地上的，竟是一个穿袈裟的僧人。  
鲜血白浆四下飞溅。  
接着，又一条黑影从楼上跃下，推开众人，上前将僧人翻了过来——原来是迟了一瞬、没拉住人的党九。  
再一看，羯槎圆睁双眼，脖颈折断了，脑袋着地，不停汩汩淌血，眼见是死了。

第二天一早，李洵来了西州都督府。  
过去几年中，他重金打点过西州各级官吏，尽管双林寺刚牵扯上了命案，众人对他还是颇为客气，就连崔怀旦本人也没有摆什么官威。  
崔怀旦质问起命案的事，李洵瞪大眼睛，惊恐万状地说：“都督难道还未听说‘无头鬼’的事？昨天羯槎也是被那鬼魅夺了头去！都督没看见，他栽下藏书阁，脑袋像西瓜一样裂得满地都是！”  
崔怀旦被他诡怪神气惊了一下，撇嘴说：“那双林寺的水陆法会就停了吧。”  
“不可，不可，万万不可。”李洵连连摇手，“水陆法会正是要布施地狱里备受煎熬的各种恶鬼，如若停了，那恶鬼岂不是更要百般作乱、戕害人命了？“  
崔怀旦沉吟说：“如果真要照常开水陆法会，当天在双林寺外需有数百戍卫，寺内也要有士兵巡查。一旦出现麻烦或者意外，就要立即停止法会，疏散人群。”  
李洵忙说：“这是自然，不过为了避免信众惊慌，还请进入寺内的士兵穿上白衫，不要佩戴兵刃。”  
“那如何保证双林寺内安全呢？”  
“还同从前一样，提前一天关闭寺庙，搜检寺内各处。法会当天，戍卫在门口搜查所有要入寺的人，除了香花灯烛钱财，别的什么都不能带进去。”  
崔怀旦想：这当口，秃驴还心心念念想着钱财。  
他故作迟疑了一阵，最后颔首同意。  
李洵事情办完，刚准备离开，吕休璟来了，说裴吏部要见他。  
李洵一入室内，就浑身一激灵。不光裴行俭面色不善，一旁的党九也按着刀，像打量一块猪肉般盯着他。他突然想到，自己可根本没打点过裴行俭，如若那天能把那尊释迦菩萨像送出手，现在也就不是这光景了。  
这么一想，他顿时矮了一截。  
裴行俭问：“水陆法会是什么时候？”  
“五天之后。”  
“是如何安排呢？”  
双林寺每年都举行水陆法会，李洵操办了十多次，早就烂熟于心。大佛会期间规模最盛大，但步骤是一样的。他几乎有些沾沾自喜地讲了最重要的三个步骤。  
裴行俭见他还吞吞吐吐地想说什么，就问：“还有什么话？”  
李洵小心翼翼地问：“敢问吏部，届时能否移驾，光降鄙寺？”  
这话一出，吕休璟毫不客气冷笑了。  
裴行俭似没想到他出口相邀，说：“且看到时有没有空吧。”

又过了一天，党九一早便埋伏在双林寺外酒馆附近，以查看四周动静。  
裴行俭登上对面一座酒馆顶层，亲自观看。  
不一会儿，米野那一行出现了，总共只有四个人，除了她本人，另有两名侍女，一位侍卫。党九并未给出预警，说明周围也没有什么可疑的人和事。  
米野那下马，由伙计引着，昂然上楼。  
她坐在临窗阁子里，还在四处打量，似乎以为裴行俭或者别的什么人已经在酒馆中。  
一名侍女和侍卫守在楼梯上，另一名侍女守在楼下。  
米野那向窗外望了望，一扭头，猛听见楼梯上响起呼喝打斗声。  
接着，几个人破门而入。  
吕休璟与刘炳、张团儿一起冲进来，米野那立刻便要往外走。她的侍卫只带了棍棒，还想救人，不两下就被打翻在地，只能大声喊叫。吕休璟以为米野那明白是怎么回事，会老老实实被抓走。谁知她被推出去之后还在拼命挣扎，狂暴得像母狮，险些抓到刘炳眼睛，惊得他急忙闪避。  
吕休璟大声喝令她住手，米野那眼看别无他法，只得怒气冲冲任唐军将她双手缚住，狂暴的绿眼睛仍在四处怒瞪，一边走还一边厉声质问唐军为何抓她。  
吕休璟和张团儿押着米野那下楼时，她还在吼叫挣扎，引来不少人围观，不过等吕休璟将她从后门推出屋外，要她登入马车，她便不声不响进去了。  
守在楼下的白衣侍女想要逃跑，显然是见势不妙，要去搬救兵。  
不远处，党九看见了，立刻跳下楼去追，侍女很机灵地绕进人堆逃蹿，但党九追了几步就轻松将她拿住。

吕休璟在车上搜了米野那身，米野那直勾勾地盯着他，任他摸来摸去，毫无羞赧之意。  
接着，她被一路押入西州都督府的一间阴森地牢，可是她毫不慌乱，仿佛进了汗廷一般昂然而入，盘腿坐在地上，一支胳膊撑在白蜡烛几案上，显得颇为威严。  
片刻，两个人影进入地牢，其中一人正是党九，举着火把立在牢外。  
接着，裴行俭进来了。  
米野那抬起了绿莹莹的眼睛。  
两人互相打量，目光都灼灼逼人，仿佛第一次认清彼此。  
裴行俭对米野那的第一印象，就非常糟糕。他觉得她是个性情阴险又意志坚定的女人，让他产生了某种极坏的联想。她深绿的眼睛发着莹莹的锐光，犹如夜晚原野上的磷火。等她开口，那肆无忌惮的态度就更令他不快了。  
“吏部为何拘我？”  
裴行俭将那条腰带扔在她面前，说：“难道不是夫人自请前来吗？”  
米野那笑起来：“我就知道天底下没什么能逃过吏部耳目。”  
裴行俭已经有些烦乱了，说：“这里别无他人，夫人有什么话，不妨直说。拖得太久，康、米两国的人就要赶来都督府‘搭救’夫人了。”  
米野那笑着说：“我是个粗鲁愚笨的女人，听不懂弦外之音，只好实话实说。曾经有人问我，为何在女人眼中，儿女远比丈夫重要？吏部可知道原因吗？”  
这话头起得叫裴行俭也颇为茫然，不由问：“还请赐教？”  
“因为丈夫可以随便更换妻子，子女却没法子更换母亲。”  
裴行俭想了想，隐约明白了她的意思，便说：“无故出妻乃是背信弃义、断绝人伦之举，不能为天所容。依我朝律令，贬妻为妾当罚两年拘禁劳役，更换妻子绝不是什么可以随便做的事。如若有人做了，那就应该受惩罚。”他顿了顿，又说：“不过，我们中原人又有一种说法，叫做‘疏不间亲’。除非真的闹到水火不容、恩断义绝，外人又怎么敢对夫妻之间的事说三道四呢？”  
米野那沉下了脸，说：“你们中原人还有一种说法，叫做‘人为刀俎，我为鱼肉’！有的妻子即便被休弃，也还能安享富贵，倒还不亏；有的妻子一旦被休弃，自己与儿女性命都无法保全，只有死路一条！吏部是不是以为，我干冒奇险来到西州，是为了争风吃醋？”  
“我不是不相信夫人。”裴行俭说，“夫人自己也说过，在女人眼中，子女最是紧要。夫人的子女都在千泉，无论夫人想干什么，都必然会受牵制。若有人要以夫人子女为要挟，夫人当然言听计从，什么都能去做。”  
“你不要以为女人就一定囿于母子亲情。”米野那绿眼睛里火光直冒，“母老虎当然要给崽子喂食，可是在饿得快死的时候，也是可以亲口把自己孩子吃掉的！你们中原妇人难道没有人干出过这样的事吗？”  
裴行俭心头一凛，他比任何人的都清楚，米野那口中的“中原妇人”指的是谁。可是，当他想到那个女人，便不禁摇了摇头，又想：能扼死亲生女儿的女人，只是极少极少的特例。米野那不过是个出身富贵的胡女，怎么可能跟那个女人相提并论？  
他这么想着，便说：“爱惜自己生命，囿于儿女之情，这是人之常情。妇人如此，男子亦如此。我这么说，不是要苛责夫人，只是血脉亲情不能断绝。夫人要做出背弃君主与丈夫的事，我是不相信的。”  
米野那低声说：“你如此蔑视妇人，难怪做下蠢事，遭到贬官，至今也不能再升迁。”  
裴行俭听她胆敢提及武皇后，已经觉得心惊肉跳，浑身不自在，却万万没想到她居然敢当面戳自己最大的伤疤，不由怒火中烧，站了起来。  
可是，他惊怒之后，突然又懊恼起来。他原本想要激米野那给出什么凭据取信于他，结果却被反将了一军。  
米野那见他失态，沉着地说：“我这么说，不是为了讥笑吏部，也不是因为我是女人。我的确有极机密的事，特意来向吏部禀告。”  
裴行俭起初觉得，米野那一定是想趁机为可汗当奸细，听听她要胡说八道些什么倒也不妨，可是这一番交锋之后，他又隐约觉得，米野那或许真的有心背叛可汗与丈夫。起码，她确实有那个胆子。  
半晌，他说：“夫人胆略非常，我受教了。”  
两人重新坐下之后，米野那说：“十多年前，吏部任安西大都护时，曾对我父亲说过一番话，我至今记得，不敢稍忘。我父亲问，大都护初来龟兹，对付吐蕃、突厥有何计策。吏部回答他说，任何预先计划都没有用，因为敌人、对手甚至盟友，都不会按你的计划走。虽然已经有个大略腹稿，可是真正的关窍还是要见机行事。吏部这一次对付西突厥，想必也正是如此。吏部不仅要扳倒阿史那都支，还想要在西突厥扶持亲唐的势力，未来统治千泉。而‘十姓部落’里想背叛可汗的人，譬如碎叶城的思摩，也早就已经坐不住了。吏部无论现在在西州，还是不久之后去龟兹，都想等部落首领趁机投诚、甘为内应，妾身猜得可对？”  
这番话剖析得清晰明白，裴行俭也不禁动容。  
就趁着他脸色微变之时，米野那轻声问：“吏部究竟准备要干什么？”  
“我要想出一个法子，让突厥可汗不再与大唐为敌。”  
这话十分暧昧，表面看是说要造成西域和局，实际上就是承认不惜与“十姓可汗”开战了，米野那不禁微微变色，似乎在揣测他的话到底是真是假。裴行俭说着，也目不转睛望向米野那，似乎在掂量着她到底是否值得信任。  
“有一件极为要紧的事，妾身不得不问。吏部此行，是否有权领军作战？”  
原来，唐廷为了防止将帅拥兵自重、引起祸乱，并不会任由将领一直统帅一支军队，以免军队变成将领私人武装。遇到有战事的时候，才由天子临时任命行军总管，统领召集起来的府兵作战，一旦战事结束，便兵散于府，将归于朝。  
裴行俭如果仅仅是安抚大食使，就没有调集西域兵、粮的权力。米野那想知道，中原皇帝到底有没有给裴行俭兵权呢？  



	21. Chapter 21

裴行俭直截了当地告诉她：“我此来西域，奉有皇帝密旨。使职不光是安抚大食使，还是波斯道行军大总管。是战是和，全凭我全权处置、一意定夺，夫人不必担心我没有召集、统领西域府兵之权。”  
听闻此言，米野那脸上绽开笑意，看来中原皇帝是很有决心，对裴行俭也非常信任。不过，有个提醒不得不说。  
“吏部虽得圣眷，却也要提防小人。阿史那都支和阿史德苏禄都决意与吐蕃联合，继续与唐为敌。”米野那声音低细，神情诡异，仿佛要吐露这样一个秘密，令她也颇觉畏惧。“他们想要通过袁公瑜去找北门学士，让武皇后将吏部召回长安。”  
“这个我早已猜到，他们去找的人一定是李敬玄和刘祎之。夫人大可放心，我为官多年，这些事也自有办法。”  
裴行俭说得很是笃定，也让米野那放了心。  
她略觉好奇：裴行俭要怎么让武皇后信任他？  
这问题当然是不能问的，米野那得意洋洋地说：“为表诚意，妾身有一件东西要献给吏部。”她小心翼翼从袖子里抽出一幅布片，拧着抖了一下，问：“吏部可知道这是什么？”  
出乎她意料，裴行俭看了看，不仅面无表情，还叫来党九，要他去取来那片手帕。  
等锦囊中的手帕取来，裴行俭将两样东西一起放在米野那眼前，说：“夫人请看。”   
比对之下，布片上的九个黑点和手帕竟一模一样。  
米野那惊异极了，想：他竟能得到这件东西！他是如何得到的？  
裴行俭则想：她能拿出这件东西，看来确有几分诚意。  
此时，他猛然想到，米野那有可能知道那个绝大秘密。  
这念头令裴行俭心中一跳，陡然起了波澜。为了不显得太急切，他故意先叫来党九，让他将手帕和布条都拿出去。  
“夫人只要告诉我一件事，我就相信夫人是真心实意想要投诚。”裴行俭神色严肃，话音低沉：“夫人能拿出这张布条，显然知道这是什么东西，也知道它与‘雪山下王’的关联。如今我只想知道，‘雪山下王’究竟是谁？”  
米野那在他逼视之下沉默良久，缓缓叹了口气，说：“这个妾身委实不知。”  
裴行俭毫不掩饰失望，米野那连忙说：“‘雪山下王’的秘密，在西突厥也只有可汗与苏禄清楚，就连妾身丈夫都不知晓。不过，妾身倒是知道一点——‘雪山下王’乃是西域王族后裔。”  
“夫人从何而知？”  
“有一次苏禄与可敦谈话时，隐约提到过。”  
“是哪国王族？有何凭据？”  
米野那摇头，意示无法回答。眼看裴行俭不想再往下谈了，米野那连忙说：“吏部可知，吐蕃准备从于阗方向出兵西域？这件事……”  
裴行俭不假思索，打断说：“这个我也知道。”   
米野那跳了起来，怒问：“你是在耍弄我吗？”  
裴行俭笑了笑，说：“禄钦陵已经开始向于阗以南调运军粮，我也派遣使者去交涉了，难道这就是夫人口中的机密吗？”  
米野那自知失言，忿忿地重又坐下。  
现在她知道，自己不把底牌亮出来，就没法继续深谈下去了。  
她长吁口气，非常郑重地说：“如果吏部信任我，我能把碎叶城献给吏部。我是替阿史那车薄做事的。”  
这回答叫裴行俭十分震惊，又有些迷惑，他深蹙长眉，显然也不大了解这个车薄是谁。  
米野那笑起来，觉得自己扳回一城。于是，她将当日千泉牙帐中，可汗如何处决思摩，又如何将碎叶城吐屯之位与“十杀”首领之一之的位置授予车薄的事，细细告诉了裴行俭一番。  
裴行俭听得更惊诧了，疑惑地问：“车薄为何如此信任你？”  
米野那颇骄傲地说：“正是妾身探知了他兄长思摩悄悄勾结安西都护杜怀宝的事，让他去可汗处告发，可汗查证得实，立刻将他兄长处死。车薄立了这样一件大功，令可汗与苏禄刮目相看，成为了新的部落首领，兼任碎叶城的吐屯。妾身为他倾心尽力，他自然也就对妾身极为信任，倚为腹心。”  
裴行俭依然很诧异，对米野那的话仍觉十分不解：米野那是康国大酋长夫人，她与车薄是如何熟识的？这两人为何能结盟，难道有什么不为人知的亲戚关系？她丈夫康艳典在其中扮演什么角色？难道康、米两国都有心背叛可汗？这是为了什么呢？  
米野那奉上的利益或许的确丰厚，却也让裴行俭产生了不可信任、异常危险的感觉。米野那只是个豪商而已，是个女人，难道她还想当吕不韦吗？  
米野那见他踟蹰，莞尔一笑，要了一只剪刀，将衣服袖子剪开，取出缝在内侧一块绢帛。上面印着黑色的繁复的纹路，以及几个突厥字符，一支箭贯穿整个图案。裴行俭一看便知，这是碎叶城吐屯的印信所盖。  
裴行俭沉吟不语。车薄已经是碎叶城吐屯，十部落首领之一，还要怎样的利益，才能令他甘心反叛？难道车薄还想当可汗？这也太可笑了，他才不过刚刚当上首领而已，根本不能服众。就算他想献碎叶城，都未必能够成功。  
米野那察言观色，明白了他在想什么，便决心一鼓作气，主动挑破最后一层窗户纸。  
她正襟危坐，推心置腹地说：“吏部觉得车薄实力不够，即便与他结盟，恐怕也没有多大用处。”  
“难道你觉得车薄可以取代阿史那都支？”裴行俭笑起来，见米野那一脸肃然，终于止住笑，冷冷问：“为什么呢？”  
米野那笑了一笑，绿眼睛里却毫无笑意，只有一种鸮鸟般的凶残，说：“因为有我。”  
这回答真是理直气壮，裴行俭一时竟不知该作何反应。  
就在这时，吕休璟突然从地牢外跑进来，禀告裴行俭说，康窣利已经到了西州都督府，正在外面吵着求见。  
裴行俭也有了主意：米野那阴险狡诈，自视甚高，她的话哪些是真，哪些是假，倒也不必急于断定。  
“夫人身边有可汗的眼线吗？”  
米野那告诉他，今天被她留在酒馆外的那个白衣侍女，就是可汗的人。  
“安危之机，间不容发。夫人不可心存侥幸，务必要除掉她才好。”  
“用什么理由？”  
“今天夫人要与都督府内一个官吏私下见面，打听情报，她却向我通报消息，致使夫人被擒入牢中，这难道不该罚？”  
米野那明白了他的意思。接着，吕休璟与党九一起押着她出了地牢。

这天，先知道米野那被抓走的人，竟不是康窣利，而是默啜。  
默啜被波斯王子邀去喝酒，听他东拉西扯，已经觉得不对劲。他找了个借口溜到楼下，悄悄问伙计：“今天城里发生了什么事吗？”  
伙计挺高兴地告诉他，听说都督府当街抓了个女胡商，闹出挺大动静，好多人看热闹。  
默啜回座，立刻称自己喝醉了，要回家睡觉。波斯王子估算一下时间，觉得差不多了，便也不阻拦，任他告辞离开。  
康窣利喝醉了酒，枕在一个粟特歌女膝盖上，她为他吹着笛。不知为何他悲从中来，淌起了眼泪。正悲愁时，默啜破门而入，质问他米野那何在。  
康窣利这才着了慌，两人立刻直奔都督府。  
关中兵们挡在地牢入口，康窣利焦躁难耐，而默啜几乎想要硬闯了。  
双方吵嚷的声音传入地牢，裴行俭已经当先出来了。  
米野那跟在他身后，略显狼狈，却镇定自若地笑着说：“各位不必惊慌。今天出了些误会，妾身到官府说明白也就没事了。”  
康窣利顿时有了底气，壮起胆子问：“敢问吏部，这究竟是怎么回事？”  
裴行俭神色阴沉，说：“的确是误会一场。”  
他命人牵来马，送夫人出门。  
康窣利与米野那并辔而行，忍不住问她究竟怎么回事。  
米野那说：“裴行俭说我收买了西州都督府的一位官吏，要在双林寺里见面，交易情报。他认为我是可汗的奸细，所以想抓我下狱。”  
康窣利听她这么说，已经吓坏了，忙问：“那该怎么办？”  
米野那微笑说：“怕什么？我要他把偷换情报的官吏抓来当面对质，否则就是污蔑我米野那的名誉！他没抓到，这就只能怪他自己了。”  
“你真的买通了他们的官吏？”  
“是啊。”  
康窣利哀叹了一声。他对这种事毫无兴趣，可是，米野那竟然不同他商议，令他十分着恼。“究竟是谁？为什么不先告诉我呢？”  
“你昨晚在哪里？”  
这反问叫康窣利一愣，他昨晚在安槃陀宅上，跟相好的粟特歌女在一起，花天酒地，烂醉如泥。米野那问得他哑口无言，心里暗笑。  
康窣利心里害怕，暗想：如果能尽快离开西州就好了。

其余七姓豪商，也很快听说了米野那被抓又被放的事。  
这些豪商忍不住思忖：这是想教训一下不听话的胡商吗？  
前两天，他们看见裴行俭在佛像中找到尸体，着实大开眼界。而那天与唐军出城比试，虽只是马球比赛，也让他们对裴行俭指挥之能颇为佩服。现在，他们也都知道，双林寺内多半有西突厥奸细，裴行俭能不能将人揪出来呢？  
众豪商来西州，除了做买卖，本就多存了观望局势的态度，现在更是各怀异志，都决定要看一看好戏。  
裴行俭送走米野那之后，召来了赵元玖，问起龟兹南方的一座小城。  
这座小城名叫安夷城，靠近沙漠。  
赵元玖说，这座小城在于阗与龟兹的交界之处，更南面有两座戍堡，近年被吐蕃占据。裴行俭问他，随他从龟兹来西州的安西兵里，可有安夷当地人？  
赵元玖说，自己副官就是安夷人。  
裴行俭立刻将这人找来，仔细询问了一番。  
三人一直商议到傍晚，裴行俭才让赵元玖和这位副官离开。  
吕休璟说，李洵邀裴行俭去看水陆法会，一定是不安好心。双林寺里所有人事财物都是李洵安排，“雪山下王”多半就是他。  
裴行俭却说：“米野那说‘雪山下王’是真王族出身，这与李洵的身世，可相差甚远。”  
“她能肯定吗？”  
裴行俭摇头，说：“不能，不过，我倒觉得这说法有些道理。”

崔怀旦这天急得转来转去，哀声叹气。  
令他着急的事，自然与米野那无关，也与双林寺无关。  
水陆法会之后，裴行俭便要再次出城打猎……如果这一次也只是打猎就好了。  
这次裴行俭索要的钱粮并不多，这不难办，可是，要四千兵员，这真的没问题吗？  
不行，必须要告诉裴行俭，这次兵员只能给一半，因为自己还要守好西州这道重镇。哪怕再想要借助裴行俭的能为回关中，首先也得在如今官位上不出大错……如果裴行俭觉得缺人，他应该去管杜怀宝要，龟兹离千泉不是更近许多吗？  
崔怀旦想好了整一套说辞，反复锤炼之后，便去找裴行俭，准备好好跟他理论一番。  
裴行俭嘴里叫人端茶，眼睛却一直盯着一封信，等他将书信看完，才说：“是贱内遣人送信。“  
“哦，”崔怀旦随口应道，“原来是尊夫人。”  
裴行俭坐下，说：“贱内去侍奉武皇后拜佛，接连几天都住在太平公主府邸。“  
崔怀旦一口茶差点吐出来。  
他费力地咽下去，初时觉得惊异莫名，然后便有了茅塞顿开之感。他早就听说过一个谣传：裴夫人库狄氏靠着笃信佛教，令武皇后青眼有加，看来这是一定没错了！这也说明裴行俭本人一时半会儿是倒不了的。  
“崔都督有何来意？”  
崔怀旦不敢提不给兵将的事了，就苦着脸问：“吏部这次狩猎究竟要多少天才能回来？”  
“都督可知，当年高昌国王狩猎通常是出行多久？”  
崔怀旦连连摇头，裴行俭告诉他：“要二十天。”  
这回答让崔怀旦又吃了一惊，他几乎要把惊喜之意流露到脸上了。  
“只要二十天吗？”  
裴行俭点头，向他保证：“只要二十天。”  
崔怀旦虽然仍觉难以置信，猜测着裴行俭是不是在骗人，还是忍不住笑了起来。片刻，两人商议已定。四千兵员如今全在西州城中，一声令下，便能出城。裴行俭说要亲自检看军团牒状文书，崔怀旦立刻命人全部搬来。  
等崔怀旦离开，裴行俭随手把信烧掉，原来那不过是张随手抄写的废纸。

这天午后，米野那去见默啜。  
两人都知道有人跟踪，就进了双林寺，找了一个僻静无人之处，才低声议论起来。  
默啜诧异说：“我本来以为裴行俭已经开始收集粮草，检视兵员，准备西行，谁知竟毫无动静，也不见他召集军队、收拾甲胄、拣选战马，这是为什么呢？他说十月底才会去龟兹，难道这是真的？”  
“他确实准备了一些粮草，不过只是为了要出城打猎。”米野那冷笑，说，“据我所知，他真的打算十月底再离开西州上路，并不准备在这两、三个月之内出行。”  
“他还做了什么战争准备吗？”  
“乌息等人卖给皇帝的甲胄、兵器，其他豪商酋长卖的西域骏马，只要能当作战争之用，都被裴行俭留在了西州，根本没有运回长安。他表面上无事可做，其实天天召集唐军军官，也不知在商议些什么。”  
默啜思忖片刻，问了一个问题：“眼下伊、西、庭三州兵员聚集西州，是因为西州在开大佛会。如果裴行俭十月才走，难道要重新征召军队？”  
“已经召集过一次，再重新召一次又能费什么事？”米野那不耐烦地回答，似不屑考虑这种鸡毛蒜皮，反而说：“至于他为什么十月底才出行，这自然是有原因的，你一想便知。”  
她声音冷锐非常，宛如铁锥刺心。默啜浑身一个激灵，不由沉默了。  
两人往偏殿走去，只见双林寺的一众僧人都在忙忙碌碌，布置水陆法会。  
米野那突然说：“如果能让他死在西州就好了。”  
默啜低头望着自己靴子尖，踢了踢脚下的泥土。米野那见他不接这个话，便叹了口气，说：“我们想杀他，他也想除掉威胁他性命的人。我是个妇人，我那个小叔子根本是个废物，眼下西州城内，只有你才是汗王最亲信的人！你最好想个法子去给‘雪山下王’报信！裴行俭说他已经知道‘雪山下王’是谁了！他随时有可能去抓人！”  
默啜脸色大变：“你怎么知道？”  
“裴行俭说，有人告诉他‘雪山下王’是西域王族出身，他一个一个地猜想过去，便猜到了是怎么回事。哼，他自以为智计过人，得意得很。”  
默啜思忖片刻，深吸了口气，说：“夫人虽是好意，可我也不知道‘雪山下王’是谁。”  
过了一会儿，他问米野那，还知道了什么？  
“裴行俭想在西突厥‘十杀’之中找到内应。”  
这是默啜此前就猜想过的，不过骤然听见，还是觉得心惊肉跳。  
“他想找谁？”  
米野那摇了摇头，神色显得十分忧虑。  
默啜忍不住说：“夫人心里也有特别怀疑的人吧。”  
米野那似乎想向默啜吐露些什么，可是最后只说：“我身边出了个奸细，今天我被抓进地牢，多半就是因为她！等我审一审她，或许就能发现些什么。”  
米野那神情严肃，进了偏殿，向佛像跪拜了几次。默啜知道她并不信仰佛教，不禁想：她在祈求什么呢？  
米野那离开之后，默啜四周打量，觉得无人尾随，便溜去找了一个人。  
默啜不敢对米野那说实话。  
事实上，默啜知道“雪山下王”是谁。康窣利在他来西州之后，立刻悄悄地转告了他，要他去联络此人。这本该是康窣利去做的事，可他什么也不管。  
默啜有些恼恨地想：米野那瞧不起她那小叔子，可真没错！可汗和苏禄为什么派这么个东西来西州，他简直毫无用处！要让他赶快滚出西州城！  
默啜进了一间僧房，有一个身披袈裟、正襟危坐的沙门，背对他，正在读佛经。  
这沙门听见声响，终于放下佛教转过头，原来他是浮迦潘。  
浮迦潘似乎万万想不到默啜会出现在这里，露出十分惊异的神情。  
他立刻掩上门窗，两人密谈了片刻。  
默啜离开时，左右看看，也没看到有什么跟踪自己的唐人，不过等他走出庭院，有一个灰衣僧人从浮迦潘的僧房后窗边闪出来，蹑手蹑脚走开。  
这僧人正是张愿儿，他偷溜出双林寺，去向穆春圭报信。

这天夜里，穆春圭来都督府，呈交一件东西。  
这是张愿儿匆匆交给他的一张籍贯单。  
这张单子里，有近八年所有。裴行俭仔细看了看，发现单子上所写的大多数双林寺僧人都是龟兹一带的人，只有浮伽潘是于阗人。  
不同于吕休璟，穆春圭觉得，“雪山下王”就是浮伽潘。  
浮伽潘看起来的确比李洵威严，既博学多才也懂得俗务，也正当最精力充沛的年纪。  
难道他与于阗王室有什么关联吗？  
裴行俭想起于阗王尉迟伏阇雄，五年前他曾入长安朝见天子，裴行俭与他见过不止一次。于阗地理位置颇为尴尬，夹在唐与吐蕃之间，两边都不敢得罪，近年也更亲唐。于阗王室在西域广布间谍，这是很正常的，但谋杀唐官，他们真的敢吗？   
穆春圭还转述了张愿儿偷听到的谈话。  
“米野那说‘雪山下王’的身份是最大的机密，连她也不知情。可我觉得，可汗还是会派人到西州联络‘雪山下王’。米野那说她小叔子太蠢了，肯定不知道‘雪山下王’真实身份，那唯一有可能知道的便是默啜。我要她去诈一诈默啜。默啜虽然没有向米野那吐露那个名字，但他立刻去见了浮迦潘。”  
不过，穆春圭又不解：“如果浮迦潘是‘雪山下王’，为什么会斥责李洵贪污寺产？那些钱本就是‘雪山下王’偷偷挪用，在西域各地安排奸细用的啊？”  
裴行俭却说：“这很好解释。‘雪山下王’经营的是整个西域，包括九个不同地方，他一定是要钱财转到西域各地，而不是转向东边的凉州。这笔钱经李洵之手转交酒馆掌柜，中间被李洵贪污，偷去买房买地，是很有可能的！或许浮伽潘就是因为这个，才去斥责质问的。”  
裴行俭想：双林寺的收入，显然远不足以支持这么庞大的开支，西突厥甚至吐蕃一定给了很多钱，那么，西突厥可汗为什么会这么信任‘雪山下王’呢？他们之间，会有什么渊源？  
西域大小王族实在太多了，裴行俭在心里把西域各国的王族数了一遍，仍然毫无头绪。  
“雪山下王”为什么在九个里选择住在西州，他是一直在此地吗？难道他是高昌王族？  
裴行俭想到这里，不禁摇头：不对，这不可能。自己对高昌王族了解甚深，想不出什么人能干出这种事。  
裴行俭如此思索下去，突然明白了什么，他手掌“啪”一声拍在几案上，险些将纸笔全震落了。  
裴行俭一转身，缓缓坐下，说：“我知道为什么法曹那三个官吏会被杀了！”  
穆春圭惊异地看着他。  
裴行俭吩咐他：“双林寺内还有个秘密，在水陆法会之前，你要想法子查清楚。”


	22. Chapter 22

这天，就在默啜离开双林寺之后，有一个“昭武九姓”的胡商进入寺中。  
他为寺庙送来了法会要用的香料和器具，寺里的沙门叫他“石萨宝”。  
这位石姓胡商办完事，四处看了看，李洵遣人说要见他。之后，他被引进了一间僧房。  
这僧房十分奇特，没有窗户，漆黑一片。豆大的两盏灯摆在地上，一个披袈裟的人坐在地上，四周静谧异常。披袈裟者将灯全部灭了，在黑暗中开始低声谈话。  
他说着粟特胡语，口音颇奇特。  
“你在龟兹做得很好，若非眼下情况紧急，我不会要你冒险来见我。”  
石萨宝在黑暗中跪拜下去，不敢抬头，因为他正面对着“雪山下王”。  
石萨宝说：“我为王上效力很多年了，即便死也绝无怨尤。这次我以石象先大酋长部下的身份来西州，不会受人怀疑的。王上，裴行俭近日都在召见唐军军官，我也借着大酋长的名义邀请一些人欢饮，趁着酒醉向他们打探消息。裴行俭不止遣人去龟兹，他近来见得最多的是庭州的军官，还派了一位校尉和一名亲信去见庭州刺史。”  
雪山下王在黑暗中沉默良久，才重又开口。他声音很柔和：“裴行俭要领兵去千泉，有两条路可以走。要么从南边经龟兹一路北上，这是天山南道，必须穿过几道隘口；要么从北边庭州一路向西，这是天山北道，更远但更坦荡。可汗与苏禄都以为裴行俭会从龟兹走，我却觉得他是准备走庭州这条路。你的消息很及时，我会叫庭州的人留意，一旦有任何动静，都要立刻报知可汗。”  
“王上以为，裴行俭会在什么时候发兵呢？”  
“快则一个月，慢则四个月。兵不在多而在精，裴行俭手里本来就没多少人，还是临时拼凑出来的队伍，乌合之众，一战即溃。裴行俭必须要借着打猎之便训练军队。另外，他还要先解决南边吐蕃的麻烦，否则他跟西突厥开战之时，便是吐蕃入侵西域之日。其三则是，他恐怕想等可汗的十部落崩散，这其中因由，可汗与苏禄应该清楚。”雪山下王举起五根手指点了点，“如果我是裴行俭，要么现在立刻发兵，要么就等到十月。”  
“可是，突厥境内从九月底就已经飘雪了，十月之时，北面庭州到碎叶更是寒冷无比。”  
胡商说完，猛然惊觉，黑暗中有一双眼睛凝望向自己。  
他立刻噤声，将额头贴在地面上。  
雪山下王说：“这不怪你，你对西域往事知道得还不够多。庭州城防、驻军都是裴行俭本人草创的，他对那里军政之事非常熟悉。当年苏定方攻打阿史那贺鲁，正是从北面飞驰双河，再进攻金牙山。时值冬日，寒冷彻骨，人人都劝苏定方暂且收兵，可是苏定方却认为这是天赐良机，他冒着大雪，日夜兼程，杀到牙帐前，如神兵突降。阿史那贺鲁全无防备，帐下数万突厥战士全部被围困，不出一日便被尽数残杀。这条道路裴行俭自己走过，苏定方还亲自传授过他兵法，对他来说，走庭州再便捷不过。”  
雪山下王说完，又问：“听说龟兹的安西都护府也在召集兵员。哥利贪婪，却十分聪明，他是怎么说的？”  
“杜怀宝召集了近一万府兵，交给袁公瑜，正在龟兹附近操演训练。”  
“袁公瑜负责南面对吐蕃的防务。都说仇人相见，分外眼红，我倒想知道，裴行俭要怎么跟袁公瑜这个老仇人打交道。”雪山下王又问：“上一次你托人给我传信，说吐蕃已经在安夷城南面的戍堡内屯粮。如今情况怎么样了？”  
石萨宝禀告了一番，雪山下王一边听，一边抬起一只手点划起来。他几十年来走遍西域各地，仅听名字便能重现各地地理与政局。西域的一个个山川、关隘，仿佛随着他的手指逐渐在黑暗中成形。  
他仔细思索，并对石萨宝嘱咐了一番，最后说：“今日别后，不知还能不能再见面。我离家去国，早将生死置之度外，都只为打败唐人，把他们从西域驱走。”  
“王上为何不离开西州城呢？”  
雪山下王笑起来：“只要我离开西州城，裴行俭立刻就知道我的真实身份，他会不惜一切代价杀掉我。”  
石萨宝隐约明白了，又问：“寺内有不少唐兵在搜找武器？”  
“双林寺内确实藏匿了两样武器，不过他们是根本看不见的。寺内僧人里还有唐官的奸细，但他们能看见的也只一是些无关紧要的皮毛。”  
即便在黑暗中，石萨宝也能感觉到披袈裟者眼神灼烈起来的。  
他想：雪山下王当年的确胜过裴行俭，不过唯有杀掉对方，才能真正决出胜负。  
雪山下王在黑暗中双手合十，向一片空寂跪拜，说：“揭开一层一层厚重幕帷，最后总能见到神佛真容。”  
石萨宝走出双林寺时想：那两样武器会是什么呢？

第二天早上，裴行俭收到了他等了很久的安西都护杜怀宝的密信。  
这封信里讲了几件事：第一，碎叶城之变与思摩被杀。裴行俭发现，信中内容与米野那所说的情况完全一致，在这一点上她没有撒谎。第二，思摩被杀之后，没有别的突厥部落首领再派人去龟兹，因此寻找内应的举措暂时行不通。第三，吐蕃运粮的情况。  
裴行俭放下信，神色凝重。这时，吕休璟来禀报，拔汗、石象先、何屈霜这三个大酋长来都督府求见。  
裴行俭屏退左右，并对党九吩咐了起来。  
党九离开之后，裴行俭一边烧掉了杜怀宝的信，一边陷入深思。“昭武九姓”当中，这三位大酋长是最有钱且部众最多的。不过，在裴行俭眼中，他们却是最不重要的。这不够重要的三位正巧也是最容易说服的，因此必须要将他们一举拿下，否则一切都无从谈起。  
这三位大酋长显然也都各怀心事，进屋之后裴行俭问他们，要如何将货物运去西边。  
酋长们的部众眼下大部分都在西州，还有一些在更西面的焉耆，只要一声召集，就能立刻到齐。拔汗说自己有四百五十名随从，石象先有五百人，何屈霜有也有五百多人，都是劲健汉子，常年运送贵重货物。除此之外，还有三千马匹。  
“过几天我领军队去打猎，也要一路往西去焉耆。”裴行俭说，“你们随我去焉耆游猎几天，再自行上路。”  
拔汗苦着脸说：“吏部要打猎，我们无论如何也该奉陪。只是在突厥人眼里，打猎跟打仗根本没有区别。我们还要过突厥境内，被可汗当成敌人，肯定会被砍掉脑袋。”  
裴行俭笑了起来，像是根本不屑回答。  
拔汗装作生气了：“吏部笑什么？”  
“拔汗，你害怕突厥人不让你们过境，就不怕皇上不允许你们再去长安吗？”  
这柄利剑早已在三位大酋长头顶悬了很久，此刻听裴行俭亲口威胁，都是心头巨震，脸色一时煞白，一时铁青，半晌无法答话。  
裴行俭又说：“西域交易靠的是什么？靠的是我大唐的丝帛！不管是你们从长安买卖丝绸，还是汉人从中原运送，没有丝帛，就没有交易。就连朝廷给西域的官员和守军发饷，用的都是丝帛。如今突厥人年年攻打四镇、三州，如果不能消除边患，朝廷不许西域人进入三州、踏足莫贺延碛一步，都是理所当然的。你们对这些应该心知肚明，今天来见我，就是已经决定了要站在大唐一边，何必惺惺作态？”  
何屈霜抱怨说：“吏部手握重兵，有天子撑腰，当然什么也不怕。我们却只是做买卖的，怎么敢与突厥军队为敌？”  
“我不会要你们去跟突厥人打仗。你们根本没有跟突厥军队作战的本事。”  
这话一出，三个大酋长都发怒了。  
“何屈霜，可汗牙帐之中有几位你献给他的凡间最美的美人，即便如此，可汗又高看你一眼了吗？石象先，你送了苏禄多少礼物，可汗和可敦都不愿意亲自在汗廷见你。我见识过无数突厥首领，没有哪一个敢像阿史那都支这般，对‘昭武九姓’极尽压榨凌辱。人人都说可汗的汗廷里，金银财宝堆积如山，哪一样不是从你们手里夺来的？即便如此，他还要阻断商路，大肆抢掠，待你们如同奴婢！就连他的一个区区使者哥利，都敢对你们颐指气使！你们九姓大酋长无一不是王族贵胄，若真有血性，怎么会忍受如此欺压！早就想方设法，逼迫突厥人让步！”  
石象先和何屈霜咬牙切齿地跳起来，拔汗连忙拦住他们。  
拔汗听出了弦外之音，小眼珠子转了转：“吏部刚才说，可汗的汗廷之中堆了无数金银珠宝，全是靠欺压‘昭武九姓’得来，这话真是一点也没错！不过吏部弄错了一点，我们并不是心甘情愿要受都支欺压，而是日日夜夜都想把财产夺回来。然而，西域局势哪里轮到我们说了算？崔都督与杜都护的性格，吏部想必也清楚，他们根本不是能与可汗相抗衡的人！我们当然想要为吏部出钱出力，只是，如果我们助吏部攻下千泉，吏部会不会立刻就将我们这些有功之人抛之脑后了？”  
裴行俭笑了一声，说：“我大唐疆域之广，兵戈之盛，亘古未有，靠的是什么？有功者赏，有罪者惩！言必行，信必果！天子想要的是西域安宁，而绝不是什么可汗的财宝。诸位能为天子效力，还怕不能共沐天恩吗？待我攻下牙帐，先让你们一人挑选三百件宝物，这样可好？”  
三位大酋长觉得浑身鲜血都涌进了脑袋，他们比裴行俭更清楚，可汗牙帐里都有什么。  
“你们拿定主意了没有？”  
拔汗当先跪了下去，抱着裴行俭的腿说：“你是西域的大都护，你要说话算话！”  
石象先和何屈霜也跪在他面前，称自己全凭差遣。  
裴行俭递给他们一人一杯酒，要他们各换了一身白色长袍，引他们走到一扇门前。  
“你们若推开这扇门，便再没有反悔余地。”  
拔汗硬着头皮推门，三位酋长都倒吸了一口气。  
这间屋子里充满神秘的异香，一尊神像戴巨大狮头帽子，遮住了面庞。他身披虎皮，手持三叉戟，端坐在挂金鸡帐子的重床上。这是祆教斗战神，是有十个化身的力大无穷、战无不胜之神。  
“跪下立誓吧。”裴行俭站在一旁说。  
“神像”从重床上站了起来，不知狮虎皮之下是什么人，步伐沉稳威严，在他斗战神金色和银色的细铠上，还刻着鬃毛飞舞、狂烈咆哮的狮子图形。三位大酋长膝盖都支持不住了，全部跪倒在地，不敢仰视。“斗战神”用三叉戟点了点他们的头顶和双肩，听他们念完誓言，再缓步坐回重床上。  
裴行俭要三位大酋长各将一件信物献在斗战神脚下，并且说：“各位再次看见信物时，不要忘了今天的誓言。”  
在祆教信仰中，对斗战神起了誓，如果违逆，不但自己身首异处，还会祸及子孙。  
三位大酋长重新出来之后，依然觉得还在梦境之中。  
裴行俭留他们在官署厅中吃饭，席间问起康、米两姓。  
石象先说，米野那精明强悍，不过关于她有一桩丑闻流传甚广。她两年前因为悍妒与丈夫康艳典斗殴，之后竟为此要杀死自己亲生儿子，这件事令康艳典又惊又怒，逐渐与她疏远。不过这种家丑多半也有旁人添油加醋之嫌，夫妻斗殴，何至于竟要将孩子杀死呢？

“水陆法会”是从中原流传到西域的，是大佛会期间双林寺最盛大的仪式，近日“无头鬼”的传说让城内民众惶恐不安，都急切地想要沐浴在佛泽之中。双林寺墙高四丈有余，清晨天还未亮，已经有无数人挤到门口。  
就在百姓们鱼贯入寺之时，吕休璟领着几个唐兵来了，说：“百姓只能入内五百位。”  
李洵慌忙问：“为什么？”  
“因为裴吏部要来。”  
满街哀叹，不能入寺的几千名信众失望透顶，只好登上附近的酒肆，准备听一听寺内诵经声，闻一闻香火气味。队伍中起了争执，吵着到底是让捐助多的人进去，还是让排队在前的人进去。李洵毫不犹豫说：“那自然是让捐助多的人进去啊。”  
双林寺的精舍外，几个沙门敲击起巨大的犍椎，庄严的震响伴随着众人步入，寺内梵歌齐唱。人人都觉得头顶光芒照耀，颂唱声令天地为之震动。精致灿烂的佛龛与佛塔都被装饰一新，平日里难得一见的高僧们鱼贯而行，寺内寺外的信众们全都激动万分地跪在地上。  
裴行俭姗姗来迟，李洵开始暗地里抱怨了，才发现他不知何时已经入寺。  
高僧们都在蒲团上坐下，橘色鲜花伞、黄色香烛都被高高举起，佛像与苍松萦绕在烟气中，寺主鸠耶什在汉僧搀扶之下步入正殿，击磬声悠然响起。鸠耶什先对裴行俭行了礼，然后登坛，向所有沙门、信众致礼。他残疾病弱，却在今天因讲经而精神振作，他声音抑扬顿挫，朗朗地开始讲诵。随着他缓慢、清晰的话语，有的沙门因受到点悟惊讶欢喜，有的信众情绪失控掩着面孔低泣了起来。  
浮迦潘听得十分入迷，有僧人来对他耳语了几句。  
他扭头一看，发现裴行俭身后二十多个唐兵走了一半。  
浮迦潘很生气。昨天整整一天，唐兵们在双林寺内四处搜查，就连香炉底下都要掀开看看，怎么今天还没闹完？他悄悄起身，问：“为何今日搜查僧舍？”  
吕休璟低声说：“昨天并未搜过各位高僧住所，今天趁他们不在，正好搜一搜。”  
“各位究竟还想搜出什么？”  
“法曹三位官吏尸体如何被塞进佛像里，至今都没查出来，再搜一遍又有何妨？”  
李洵眼珠子一转，说：“那不如多派人手，赶紧搜完。”  
裴行俭点头应允，张玄澜领着十个人全去了，只剩吕休璟还坐着。  
李洵要浮迦潘与张玄澜等人一起去僧舍，并暗中对他比了个手势，浮迦潘脸色大变，走出大殿时目光涣散。  
这小波折并未影响寺主讲经，不一会儿，他结束了讲诵。在一片击罄与梵唱声中，信众们一起跪拜，恭送这位西域最大名鼎鼎的高僧离坛。  
裴行俭突然问：“我听累了，可有什么歇息之处吗？”  
李洵连忙说寺内专门备有一个院子供达官贵人午后歇息，就连寺主也在那里。  
这个院子十分僻静，四周全是精舍，中间有一棵枝繁叶茂的菩提树，树下放有坐榻。  
裴行俭刚坐下，突然，只听“呼”一声，伴随着一片惊叫响起。  
除了吕休璟，院子里全是双林寺僧人，所有人都抬头张望。  
黑烟冒起，明火腾空。  
明明还没有开始放焰口，为什么会……  
“走水了！走水了！”  
吕休璟变了脸色。  
原来，他清清楚楚地看到，火是从地道的方向烧起来的。  
就在昨天，他还禀报过裴行俭，在地道另一头的酒馆里埋伏很多唐兵。一旦寺内有变，大批军人可以轻松进入双林寺，不必担心有什么危险。然而他忘了，地道尽头那间房子正是堆放木柴的，最易着火。此刻这火来得甚是蹊跷，难道是有人算定了唐兵会从那里增援，就故意纵火？那么……

搜检高僧们居所的是穆春圭带的一帮人，他们一间一间搜过去，连寺主住处也不放过。张玄澜不知道他们究竟在找什么，浮迦潘在一旁不停念念叨叨，似乎也在拖延时间。  
听见起火，众唐兵都惊慌起来。  
风和日丽，莫名其妙起了火，张玄澜首先急了，他伤口已经无碍，但也只随身配了短刀，第一反应便是要去寻裴行俭。他问了好几个人，才知道裴行俭进了后面院子，连忙带人奔过去。通向院子的是一条短径，尽头有一道门，已经上了锁，就在他惊慌失措想要撞门时，突然，前方的屋子也着火了。  
张玄澜目瞪口呆，火烧得极猛，这个方向是冲不过去了。  
他急切地想着办法，刚绕出去，就看见远处房顶隐约有一片灰色衣角掠过。  
张玄澜惊讶地想：这是怎么回事？我眼花了吗？  
念头一闪，他又想：应该先抓了浮迦潘，再问怎么办！  
院子三面都起了火，有人低声说：“天助我也！”  
吕休璟对此地不熟悉，想要护住裴行俭，往没起火的方向跑，他刚拔步，就觉出不对：院子里其他人都没有要逃跑的意思！  
就在此时，五个僧人打扮、五个信徒装扮的汉子，从精舍中走了出来。  
这十人手中，竟然都持了剑和长枪！  
吕休璟也不禁大惊失色：这些武器是从哪里得来的？  
为首两个人持了枪、剑，对身后的几人低语两句，接着二人恶狠狠互相点头。  
其中一人挺枪来刺，吕休璟急忙拔出横刀格挡，他武艺高强，只两招便将对手逼退，但对面很快又冲上来一个持剑者，他以一敌二，一时便只能招架。  
裴行俭毫不慌乱，甚至没有从菩提树下的坐榻上站起来。  
他双目渐次扫过院子里每一张面孔，只见众人或惊恐万状，或阴戾凶狠，而李洵已经躲开很远，正紧紧攥着肩头袈裟。就连原本已在精舍内休息的寺主鸠耶什，也被扶了出来，一脸疲惫茫然，似还不知道发生了什么。  
“双林寺里能有什么武器？”裴行俭不缓不急地说，“我第一次来寺内，便看见佛堂内有南方增长天王雕像。天王身穿战裙，手持利剑，真是气象雄壮、赫赫威风。不过我也看见，天王雕像上所佩一柄漆金涂银的宝剑，并不是木头刻的，看起来倒像铜制或者铁制的。雪山下王既然就在寺中，这里便一定藏有真兵刃。天王所配宝剑即便是真的，涂了一层颜色，也就没有几个人会留意。至于到底有多少这样的真兵刃？一个常居寺内的僧人，稍加回忆，便能记起寺内起到底有多少这样的雕像，也能算出大致数目。”  
火焰越腾越高，艳丽的红色四处蚕食吞噬，发出令人毛骨悚然的“噼啪”声响。  
“哦，这便是你们的第二件武器。”裴行俭望着越燃越大的烈火，叹了口气。“大佛会那天我看到覆在水上燃烧的天竺油料，便觉得此物正好能用作火攻。寺庙中有这种油料当然不足为奇，但如果特意去查探，也能知道贵寺到底存了多少这种油料，由此也便知晓你们会如何使用。”  
李洵向身后望去，仿佛想要在一众灰衣僧人中揪出那个告密者。  
他瞠视张愿儿时，张愿儿吓坏了，大叫一声，飞跑向菩提树下。  
等他逃过来一看，不由面无人色，这儿情形一点也不比刚才好。  
刺杀者们见吕休璟已经被缠住，无暇他顾，便纷纷扑向裴行俭，张愿儿吓得浑身颤抖，甚至闭上了眼睛。  
片刻，张愿儿听见一声双剑交击的轻响，接着，只听鲜血“噗嗤”直溅，有人倒地而亡。  
他颤颤巍巍张开眼。  
一条灰色影子掠过，犹如一片树叶落在地上。


	23. Chapter 23

党九飞掠而下，手一挥，趁势便杀一人。  
这一陡变令所有人瞠目结舌。  
党九一剑撩开刺来的长枪，又一前冲，将剑锋送入对方咽喉。  
他在房顶上藏了很久，为了不被发现还小心翼翼缩成一团，此刻早已经不耐烦了。  
有人想要越过他攻击裴行俭，党九与他一个错身，已经反身一剑，直穿他背心。  
两缕鲜血顺着血槽流淌。  
剩余的刺杀者知道情况危急，全朝他扑了上来。  
裴行俭看着党九以一敌五，不落下风，忍不住微笑。  
吕休璟曾劝谏他说，打仗不靠勇力而靠智术，因此降伏党九也无甚用处。裴行俭当时并未驳斥，实际上很不以为然，打仗固然靠谋略，但更靠悍勇！若是猛将易得，先皇为何要偏爱、敬重尉迟敬德？  
这般想着，裴行俭说：“你们这样的人，再来十个也不是他的对手。”  
火势越来越大，浓烟滚滚，遮蔽了半边天色。香烛和油料被火燎着，漫天尽是异香，院落中人都觉得窒息。裴行俭不仅没有想要跑的意思，反而越发镇定自若。  
党九一声呼喝，手中长剑又将一人穿胸。  
他拔剑奇快，使得极为灵巧，逼得几人接连后退。即使现在，院子里刺杀者人数也远多于吕休璟与党九，但他们已经变了脸色，开始惊慌了。  
裴行俭突然又开口了。  
“还记得吗，党九去龟兹寻仇被抓，是因为没有路引。我起初不明白，法曹三个官吏为何被杀？人人皆知，法曹掌管的是刑名讼狱。然而，真的只有刑狱吗？我朝刑部有四司，其中最独特且不为人所知的，便是司门司。司门司是管什么的呢？‘掌天下诸门及关出入往来之籍赋，而审其政。’依律令，西域所有外地籍贯、出入龟兹、西州等城关的人，都要持有详细记录的路引。这路引在入城时交予法曹保管，再每年呈交刑部司门司。”  
裴行俭这番话，似乎是对吕休璟说的。  
可是，吕休璟正与两人缠斗，哪儿有闲心听他说话？  
兵器震响声，惨叫溅血声，“噼噼啪啪”燃烧声，不绝于耳。  
裴行俭恍若未闻，又说：“要想在西域各地走动不被注意，要么是商人，要么是僧人，雪山下王招募的奸细一定也多是这两种人。皇上三月底下旨，要我送王子回国，五月我进入莫贺延碛，便已经遭遇刺杀。此事如此重大，需要详细安排，雪山下王若没有离开过西州，那么他是如何指挥的？自然是有能直接面见雪山下王的重要奸细来过西州，还不止一个。只要仔细检看四、五两月的路引，就能把人揪出来。前天我专门去法曹看过，今年以来所有路引都不见了。是不是卢参军被人骗了，亲自将路引带出都督府的呢？”  
裴行俭自从得到当铺里的囊袋和手帕，就一直在疑惑一个问题：阿伦遮身在西州城，都没有资格见到雪山下王本尊，那他也只是个小角色。这个小角色为何却有这样的机密之物？  
直到想清楚法曹三名官吏被杀的缘由，裴行俭才明白过来：一定是三月到五月间，有来见雪山下王的奸细住在旅店里，将这东西偶然遗忘，才会被阿伦遮得到，偷藏起来。  
裴行俭为雪山下王如此大费周章，理由绝不只是他告诉崔怀旦的那么简单。  
要与突厥人作战，由于很特别的一些缘由，谍报会直接关系到整场战争成败。裴行俭特意将默啜召来西州，就是为此，但这还不够。对雪山下王善加利用，拿他铺好的棋来下自己的局，才是最好的结果。  
“雪山下王是个十足的胆小鬼。在替他效死命的人跟前，也不敢露面，还要找一个酒肆老板当替身。如此卑怯懦弱，自然不能成事！”  
裴行俭说着，终于从树下站了起来。  
“那么这些年来，他靠什么命令西域各地呢？一定有一整套传递消息之法，且有什么令人一见便知的信物。”  
此刻，所有人都听出来了。  
裴行俭是在直接对雪山下王说话。  
这想法令人汗毛直竖，一时间火焰燃烧与兵器交击的声音都仿佛止息了，寂静如死。

在寺庙另一边，张玄澜挟持了浮迦潘，逼迫他带路，浮迦潘闭口不答，张玄澜一怒之下要当场杀了他，被穆春圭劝住了。  
穆春圭寻到一条去院子的路，不过就在他们急忙赶去时，撞上了一群没头苍蝇般疯狂乱窜的信众和沙门，张玄澜要穆春圭去疏散寺内众人，指挥他们逃往寺外。  
穆春圭等人大声吆喝寺内信众从各门逃散，他自己也裹在人流中来到街上。他本以为外面看热闹的人发现火起，一定早就跑了，可是出乎他意料，街道上人反倒越挤越多了，一个个激动地指指点点，大吵大嚷，仿佛把“走水”当成了什么有趣的仪式。穆春圭一个没提防，被挤得摔了一跤，胳膊都快脱臼了。  
裴行俭所在的院子里，党九已经又杀了一个持长槊的人。  
这人圆挣两眼，死死握住嵌入咽喉的剑身，鲜血淋漓而下。  
有人借机扑来，党九满不在乎地一转身，已拾起地上另一柄剑，抬手又将这人也刺死。  
与吕休璟缠斗的两人一个被砍伤了腿倒在地上，另一个见势不妙开始想逃。  
裴行俭说：“我一直想知道雪山下王信物究竟是什么，便命人打探一个秘密：雪山下王身边到底有什么东西，是他最为看重、片刻不离的？可是，人人都说，这位雪山下王对身外之物毫不在意，日常用度极为俭素，居住的房屋里空如冰窖，根本没有什么外物是他颇为在意、日不离身的。于是我想，到了纵火烧寺的时候，雪山下王一定会将这件最重要的东西藏好，以免被火势波及，可是唐军到处搜检，也还是没找到什么。那么最后只有一种可能，就是它如今正在雪山下王身上。”  
李洵听着他的话，一直在瑟瑟发抖，此刻终于惊醒了一般，猛地扬手，将一件东西扔向半空里熊熊燃烧的火焰中。  
吕休璟惊呼一声，想要阻挡，却已经来不及，只能眼睁睁望着。  
那件东西被热风一鼓，在空中铺展开，犹如巨大莲花，落向着火的精舍，原来是一张袈裟！眼看火舌要将它吞噬，一条人影快如闪电地一跃而上，一伸臂，将招展的袈裟牢牢接在手中。  
扑上去的人正是党九。  
他将袈裟掷给裴行俭。  
裴行俭将袈裟展开，它完好无损，只有一个角落被烟燎黑了。  
裴行俭抬头望向已经吓得跪坐在地上的李洵，说：“袈裟，又名百衲衣，用各种颜色的碎布片拼缀而成。李洵，你贪图钱财富贵，对金银珠玉百般垂涎，为什么今天盛会之上，却披了这么俭素的一件袈裟？”  
李洵面如土色，似想说什么，却又不敢。  
裴行俭又说：“雪山下王能掌握整个西域的情报消息，同时取得突厥与吐蕃的信任，自己还能好好藏于幕后，这绝不是寻常人所能做到的，自诩‘雪山下王’，即便不是真正的王室，也是王室后裔。雪山下王这件袈裟，是出家之时，你的父亲龟兹王诃利布失毕给你的吗？”  
四周一片哗然！  
所有人都目瞪口呆，仿佛听见了什么根本难以想象的诡怪之谈。  
火趁风势，烧透了木制的阁楼，发出“轰隆“震响。  
就连还剩下的三个刺杀者，也呆若木鸡、哑口无言站在当地。  
“龟兹历来崇信佛教，出过很多赫赫有名的高僧。当年龟兹国王去世，王弟诃利布失毕即位，他与西突厥关系极好，迎娶突厥女阿史那氏为王后。王后生有一子，从小体弱多病，在拨换城出家。这位王子十八岁时已云游西域，为寺院译经，广有令名。三十一年前，也即是贞观二十二年，诃利布失毕与西突厥浸失臣礼、侵渔邻国，惹怒了先皇。太宗皇帝命唐将阿史那社尔、契苾何力、郭孝恪等分两路进攻龟兹，几个月后，诃利布失毕与阿史那王后战败投降，被俘至长安。唐人也曾四处探访那位出家的王子下落，听说他一度常居蒲兰寺，后来便突然消失不见了。  
“这位本已出家的王子，为何如此仇恨唐人，不惜毁弃修业、犯下恶罪、永堕无间地狱？太宗皇帝立龟兹王之弟为新王，待诃利布失毕也不错。然而，唐军撤出龟兹之后，新王并不能服众，龟兹的贵族、酋长们争立，互相攻击，局势大乱。吾皇放诃利布失毕回国重新复位，谁知又发生了阿史那王后与宰相那利通奸、架空国王的事，龟兹动荡，数年不息。王子一定以为，这种种一切，都是由于唐人横加干涉，不将之逐出西域，便永无宁日。  
“雪山下王能广布罗网，绝非一朝一夕之功。十多年前，我领兵攻打吐蕃，以救于阗，却被奸细探知粮道，因此功败垂成。安悉延以为那奸细是于阗人，我却知道此人一定是龟兹人！想来从那时起，雪山下王便已初试牛刀，左右战局！”  
吕休璟听到此处，突然想：不对，雪山下王若真是龟兹国王与突厥王后所生之子，一定有五十多岁了，可是李洵年龄要小得多。  
可是，他又猛地发现，裴行俭望着的根本不是李洵。  
他定而静的黑色眼睛盯住的，是双林寺的寺主。

鸠耶什一直身形佝偻，仿佛用尽了所有力气才能勉强站着维持呼吸，就连瘸着的腿都已经细弱得无法支撑身体。他双目低垂，面无表情，像是根本没听见裴行俭在说什么，又像是完全听不懂。  
吕休璟使劲摇头：此人年纪也不对啊！  
裴行俭却问：“你到底是七十二岁，还是五十六岁？”  
一个人要伪装年轻，非常困难。但是要假装衰老，却是非常容易的。  
“你的瘸腿是真的还是假的？”  
此时，浓烟烈火已将大半个院子全部遮蔽。光灿灿的宝塔沐浴火海，黄金也被融化了一般，热浪被正午的风吹向远方，鬼哭狼嚎的声音四下响起。  
张玄澜等人已押着浮迦潘赶到附近，却仍被大火阻隔，焦急地大喊大叫。  
即便裴行俭能逃过刺杀，即便他知道了雪山下王是谁、还得到了那件信物，又怎么能逃出去呢？他还是会命丧此地！  
寺主鸠耶什终于也走了出来，低叹一声，说：“贫僧在双林寺深居不出七、八年有余，不问庶务，一心向佛，为什么竟将这种罪名安在贫僧头上？”  
这话语表面是哀哀撇清，暗地里却透着癫狂得意，似乎长久以来压抑的仇恨怨毒，终于按捺不住了。这仇恨犹如淬毒的箭，烧腾的火，要所有唐人性命。  
他身后的几个人也阴阴桀桀地笑。  
然而，笑音未落，半空中落下什么东西。  
只听“轰”一声巨响，有“哗哗”流沙将烈火掩埋。  
接着，又有无数沙袋投下，薄布裂开，粗粝的砂石滚涌而出，覆在精舍与殿宇之上，将火扑灭。有两袋洒了出来，漫天黄沙盖下。  
有一袋险些砸到党九，被他闪了过去。  
簌簌黄沙很快洒满所有大火焚烧之处，方才还气势汹汹的火焰被黄沙阻断、浇灭，黑烟腾腾，巨龙般蜿蜒而起，偶有火星喷溅。  
“这是抛车，是攻城专用的。”裴行俭抖着身上沙子说，“当年英贞武公李勣征高丽时，使用的抛车能将巨大石块足足掷出三百步。我命王方翼在寺外不远的高处架起的是三座小抛车，虽然抛掷不远，准头却绝佳。先备好沙袋，看见起火，就准备好抛掷。”  
原本在远处围观的信众四处奔逃，也有人跪了下来，呆愣愣地凝望着，仿佛也惊叹于这末日景象。  
鸠耶什也站着一动不动，露出一种神秘莫测的哀恸之色，似被震惊了，又似被压垮了。  
可是，等他看见火被扑灭后，有路可逃，便向后一溜，准备逃出寺去。  
裴行俭不禁冷笑，觉得这瘸子到了现在还想逃跑，真是异想天开。  
三个刺杀者都去搀扶、掩护鸠耶什。  
吕休璟也要护住裴行俭向外逃，裴行俭收好袈裟，命令他和党九先去把方才院子里站在雪山下王一边的人全部杀掉。  
李洵逃跑时撞到柱子上，被党九一剑剁了脑袋。  
张玄澜等人见裴行俭毫无损伤地出来了，高兴地大叫起来，吕休璟高喊着要他们去追鸠耶什。张玄澜等人不熟悉道路，一直追到寺庙门口，才看见鸠耶什站在门前。  
裴行俭以为鸠耶什逃跑纯属白费力气，可是，等他走到双林寺门口，不由也变了脸色。

只见寺门内外到处都是信徒，密密麻麻，已经激动得疯疯癫癫，他们正围住寺主，有的磕着头跪拜，有的手足无措地号哭。  
鸠耶什又跑了几步，眼见再也无法逃脱。  
他并不逃走了，反而止住了脚步，曳了曳乱掉的僧袍。  
他肃然而立，人群情不自禁地拜倒在地，不敢仰视。他脸上似乎有种皎洁光净的神光，犹如满月当空。这一刻，仿佛雪山下王才显出了真容。  
鸠耶什大声问：“我有何罪？”  
四下都静了，鸠耶什大喝：“吏部毁我佛寺，污我清白，究竟罪证何在？”  
“无凭无据，为什么要杀我？”  
这三声质问，仿佛雷霆霹雳。  
鸠耶什金刚怒目，鼻翼翕张，浓眉竖起，两拳紧握。  
吕休璟一时都呆住了，等他准备去抓人，信众们大声鼓噪起来，他们平日里绝不敢抗拒官府，但此刻群情激愤之下，都开始阻挡吕休璟、张玄澜所率的唐兵。  
裴行俭见党九盯着自己，明白他在等待命令，无论当场将人杀死，还是把人拖出寺外、拖入寺内，党九都可以做到。  
穆春圭这时也冲了过来，拼命向裴行俭摇头，请求他千万不要当场杀人。  
浮迦潘也跪倒在裴行俭面前，连声说：“不可，不可。”  
当着这么多人把双腿残疾、从未离开过双林寺的得道高僧杀死，还说成是西域最大的奸细、反贼，哪个信徒会愿意承认呢？  
众人情绪越来越激烈，吵嚷声越来越高，远处向这里挤来。有人躺在地上似已晕厥，有人自残肢体，嚎哭声惊天动地。  
“没有任何罪证，为何要拿人？”  
“凭什么拿人？”  
张玄澜怒喝：“你们要造反吗？”  
在这阵阵震耳欲聋的争吵中，裴行俭起初也吃了一惊，没想到雪山下王竟还能绝境翻盘。他知道一旦处置不当，今日便要起大乱，且不说鸠耶什会趁乱逃脱，就连自己性命说不定也难以保全。  
他镇静下来，略一思索，已经有了主意。  
他喝令众人噤声，然后对张愿儿说：“我曾经送给宝寺一本经书，烦请取来。”  
张愿儿早就吓呆了，魂不附体地点头，站起来就跑，吕休璟几人也跟随他去了。  
片刻，张愿儿捧着经书，递给裴行俭。  
裴行俭取过佛经，在封面上轻抚了一下，又将经书高高举起。  
这本经书极为精美，纸色泛青，有吐蕃人描画的细致图案，翻到第一页，只见上面盖有很多印章，其中竟然还有高昌王子麹智湛的印章。四下里一片低呼，想不到这佛经原来还有这样神奇的来历。  
裴行俭大声说：“你自称无罪，那便祝祷之后，将这佛经吞一页下去！佛祖会惩罚破杀戒的恶人！若你未破杀戒，没有重罪，便不会有任何惩罚！”

鸠耶什看见自己身边的人一个个被党九所杀，心中突生怪异之感。  
他觉得自己就败在这一个小孩子身上，仿佛一滴水就浇熄了天上的太阳。  
他想对党九说：你当裴行俭的鹰犬，当他的爪牙，以为自己从此能飞黄腾达？不！你只会被欺骗利用，死无葬身之地！  
但是他知道，这话说得太晚，已经毫无用处了。  
他想找出脱困的办法，可是眼下围观者越来越多，人群汹涌，疯狂挤动，像是随时要决堤的大洪水。别说逃走，就连挪一挪脚步都难以做到。  
鸠耶什突然回忆起最后一次见到他父亲的情形。  
龟兹国王诃利布失毕曾是整个西域最有权势的君王，然而一旦被俘失去王位，便惨遭侵凌，尊严丧尽。不仅百姓不再将他视作一个国王，他的妻子、他的大臣，都能随意践踏他。身为龟兹王，他居然被迫与王后的奸夫在唐廷争讼，回国时还遭到阻挡，终于身死他乡。  
龟兹这片乐土陷于战乱，数年之后，唐人皇帝将诃利布失毕的小儿子白素稽立为新君，但这也不过是看中白素稽便于利用控制。龟兹国变成龟兹都督府，又变成安西都护府，起初唐廷还担心西域人心不服，设立羁縻统治，让国王担任都督。后来干脆将王室踢到一边，自行任命安西都护。  
先是高昌，再是龟兹，最终无不变成唐域。小国无力与大国相抗，但是西突厥与吐蕃却能令唐廷难以对付，是唐人心腹之患。  
父亲奄奄一息时最后的遗言：“他们都不是真正的龟兹国王，你才是真正的龟兹之主。”  
那一夜，鸠耶什梦见舍利放射光芒，天上降下鲜花，他终于明白自己此生要走向何处。  
他有大智慧，有献身之勇毅，他觉得自己能无往不利。  
即便在最黑暗的时刻、最偏狭的地方，他也能主宰西域！


	24. Chapter 24

这些往事的浮光掠影，令鸠耶什在这一刻也有种顿悟之感。  
他突然也想知道，自己究竟是不是那个被神佛选定要将唐人逐出西域的人，是不是龟兹天命所归的王者。  
他望向裴行俭高举的经书——那的确是此前裴行俭送来双林寺的经书。  
鸠耶什曾仔细检查过这本佛经，并未发现任何异样。他看到高昌王子麹智湛印章时，也相信了裴行俭“物归原主”的说法。整一本书有数百页，裴行俭并未说过要选择哪一页吞下。而这么短的时间之内，要在书页上涂抹毒药，也是根本不可能的。裴行俭归还此书时，真的会想到有一天它会被用作如此用途吗？  
鸠耶什朗声说：“贫僧无愧于天地，吏部要逼我自证清白，我又有何惧？诸天神佛，满城百姓，皆当为我作证！”  
他说着，取过佛经，在其中翻了一页。  
“嗤”一声撕下，他将这一页泛着青光的佛经咽了下去。  
他怀了必死之心，可是吞下之后，并无丝毫异状。  
下方无数人头耸动，仰着下巴，张着嘴，瞪大眼睛，都迫不及待想看到底发生了什么。  
鸠耶什念了一声佛号，甚至笑着举起右臂，向信徒们示意。  
信众们大呼狂喊，欢声雷动，泪痕未干便已喜笑颜开，竟比行像当日与水路法会之时还要激动。鸠耶什用一种胜利姿态伫立，他脸上满是欣喜的辉光。浮迦潘一边叩头一边大哭，仿佛亲眼见证了涅槃。  
鸠耶什这一举动仿佛真的祛除了一切鬼魅，拨云见日，令所有人沐浴佛光。  
他转身向寺外走去，唐兵竟无人敢阻挡。他走过裴行俭身侧，甚至没有转头看一眼，而裴行俭也让到一旁，目光多了几分哀戚之意。  
鸠耶什走出几步，突然间一个踉跄。  
张玄澜、吕休璟都大吃一惊，愣在当地，一时竟不知该上前，还是该退后。  
鸠耶什的笑容僵硬在脸上，仿佛有人重重锤了他背脊，他跌了下去，鲜血从他的口鼻中涌出来。他发着抖，挣扎着，剧痛让他两手乱抓，腿蹬到绷直，又痉挛着弓起，片刻，这乱踢乱抓也停住了，再从眼睛里、嘴角边流出的血已经成了紫黑。  
雪山下王滚倒在灰尘之中，他像是日蚀的天空，冰冻的莲花，瞬间已黑暗凋残。  
四周一时间鸦雀无声，像是人人都被神佛巨手扼住了喉咙。  
裴行俭走上前，看着地上这位面目全非、垂死挣扎的王子，他苦苦地咬着牙齿，苍老的脸都变了形，似乎还想要说什么。  
裴行俭俯下身，只听他低语：“你可知道，是谁帮我改名换姓来西州？……是你当年最好的朋友……你这位旧友……你可知他如今有多……有多怨恨你？”  
这话叫裴行俭变了脸色。  
他略带惊惶地直起身，似不想再听对方的话了。  
雪山下王鸠耶什还奋力地想吐露什么，却发现周围已全是敌人，他已没有一个属下可以交托。浮迦潘的哭声还在响着，鸠耶什愤怒地想：为什么你们只会哭泣？  
“你……”他对裴行俭翻着白眼，哽咽着又说，“你很快也会像我一样……”  
这动静似乎终于用尽了他的全部力气，他张开嘴、瞪着天，颤抖了一下，顿住不动了。

就在这惊心动魄之后的死寂瞬间，高韦德领着一百西州兵赶来了。  
西州城内的百姓、信众们本来想要参加水陆法会，谁知它竟演变成了一场火灾；眼看街上要起一场大骚乱，却又突然以西域最鼎鼎大名的高僧暴卒而结束。  
所有人都满腹疑惑、精疲力竭，终于慢慢地离开了，还没有散去的人也逐渐被赶来的西州兵驱散了。  
裴行俭跨上马，对还在惊疑不定的吕休璟和张玄澜说：“吐蕃与青海一带，生有一种草，叫做瑞香狼毒，每到春夏之时，漫山遍野，一望无际。当年文成公主将我中原的造纸术带到吐蕃，很快吐蕃人也能使用中原纸笔书写阅读，也开始制作书籍。吐蕃佛教兴盛，僧人们大量抄写佛经，时间长了，纸质的佛经每每被虫蚁啃噬。于是，吐蕃人开始思索对策。他们发现，虫蚁畏惧狼毒草的毒性，便将之秘密用在造纸术中，制作出的纸张微泛青光，虫蚁不敢啮咬，避畏不及。这种狼毒纸极为昂贵，只有吐蕃宫廷偶尔使用，其中最好的，就是被称为‘一两金’的纸，一百页纸可换一两黄金，只要吞下一页，便会毒发身亡。”  
吕休璟仍是胆战心惊，问：“那这本书为何又到了吏部手中呢？”  
“有人在吐蕃得到这部经书，献给已被灭国的高昌国王。麹氏打定了主意，若是在长安获罪下狱，便要吞佛经自杀。不过，先皇虽然恼恨高昌悖逆，却一直对麹氏礼遇有加，佛经自然也就无用了。后来我到西州做长史，周边常有吐蕃和突厥军队进犯，麹智湛听我说宁死也不愿被俘，就将这本佛经送给我。”  
裴行俭不可能说出口的是，那时他担忧的不光是与外敌征战，朝廷每年每月传来的消息更令人恐怖。凡是反对过立武氏为皇后的臣子们，无不被贬官下狱，拷打凌辱，求生不得，求死不能。同因皇后废立之事被贬到西域的宰相来济，在抵抗阿史那都支失败后，主动解开战甲，冲入敌阵，身中几十箭而死。裴行俭回长安后，也一直将这本佛经带在身边，直到现在才准备归还。  
张玄澜忍不住说：“吏部这一招，实在太险了。”  
“他要是敢不吃，我就让党九硬塞进他嘴里。”裴行俭说，“不过他哪儿想得到呢？”  
裴行俭一边骑马回都督府，一边对吕休璟下令：“你去给我把康窣利抓进死牢！”  
众人十分诧异，吕休璟立刻领命去了。

米野那正在一间酒肆上看热闹，她的侍女一头汗水、急慌慌跑来喊着：“夫人！唐官抓了康公子！说是要砍了他的头！”  
米野那一惊，拍案大怒，说要立刻去救人。  
康窣利坐在漆黑地牢里，吓得浑身哆嗦。  
张玄澜一直喝问他为何要勾结雪山下王谋逆，他嗫嗫嚅嚅，一句囫囵话也说不清楚。张玄澜命人搬来刑具就要拷问，康窣利哭号起来。  
这时有人举着火把来了，裴行俭要进地牢，却听吕休璟禀报：“米野那求见。”  
康窣利只觉得浑身虚脱，忙向天哀求他那泼妇嫂子能把自己救出去。  
片刻，他隐隐听见有女人争吵闹嚷的声音，可惜听不见她在说什么。  
裴行俭在另一间地牢中见米野那，直截了当说：“我不用夫人献出碎叶城，夫人只需为我做一件事，我们之间就算有了盟约。”  
他将此事讲了一遍，米野那听得惊疑不定，半晌作声不得。  
“夫人可有什么疑虑？”  
“这怎么能做得到呢？”  
裴行俭又对她讲了一番话，米野那沉吟良久，终于缓缓点头。  
她猜测着裴行俭这番举动的意图，问：“妾身若办成此事，该怎么告知吏部？”  
“杜怀宝在突厥境内也有耳目，只要你能办到，我就能知道。”  
“阿史那车薄为皇帝效力，有何奖赏？”  
“我是个言出必行的人。我不做空口许诺。我不能答应你让车薄当可汗，因为我担心他令十部落不服，被群起而攻之。”  
米野那忍不住嘲讽说：“难道吏部还担心突厥内乱吗？”  
她觉得突厥内乱对唐廷来说，恐怕是求之不得的事。  
可是，裴行俭却正色说：“我绝不想看到西突厥内乱。”  
吐蕃内乱一定会令唐廷从中获益，但西突厥内乱就是另一回事了。  
“我从不亏待盟友，届时也必定令夫人满意。”裴行俭望着她，说：“我最后还有一句话，想要对夫人说。”  
米野那知道这是要说极要紧的话了，连忙摆出洗耳恭听的模样。  
“有些人朝三暮四，喜欢出尔反尔，以为不停地改换门庭、几边渔利，是对自己最有利的做法。可是仔细想来，真的如此吗？如果能择一个贤主，忠贞以事，岂非更稳妥，也更易取功勋？中原人历来推崇弃暗投明的君子，却鄙视反复背叛的小人。夫人仔细思之，一定能明白哪种做法才更有利。”  
米野那还没有答话，裴行俭便先站起来，命令将康窣利放出来，又叫米野那离开。  
接着，西州都督府下令，康、米两姓都被驱逐出境，裴行俭命令他们即刻返回碎叶以西，不准停留。  
几姓胡人听说此事都颇惊讶，以为他们是卷进了双林寺纵火一事。  
裴行俭说：“米野那轻狂自大，简直是个疯子。我让她快滚！”  
曹波提悄悄问吕休璟，米野那做了什么冒犯吏部的事。  
吕休璟摇手，示意他不要问了。

裴行俭命吕休璟将党九记入军籍，以功论为队副，可是写名字时吕休璟迟疑起来了。  
党九还在一旁玩那顶鳄鱼帽子。  
裴行俭心里一动，对党九说：“我给你起个名字，就叫党金毗吧。”  
“党金毗？”  
给这么个凶物起个佛教名字，真是异想天开。党九一脸“这是什么东西”的迷茫神情，张玄澜推了他一下，他才直愣愣地说：“谢吏部。”  
他隐约知道此举意义重大，但也没有半分喜色。  
裴行俭想：要有名声，当然是先要有响亮的名号，这名字不是很不错吗？

这一天剩下的时间，张玄澜都在拷问浮迦潘等人。  
浮迦潘被打得皮开肉绽，却不肯招供。  
裴行俭对张玄澜说：“李洵为雪山下王做事，是因为贪婪爱财，甘为钱死。而浮迦潘则不同，他一定是因为崇信佛法，仰慕高僧。你告诉他，双林寺已经被烧毁了一片，如果他不肯揭发，我就再放一把火，从佛殿到藏经阁，将整座宝寺全部夷为平地。”  
又过了一会儿，张玄澜来禀报，浮迦潘说，就在水陆法会之前两天，李洵曾秘密安排一个胡商单独见过寺主鸠耶什。这胡商是石象先的部下，被人尊称“萨宝”。  
裴行俭召见石象先。  
石象先思索了一下才想起：“啊，此人是在龟兹办事的，昨天就离开西州了。”  
裴行俭下令在各州通缉此人。  
默啜与米野那一样，这天也在酒肆高处，发现起火也是惊喜不已，等看到鸠耶什当场暴死，这才着慌了。之后，他又听说裴行俭囚了康窣利，斥退米野那，不由惊惧起来，觉得大事不妙，开始想要逃出西州城了。  
可是，还没等他想好怎么逃跑，吕休璟和颜悦色地跑来找他了。  
“吏部后天要去打猎，想邀尊使同行，不知尊使愿不愿意赏脸呢？”  
这当然是求之不得的。默啜早就猜到，裴行俭一定在借打猎训练军队，如果能有机会亲眼观看唐军如今军容，那可真是意外之喜。  
他立刻把想要逃跑的念头抛掷脑后，告诉吕休璟，能陪裴吏部打猎十分荣幸。然后他把近日见闻写成一封密信，交给康窣利，要他呈给可汗。

这天晚上，裴行俭召见了曹波提。  
曹波提似知道他想说什么，便问：“过几天吏部打猎，可是要去焉耆？”  
“听说你在那里有大片田地，还建有猎园？”  
“我的庄园就在焉耆城西南边，十分僻静雅致。我虽不算西域最富有的商人，不过既蒙吏部不嫌弃鄙陋，就请移步去坐一坐。我知道吏部出门猎鹿，其意却并不在鹿呢。”  
“曹波提，你这话是什么意思？”  
“吏部已经秘密见过拔汗他们三人，还要他们对着斗战神起誓效忠。现在召见我，不也是为了一样的事吗？”  
这话倒叫裴行俭有几分诧异：“那你意下如何呢？”  
曹波提在他面前跪了下去，“我愿为吏部驱驰，有三点原因。第一，吏部的所有部下，上至将军，下至走卒，都愿为吏部效死力。吏部一句赞赏、斥责，这些人都能奉若纶音。虽然我十分愚钝，不明白何以如此，但事实就是事实。能激励人心者，必能取得胜利。第二，吏部沉着坚毅、智计过人，在我看来，是个天生的赢家。无论比赛马球，还是捉拿反贼，都能快疾应对，算无遗策。自古识时务者为俊杰，试问谁不想跟赢家站在一起呢？第三，无论何屈霜、石象先，还是拔汗，站在吏部一边无非都是为了生意。然而我和他们不同。我主动选择站在吏部一边，不为钱财，而是认定大唐才是西域的主宰。大唐有无数俊杰与志士为国征战，有韬略，不畏死，即便一时为西突厥或者吐蕃所压制，但长远来看，能真正占上风的必然还是大唐。”  
这三点既吹拍，又直率，裴行俭问：“你说大唐才是西域的主宰，那如果我要你的三个儿子都加入唐军，随我征战，你可愿意？”  
“吏部怎么知道我有三个儿子？”  
曹波提有两个十分出色的儿子，时常对着旁人引以为傲。但是，他还有一个外室生的小儿子，一直养在龟兹拔换城，很少有人知晓。裴行俭把这件事调查这么清楚，是想把自己所有儿子全部扣在唐军中当人质吗？  
“你又是怎么知道我要石象先他们对斗战神起誓的？”  
曹波提一讶，两人都笑了起来。  
裴行俭说：“大酋长，我要你将儿子们召来，不是对你不放心，而是因为你对我军来说格外重要。当年我想要提拔安悉延的子侄，奈何他儿子侄儿年纪实在太小，于是我连他的部下都用作参军了。你就不想要你的儿子们在军队里混个出身吗？”  
曹波提略作思量，答应将他的儿子们召来军中。于是，裴行俭留他饮宴，向他询问乌息和史顺义这两位大酋长的情况。  
“这两个人一个招募了不少突厥人当护卫，另一个庄园就在突厥境内。吏部想要说服他们，恐怕会非常困难。即便他们佯作同意了，也有可能出尔反尔，突然反叛。”  
细数过来，九姓之中还剩下一家，便是只派了小儿子安槃陀来西州的安悉延。不过此人情况十分特殊，曹波提摸不准他立场究竟怎样，便对他只字不提。  
后来，裴行俭又向曹波提询问焉耆南边的各种情况，直到夜色渐起，才放他离开。

这天夜里，穆春圭带着七个人出了西州城，向焉耆方向而去。  
这些人中，有五个是一同在医铺里打探消息的唐军细作，另外张愿儿也随他们同行，还有一个龟兹兵。  
临行前，裴行俭特意拿出地图，对穆春圭嘱咐了一番。  
穆春圭突然想起一件事，说：“孙先生不知道走到哪里了？”  
这问的是孙朴。裴行俭说：“他和荆镝如今一定走到了沙漠里，再过几天就能到于阗王城了吧。”  
一行八人，快马加鞭。  
夏夜里凉风习习，骑在马上飞跑，令人十分惬意。  
穆春圭心里一直惴惴不安，此刻揣在他怀里的，是一件叫他苦苦思索的东西——雪山下王的袈裟。他必须要尽快解开这个谜团，否则这费尽心机得来的物件，就失去作用了。  
这袈裟一面是白色的波斯锦，另一面是各种色块拼缀。  
裴行俭得到它后，便命人立即用布片缝制了一件一模一样的。  
穆春圭此刻拿着的，就是这件复制品。他询问张愿儿：这些色块可有什么特别的含义？可惜张愿儿也想不出来什么。  
于是，就像刚得到那张九个黑点的手帕时一样，穆春圭只能把所有可能的答案一个个想一遍。西域的唐军经常用钱币来传递消息、确认身份，这袈裟是通过色块吗？  
他仔细数了色块的数目，又记住了颜色。  
每一个色块，分别代表了什么呢？  
他骑在马上，头脑中全是花纹变幻，觉得头晕目眩，几乎要呕吐起来。

这个夜里，同样一路纵马狂奔的，还有米野那一行人。  
她所在的队伍总共有三百人，由于要搬运货物，到了第二天早上，还未离开西州北面的地界。越向北方，天气越凉爽，人烟也越稀少。  
康窣利原本想从焉耆一路去碎叶，可是米野那说：“不能从南边走，南边直到龟兹都是唐域。我们至今未脱险境，万一裴行俭反悔，将我们抓回去要砍头，那就悔之莫及了。难道你不害怕么？”  
康窣利当然是害怕的，立刻问她该怎么办。  
“从庭州走。北面道路通畅，只要离开庭州，唐军就追不上我们了。”  
由于担心裴行俭翻脸抓人，米野那一路催促，把康窣利累得快断气了。  
这样，只过了两天，他们便来到庭州城。  
傍晚到了乡下，众人实在走不动了。康窣利命人去买些新鲜的瓜果肉蔬，好好吃喝休息一阵。不过，就在他听着曲、喝着酒，醺醺然时，突然发现有一群灰扑扑的农民，衣衫褴褛，面有菜色，正在运什么东西。  
这些百姓被手提鞭子的官兵驱赶，推着粮米，怨声载道。  
一个老者突然摔倒在地，爬不起来，露在破裤子下的腿像两截脏污干瘪的树根。官兵一鞭子抽上去，厉喝：“还不快些！”  
农夫捧着豆屑杂糠坐在田埂上充饥，农妇在地里打滚，小孩子赤着身子哭叫。  
就连去买吃食的仆人，也大多空手而归，农民都说：“实在是什么都没有啦，连人都被拖走了。”“开春勉强能吃几顿饱饭，到现在反而什么都没了。哪一年不这样呢？”“到了秋天、冬天，突厥人要是打来了，家里还要被掏空，全都烧得一干二净。”  
康窣利忍不住问米野那：“庭州为何在大规模征兵、征粮？”  
“你觉得是为什么？”  
康窣利茫然摇头：“西州富庶多了，在庭州这种穷苦地方还能搜刮出什么？”  
米野那命侍女偷偷去找附近一个躲在柴草房子里的小姑娘攀谈，给了她一点钱，又将人引来，问：“城里当官的究竟下了什么命令啊？”  
“不光要粮食，要兵，还要棉衣。到了秋天可怎么办呢？一点点吃的穿的都全搜走了。”  
小姑娘面黄肌瘦，委屈极了，抹着眼泪大哭起来。米野那哄了她两句，让她吃了一顿饱饭，才将她送走。  
这一下，康窣利也不禁紧张起来了，慌慌张张问： “这是要干什么？裴行俭是准备从庭州行军？他是不是快要发兵了，所以先在这里备好兵员粮草？”  
米野那埋怨说：“你怎么不多想一想？如果现在发兵，何必搜刮棉衣？”


	25. Chapter 25

三天后，裴行俭率领四千多兵马出西州城。  
崔怀旦一直站在都督府外，望着军队离开，显得颇为焦虑。  
吕休璟忍不住说：“崔都督怎么还跑来送行了？我们出去打猎，几天就回来了，他以前也没送过，今天是怎么了？”  
他本是随口一问，可是裴行俭的回答却叫他惊愕得说不出话。  
“我们不会再回西州了。”  
吕休璟目瞪口呆地朝他望了一会儿，才确定裴行俭没有开玩笑的意思。  
他觉得更匪夷所思了。  
不回西州？那是要去哪儿？  
难道要去龟兹？粮草够吗？  
总不能是直接杀去千泉吧？  
这一行除了关中兵，伊、西、庭三州府兵，还有说说笑笑的胡商们，带着这些人一起走是要干什么？

裴行俭出城之后，一直同波斯王子、默啜闲谈。  
默啜越来越疑惑：裴行俭让自己随军打猎，到底是想干什么？  
西州到焉耆的道路非常平阔通畅。天空湛蓝，高远深邃。荒草生满了原野，青绿浓郁。浅滩上水花滚淌，像铺满宝石。泥土是肥沃的赭红与深褐色，远山上碧树森森。在平原与山峦之间，时而能看到烽燧戍堡，时而能看到耕种中的农田。  
走了整整一天，离开西州，经过银山，来到一片平阔的原野。  
第二天，休整之后，裴行俭命人抬出一支重且长的兵器。  
大唐骑兵使用最多的兵器是槊，乃是一种马矛。槊长足有一丈八尺，槊刃尖锐，借助战马冲力，很容易穿透甲衣。  
弓箭多用于步、骑兵远射，而近战之时，马槊的威力无可匹敌。  
如果说中原府兵还有不少人能通过训练掌握骑射之术，那马槊对他们来说，就是根本不敢轻易尝试的兵器了。猛将骑在马上使用长槊冲击步阵，左挑右刺，有时直如摧枯拉朽，只要百十名骑兵，就能将敌人军阵冲乱，甚至断为两截，令敌人惊慌逃窜。这是手持弓箭的骑兵无法做到的。故而能使用好马槊的战士，才是真正的军中王者。  
大唐开国之时的第一猛将尉迟敬德，最善使用的兵器便是马槊。太宗之弟齐王不服，非要跟他比试。两人演练了三次，使用战马互相冲击，尉迟敬德三次在跃马对刺之时稳稳握住齐王马槊，并将自己的马槊抵于齐王咽喉。齐王素有骁勇之名，此时颜面扫地，也只能叹服对方神技。  
槊刃在太阳下闪着令人胆寒的冷光，黑色的眊尾挂在刃锋之下。挂这条眊尾不是为了好看，而是为了避免槊刃刺入太深，无法拔出。  
这件兵器就连裴行俭本人也使用不好，不过他今天准备选出善使马槊的府兵，组成一支最精锐的骑兵队伍。  
党九目不转睛地盯着，这种兵器，他从未见过。

吕休璟会用马槊，但并不出色。  
裴行俭向西州的折冲都尉张天山询问，张天山禀告了几句，裴行俭便说：“听说赵都尉使马槊西域第一，今日可得一见？”  
赵元玖应声而出，他生得眉清目秀，肤如白雪，持起马槊，衣袍飘飞，好似玉树临风。  
这模样就连高韦德也说：“赵都尉清朗俊秀，像个进士，不似行伍中人。”  
赵元玖说：“小时候家父说我生得细弱，看起来就好受欺负，要比旁人加倍拼命，才能成个建功立业的人。及不上高都尉和张都尉威武雄壮，一望便知是顶天立地的好汉。”  
张天山黧黑高大，须发如铁，闻言抱着胳膊站在一旁笑。  
裴行俭说：“张、高二位都尉擅长骑射，想必马槊也使得不错。不如三位演练冲阵，也让我开一开眼界。”  
一听此言，默啜与几位大酋长都兴致高涨，迫不及待。原来，冲阵极其凶险，训练中便也极其罕见。  
令旗招展间，已有一百个府兵手持长矛，组成一个方形步阵。这些长矛都用布牢牢裹住了锋刃，布上涂满白粉。  
三位都尉持槊上马，他们的长槊也去掉了槊刃，裹上沾了粉末的布。赵元玖持的槊涂红粉，一马当先。张天山持的槊涂黑粉，在右后侧。高韦德持的槊涂黄粉，在左后侧。  
三人商议了一下，接着只听号声一响，三人齐声怒喝，从步阵左侧面跃马直冲。步兵惊恐地喊叫，控制不住想要逃跑。张玄澜拔刀厉斥，要他们持矛守住位置。然而战马奔踏之下，步兵即便列阵也无法阻挡冲击，他们一边挺矛直刺，一边退避躲闪。  
须臾，三位都尉将步阵横冲成两段，然后勒马返身，再从另一个方向杀回来。步兵们既失了锐气，又乱了阵势，被彻底冲散。  
赵元玖身上只有三个白点。高、张二人身上则有六、七个。他们已经下马了，围观众人还在惊叹不已。再清点步兵身上三种颜色的粉点，便知三位将领各自本领。这仅仅是最简单的冲阵，可由于马匹冲撞力太大，有几人受了轻伤，一个士兵被戳伤了胳膊，鲜血直流。  
接下来，裴行俭又要观看武将使用马槊对战。  
这种对战，是两将持槊纵马，在马身交错的瞬间互相攻击。赵元玖越战越勇，往往只一合，便能刺中对手。  
裴行俭赞赏说：“你们看赵都尉勇猛与相貌，是不是都颇似当年头戴面具、入阵冲杀、无人能挡的兰陵王？”他说话间，只见赵元玖又将庭州的折冲都尉洪嵩挑落马下，便大声问：“还有谁能一战？”  
此时，旁边看热闹的大酋长乌息突然说：“我是个卖兵器的，这个倒也略会几手。”  
这倒是叫人颇为纳罕，胡商们纷纷起哄，忙簇拥着他换了最轻最好的铠甲，上了一匹骏马。第一合，双方都没有刺中。赵元玖喝了一声，掉转马头，一挥槊，乌息胸前立刻留下一个白点子。  
赵元玖扔下马槊，抱拳说：“献丑了。”唐军欢声雷动。  
乌息却指了指他背后，赵元玖脱下背上铠甲一看，不由吃了一惊。甲上也有一个白点子，他竟毫无知觉。乌息使用马槊远不如赵元玖威猛，但胜在极巧妙隐蔽，众胡商纷纷喝彩。  
高韦德不服气地说：“我中原也有人能跟赵都尉和乌息大酋长一较高下。”  
裴行俭望向王方翼。  
王方翼说：“持槊最难的不是对战，也不是冲击步阵，而是冲击骑阵。”  
如果双方都是骑兵，冲阵会更凶险。而在与突厥、吐蕃对战时，经常会面临这种情况。即便去掉槊刃，往往也出现死伤，由于太过危险，裴行俭不准演练这个。  
于是，唐军分开训练，由王方翼和赵元玖拣选出最擅长使马槊者。众人心知这支最精锐的队伍，打起仗来伤亡恐怕也最惨烈，见了被选中的人，情不自禁地为他们让路。  
到了下午，党九还在一个人玩那支长槊。他并未上马，只是站在地上，用各种手法左右上下地击刺。他练累了，便将长槊扔在地上。有人拾起来，“呼”一声直刺他脑后。  
高韦德原本是存心戏弄，可是党九略一偏头让过，接着一把拽住了槊杆。  
这马槊顿时在他手中纹丝不动，就如钉住了一般。  
高韦德颇尴尬地咬牙硬扯，党九突然放手，高韦德几乎跌了一跤，这才想：这小畜生可不能随便惹。

这天晚上，裴行俭反复查看鸠耶什的袈裟。  
他觉得袈裟上的色块没有一个是重复的，或许每个色块都对应了什么。  
他有了一个猜想，觉得每个色块对应的是不同字符，便叫来波斯王子，把西域通行的几种语言全部试了一遍，还是最后一无所获。  
裴行俭思索很久没有头绪，也不禁觉得苦恼，他想：如果孙朴在这里就好了，论这些间谍细作的把戏，谁也没有他知道得多。

荆镝与孙朴离开西州已是十多天前，两人跨马飞奔，每经烽燧、驿站，立刻就能换上好马，继续上路。孙朴沉默寡言，看见什么都懒得抬一抬眼皮。  
两人日夜兼程，只用了三天，就飞驰到龟兹。  
孙朴取了过所文书，进入龟兹，又拿着裴行俭写给杜怀宝的信，去安西都护府。  
杜怀宝览信之后，果然对孙朴十分客气，说：“吐蕃的禄钦陵守在边境，近期倒未必会兴兵，不过，一旦安西都护府的兵员离开，他要么就来攻打龟兹，要么就去攻打焉耆，到时候情况就危急啦。吏部特意要你来报我知道，难道是想要袁公瑜主动出击吗？”  
孙朴摇头，说：“吏部说，袁副都护在郊外演练队伍就好，千万不要离开都护府，以免生出事端。”  
“那如何对付吐蕃？”  
“吏部说由他来处置。”  
这是要安西都护对此置身事外了？杜怀宝闻言很惊讶，只觉十分迷惑。  
他听说孙朴还要去于阗，便亲自为他安排马匹和行装。此时，安西副都护袁公瑜从门外进来，孙朴当即借口要继续赶路，退了出去。

两人又飞驰两天，来到沙漠边缘。  
眼前的沙漠，名为图伦碛，比莫贺延碛更广大，沙漠另一面便是于阗王城。  
附近的城镇、戍堡，近年很多被吐蕃人占据，唐人经过时需小心避开。孙朴还是扮作医药郎中，荆镝扮作他的随行，寻路前行。  
正当夏日，广阔的沙漠当中，数条河水娟娟流过，沿着河水有大大小小的绿洲、滩涂。在河流中甚至还有行人乘船。荆镝悄悄舒了口气，看来图伦碛虽大，却没有莫贺延碛艰险。  
虽有河流，到底还是沙漠。至此路途险恶很多，每天天亮前一个时辰赶路，太阳升起一个时辰之后放慢速度、准备休息。日晒最烈之时人马都要栖息在树荫下或者河水里，到了傍晚才能继续上路，否则身体就会被烫伤。  
流水忽急忽缓，有时几乎像要干涸了，然而在树木之中，居然偶尔也有很简陋的村寨。孙朴花很多钱买了食物和马匹，也用药物与村民交换。荆镝见沿途树上果子长得青翠，口渴难耐，不管不顾便要啃一口，孙朴立刻喝止了他。  
荆镝对西域十分无知，原本受裴行俭嘱咐，什么都听孙朴的，此时见他博闻广识，倒真的钦佩起来。他很好奇孙朴的经历，但孙朴只是说：“图伦碛在西域不算多么难走的路，再往西边翻过明铁盖山口，才是真正的死亡之路。”  
十天之后，荆镝黑瘦了很多，孙朴看起来更是骨瘦如柴。  
这天中午，孙朴发现仅存的两匹马也死了一匹。  
傍晚两人同乘一马，马匹累得气喘吁吁，似也要栽倒了。孙朴突然面露喜色，不远处就是丹丹布里克的城墙，快到沙漠尽头了。  
荆镝饥渴难耐，准备进城里买马，孙朴却说：“城内有奸细，会遇上截杀，不要进城。”  
他们坐下吃了沙漠里的最后一餐饭。  
孙朴坐在火堆边，又看了看裴行俭给他的锦囊，思索了很久，最后在火上将它烧掉了。

第二天，孙朴和荆镝终于来到于阗王城外，望见大片绿盈盈的桑林，几乎有再世为人之感。这里桑树是用来养蚕的，于阗人信佛教，从中原引入蚕桑之后，不肯将蚕煮死，只将破开的茧制作丝绵。这种丝绵自然远远不及中原锦缎，不过足以供西域普通百姓日用。  
隋朝时有中原人来到于阗，便说此地佛寺雄伟，人民殷盛，城傍花果有如洛阳。  
种麦的农人在田间忙碌，见了行人也无心抬头看一眼。  
孙朴首先去了一间残破的庙宇。这庙宇古拙异常，草木疯长，几乎要将墙撕破。  
这座庙宇虽然破旧荒僻，却是于阗最古老的佛寺之一，名叫鹿射伽蓝。  
数百年前，于阗为了庆贺从中原得到蚕桑，专门建庙供奉，因此这座鹿射伽蓝意义非凡。  
这座庙里居住的是于阗王室供养的高僧，他立刻引两位远来的唐人去王宫见于阗王。  
于阗王尉迟伏阇雄五年前曾到长安朝见天子，高宗皇帝将其境分为十州，诏封他为毗沙都督。伏阇雄在长安不仅见了很多官员，还曾在裴行俭陪同之下游览大兴善寺。  
孙朴向于阗王呈上一柄小白玉剑以作凭信，然后说明了来意。于阗玉器名满天下，这一件是伏阇雄送给裴行俭的玩物，只有半尺长。  
于阗王问孙朴：“你要见论塞调傍吗？”  
论塞调傍不仅是吐蕃在西域地位最高的使臣，还是吐蕃赞普舅舅的亲信，与文成公主也关系不错，就连于阗国君也尊称他一声茹本。  
可是，孙朴却摇头说：“见论塞调傍没什么用，我要见琼保。”  
琼保是国相禄钦陵麾下武将，隶属国相的雅隆本部，因为养伤期间在军中不便，才被暂时派驻在于阗。于是，伏阇雄传召琼保到宫殿内。

裴行俭一行又奔驰一天，来到焉耆南边。  
曹波提将这数千人安置在庄园外，然后引着裴行俭等百余人进入他的庄园。这座庄园建在湖畔，湖水是冰冷的蓝色，颇有森然之意。  
曹波提的两个儿子都来拜见。  
他们从小做生意，学骑射，信仰祆教，读佛经，也读中原史书。  
裴行俭夸赞说：“大唐治理西域的要诀，就是要把合适的人放在合适的位置。酋长的两位虎子，是放在哪里都合适的。”  
说着，他称明天打猎时，要两位曹家公子一位率领曹姓两百多部众，另一位与自己同居中军。曹波提在庄园内设下酒宴，西域人以肉为食，以酪为浆，盘中还堆了中原人最喜爱的几种果蔬，务使满座宾客都大快朵颐。曹波提还命人搬上了最好的葡萄酒，装在玻璃杯中，是异常艳丽的琥珀色，波斯王子不禁夸赞，称明天要猎到熊掌下酒。  
裴行俭问：“若是猎不到野味怎么办？”  
曹波提说：“吏部请放宽心，此地放养了几千口羊，抓来就是新鲜肉食，就算接连几天什么都猎不到，咱们照样能有下酒菜。”  
众人都大笑起来。默啜却不禁想：曹氏这是随便说说，还是真的有那么大方？

第二天天刚亮，众人已经收拾好，兵分七路，奔向狩猎之地。  
这七路四千余人的军队，是由关中兵、伊、西、庭三州府兵混编的。  
王方翼与赵元玖率领善持马槊的精锐骑兵，总共八百人。  
张天山与高韦德各率七百善射的骑兵，分列两翼。  
伊州的折冲都尉贾杰仁、庭州的折冲都尉洪嵩各率领六百步兵，兵器有弓箭、矛、陌刀。他们是步兵，但也骑马，只是到了作战时才下马列阵。  
中军依旧由裴行俭本人率领。后军交给关中太清府一位名叫杜燕的果毅都尉。队尾还有三百人，负责运送一些简单的辎重。  
七位大酋长和他们的随从们组成了一个几百人的骑队，举着比赛马球时使用过的十面旗帜。波斯王子与他的十多个波斯随从也在这个骑队中，裴行俭命令张玄澜去当王子的副官，张玄澜性情持重且经验丰富，还因为救王子受过伤，波斯王子再骄纵任性，也不好驳了他的面子。裴行俭还特地要党九去保护王子，避免他再出什么危险。他把自己刚养好伤的黑色骏马送给党九，党九喜欢得不得了，立刻骑着它拍头抚耳。  
吕休璟带着五百人守在庄园里。  
默啜觉得，裴行俭留人守在庄园里是很正常的。可是他居然会留下吕休璟，却是颇奇怪的。吕休璟是他最亲信的人之一，留下他难道是因为对曹波提不放心？  
另有一点可怪之处是，裴行俭命每名军人都带两匹战马。一匹乘坐，一匹奔跑，随时轮换。突厥人骑兵作战时经常一人带两、三匹马轮流骑乘，这是为了作战方便，节省马力。如果仅仅是打猎，带这么多马匹干什么呢？  
飞驰了两个时辰，来到罕有人迹的山林边，唐军开始埋锅造饭。  
裴行俭正与波斯王子等人谈论下午打猎之事，突然有两骑从南方飞驰而来。  
来人气喘吁吁，不及下马，便称急着要见裴行俭，立即被引上前。  
来人一个是关中兵，另有一个似乎是普通村民。  
默啜目光一闪，这关中兵他认识，在西州的时候，就是这人时时跟踪自己，害得他什么机密之事也做不成。  
关中兵叫徐光，是穆春圭的同乡，说南方有紧急军情。  
原来，风尘仆仆跟在他身后，像是随时要喘不过气、倒地晕死的农民，是安夷城外的一个村民。这村民口音连西州人都听不懂，裴行俭将赵元玖叫来，众人才听明白是怎么回事。原来，吐蕃人占据了安夷城南的两座戍堡，近一个月，不断往里面运送粮食。近日吐蕃军人越来越多，原本荒凉已极的城池和村寨都受波及，百姓的食物、器用都被抢走不少。穆春圭等人到附近，只见烟尘四起，便找了逃亡的村民探听消息，得知吐蕃军队动向，急忙来报。  
裴行俭面色凝重，问：“附近有多少吐蕃人？”  
“有至少四千，再过几日，还会更多。”  
所有唐军将领都知道出了大事，纷纷神色肃然地站起来，默立在裴行俭面前。  
裴行俭说：“我本来想与诸位享受游猎之乐，竟没想到会发生这样的事。军人之职，无非保守疆域，护卫百姓，既为将帅，绝不能坐视吐蕃进犯！”  
众将士本来也心有疑虑，但听他这么说，便立刻齐声喝应，如同炸雷一般。  
默啜呆愣当场，耳听裴行俭已经开始对众将下令，慌忙问：“吏部是要去安夷城？”  
裴行俭点了一下头。他叫来后军的都尉杜燕，命令说：“你带上一个小队，回去告诉吕休璟，将所有攻城器械和粮草收拾停当，全部运来安夷城。”  
这是顷刻之间，便要开战了？  
默啜如遭雷击，乌息与史顺义也茫然站着，他们发觉事态突变，而自己被排斥在外了。  
石象先说：“我与何氏、拔汗运送货物的部众皆在焉耆，吏部如不嫌弃，我们三人可以调拨一千人、两千匹马，帮助运送粮草辎重。”  
默啜有了一种很糟糕的感觉，他觉得酋长们中已有不少人倒向了裴行俭，与他达成了某种协议，而他自己还被完全蒙在鼓里。  
他忍不住问：“那三位的货物怎么办呢？”  
瘸腿的年轻人安槃陀此时突然说：“各位叔伯如果信得过我，我就把自己的五百部众全都召来焉耆。三位大酋长各留两百人在此，再加上曹家两百人，总共一千多人，足以对付任何心怀不轨的贼人。”  
拔汗等人闻言暗想：安悉延举棋不定、首鼠两端，他这小儿子便不敢参战。但是他趁机帮众人看守货物，一边向胡商们卖了乖，一边向裴行俭示了好，还让突厥人挑不出错，可见他虽然瘸腿，脑子却十分好使。  
于是，拔汗笑说：“谁会信不过贤侄呢？这就有劳贤侄了。”  
乌息和史顺义越发惊疑不定，都偷眼去望默啜。  
裴行俭开口邀请默啜说：“尊使既然在此，便也请随我一道去吧。”  
默啜想立刻找个借口回千泉，可是要比辞令，他哪儿说得过裴行俭？若翻脸走人，自己一个人会轻而易举被扣押。而且，还有最关键的一点是，他还不知道唐军虚实！就连这些胡商酋长们的情况，他都还没弄清楚！即便能逃回去见可汗，也是毫无收获，倒不如去亲眼看看裴行俭要怎么打吐蕃，那便有切实消息可以禀告可汗。  
裴行俭又亲自邀请乌息与史顺义，他们见默啜同意随唐军去安夷城，便也说：“军情紧急，我等几百部众不便召集，我们十几个人就立刻随吏部同去。”  
四千多人的军队就地用饭，然后向南方飞驰。


End file.
